


The Lines of a Song

by toaquiprashippar



Series: Writing a Song [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: All that could have been, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, I'll tag it along the way, Jealousy, Little & random OCs, M/M, Smut, The Prince That Was Promised, Tourney of Harrenhal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-03-31 20:10:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 118,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13982445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toaquiprashippar/pseuds/toaquiprashippar
Summary: The fate of a betrothal changes the history of Westeros and everyone in it.





	1. My Unmade Plan

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is basically inspired by the amazing ["Hell Is Empty, by ashotofjac"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3760582?view_full_work=true), and my love for Rhaegar and Lyanna...  
> I just imagined a version of event (mixing actual canons with some of my alternate universe things) and this is what came out of it!  
> I hope you guys like it, I plan on making this a series, if it's any good, so just...let me know what you think, in the comments below!

Rhaegar was laying over the Red Keep’s books, spread around in his chambers as he always did, but this time, everything was different. He had to write Uncle Aemon. Things had changed, they had spent years believing him to be the hero reborn, Azhor Ahai in the flesh, but he could never be.

Rhaegar was made of fire crossed by fire, both his parents being Targaryens, as the Woods Witch prophesized it should be, but The Prince That Was Promised would not come as such, his Prince was made of ice and fire. He had to have the blood of Old Valyria and the First Men, or so Rhaegar imagined such ice and fire meant, and now he wrote to his Great-Uncle. He would help him, he would understand.

 

* * *

 

The Godswood was a sacred place, every Northerner knew, even those who did not follow the Old Gods, such as the Manderlys. It was not hard to understand why, you could feel them, giving strength and watching over you, just by sitting there.

It has been years today that Lord Rickard Stark had lost his beloved wife, his beautiful Lyarra. Oh, how their daughter looked like her with each passing day. Little Lyanna was not so little anymore, her chubby cheeks replaced by a long and lean Stark face, her posture was of a Lady, even if he would never tell her so, he was most certain she would change it right away. Her love for riding had perfected her posture just as it had made sure she kept her wildness as strong as her love for her daily bow and arrow practices with her brothers for the longest time, thinking he did not know. Until the day he decided to give her one of her own, made of ironwood and dragon bone. Other than the day he had given her Winter, her beloved horse, he had never seen a bigger smile in his daughter.

Benjen was Lyanna’s shadow. He followed her everywhere, curious as they come. He would obey as much as he would act like a little knight, until his elder brothers came around and he would turn back into the pup that he really was. His fascination for the Kingsguard and legendary white cloaks made him think mayhaps Benjen would try to join it, who knows even the Night’s Watch.

If Lyanna had a touch of the Wolf’s blood in her, it was his Brandon that came filled of it. His eldest was being fostered in Barrowton, the seat of House Dustin, when Lord Rickard received his first news of his son’s various night activities. Although he took no pleasure in it, Lord Rickard had sent for his son and Brandon had spent a fortnight at Winterfell being scolded and reminded how the future Lord of Winterfell should behave.

Oh, but one does not simply forget about Ned, his little Lord Eddard, as Jon Arryn would write him about. Ned was a perfect gentlemen, polite, honorable, good swordsman, fast learner of what the Maesters taught him at his classes at the Vale alongside Robert Baratheon, which according to Jon Arryn, was a happy fellow, but much more like Brandon, wild, too fond of girls, drinking and fighting.

Had Eddard being born earlier, he would be the perfect Lord of Winterfell, but he would not strip Brandon off his titles because of childish behavior while he was still a child himself.

Time would give him brains, maturity, and his boys would help each other to continue their House to the honor the Starks always had. Lyanna would also give them the right council for his girl was wiser than she liked to admit, thinking it was “Lady talk”, and the Gods forbid for Lyanna Stark to be called a Lady.

Lord Rickard smiled to himself.

King Aerys’ madness was taking more and more lives with each passing day. His obsession with fire and blood taking over his mind and Court, putting fear into his subjects. The Lords were restless; they had to do something about it. The North was a closed land, wedding and fostering amongst themselves, but now it was time to make alliances, the winds were getting colder, the fear was getting stronger, Lord Rickard could feel the tension, everyone could. So he did the only thing he knew he could.

Betrothed his heir, Brandon Stark, to Hoster Tully’s eldest, Catelyn Tully.

His dearest Lyanna, to the Stormlord, that according to Ned, was a good man and would treat her right, Lord Robert Baratheon. May the Old Gods help him.

Eddard had been raised with the man, their alliance was strong enough. While Robert and Ned had been raised at the Vale, making another bond with another important country was of great relevance, his heir had been fostered in the North, for the Starks could never forget their roots.

Benjen was not yet betrothed, at his tender age of 13 name days, but with the coming of his next name day, and the Tourney of Harrehal right after, he would consider the proposals he had from House Hightower and the North itself.

Winter was coming, but Starks endured. They always have.

When the snow winds blows, the lone wolf dies, but the pack survives, and survive they would.

 

* * *

 

Maegor Holdfast was grim, as if it knew his mood after seeing his mother, bruised all over her beautiful face and pale skin. She tried to hide beneath her long sleeved dresses and long silver hair, but Rhaegar knew it from the moment he held her and she barely held him back.

His father had visited her last night.

Visit.

It disgusted him to no end to remember her screams the first time and all times that he heard it ever since. He had to put a stop to it, one of the reasons he had to go to Harrenhal, talk to the Lords and find the support he needed for his Reign. His father’s days were over as a King. He needed to be stripped of his crown, and be locked for his madness, but never again be allowed to rule the Realm not even himself.

The man had once been good, Rhaegar remembered sitting in his lap and listening histories of Aegon and his sister-wives; his father would tell him in the Throne Room. Aerys was never warm or loving, but he was witty and clever.

Not anymore, time and trauma had made him cruel, mad and truly evil.

Everyone was his to torment, and those who believed they were not, burned until their ashes became.

This had to be stopped, and it would. House Whent had accepted Rhaegar’s financing to throw the greatest Tourney ever held, ten days of jousting, melees, food, drinking, and all source of entertaining that would call the presence of important Lords from all over the kingdom to Harrenhal.

May the Gods be at his favor.  

“What troubles you this morning, my love?” Rhaella could read his emotions like no else.

“What makes you think I’m troubled, Mother?” He smiled at her, but it did not reach his eyes.

“Because I know your face better than I know my own, my child.” She touched his cheek, like she did when he was a child, and he was afraid of his nightmares.

“I have something to do” He left out a breathe, one filled with the weight of his upcoming decisions. “Something I do not want to do, but I must. I have no choice to make, only actions.” He looked up at her, and found no judgement looking back at him.

“I know your heart, Rhaegar. If you think it is necessary, do it. But do it as honorably as you possibly can, child. In a way that allows you to live with yourself.” She smiled at him. Kissing his forehead. It did not matter that he was much taller than her, she would always be his Mother, his protector in a way, sometimes, from his mind.

In his family, this was indeed, one of the greatest dangers.

 

* * *

 

He heard a knock at his door.

He closed his Great-Uncle’s letter to his drawer and allowed the person inside. It was past midnight already.

“My Prince, pardon me for the late hour but The King wishes to see you in Throne Room, now”. Ser Barristan Selmy informed him.

Rhaegar nodded, hours were no impediment for the King. The King could do as he liked, at any time.

So he left his chambers and headed for his Father’s madness.

  

* * *

  

He could feel the warmth and he imagined the pyromancers had produced wildfire again. Targaryens had stronger tolerance to fire, but even descendants of Old Valyria felt the burning warmth that came out of the green flame. He braced himself for the conversation ahead of him.

“You wish to speak to me, My King?” Rhaegar bowed.

“My son, were you fuckin any whore? Did I pulled out of any whore? You can chose another later, now I can a task for you, my boy.” It has been a long time since King Aerys spoke to Rhaegar in such a “loving” way. Something wicked was forming in his mind.

“I was made awere of a threat to my reign, of a coup! A TREASON AMONGST THE LORDS OUR ANCESTORS ALLOWED TO KEEP THEIR HEADS AND SEATS! NOW THESE CUNTS WANTS TO DETHRONE US!” His smile turned to fury, his voice to screams.

“HAD I BEEN AEGON, I WOULD HAVE BURNED THEM ALL! NOT A BODY STANDING IN MY WAY! ONLY TARGARYENS TO POPULATE THIS EARTH!” His screams could probably be heard throughout the entire Red Keep.

 _Perhaps It is why my Great-Grandfather died trying to bring back the Dragons, the Gods knew better than to let you own any dragon at all, the Old and the New._ Rhaegar thought to himself.

“Apparently everything came out of Rickard Stark’s northern mind. That cunt has betrothed his heir to Hoster Tully’s eldest whore, his daughter to your fucking cousin, that oaf Robert Baratheon, and his youngest Eddard Stark was fostered at the Vale and I was informed that he is to be betrothed to Elia Martell. The Northerners never left their frozen cunt now they decide to form alliances from the North to Dorne? I will not give them my kingdom, HE AWOKE THE DRAGON, RHAEGAR.” Aerys was fuming, he had never seen his father so furious, his long nails breaking at the throne, he could see cuts that seemed to have happened today, in his arms and hands, his white tunic all wet in his blood. His silver hair looked ready to break at any moment, and his eyes, once as violet as his mother’s, looked almost opaque, so far from lilac as it could be.

“What do you want for me to do, Father?” It was almost a whisper. He did not want to start a war over Varys’ whispers, no matter how suspicious they were.

“I will not allow such alliances. I will not. You will wed the whore. There is nothing he could do if his daughter is under our roof, if he is as honorable as they say. I will find another match for his second son, and his third can stick his cock into whoever he wants. I want both of Lord Stark’s children here.” He was calming himself down, but his voice came as angry and bitter as it possibly could.

“Father, you want me to marry who?” No, this went against all of his plans, he had to be free for future alliances, he hand to deal with Tywin Lannister, the richest man in all the Kingdom, Dorne, and their precious armies…He could not afford to be wed now.

“I am your father, boy. But most and foremost, I AM YOUR KING. You’d do well to remember that. I have said it and I will not repeat myself. You will marry Lyanna Stark and break her betrothal to Robert Baratheon. I will not have Winterfell making such alliances to the Stormlands. She’ll be under our protection so Lord Stark will not be able to attack us, and I will find a match for her brother, good enough for a second son, and close enough so he will also stay under our control, this will send Lord Rickard the right message and he will learn not to mess with the Targaryens and awake the Dragons.” Aerys spoke but it was as if his counselor’s words came out of his mouth. He could almost see Lord Varys and Maester Pycelle, all whispering in his ears such words.  

He did not want this betrothal, yet…He remembered words.

Old words, written in old pages, of old books, in high valyrian.

_“His will be the song of ice and fire, his blood must come of the Kings of Winter, and Dragonlords of Old Valyria. Her ice, his fire. Her fire, his ice, combined. He will be the last hero, Azhor Ahai come again. She will be the Mother of Three, and then three again._

_There will come a time where shadows will take over the land, and the Long Night will come again. Hunger, fear, death will be everywhere, until a hero born amidst salt and smoke, beneath a bleeding star, shall be reborn…”_

But it was that part that kept repeating itself in his brain, “his blood must com of the kings of winter and the dragonlords of old valyria. Her ice, his fire. His ice, her fire, combined.”

Was this part of his fate? Was this girl part of the prophecy?

“RHAEGAR? ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME, BOY?”

“Sorry, Father. I will do as you bid me, My King.” He bowed to the shell of a man he saw in front of him. “When will you have me travelling for Winterfell?” He asked.

“You will do no such thing. You will travel for Harrenhal, as will I. The Tourney is to be grand, the Starks have confirmed their appearance, and I have confirmed ours. You will go ahead and prepare for mine arrival, I will arrive four days before the event. Make sure the area is safe for your King. We will announce your betrothal at the opening feast.” As any Targaryen announcement or anything else related to their family, it should be made an spectacle of, they were special, according to his father. He too tired, he headed for bed, with his mind wandering between the possibilities between such northern alliances, his father’s madness, _those valyrian words,_ and what they mean for his future. Was this Stark girl the ice to his fire? Was this the confirmation that he and Uncle Aemon were right? Would they now fulfill the prophecy that could finally make sure the world would live to see another 300 years, hopefully, much more?

 


	2. The Only Time a Man Can Be Brave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fear takes over the Year of the False Spring: Lord Rickard receive the news, Lyanna wonders of her dreams and future, Rhaegar can't help but think of his betrothed's heart, Ned questions his choices and Rhaella take matters into her own hands while Aerys paranoia and abuse see no end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, thank you so much for the love you've been giving me!  
> I've been trying to write as much as possible!  
> I hope you like this chapter, I've been tasting the waters to find the right direction here even if I do have an endgame, but I'd love to hear what you guys want to see and any other questions, see if I can fit in here or what! 
> 
> I made a few mistakes at chapter one and a few of of you helped me, thank you so much for that, I am only human and your help means a lot to me! keep being my betas while mine is busy hahaha  
> thanks for the love, guys!  
> I hope you all enjoy!

Harrenhal came, and the Lord of Winterfell had to send his children to the event. Lyanna and Benjen had left not even a week now, to meet Brandon along the way, from Barrowton…when the raven came.

What was their chance to start a new era for Westeros had ended before it even started.

There must always be a Stark in Winterfell, it is known and he had to be said Stark, for his children were growing up now: Brandon had to start showing himself as the future Lord of Winterfell, while Lyanna was to meet her betroth Robert Baratheon, and of course Benjen would never forgive him if he stayed behind and lose the chance of seeing such a pompous event, with the presence of such fine knights and warriors.

Alliances were formed, plans made, all they needed was for their children to become adults while exchanging words before the southerners’ septs, for Lord Tully demanded everything to be blessed by the Faith, and House Baratheon also followed the religion. After that, they would gather their armies, execute their plans and save Westeros from Fire and Blood.

But their plans would never see the light of day.

Brandon would still marry Catelyn Tully, no one had change that, so far. But he had received a letter from King Aerys announcing the betrothal of his son, the Crown Prince, Rhaegar Targaryen, to his daughter, Lyanna Stark, to be accompanied by his son, Eddard Stark to Kings Landing where he would stay with her where she could chose to bring her youngest sibling or not.

Had Aerys find out? Had any of the Lords betrayed them? Had they been careless with their trust? Were his children in danger?

Being realistic, he knew he could not deny any of the King’s demands. Nor even his most beloved treasure. Yet, he could not help but fear the result of said broken promise.

Robert Baratheon was known to be the personification of his House’s words; Lord Rickard hoped this would not cause their House a lasting bad blood, this was not House Stark’s choice.  

He was not happy to send his Lyanna to be wed, but Ned knew the man and he had assured she would be loved and well cared for; he would rest assured, if not of her happiness, at least of her safety, knowing of the Stormlord would never harm her, but never forgetting ways with women and drinking.

Now he was obliged to send his pup to the Dragon’s Den. His wild, free-spirited Lyanna would one day be Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, oh the irony. The daughter of the man that weeks ago sat and planned dethroning the Targaryens, would wed their Heir.

Mad he might be, but the madness had not taken away Aerys’ wit, and Lyanna would have to pay for Rickard’s attempt of boldness. He would forever hate himself for it.

He had only heard good things of the Crown Prince, Rhaegar was said to be everything the songs sang about, tall, fair, noble, brave and kind. A true maiden’s dream. He was said to be well read, a great swordsman, and as loved by the common folk as he was by the noble.

For the Old Gods and the new, he could be ugly as a giant, small as one of the children of the forest, he did not care, as long as he treated Lyanna with the respect that the daughter of Winterfell deserved.

And Ned, for some odd reason, the Mad King was not satisfied taking his girl, he wanted his second son. Lord Rickard had trouble understanding the motivation behind his actions, given that whatever action against him would certainly be stopped the moment Lyanna was betrothed to Prince Rhaegar.

Winterfell would not be the same without his pups, Starks do not fare well when they travel South, may the Gods protect them, from Winterfell to Kings Landing, and everywhere else they go.

 

* * *

 

Lyanna had not been this happy since she her last name day, with her brothers beside her at Winterfell. Her Lord Father had thrown a feast with all her favorite foods, the weather was kind, the snow was soft but unlike then, today they lacked Ned.

Dearest Ned, that accompanied Robert Baratheon, the drunken fool she would have to marry. She sent such thoughts away, Brandon was telling tales of Barrowton while they gathered in front of a fire, they camped on their way to Harrenhal. While her eldest brother told tales of his fostering, mayhaps saying more than he should, as Lyanna was sure Lady Rhyswell would agree, she could not help but wonder how her life would be at Storm’s End.

Would she find someone to talk to? Really talk to, not to serve and please the Lady Paramount of the Stormlands. Growing up, she remember hating dresses and anything that turned her into a Lady, she did not anymore, even if she would always feel more like herself into her riding leggings, boots and tunics. She loved riding Winter aimlessly, feeling the cold winds caressing her skin.

Would she ever be allowed to be herself again? After becoming someone else’s, would she ever belong to herself again?

“Hey, Lya! Did you hear what Brandon said? Ser Arthur Dayne will be there, Lord Dustin was sure of it! We will see The Sword of The Morning jousting, Lya!” Benjen called her back into their circle.

“Oh, I think our Benjen is in love” Brandon teased.

“Shut up, stupid. You are just jealous because he is a better knight than you!” Benjen was now like a kicked pup.

“I am not a knight, Benjen.” Brandon was having the time of his life.

“Yes, but Ser Arthur is still a better swordsman and jouster than you, big brother.” Lyanna gave him a big smile, enjoying how he lost his. “Or so I was told.” She laughed at the Wild Wolf. Just another kicked pup.

 _Men and their ego,_ Lyanna laughed to herself.

She sent them a mocking kiss and left them behind to their bickering and teasing, they would continue their journey tomorrow and her dreams of running amongst the stars, under a red comet await her, the same dream she had been having for months now.

Same dream that ended the same way, at some point, she did not know who was the horse, who was human, they became one, they were running from what It looked and felt like wild fire, and before they fell off a cliff, the softest hand pushed their reins, calming their agitation…calming their soul. She never saw the person, only felt it’s touch, the peace it brought her.

After that, she would fall into the deepest sleep, and wake up as if she had slept in the arms of the Gods themselves. The Olds and the New.

 

* * *

 

“You think she is in love with him, Arthur?” Rhaegar asked his most trusted friend, and Kingsguard.

“I do not know, Your Grace. I have heard rumors of his way with girls, but never anything of Lady Lyanna.” He answered honestly.

“Do we know anything of Lady Lyanna? None of my connections got anything about the girl other than the fact that she has seen fifteen name days, to turn sixteen soon. That her mother died in her fourth childbed and two of her brothers were fostered away from home. Other than that, this she wolf seems to be a ghost.” Rhaegar was frustrated, he liked being prepared, knowing things. Not this time.

“I wrote to my sister, Your Grace. As you asked. Apparently, no one in Dorne knows a thing about her also. Of course she knows nothing of why we inquired her of the Wolf Girl.” Arthur spoke quietly. They had many soldiers accompanying their travel to secure their Prince.

“Did we finally get to a person our Lady Ashara never heard anything of?” Rhaegar smiled. Lady Ashara Dayne was Arthur’s sister, and Queen Rhaella’s Lady in waiting. She had been born in Starfall but fostered at Sunspear, but four years ago, she was summoned into the capital to accompany his mother.

She was of great beauty; some say she was the most beautiful woman in all Westeros, with her haunting purple eyes, long dark hair, and lean stature.

Every person in Court believed Prince Rhaegar to fall for the Lady as soon as she arrived at the capital from Dorne. She was beautiful, noble from a great house, and if not from valyrian blood, her family did carry valyrian traits. Nonetheless, such affair never did happen.

Rhaegar never came to see Ashara as more than a friend, and she, him. They talked; she even taught him a dornish game, cyvasse. It was indeed a rare deed, Rhaegar was not much of a talker, but their friendship was also born out of Rhaegar and Arthur’s proximity.

Arthur Dayne was one of the Seven White Cloaks, sworn members of the Kingsguard, mostly guarding Rhaegar, and whenever needed, the Queen. The King preferred the presence of Lewyn Martell, Jonothor Darry, and the Lord Commander, Ser Gerold Hightower.

Ser Arthur was also Rhaegar’s most trusted friend. As it was expected, the Daynes were a constant figure at the Court. As Ashara was visiting her foster sister Elia Martell for two moons now when the Tourney had been announced, since Queen Rhaella had given her leave to visit her friend, they had agreed she was to meet them at Harrenhal, and return to the capital with them.

Rhaegar hoped for her to be a company for Lyanna. Maybe his Lady would not be so sad. He hoped not be a disappointment, many Ladies would want to be the next Queen, but keeping in mind his plans to dethrone his father, he knew the danger he was putting his to be betrothed into, and if the girl loved her Stormlord. She would be forced to leave a Stag for a Dragon, he hoped this would no scare her much.

 

* * *

 

Eddard Stark was more than excited, there were not enough words to describe his happiness over finally meeting his siblings. He last seen them all together many moons ago, almost a year ago, at Lya’s last name day, he missed them all so much.

He really liked the Vale, he enjoyed his lessons and his time spent with Lord Jon Arryn and Robert. He learned about Westeros, how to be a good man, even if his Father had taught him that, Lord Arryn enforced it also, but what Robert wanted him to learn most of all was how to drink and whore.

Ned had his share of drunken nights, he had to admit, but he was not fond of whoring, it shamed his house and it dishonored the girls. Even them being paid for it, and enjoying it, it did not feel right, he did not feel comfortable with it. He had try to do it once, only to have him stay in a room with a beautiful lyseni whore for almost an hour, to not shame himself or her.

She said it was not the first time she had to spend an hour in a room with a man that did not use his time in bed, but it was the first time said man did not perform out of honor and not out of incapability. He hated his honor sometimes, she was beautiful. Such beautiful purple eyes, sometimes it was hard to believe a person could own such a trait, living in the North or the Vale.

They had reached Harrenhal two days ago, had set camp and he joined Robert until his family arrived and he would help them set one of their own and join. Robert was anxious to meet Lyanna, Ned really believed he would be a good husband to her. He had his wandering ways and love for drinking but with the right companion and given responsibilities, Robert would became the Lord he was born to be, he had the goodness inside him to do so, Ned had grown up with the man, he knew he had it. Lya would be happy with him, Ned prayed he was right about this.

His thoughts went to the baby girl back in the Vale, with Robert’s face. No, it would be different now, after Lya, it would all change.

“NED! COME HERE, THERE IS AN ARM WRESTLING COMPETITON, THE WINNER GETS THE FINEST BARRIL OF ARBOR GOLD…and a paid visit to any establishment in town!” Robert laughed, he was visibly drunk already.

“COME, NED!” Robert called him from the other side of the camp. He had told Ned he would not whore anymore, not after settling the betrothal, and he would get Ned one as a present, but he knew his friend would deny it. Eddard wondered if the man wanted it for himself. The betrothal was not set, but this felt wrong somehow.

_Love is sweet, dear Ned. But it cannot change a man’s nature._

He remembered Lyanna’s words of Robert’s ways when Ned wrote her how he thought he would change for her, how love and marriage would tame him.

Perhaps she was right.

 

* * *

 

“They call me Mad King, but in truth, I am smarter than all of these fools” Aerys was laughing with himself, sitting in his death chair. As Rhaella liked to call the Iron Throne.

“You called me here, Aerys?” She was still bruised and hurt from his last visit, she avoided his eyes, all the purple were gone. His eyes were just a window to the deepest of the seven hells she got to see every day of her life.

“Your star whore will marry Ned Stark. His Father wanted to destroy our House. He wanted to dethrone me. Not anymore. His daughter will be ours and his son will too. You were not capable of giving me daughters as the useless wife that you are but the Daynes are ours and that girl seems fertile enough to marry and breed for Eddard Stark. They will live here. We will call them guests, but I want them here. To stay. Lock them and throw the key away, I don’t care, as long as it gives the Wolf Father just the right message.” The madness danced in his dark eyes, twisted soul.

“One mistake and his children will meet their end with fire and blood.” Aerys laughed.

Rhaella was terrified. She did not know the Starks, but she knew Ashara. She had been accompanied by the lovely and wickedly humored girl for three years now, she loved the dornish beauty as her own. She wanted no harm come to her.

She bowed to her King, and went to write the letters she had been told to. First of all, to House Dayne, politely informing of Ashara Dayne and Eddard Stark’s betrothal, making it clear it had been King Aerys’ decision and no one else’s, but also pointing out the boy’s good nature, as she had heard from her new handmaids just arrived from the Vale where the boy had been fostered. He was said to be polite, kind-hearted and even handsome.

Secondly, she wrote to Ashara. She told her of the King’s order. She told her she expected her in Kings Landing, also to invite her dornish friends, and whomever she desired, it was the least she could do for the girl who had spent her nights and days holding Viserys while Rhaella tried to get back to her health after Aerys’ attacks. The girl that sang to her boy when he had nightmares with his Father and played with him when he had no one else to. No handmaiden had the patience with the Young Dragon, only her lovely Ashara.

Lastly but not least, she wrote both to Lord Rickard and Lord Eddard. She imagined Aerys had already sent an official letter informing him of the betrothal. Nonetheless, she wrote a letter only a mother could. She hoped it would ease his heart.

If the man really wanted to overthrow her House she did not know, nor could she blame him for it. Aerys burned from little children to old men, women and men, westerosi and essosi, and anyone that would even disagree to a word he said in Court or any other place.

He wanted to raise the taxes upon the nobles and commoners, for he _“was a King and he could do as he liked.”_

She could remember the days when Aerys was sane; not kind, he was never kind to her, but he was not always mad, there were days he had found pleasure in other things rather than burn and torture everything and everyone that pleased him. These days seemed no more than a distant memory now. So she wrote as fast as she could, to every and each destiny she had to.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so???  
> keep in mind this is an au, and yes, I've changed many things, ok?  
> I know Ashara is Elia's lady in waiting, but I wanted to keep her in KL, so I gave her to Rhaella...Just like I'm making a few other little changes I'll be explaining along the way, but I would love to see if you guys pick it up while reading the first two chapters! 
> 
> Let me know what you guys thought of it!  
> Thanks for the love, you are the best! <3333


	3. The Wolf's Cries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Starks arrive at the Tourney.  
> Rhaegar sings a song, Lyanna curses her fate;  
> The story starts to unfold...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I owe this chapter to my beautiful beta LustOnMyFingers, this girl is a God sent friend with beta powers and she did me the favor of correcting the chapter for me... thank you, hon! you are the very best! <3 *go read her awesome histories, my favorite is together, we collide*
> 
> Also a shout out to my bae fairytalelovr for helping brainstorm when I'm stuck, Lyanna's horse was named Winter in your honor, *go read her amazing jonerys au*
> 
> I hope you guys like it, I'm trying to write as fast as I can, but I had my uni graduation this weekend and last week was insane. But now I can call myself an OFFICIAL GRADUATED FASHION DESIGNER! YAY! So now I hope to be back at posting more often! <3

Jaime was a Kingsguard now. His sister would marry Rhaegar Targaryen, his Father was sure of it now, for some reason the second time now seemed to be more certain than all these years ago, when Cersei was denied of it. Oh, how his twin had cried.

Jaime was happy Cersei had been denied, even if he hid it well. Had she been accepted, he would never know her intimate touch. The Silver Prince would have been the one to take her maidenhead, and he would not have the memories he now had of hers. Thank the Gods for it.  

If anyone knew about them, their love would be seen as an abomination, yet no one points out how Aerys and Rhaella are brother and sister. Many other Targaryens had married brother to sister, aunt to nephew, uncle to niece, cousin to cousin, and any other incestuous relation possible. Why were Lannisters to be so harshly judged? Why were they the dirtiest of sinners?

Jaime could be ashamed of many things in his life, but fucking Cersei would not be one of them.

He was now in Harrenhal, alongside Ser Arthur Dayne and Ser Oswell Whent, guarding Prince Rhaegar, preparing the security for the arrival of King Aerys in the following days. He would arrive with Ser Jonothor, Ser Lewyn and Ser Barristan, while Ser Gerold was left behind to defend the Queen and Prince Viserys, alongside the City Guard.

Everyone that was anyone seemed to be gathering at the Lord Whent’s seat. His Lord Father was too mad with his nomination to the Kingsguard to make an appearance, but his Aunt Genna would bring his sister, alongside his Uncle Kevan.

Lord Tywin was too proud to show himself to the Old Dragon, but not enough to hide House Lannister’s most precious jewel to the Crown Prince, given his interest in making her the Queen.

He hated the idea of her fucking another man, but Jaime also knew there was nothing he could do about it, this decision was beyond him, and it was better to have Cersei near him, with a man he knew to be kind and good than with some fat and horny Lord Paramount of fuck knows where.

They would find a way, he knew. They would always find a way.

Prince Rhaegar spoke of a betrothal for himself and someone else, but gave it no names. He trusted no one as he trusted Ser Arthur Dayne. The man was more than his Guard, he was his friend, he thought of both with admiration and jealousy, though he did not know what he felt exactly for which man, as both of them had been his inspirations for years now, even in such a tender age.

Yet, Jaime was a Lion of the Rock, and he would not admit to admire other men this much. He had his proud House’s reputation to maintain. But being in the Kingsguard with the Sword of the Morning, Ser Barristan, the Bold and the White Bull, serving Prince Rhaegar was more than any fifteen year old recently knighted green boy could ask from the Seven.

Even if his sister and lover would eventually be fucked by one of them.

Strange life, this one.

 

* * *

 

Ashara was having the time of her life, during the time she was spending at Sunspear with the Martells. Felt good being back at the place she had such sweet memories of, where she learned of love, friendship and things many ladies of the Royal Court did not think appropriate for a noble Lady to know.

She missed Queen Rhaella, seeing her so often for the last four years, only being gone once a year for a moon or so to visit Dorne. The Queen had become not only a Royal company, but almost a motherly figure for her. She even liked to sing to Ashara and Viserys, when they were alone at Rhaella’s chambers and Ashara held Viserys after one of the little boy’s nightmares or tantrums.

The other ladies hated the attention she received, how she was welcomed and even called to the royal chamber day and night, not only for royal duties, but also to break her fast, luncheon, supper and entertain herself alongside the Queen and the little Prince. Other than Ashara, only Lady Cersei, when in Kings Landing, received this treatment.

Now, arriving at the Tourney, she looked for Arthur and Rhaegar. It was not hard to find, the Targaryen banners flied at the Castle’s walls, so she knew they were not at the camping grounds, but at Harrenhal itself. She did not enjoy the thought of walking through these haunted halls, where they said Harren, the black walked with his marked soul.

“My Lady, may I be of service?” She heard a known voice, and turned to see Ser Oswell smiling at her.

“Ser Oswell, it is good to see you.” She bowed. “I would love to see my brother, I have traveled from Dorne to see him, he wrote me to meet him at Harrenhal.” She smiled.

“I was on my way to join them, Lady Ashara. Would you follow me?” He smiled, and offered his arm.

“Lead the way, Ser.” She followed, not knowing of the silent wolf walking through the camp, right outside, to see his pack arrive, just as the sun went down and the stars risen to the sky, alongside the moon the wolf was born to howl to.

 

* * *

 

Rhaegar saw the Wolf banners entering the lands of Harrenhal not two days after his own arrival. The Prince was sitting outside the camp, reading a book on the Long Night, Brandon the Builder, and the Children of the Forest, while seeking a moment of peace he did not seem to find here, surrounded by the Great Lords and their daughters.

A bit distant from camping, but close enough to discern their shapes and colors, he saw the twilight welcoming the Starks and their party into Harrenhal.

Instead of a noble Guard, he saw what it looked to be a girl, with long dark hair flying in the air, running faster than anyone does on the convoy, with two men following behind. One, clearly her kin, the same coloring, yet taller, or seemed to be, their speed made it hard to see it clearly. The second seemed smaller, even childish.

Before he could look for more details, he heard her laugh. It was loud, free and just…happy. Made him smile and that was not an easy feat. He could not see her face or anything other than her hair and clear pale coloring from afar, but somehow Rhaegar knew this was his bride. This was Lyanna Stark.

He wanted to see the face his children might carry, but the distant and the coming night would not help his wishes, so he kept her laugh in mind, while she and her group disappeared amidst the tends.

He would meet them later, at the feast. He was asked to bring his harp, mayhaps he could play her a song, and she might not know it was for her, but if he was to marry this girl, he could at least make an effort to make the best out of it. Love could grow, or if he was being too much of a romantic, mayhaps, friendship?

Only time would tell…

 

* * *

 

Aerys had been traveling for a week now; his useless horses were not fast enough to take him to Harrenhal in time to arrive before the Wolf bitch and her siblings. Had it been a dragon it would have taken him less than a day. The Targaryen King restrained to horses and ships.

Pathetic.

Varys informed him that the Lord of Winterfell would not go to the Tourney.

What a coward. The Wolf feared the Dragon, and that brought a smile to the King’s face. Everyone should fear him, he was mighty, while all of them were nothing but small, stupid animals. Lions, wolves, falcons, stags…they perished at the Dragon’s mouth. Trouts. It made him laugh.

These petty Lords thought they had a chance against House Targaryen, but they would all pay for it. The Wolf would lose two of his mutts; the Lion had lost his heir and would now have to be satisfied with a deformity for a child.

One by one, falling at his feet. His useless son would impregnate the wolf bitch, while Rhaella’s dornish whore would be the second child’s prison ticket. Yet, this rebellious act did not come from the Lannister, even if he would never miss an opportunity to lessen the men that stole his Joanna.

No, this rebellion would come from the Starks, Tullys and even that lowly family that believed to have any rights to the throne, the Baratheons.

Trouts were easy to kill, Falcons, good to hunt, and Stags, when dead, made a fine decoration.

Oh, and Aerys knew just where to put their skin.

 

* * *

 

“So you think it is fair that I should have no say in whom my hand is given to? What am I, a wolf or a sheep, Brandon?” Lyanna was furious, with the eminence of her betrothal’s arrival at the dining room, she wanted nothing more than to take Winter and ride all to way to the Red Mountains of Dorne…or Essos. Anywhere as far from Robert Baratheon as her mount would allow her.

“I am not saying it is fair, Lya. Nevertheless, we have our duties, to our house. To father. You always knew you would have to marry.” He hated marrying her off to the Stormlord.

“Not to the biggest whore in the Seven Kingdoms.” Lyanna said quietly, trying hard to stop the tears from falling. She would not cry, she really did not want to.  

“I wish I could say I can talk to Father and everything will okay, like when we were children.” He grabbed her hand, fondly. “But it is not the case, sister.” He held her in his arms, and she felt like a child again.

Brandon had the wolves’ blood in his veins running as fast and strong as it did in hers – mayhaps a mile faster. He enjoyed drinking, whoring as much as her husband-to-be, but Brandon knew honor, their father taught him well, and Brandon loved Lyanna, fiercely. His pack was everything to the Heir of Winterfell, and nothing broke his resolve more than the sight of his strong willed, brave sister cries.

He might whore around as much as the next man, but he intended to be faithful once he was wed. Which is why the betrothal had lasted for so long now.

He understood Lya’s wishes of freedom; he had a few of his own. However, he also understood duty, to his House, and to his Father; and he would be married to Catelyn Tully in two moons turn. Yet, Catelyn Tully was beautiful, she was polite, a true Southern Lady, mayhaps that was part of why he was not so eager for the turn of the moons. However, he would grow to love her…Could Lyanna ever love Robert?

The tears falling down her cheeks, tears Lyanna never let anyone see, gave him the answer he did not want.

“Sorry, I should have accepted it by now.” She let go of him and dried her tears.

“You don’t have to apologize to me, Lya. You know that” He smiled at her and she smiled back.

“Ned assured Father that Robert is a good man.” He tried to make the best out of it.

“Well, maybe Ned should marry Robert instead.” Lyanna answered, and before she could laugh at it herself, she heard the loudest laugh, - and rolled her eyes as hard as she possibly could.

“My Lady, I do not think Ned would make me a good suitor.” Robert Baratheon answered amongst the laughs he could not stop himself from producing.

Brandon saw Lyanna take a deep breath until she looked behind to find her brother and betrothed.

“My Lady Lyanna, nothing makes me happier than knowing I will be able to call you my wife soon.” He grabbed the hand she gave him, kissing it longer than it was proper. They were at the Starks tent, so no one would see, but it still bothered her. If it bothered her, it bothered Brandon too.

“Look who the cat dragged in, Lya” Benjen entered the tent when Lyanna took her hand back to herself, trying very hard not to clean it in front of everyone. The man was her betrothed; soon his lips would kiss much more than her hand, the thought made her cringe.

“NED!” She forgot the awkward situation and jumped into her brother’s arms before the man could say a word. Brandon smiled at it, as much as he liked being fostered at Barrowton and knew Ned to enjoy his fostering at the Vale; he missed having all his siblings gathered.

“Oh, I missed you, big brother.” Lyanna held him dearly.

“I missed you too” He let go of her to look at her properly. “You look beautiful, sister. Like a proper Lady.” He smiled and she rolled her eyes once more, knowing the beast was looking at them from her side.

“Lyanna will never be a proper Lady, she is better than that.” Benjen smiled and she punched his arm, jokingly.

“One would think My Lady will like the life of a Lady Paramount.” Robert said cockily, any woman would melt at the thought of such a high position.

“One would think you do not know me, My Lord.” She bowed and left the tent. Carrying Benjen with herself, putting as much distance between herself and her future as she possibly could now.

Brandon just took a deep breath. Oh, Robert Baratheon had no idea what was coming his way.

 

* * *

 

Rhaella expected her letter to have reached her son already; it had been over three days since she sent the raven. Yet, no answer came.

No answer from Winterfell, but that was a long way from Kings Landing; it would take longer for the bird to arrive for Lord Rickard.

No news from Ashara, either. Given she should be at Harrenhal alongside Rhaegar and Arthur, she expected an answer soon.

Rhaella grew restless, even if a bit relief with the parting from her husband. He had gone to the Tourney, too suspicious of such a grand event being thrown so close from home. Aerys grew more paranoid with each passing day and she feared for those around them. Viserys was a good boy, sweet and joyful, when his father was not around. A sweet boy that turned to silent and fearful when the King came for him.

Rhaegar had seen the light in Aerys one day, but her boy knew his light had gone out. Aerys was no longer the father that loved and shared tales with Rhaegar, he was a mad man thirst for fire and blood, and all the light that one day shone on his lilac eyes had turned to darkness as did his soul.

She could not stop him from visiting her, or the pain she felt all over her body when he left. What Rhaella could do was protect her children, protect Lady Ashara and her kind heart. Rhaella was mindful of her duty, but her duty did not lie with Aerys, it lied with her House and her family. There was nothing she would not endure for them, nothing she would not do.

She remembered her dear friend Joanna, how Rhaella had to send her away from the capital to protect her from her brother. She remembered the pain in Joanna’s red, wet eyes, after the King almost took what he wanted from her. She remembered the words her friend said to her, they would stay with her forever.

_May the Gods bless your soul, my dearest. I made you a promise and I intend to keep it._

The Queen heard her son arrive at their chambers and smiled at the little boy.

“Viserys? How do you feel about a nice bath, my Prince?” She smiled at the boy’s face at the demand.

“No, mama. I am Balerion, the Dread.” He made his best mummer of the beast. “Balerion does not bathe, mama.” The boy smile at himself, satisfied with his logic.

“Well, then I guess Balerion does not need the pigeon pie my son adores, right? Balerion can hunt his own dinner.” She wanted to laugh at Viserys’ frown and realization of his mother’s words.

“NO…I guess Balerion did need a bath every now and then, right? It is not raining, so…he can shower at the bathroom.” He played with his hands; her boy really loved his pie.

“Then I’ll have the handmaids prepare the biggest bath to our fierce dragon. Is it okay, darling?” Rhaella asked, Viserys almost jumping in excitement.

Her children’s happiness was everything, and there was nothing she would not to for those she loved.

 

* * *

 

Arthur Dayne saw his Prince pace in his chambers for what it seemed like an hour. Rhaegar had to announce the betrothal to his bride and her family before the King’s arrival, yet, the man stuck himself in thoughts, instead of actions.

“My Prince, this arrived from Kings Landing, one for you and one for Lady Ashara.” Jaime Lannister delivered him what looked like a letter. He was too nervous for any words beyond the ones he tried to form in his head, to not only inform the Starks of his betrothal, but also of Eddard Stark’s.

“Thank you, Ser Jaime.” He gave Ashara’s back to the young knight. “Give this to Ashara, will you? I believed she was escorted to the feast by Ser Gerold.” Jaime bowed and left for his duty.

Oh, the Lannisters.

Arthur knew his betrothal was not the only thing in his mind, but how he would announce to Tywin Lannister of his betrothal to Lyanna Stark. No words had been mentioned, but Rhaegar knew Tywin expected him to wed his daughter, Cersei Lannister. He had tried when they were younger, and now the man would try again, Rhaegar was certain, and so was Ser Arthur.

Yet, there was something about Lady Cersei that did not please the dornishman. She was beautiful, undoubtly; but her nature was different from her actions. She acted prettily, gently, pure. Arthur felt like the Lady had layers to herself that were anything but pretty.

Call it an intuition, or a dornish’s hability to read people. Dornish were better than anyone at body language, be it for expressing or reading it.

Some say beauty ruins the Lady, but his sister was said to be the most beautiful woman in all Seven Kingdoms, and Arthur knew that Ashara’s heart was as beautiful as her eyes. A pretty face Cersei Lannister must be, but her heart seemed to deserve another description, one that would not please the Lady to hear.

“I will speak to her after the feast.” Rhaegar spoke so decidedly, Arthur did not see it coming, lost in his thoughts.

“You cannot talk just to the Lady, Rhaegar. You need to speak to the family.” He reminded him.

“As I will. After the feast, let me see her face before I ruin her happiness, Arthur. Let me see her smile before I steal it.” The Prince was convince the Lady would hate the betrothal as much as he had at first. Mayhaps he was wrong, and something unexpectedly good could come out of it.

Knowing of his Prince fondness, to not say obsessions, to prophecies, he knew the man believed her to be the Ice to his Fire, which was enough to rejoice his thoughts of a betrothal. Arthur prayed to the Seven that Lyanna was good to Rhaegar, so he could find happiness and excitement outside the books, who knows, maybe, in each other.

 

* * *

 

Their table was full of food from the feast the Whent’s thrown to welcome their guests. Although she could see kidney pie, lemon cakes and Arbor Gold, Lyanna’s stomach could not accept any food. Both overwhelmed and disappointed with Robert Baratheon, she expected nothing but frustration from the man, until she heard the harp.

Someone played a melody that awakened her spirit, and then soon came the words that filled her heart with desires of love: a true, everlasting, worth losing everything for, kind of love. The song sang the broken hearts of Aemon the Dragonknight and his Queen Naerys.

Betrothed to another, married to do her duty by her House.

Lyanna felt the tears slipping down her face.

She realized it was the Crown Prince’s fingers playing the saddest, nonetheless the most beautiful song she had ever heard.

His voice was red velvet, and his lyrics, a poem to her soul.

In the end, Naerys died in childbed, while her Aemon died not long after, fighting for the man that was given his love’s hand to.

 _What a tragic story_ , Lyanna thought to herself.

_I wonder what is more tragic, to love and to lose it, or never known it at all?_

“Are you crying, Lya? BECAUSE OF THE SONG?” Benjen interrupted her thoughts and she felt her cheeks warm up.

“Shut up, stupid. I WASN’T CRYING.” She almost screamed, throwing her full glass of untouched Arbor Gold on her baby brother.

Not knowing the song was sang for her, and the singer eyed her form while she left the tent, and entered the night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So???  
> What did you guys think?  
> I would love your input, maybe to know what you guys would like to see, I have my plans of where this is going, but it's always great to know your wishes too!  
> Thanks for the love, guys.  
> Always! <3


	4. The Betrothals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashara enchants The Tourney of Harrenhal, while Lyanna receives news of her future.  
> Betrothals are planned, letters received, promises made; and The Tourney of Harrenhal hasn't even started yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thanks to my beautiful Stark beta @LustOnMyFingers, you are amazing! <3
> 
> Plus, my dearest @fairytalelovr too, she's awesome she helps this history more than you guys know!  
> BOTH of these ladies! <3 
> 
> Sorry it took me so long to post, I wanted to make sure I posted something nice, I hope you guys like it, let me know what you think! :)

Ashara danced with Jon Connington, but in truth, the man seemed to have two left feet. Nonetheless, she was enjoying herself; after the feast, and Rhaegar’s presentation, they had opened space for the dances. Songs being sung, joy being shared and every piece of Harrenhal’s Great Hall paraded the grace and greatness of the event’s magnitude.

When the song was over, she thanked the Gods for it. She gave Lord Connington a courtesy, mentally promising herself never to dance with the man ever again; excusing herself to meet Elia and Oberyn and rest her wounded feet, when she first saw him.

His eyes were kind and joyful, while he smiled to his companions. His brown hair, longer than most, tied back, adorning his handsome face with dark grey eyes that, mayhaps sensing her stare, met her purple ones. She smiled at him, and he looked down.

 _A shy one?_ Ashara smiled to herself. _Handsome and shy. Was he even real?_

Dark haired, clear eyes, leather riding gear, tall and strong, wearing a great direwolf at his chest…Her mysterious man was a Stark of Winterfell.

“Did Lord Connington crush your feet? The Seven know he is not kind in the sheets, I doubt his feet are kinder in the Halls.” Oberyn said with a wicked smile.

“Oberyn!” Elia made an effort to look horrified, but they both knew she was not. She winked at Ashara and played with her shawl, feeling the cold draft touch her sensitive skin, but still enjoying their most Dornish talk.

“My feet will never meet his, of that I am sure.” Ashara smiled at her friends. “Nor will anything else of mine, dear Oberyn.” She shrugged and he smiled.

“Do you know who…?” She heard a hum before she could complete her question.

Ashara heard a strange, rough voice call for her.

“My Lady?” She turned, not to her handsome stranger but to a man, that reminded her of him.

“Yes?” She was intrigued, he was too similar. Perhaps a brother? The wolf in his tunic seemed to prove so.

“My Lady, my brother would very much like the pleasure of a dance with you, but he is too shy to ask. Would you accept my invitation on his behalf?” The man had a confident smile, he was also handsome; some may say even more so than his brother, but his eyes were filled with playfulness that did not attract Ashara half as much as his sibling’s shyness.

“I would love to, my Lord…” She was curious for their names.

“Brandon Stark, my Lady.” He bowed, and offered his arm.

“Ashara. Ashara Dayne, Lord Brandon.” She took his arm, walking towards Lord Brandon’s brother, feeling his eyes on her, growing with both surprise and anticipation.

When they approached him, Brandon offered Ashara’s hand to the handsome Stark that took it quietly and bowed, kissing it softly.

“Lady Ashara, this is my brother Eddard. He would love a dance with you.” Brandon smirked at them; she could not help but notice. All else surrounding them was a blur.

“Would he really, Lord Stark?” Ashara asked playfully, awaiting to hear the man’s voice.

“I would indeed, My Lady.” She could see his cheek was flushing, and she found it endearing.

He took her hand, once again and led her into the dancing hall, taking her in his arms, Ashara never felt safer. What an odd feeling to feel for a stranger, even for a handsome one.

“Are you enjoying Harrenhal, My Lady?” He asked quietly.

“Very much, My Lord. I have only been here for two days now, but I feel myself enjoying the airs and lands very much so.” She answered to his ear.

“You can call me Ned, my friends and family call me Ned.” He was shy, but his voice grew warmer with each sentence.

“Are we becoming friends, Ned?” Ashara enjoyed teasing him.

“I would very much like so, My Lady.” She realized his hands respectfully never left her waist, but also held her firmly, she liked the warmth she felt coming from him, and his breathing in her ear.

“Then perhaps you should call me Ashara. Ash when we talk alone, Ashara when we talk.” She felt his hand caressing her waist and her smile grew.

“Ash?” His shy smile grew to the side.

“You are a fine dancer, Ned. You have earned it.” She smiled at him, noticing the song had ended. He seemed not to notice it, but he stopped it anyway.

“I look forward to our next dance.” Her eyes sparkled at his; his hands had not left her waist yet, his thumb caressing it still.

“So do I,” He let her go, not before kissing her hand, boldly looking at her eyes. “…Ash.” She giggled quietly.

“Ned” She bowed, and left. Her heart pounding at her chest, with the memories of deep grey eyes, and rough yet soft northern hands.

 

* * *

  

Lyanna sit at the table, inside their tent. Thinking back to the events of the day. Lord Lust eyeing every wench in his sight…Those stupid squires beating up Howland, the poor man. All because of his size and differences.

The world was so unfair, people owned you if you were a woman. People mistreated you if you were different. There was no justice, no freedom, and no acceptance for anyone outside their circles of Lords, Knights, Kings and Heirs. All else were rests to be sold and given away.

Well, not this time. Lyanna would not leave it at that.

Howland rested at their camp, she and Benjen took care of him, and tomorrow she would avenge his humiliation. She would teach those stupid boys some honor, what they seriously lacked.

While lost in thought, she heard her brothers enter their tent. Strangely enough, someone else accompanied them.

No, not someone, The Crown Prince.

“Lya, please, come here.” Brandon called her, and she approached quietly, her gaze never leaving Prince Rhaegar’s indigo ones.

“Prince Rhaegar, this is our sister, Lyanna Stark.” Ned informed him, and she felt the obligation to bow, even if she did not appreciate it. Maester Walys taught her the right manners…at the classes she cared to show up.

“My Prince.” She bowed and his eyes gazed hers in a heavy way that scared her a bit, although Lyanna would never admit herself to be scared. His eyes carried a meaning she did not understand.

“Lady Lyanna” He bowed his head, and before she could turn back to her thoughts, she heard his voice again.

“Is it possible for me to speak to all of you for a moment? I was given orders by my Father, the King, to deliver news that concern you and your family, my Lords,” He spoke to her brothers, and turned to her, “and Lady.”

“Of course, my Prince. Please,” Ned led him to their table. Brandon eyed him suspiciously, while Benjen seemed just star struck with the man’s presence and if she was not mistaken, Ser Arthur Dayne’s presence outside their tent.

Lyanna followed them quietly, aware of the Prince’s each step and distance to herself, he kept himself close. Yet, a respectful distance, unlike her betrothed did all day. An improvement from his cousin, indeed.

They all sat down, and waited a minute, before Prince Rhaegar took a deep breath and said the words that, at first, sounded like a joke Lyanna did not comprehend.

“My Lords, and Lady, my Father, the King thought it was in the interest of the Crown and House Stark to form an alliance between our Houses. He intends to have me betrothed to your sister, Lady Lyanna. He also intends to betroth one of you to my Mother, the Queen’s protégé, Lady Ashara, of House Dayne. All actions to fortify the bonds between our houses, to further trades between the North, the Crownlands and Dorne.” His words were calm but anyone with eyes could see his nervousness.

He gathered words that made no sense put together in sentences.

Betrothed to the Prince? She was betrothed to Robert Baratheon. Not that she enjoyed it, but she was, nonetheless.

Ned, betrothed to Ashara Dayne? Why?

“My Prince, I apologize, but my sister is betrothed to Robert Baratheon. He was to go back to Winterfell with us to marry her under the Faith of the Old Gods.” Ned could only imagine his friend’s fury. His house words had a real meaning for Robert; he was born under the right ones.

“Ned is betrothed…to Ashara? Ned, you are betrothed to Ashara!” Benjen almost screamed. Ned was flushing too hard and it almost looked like he did not understand it at first.

“I understand that you were to marry my cousin, My Lady. I apologize to break your heart. Robert will be offered a new bride, but my Father has chosen you for me, and nothing can be said about it. I am sorry.” He was almost ashamed of himself. All Lyanna felt was anger.

What was she? A coin? Lose her, give him another one. Not that she wept the brute’s loss, but the girl should be at least given some time, some…choice.

“I am not a thing to be given or taken, My Prince.” She spoke with anger, the wolves’ blood running fast in her veins. “I am not yours, nor Robert’s, nor even my Fathers or anyone else’s. I am my own woman, and I am no one’s toy to be played around with. I do not care if your father is the bloody reincarnation of the Father or even the Stranger himself. I will not be given away this easily. EXCUSE ME.” She would not be treated like that. She would not have it.

She grabbed her furs and left their tent, not caring who would hear her words, or even the consequences of it. Her heart ached too much to care.

 

* * *

 

I will be Queen.

Father had mentioned plans on speaking to the Crown Prince on the matters of our betrothal, and if there is one thing Cersei Lannister knows about her Lord Father is that when he wants something, he gets it. There is no denial for the Old Lion; it is only a matter of time.

King Aerys denied her Rhaegar once, deeming her too lowly for his heir, being “only” the Hand’s daughter. Well, his reign was close to an end, just watch her now, you old damned lizard. He was no Dragon, as was his son. The Last True Dragon, until she birthed him strong, beautiful indigo-eyed babies, with Lion and Dragon blood.

There is a reason Aerys Targaryen was known throughout Westeros as the Mad King, and for twenty years, all the realm knew how Tywin Lannister ruled in all but name. The alliance between Houses Targaryen and Lannister was what Tywin worked for his whole life, but all Cersei could think of was that she would be cloaked by her Prince, and be his as he would be hers.

At her Aunt Gemma’s care, at Harrenhal, she could see every woman’s attention drawn to her Silver Prince. Every wench wanted his purple eyes to find them, his hands to feel them, him to claim them. Cersei wanted to laugh at their small and plain faces, they were not the Light of the West, and only she would get to claim him. That gave her more poise and grace in her walk, a more satisfied smile, and as her handmaids had mentioned, even a more glowing skin.

She would wear the finest dresses, throw the fanciest parties, enchant the entire Realm with her beauty and all the Royal babies she would bear Rhaegar. Their children would be beautiful, she would give him many boys and even a girl or two to keep her company; everyone knew the Queen was dull and kept herself locked at Maegor’s Holdfast. Cersei could not stand the idea of living off only the company of an old woman with nothing to add to her.

Her mother Joanna had been Queen Rhaella’s lady in waiting, and only the seven know how her Lady Mother had been good and kind to stand a dull Queen and a mad King. Some say her stupid little brother is a product of the advances of the monarch, some even say rape. Cersei remembered Joanna being beautiful, kind, patient and having a beautiful voice. She could see how that wicked twisted little thing would be something out of a mad man…but not her Jaime.

Jaime was now a brother of the Kingsguard. Not only would he have to protect her King and husband, but herself and their children. They came into this world together, and live it together they should, too.

They had grown up as close as twins should, mayhaps a bit more so. When they had been young, the kisses and touches had started, sleeping at the same bed from birth, it did not take long for her to tease him and for him, to grow in his affections, in every sense of the word…until the day Cersei wanted to feel Jaime pulse inside her. That was the day her twin took her maidenhead, and the first time he flooded her insides; the same way he would do so until he left Casterly Rock to be fostered elsewhere. He went home as frequently as he could, until he joined the hunt to the Kingswood Brotherhood, succeeding and being knighted by Ser Arthur Dayne, and not long after, King Aerys made him one of the Holy Seven.

Betrothals propositions had been made, but Cersei made sure they had never seen the light of day, he would never be truly hers, neither did she want him to. She would be Rhaegar’s, not even her desire for Jaime could change that, but no one could have him either.

Elia Martell.

Lysa Tully.

Lynesse Hightower.

None of them would ever get to feel Jaime’s hands on their bodies, touching them in all the right places. He would always be hers. Now more than ever. However, who knows? A King has so many duties. With seven sworn swords, one must look over the Queen.

Maybe she could have her cake and eat it too.

 

* * *

 

_Ned?_

_Does the Mad King think my Lyanna is not enough to keep me from acting against him? Does he think I care so little for my girl that I would still act against him and risk her life?_

He thought of his quiet, sweet boy. Eddard was more Lyarra than himself, appeared to be quiet and distant to outsiders, but the façade actually hid a heart so full of warmth and kindness, only those who got to know the boy knew it.

He would now have a wife, and soon, kids of his own. He would follow his sister to the capital and take care of her, make sure she was safe in that damned place where all sacred trees had been cut and their Gods could neither reach nor look upon them.

Rickard hoped his future goddaughter to have a good heart, and for her to be good for his son. Ned was not one for brothels and straying from his duties, he doubted he would ever cheat or betray his wife in any means such as making bastards and bedding whores.

House Dayne was an old, prestigious Dornish house. They were marked in history for their sword skills, with their famous blade Dawn, mayhaps the most worshipped sword in all history of Westeros, forged from a fallen star; one of the Seven Kingsguard belong to their House. From what he believed, he was Lady Ashara’s brother. Ser Arthur Dayne, the Sword of the Morning.

The Queen’s letter had brought him both peace of mind and distress, if such feelings could ever come together without eliminating one another.

Queen Rhaella had made it clear that her brother and King had not been aware of his and Jon Arryn’s actual plan, but she had. The King had heard whispers of said treason, names of said Houses, but never the lines that defined the curse of action behind the alliances made by the Lords, as she had; neither had she any intention of telling him.

She made sure he did not execute his justice, for the mad man believed the King’s Justice should come with fire and blood, unlike his Queen, that believed in diplomacy, and apparently, so did her son.

Rhaegar seemed to be the second choice they believed they had when they decided to join their forces and plot against the Crown. The Queen had shown herself smarter than anyone ever gave her credit for.

The Targaryen Queen made it clear where her duty lay, and what her words meant. If should ever come a time where the Realm needed a new King, this man would be Rhaegar Targaryen, and she counted with his loyalty, Lord Rickard, of House Stark, Warden of The North’s loyalty, as well as Lord Arryn, and all in their alliance.

Not in return, for Rickard did not believe the Queen was possible of mistreating a soul, from what was said of her; she guaranteed she would always do her best to make sure both of his children would be treated with the most respect and kindness one could be.

Lyanna would be Queen one day, and her son was nothing like Aerys. If rumors were to be believed, she was too Eddard would one day sit at the Small Council, for at any position her son deemed fit for Lord Stark. The invitation to the youngest Stark was open, but Rickard wanted Benjen here, he did not want any more of his kids away. Brandon was his heir, and Benjen would be gifted with a Keep, one day to be his brother’s banner.

He had given House Targaryen just enough.

 _A Targaryen on the Iron Throne and a Stark as Warden of the North_ , it is what it should be. Said the Queen, indeed it should, as long as said Targaryens did not burn people for sport, and they would forever hold their loyalty as Torrhen Stark had promised when they bent the knee.

Maybe Queen Rhaella should rule and King Aerys could be the Court’s fool. Made much more sense.

He could not stop thinking of the words she offered about his daughter, and he hoped she kept her promise. He was giving House Targaryen what he held most precious, no lands and titles meant more than his children did, something told him the Queen knew that.

He would have to travel to the capital, for Lyanna’s wedding, but Ned’s wedding would be here, at Winterfell. Invitations would be sent, to the capital, Dorne, and friends across the North and the Vale. Jon had fostered him, Ned would want him here. So would Robert Baratheon, but knowing the wedding would be after the announcement of Lyanna’s own betrothal, he feared the Lord’s reaction.

By now, Lord Baratheon should know of his broken betrothal; The Lord of Winterfell wondered what would come out of his fury.

Not a thought for now, for it appears Winterfell would finally see another wedding, for the last had been his own to his Lyarra, at that beautiful starry night in front of their Weirwood three.

_Oh Lyarra, how I wish you were here._

Summer is here, but winter is coming, childhood is falling behind them, and soon, his time would be gone. All he ever wanted was to leave behind a world that was safe for his children and their children; Rickard wanted to be sure he left this world honoring his House, teaching his kids of honor, loyalty, duty and respect, as his father had asked him to do when the man himself left this life to meet their ancestors.

But he would like to think he would first live to see quite more of life, with the blessing of the Old Gods.

 

* * *

 

She hated him.

His betrothed hated him; mayhaps instead of a kiss to seal their wedding ceremony, Lyanna would seal it with a kick in his shins. He would not put it past her, she could easily do so, her small stature seemed to be strong enough to handle herself perfectly.

Perfection seemed to fit Lyanna. He had not been able to see her face when she arrived in the Stark party; but from the moment she entered the Harrenhal’s Great Hall, wearing her black gown and melancholic face, her image had not left his thoughts.

She had seemed displeased, having a heated conversation with a man with similar traits to hers, probably her brother. He could not go to her, she was unaware of their situation, so he did the only thing he could, he took his harp, and he sang.

He played and sang her a song. He thought of Queen Naerys and her Dragonknight, their unfulfilled love, and he knew all eyes were at him, he hoped hers were too. He hoped he had distracted her from whatever it was that agonized her.

How one goes from being mad at his own betrothal to wanting to comfort the very woman he was betrothed to, he did not know. It was not only her beauty; her pale skin, piercing grey eyes, full lips, long dark hair. No, she seemed as fierce as the wolf her House’s flag shown.

He did not see her leave the Hall, but Arthur told him she cried at his performance. Not before pouring her wine at the younger man that laughed at her for the tears she dropped.

That brought a smile to Rhaegar’s face, quite an achievement, if you asked the Sword of the Morning. He made himself a mental note to never tease her enough to deserve a cup of wine poured upon his own head. He liked his hair silver, he smiled.

His father would arrive tomorrow, and he had preferred to inform her of their betrothal now, without his heavy presence instead of hearing it from the King himself and having her throwing wine at him as she had at her brother. He doubted she would, nonetheless, Rhaegar smiled at the image he created in his mind. Oh, he would have loved to see that.

However, it backfired and she ran from him as fast as a petite girl in a long dress and boots in the mud could run. Not only had he taken her betrothed from her, something she claimed she did not care about, but also she stated the fact that she was treated as a coin and in reality, he knew she was. His father did not care for people’s feelings more than he cared for his own son. He wanted to stop the alleged coup Lord Stark was planning and Lyanna and Eddard were the means for his end.

Yet, seeing her lovely face, her fierce personality, her possibly being the ice to his fire, he could not help but thank the Gods for this cruel joke, and also pray the prayers he never had before, for the prospect that feelings could grow one day. He would never force himself in her, neither her body nor her heart, but he could work to earn it.

Theirs was the song of ice and fire, right? Rhaegar was used to writing songs; he would just have to work harder to find the perfect lyrics and melody to this one.

 

* * *

 

“Oh, Elia. You should have seen his eyes. He had such kind eyes.” Ashara recalled Eddard’s eyes looking back at hers.

“I believe you were interested in more than his eyes, Ash. His hands would not leave your waist; he took his sweet time feeling your kind curves.” Her friend laughed, Ashara shook her off.

“It was not like this, you naughty one.” She smiled.

“Although I would not mind feeling his hands all over me, I can tell you this.” Ashara smiled to herself, and Elia threw a pillow at her. The girls had been talking of their suitors ever since they left the Great Hall earlier that evening.

“Did you hear Prince Rhaegar’s song? Oh, those talented fingers of his, I would not mind letting them feel me, my friend.” Elia smirked to herself and Ashara rolled her eyes. Every maiden in the Realm fell for Rhaegar as fast as their eyes saw him. Rhaegar was a nice, even if a bit melancholic man. He was handsome, but nothing that attracted her.

No, her eyes were set on another. Apparently, according to her feelings of earlier that night, so was her heart.

“Ash, did you read this? It’s the Queen’s seal, sweetheart.” Elia gave her a letter she had not seen.

“Oh, I had not. Would you mind?” She smiled at her friend that winked, kissed her cheek and left Ashara to her thoughts and letter.

In truth, Ashara missed Queen Rhaella and Viserys, if not much else about the capital. The Queen had been a mother to her, all these years in her presence. She broke the seal, eagerly looking for the message sent to her, not believing what their words told her.

Ashara never prayed for much, mayhaps the protection of her loved ones against their King, family and friends’ wellbeing, and sometimes, she would ask the Maid for a love to last. Therefore, it seems, the Gods might have heard her, and the Maid had given her a present.

Lady Ashara of House Dayne was officially betrothed to Lord Eddard of House Stark, on the King’s orders nonetheless.

_My Dearest Ashara,_

_I am afraid I send you this letter in hope it reaches you before our King does. When I sent for you to bring you here, it was not for your beauty, nor for your noble blood. I had heard of your mother’s passing and your sweet nature; my great grandmother was Dyanna Dayne, which makes you even more my responsibility as my affections for you already have, my dear girl._

_It Is not news though, that my brother and King does not share my feelings, and he wants you for your blood to bind House Stark to the Crown, so he is giving your hand to Lord Rickard’s second son, Eddard Stark._

_I can assure, my love, he is a good man. Word has it that he is kind, honorable, has never fathered bastards, nor does he share any of his good friend, my cousin, Robert Baratheon’s nature. He will treat you kindly and with your beauty and charms, he will love you the moment he meets you._

_The King expects you to live in Kings Landing, but he did not specify where you are to be married. Mayhaps your betrothed would like you to be married in the eyes of the Old Gods, at Winterfell. If you may, my child…Allow me the pleasure of seeing you in Dayne colors, being cloaked at the Great Sept of Baelor, Ashara. You can be wed twice, my love. Nevertheless, please, do give me the honor._

_You will soon hear of Rhaegar’s betrothal to Lyanna Stark, so you might as well read it from me. House Stark did not get their Targaryen bride, but a Targaryen groom. I do believe it seals the Pact of Ice and Fire. She will also be your good sister._

_I do miss you; I believe Viserys misses you too, considering he asks for you only five times a day. I hope you fare well, sweet girl. I hope to see you soon, my Starfire._

_Love,_

_Rhaella._

Ashara held the letter, while the tears streamed down her face. She missed Queen Rhaella dearly. Though she loved Starfall, being sent to Kings Landing, she might have hated the King, and many of those of the Court, but she gained a Mother, her closest brother back and almost a little one in Prince Viserys.

She thought back to the handsome, shy, sweet man she teased and danced with tonight. He would be her husband. She remembered feeling safe in his arms, the arms of a stranger.

The anger of being used to the King’s advantage in his game of thrones was overshadowed by her astonishment with the coincidences of the night, and one thought crossing her mind: were the Gods playing her; and if so, what did they have in mind?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So???  
> Any questions?  
> Now the history can actually begins, they are all awere of their own betrothals, Lyanna, Rhaegar, Ned, Ashara...It shall be funny to see Cersei's reaction to it, won't it? LOL  
> Already halfway through chapter 5, so I hope not to take too long to post it! :)  
> Thanks for the love, guys!  
> It really motivates me to write! 
> 
> This is an AU so some characters will go different places than canon and even act different (although I try to make then as close to canon as I imagine they would act) but it's like: if they had been fostered there...if they had grown up with a mother (cutie viserys)...you know? so just warning for future reference!  
> Anyway, thanks for all the love, kudos and comments! :)


	5. The Gods and Their Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Royal Announcement, someone is pleased, someone is not.  
> Betrothals officially meet and now it begins, what to expect from the Gods and their wicked games during the Year of the False Spring?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, sorry it took me so long to update. RL has been a bit busy and I had a tough time writing two scenes here, although one reaction was the easiest thing to write and I had the best time by doing so! Can't wait for you reactions.
> 
> Once again, thank you to my beautiful beta, LustOnMyFingers, the girl is BUSY AF and still had time to beta this chapter, a round of applause for her, please? And also, my girl Fairytalelovr that also helped me immensely here, you guys would not have a chapter without this beautiful soul!  
> BTW: my longest chapter yet, over 7k words! Yes, I'm proud of myself. LOL 
> 
> there you go, NOW IT BEGINS :)

Rhaegar left the Stark tent that night; walking back to the castle in silence, thinking of how his betrothed reacted and the sadness he found in her eyes.

After her escape, he paid no attention to the commotion around him. The two older Starks ran after Lyanna, with apologies and promised to bring her back into their tent, and Ser Arthur entered the place, alerted by the commotion.

“It’s okay, Arthur.” He calmed his friend, then turned back to the youngest Stark, who seemed entranced by the Kingsguard. “Pardon me, My Lord. I will see you all tomorrow, if you excuse me”, he excused himself and left, needing a moment to process the events of the evening.

While walking through the camps, he thought of Lyanna Stark. He knew announcing his betrothal would not be easy, but her reaction took him by surprise.

All the Ladies wanted to marry a prince, most of them wanted to be Queens. She was nothing as he had expected, or had ever seen in his life. He feared breaking her heart, having her had formed some kind of bond to Robert Baratheon, but she seemed to loathe him, the idea of marrying him disgusted her to her very core. This gave Rhaegar an unfamiliar pleasure, one he could not understand.

Lyanna Stark did not care for Queendoms, Princes, or Kings; she wanted freedom, and that was the one thing Rhaegar would be taking away from her, and he could never give it back. Would she hate him forever? She was no trading coin, she was…different.

Lyanna was intriguing, refreshing, and wildly beautiful. Her eyes were a deep grey, her hair long and dark waves of softness, her lips were pouty and… _No._ Those were not thoughts that should be belong to him now, the girl hated him. He had to court her, to earn her trust, earn her love. If they were ever allowed such thing.

She was of the North. The warmest ice to his cold fire. Her blood of the First Men, to his blood of Old Valyria, they were the Song of Ice and Fire, but somehow, this felt so much more than just giving the Realm heirs to save a still distant future, this did not feel like an arranged marriage from the Gods, or even his Father. 

Her hatred came out of the situation, yet, she knew nothing of him, Rhaegar. She had heard of his Father, the Mad King. She had heard of his Mother, the dutiful Queen Rhaella, even himself, The Crown Prince, but she knew not Rhaegar, the man.

Love and hate are two sides of the same coin; he would turn it to the other side. The Prince Who Was Promised could not be born out of a pure meeting of noble blood, could it? The Gods were wicked, they liked their games. They were only humans _and the gods have fashioned us for love. That is our great glory, and our great tragedy._

 

* * *

 

_How dare he?_

_How dare he act like she was no more than a trading coin in his Mad Father’s game? She was Lyanna of House Stark, daughter of the Warden of North, Lord of Winterfell. She was a descendant of the Kings of Winter, and the Blood of the First Men ran through her veins. She would not be someone’s broodmare because a Prince or a King told her so._

_UGH._

Her wolves’ blood ran strong and she could feel it flowing as she ran Winter as fast as she and her horse became one as the wind blew her hair behind her, and her body touched Winter.

_A Centaur, they call me in the North._

_Would I ever be allowed to ride again in the damned city?_

She could feel the tears running down her face, for she knew she could be daughter of the Hand of the King herself, no one denied the Mad King and lived to see another day, and Lyanna would never risk her family’s life because she would have one man between her legs instead of another.

In truth, the thought of avoiding marrying Robert Baratheon soothed her soul, he would always be the lesser option. He was rude, lustful, disrespectful, and violent. Now, in his love for huntings and wars, but who would he go for once he could no longer hunt or fight wars? A wife would always be the easier option. Mayhaps she was overreacting, mayhaps she was not. But she could not bring herself to thank the Crown Prince or the King for the betrothal. The tears welled up in her eyes and all she wanted was to cry.

She wanted to go back to Winterfell and smell the summer snows; to read her books of Visenya Targaryen and Queen Nymeria sitting by her favorite three at the Wolfswood. She wanted to play swords, bow and arrows with Benjen, until Ned and Brandon arrived and showed Ben how much he still had to learn, and compliment her on her skills. She wanted Old Nan’s histories, and her kidney pies, with the peas and onions. She wanted to go home, and be no one’s bride.

She stopped Winter by a river she found, fondling her horse and lowing herself to the water. She could see her reflection at the water. She was no great beauty compared to the Valyrian Targaryens, to the beautiful and proud Lannisters, or her brother’s betrothed Tullys and their beautiful red hair. Could she and her long face and dull grey eyes really become Queen someday?

For the first time, a thought crossed her mind. Was she the only one miserable with the King’s decision? The Prince did not seem happy, only observant. Perhaps, mindful of her reaction. She could not see past her own overflowing indignation.

There was no getting out of this ordeal, mayhaps he deserved a chance. Could he be different from his Father? From his cousin? She knew Robert was his kin, in a way.

He was the most desirable man in Westeros, and he was to be hers. Would he really settle for a plain Northern bride? Or did he have a lust of his own, one that was not of common knowledge but would still bring her pain, shame and hurt? Old Gods, please, give her a chance.

 

* * *

 

His sister had gone to Gods know where. Whenever Lyanna mounted Winter, only the winds knew her route. Brandon drank in anger, Benjen would not shut up about everything but his mind was in full speed.

He kept replaying the day in his head: Training with Robert, Elbert, Brandon, Benjen and some other Lords. Later, he met her. The maid with laughing purple eyes, the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on, Lady Ashara Dayne. She told him to call her Ash, when they were alone in each other’s company.

Had she liked his company to the point she decided he deserved it again, sometime in the future? She teased him and seemed to enjoy herself doing so, and Ned enjoyed seeing her smile. It was quite a sight to see.

The dance was too short, his fingers were getting used to the skin of her waist, his body loved to wrap himself around her as they danced. In truth, he did not want to let her go, he did not even notice the song was over, he was too lost in the bubble they had created for themselves. But decorum told them he had to. So he did, not before kissing her hand, and both making it clear they would meet again.

The Gods enjoyed their pranks, but this time, Ned was grateful for it. He did not know why the King wanted him betrothed to House Dayne, he only thanked the Old Gods and the New for it being to Lady Ashara. His Ash. They had a beautiful dance, time had stopped for them, all stopped around them for Eddard Stark, and he always thought himself a man of reason, never of feelings other than loyal, honorable and dutiful.

He knew he had to go to bed, tomorrow the King would open the Tourney, and the jousts would begin, but all his mind wandered to was, would she enjoy their betrothal or was this all a flirt? He really hoped it was not, he had never liked a girl before, but he imagined it had to feel something like this.

If there was ever a piece of evidence that the Gods exist, being able to see them or not, was not meeting his bride before knowing she would be his, one? Who knows, even falling for her before knowing so?

However, one thought crossed his mind, he was only one a second son, why the worry of marrying him, to a great house across the realm? What was really happening here?

_I will write Father a letter, I hope he can tell me what is really happening here. Why Lyanna, why me._

_Oh, Lyanna._

_Robert will be so furious._

_His will be the fury, and who knows the payment for it._

_It was a King’s demand, not anyone’s wishes._ Ned really wished Robert understood that. But something told him his friend would be busy cursing and threatening someone by the time he mentioned this, to actually listen.

 

* * *

  

Aerys arrived at dawn. The day rising to the King’s arrival, as it should, he thought to himself.

Harrenhal was nothing but a pile of burnt shit, the perfect place to remind these lesser animals what happened when they tried to defy the Dragon. He would not burn them; his stupid ancestors had destroyed all the dragons, leaving him to the humiliation of horses and swords. However, he would make sure they knew House Targaryen was above them all and they had power over all of their lives.

If they questioned him, wildfire would do. He always liked watching the jade flames dancing for him.

Ser Barristan went ahead to make sure his chambers, security and hosts were ready to receive him. He was the King, they should be ready to welcome him at any time he arrived.

He saw the banners spread around, from all over the kingdom. This should be the perfect place to announce the betrothals he had planned, and to resurface after his years away. They were not worthy of him, but even a Dragon had to fly across the Realm to make sure it all went according to his will.

He would no longer allow the whispers of Tywin Lannister being the actual King behind his figure. He discharged the bastard, so unworthy of his Joanna, killing her with that little monster. His seed would never murder her; their children would have been strong and beautiful. Instead, he was given his weak sister, one he never liked for starters. One that gave him one weak son that thought of nothing but songs and stupidities, weaknesses of a green boy.

Viserys was his only chance of a strong heir, one that would rule with a strong hand, with fire and blood. Rhaegar was weak, if the boy continued questioning his orders, he would be disinherited, and he would not blink before doing so. A Dragon should not be weak. This was Rhaegar’s last chance to prove himself.

Wed bed and fuck the wolf, impregnate the bitch, and consolidate their dominance over the North. They let the wolves run free for too long. With the Starks on their leash, the next step was Houses Tully, Baratheon and Arryn.

His plan for the Lannister would give him the most pleasure. However, it was for another time, he had more relevant matters to attend. The Tourney of Harrenhal would be the perfect ground to act on such matters.

 

* * *

 

Brandon could not sleep, Benjen had been out looking for Lyanna, alongside Jory Cassel and the other Stark Guards. He had just gone back into his tent, after looking all over for her.

He knew Lyanna, when she did not want to be found, she would not. He could imagine his little wild sister, and her mind right now. If she had been upset over the former betrothal, this one had to be a sort of improvement for the man, but she would be living on hell on earth, and one day, she would be It’s Queen.

Queen Lyanna? What an odd thought, that one. He would smile if he was not so tired. After a tiring day of sparring and practicing for the Tourney, a night of dancing and flirting with the prettiest maids of the Realm, The Prince’s news and his grave news were the last thing he expected.

His sister could have hated Robert, but one could only imagine Storm’s End to be a better home for such a woman. However, a couple of days with Lord Baratheon and he had figured him out. Ned was really naïve, to imagine his friend would ever change his nature for their sister. Robert was a man of many beds, he would scatter his seed around the Realm as Lyanna scattered her complaints about him.

The Crown Prince seemed to be a good man, and word has never reached him of the man being nothing other than bookish, a talented swordsman, and a beloved Royal. He would have time to build his own opinion on the man, during the Tourney.

But first, he wanted his sister back in their tent. He had no doubt she was safe, but he wanted her here, so he could scold her over disappearing into the night, and hug her for being safe. He just knew she was safe, Lyanna was a tough girl, and even so, it did not stop him from wanting to protect her.

Secondly, breaking the news to the Stormlord, oh, that would be a show.

As for breaking the news, most of his pack would be married soon. He was betrothed to Lady Catelyn Tully, the pride of Riverrun; Lyanna, to the Dragon Prince; and who would have known? Ned, would marry the most beautiful woman Brandon had ever seen, Lady Ashara Dayne. The lucky bastard.

His own betrothed was a real southern beauty, Catelyn Tully, fair skin, blue eyes, high cheekbones and bright auburn hair. She was kind and beautiful, and after years of betrothal, they have come to know each other and he had grown quite fond of her; her smile crossing his mind every now and then, jealousy building up when that sneaky indecent little man hovered her.

However, such fondness was not enough to keep him from Barbrey’s bed. That was something he was not proud of, but that woman was his weakness. But neither women was present, and he had to be Lord Stark, not Brandon. He had to think of his siblings, and he could see Robert Baratheon entering their tent now.

Poor Ned, that should be interesting…

 

* * *

 

The King’s feast was scheduled for before luncheon, so two hours before the event, Robert directed himself to the Stark tent to go with his friends and love. Lyanna would be beautiful as always, and to enter the hall and be seen by the King with such a beauty grew his ego.

Lyanna was tall, slender, young but had already grown a cleavage with advantageous breasts and a waist with soft curves. He could not disrespect her, she was his best friend’s sister, but she was his betrothed and he could damn well look and show her around. The Lady of The Stormlands would be the the most beautiful woman in the Seven Kingdoms, all of those who saw her could tell.

Lord Stark needed an alliance when time arrived for them to strike the Mad King, and given he had no love lost for his distant family, he would gladly do so; not forgetting that in a case of the demise of House Targaryen, the Lord of House Baratheon would rise to power, them being the closest relatives to the heirs.

_Ours is the fury, and power too._

As he asked the Stark guards to announce his arrival, he was allowed inside. Ned was the first one he saw, he seemed nervous, whilst Brandon sit at the table, behind his brother. Benjen was nowhere to be seen and neither was Lyanna.

_Where is my wild beautiful creature?_

“Ned, my friend! Where is everybody? We should go early, I would like to spend time with my betrothed before we have to listen that bloody mad old man.” He laughed loud.

“Robert, there is something we must speak about. News we got yesterday, this regards you too, If you may?” He was cautious.

_What the Seven Hells is going on here?_

“You are acting weird, Ned.” Robert did not like the serious expression on his friend’s face, it was the same he wore when Ned found out Robert had a bastard at the Vale. He just nodded, and followed his friend to the desk, where Brandon awaited him, poking a knife to the wood of the table, between the spaces of his fingers, he seemed to have had a sleepless night. Looking closely, they all did.

“We had a visitor last night, with some odd news.” Ned started, when they all sat down. Robert was impatient.

“Come on, Ned. Out with it, stop beating around the bush, who bloody visited you?” He spoke, a little too aloud.

“The Crown Prince.” He answered quietly.

“Well? What did my feeble cousin want with your lot? Can’t imagine what he would have to gain here, everyone knows he only wants books, songs and his beloved guard’s company. Bet he never bloodied a sword.” His laugh making his insinuation clear.

“He had a King’s decree to make.” Ned look at him, carefully.

_What in Seven Hells? Spill it, Ned._

“The King broke your betrothal to Lyanna, Robert. He wants her to marry Rhaegar Targaryen, The Prince.” Ned spoke it at once, yet Robert awaited for his laugh, for this was certainly a joke.

No laugh followed. Not even a smile. This was no joke. The fucking Crown Prince had stolen his bride. Rhaegar-Fucking-Targaryen claimed Lyanna.

“WHAT?” Robert almost turned the table around in his anger.

“HE CAN’T HAVE LYANNA, NED. LYANNA IS MINE. LYANNA IS PROMISED TO ME. YOUR FATHER BETROTHED HER TO ME” He could feel his face twist in anger, his hand twitched as it needed something to smash.

“This was not a decision I made, Robert. Neither did Lyanna, and from what I gathered, neither did the Prince. It was King Aerys’.” Ned tried to reason with him, but he could see his friend’s anger and hurt. “It is Royal decree, Robert.” He tried to soothe his back but he pushed him away.

“THAT FUCKER THINKS HE CAN TAKE LYANNA FROM ME AND GET AWAY WITH THIS, HE HAS ANOTHER THING COMING…I WILL SMASH HIS CHEST IN MY HAMMER! I WILL FUCKIN’ CRACK HIM OPEN BEFORE I LET HIM TAKE HER” He was mad, he had a mad look in his eyes, and he looked for his hammer, one he did not bring with him.

“ROBERT!” Ned shouted, trying to call for his attention; apparently, it did. Ned never shouted.

“You can’t, he is the King. There is nothing anyone can do. He betrothed me as well.” He informed his friend.

“Are you also marrying Rhaegar Targaryen? Will you be his second wife, now?” He lowered his voice, but the mad look in his blue eyes lingered.

“Calm yourself, Robert.” Ned offered the him ale, trying to calm him and ease him into a conversation. He could still feel the anger burning inside him.

“Who is the Mad Dragon giving you?” Robert was curious. He tried all he could to pay whores and even help Ned seduce highborn ladies, the man would have none with his stupid sense of honor.

“I will be marrying Lady Ashara, of House Dayne.” Had his friend not been too tired, his face could almost be smiling. Did he not know who she was? Dancing with her was one thing, but marrying the girl?

“Ned, you will marry the Prince’s whore? So now your sister will be his wife and your wife, his whore?” He was too outraged to have a filter.

“She is no…” Ned was too enraged by the lack of friendship and respect Robert was showing him, but Brandon got up from his place and took Robert’s ale from his hand.

“I believe your ale is finished, Lord Baratheon. Mayhaps you want to take it elsewhere. Away from this tent.” The Wild Wolf’s eyes were dangerous, but Robert was furious. His house’s words pumped in his veins.

“So you are just going to give her to the Dragons like she is some common whore? Do you think she will ever be safe at their side? Do you think they will ever treat her as I would? She would be my everything, Ned. You know she would.” Robert was disgusted at their compliance.

“You might be upset but you should mind your words when you speak of my sister, Lord Baratheon. You are my brother’s friend but Lyanna is my sister, you would do well do remember that. We might not be well acquainted with Lady Ashara, but she is to be my good-sister, so do extend your manners to her. You might be excused, this conversation is over.” Brandon did not leave space for anything other than Robert’s absence, one that happened with a face twisted in anger, in a deep shade of red, amidst name calling, all sorts of nastiness that fit the man, cursing hell and above.

Ned was furious too, Brandon shook his arm. They would handle this later. Before they could say anything else, Benjen entered the tent with an ashamed Lyanna after him. Before she could apologize, Brandon held her tight. So did Ned, as well as Benjen. No matter the future, she felt like the most beloved girl in the Seven Kingdoms.

 

* * *

 

It was a new day, today she would meet the Prince, and with the King’s arrival, he would open the Tourney, and announce the betrothals.

In all her agony, she forgotten she was not only one being forced into a marriage, so was Ned. Dearest, sweetest Ned; who was this girl he was marrying? Did they know of her? Lady Ashara Dayne. Something must have happened before she entered the tent; she had never seen her brothers so livid, especially Ned, always so calm.

Before assuring her it was not about her, they explained Lord Baratheon had passed by, and his reaction had not been a pleasant one. She decided she did not care to know what reaction the man had; she also decided she wanted to know as little as possible of him. Now she did not have to pretend to endure his presence, now he would never be allowed to touch her face or her body ever again.

But someone else would. Prince Rhaegar would touch her body, and the thought both scared her and it did not. She tried not to think of it, she had but an hour and a half to prepare herself for the Feast, so she explained that she got lost trying to come back, so she secured Winter on a three, and slept on the ground. Waking up to Benjen’s worried face.

Off she went, getting ready and pampered to be shown before the guests. She did not hate the pampering, but she did hate the corset the beautiful black dress demanded she wear, she also detested the itching she felt with the up-do her handmaids had done in her hair. It was beautiful, indeed. However, she preferred it loose, so she could feel the wind push it behind her.

The moment she entered their main tent, she was preparing herself for Benjen’s mocking and Ned’s compliment, also Brandon’s remarks on her finally dressing like a Lady; instead, she found her three brothers, a Kingsguard and her betrothed, tall and fair, talking to her elder brother, while Benjen asked the knight questions the man seemed to kindly answer. Only Ned seemed to notice her, kissing her cheek and taking her hand in his, leading her to The Prince.

“Your Grace?” Ned expected Rhaegar to turn, and when he did, Lyanna wanted to run from the attention, disappear. His pale skin was reddish, his purple eyes gazing her so meaningfully.

_Why was he flushing when she was the one with her cleavage on display? She should be ashamed at her behavior last night…and of her outfit. This damned corset. Not him._

“My Lady” He bowed, and offered for her hand, she nodded, mumbling something, taking his hand. His hand were rough, but not unpleasant, certainly not clammy like her former betrothed. She smiled briefly, reminding herself she would no longer have to offer her hand to that man.

“May I ask what amuses you, My Lady?” She was brought back from thoughts by the Prince’s question.

“The weather.” She answered quickly. She would not tell him she liked the touch of his hand, or how she was glad to be ridden of the touch of another’s. “The weather is very pleasant today.” She smiled at him, and he smiled back, intrigued.

“Lady Lyanna, we are inside a tent.” He look at her, amused.

Before she could answer, he interrupted her softly.

“Please, a Lady should be entitled to her secrets. You may share it with me if you like, but you do not have to.” She was almost shocked. Outside the walls of Winterfell, her voice was hardly ever heard. Any woman’s voice, for that matter.

This time, her smile came freely.

“Thank you, Your Grace. But you will have to earn the right to know my secrets. I can be very fond of my mysteries.” She said boldly, seeing the sparkle in his eyes at her response. Each side by side, eyeing the other.

“I was always very good at solving mysteries, My Lady. And please, call me Rhaegar.” She stared at him for a few seconds, not exactly sure what to make of this situation. Her heart was pounding; she could feel her breasts bouncing a bit, from her slightly heavier breathing. Could he tell she was being a child, breathing over words? Yet, something about his eyes, and that smile just got this out of her.

She did not trust him, she did not know him. Nonetheless, she liked his smile, and she liked his touch.

“Lyanna.” She spoke after her internal struggle. “You can just call me Lyanna.” She flashed him a shy smile.

“Rhaegar? We should go; your Father will want to see you near him when he decides to enter the Great Hall. You and Lady Lyanna.” The Kingsguard she believed to be Arthur Dayne called them.

“Sure, thank you, Arthur.” He nodded, and beside her, called for her brothers.

“Will you join us, My Lords? You should be there, Lord Eddard. Your betrothal will also be announced.” The Prince was being formal, but already somewhat friendlier with her brothers. She could see it hurt Ned, given what happened with Lord Stupid earlier this morning, but he did not seem to hold it against her betrothed. This was Ned, dearest Ned.

“Certainly, Your Grace. Come on, Benjen. Don’t pester Ser Arthur, I am sorry, Ser.” Ned apologized to the knight, that smiled back, they were to be good-brothers.

“No problem, Lord Stark. Your brother is very passionate about swordsmanship, maybe he will be a knight one day.” The man smiled. 

Lyanna giggled, Benjen looked like he would explode with happiness. She felt Rhaegar let go of her hand, but take her arm, which she took, reddening, avoiding anyone’s glance, looking ahead, while they walked the camp all the way to the Castle.

However, she felt a heavy stare, and looked aside; only to find the angry eyes of Robert Baratheon glaring at them with anger, and something else she could not describe but she could fear. No one else saw it, she knew; she would be the one to create chaos right now. So she looked ahead once more, and slid her arm in Rhaegar’s until she could hold his hand, glad he asked nothing about it.

He might yet be a stranger, but he felt safer than the acquainted Robert ever would.

 

* * *

  

Ser Arthur Dayne observed Lord Eddard.

He saw a man that enjoyed the presence of his siblings; that was something Arthur appreciated. Arthur himself had always been close to Ashara and even with the difference between himself and his elder brother, he loved him the same.

He seemed upset over something, but he seemed polite and warm, if not a bit shy. When his sister arrived, he saw he biggest smile he had seen so far in Lord Stark’s face, he was most certainly very close to the girl. That was good, if he treated his sister well, the chances of him being good to Ashara was significant.

Brandon Stark seemed to be the perfect northern host, offering ale and talking to Rhaegar until his sister arrived at their tent. The Heir of Winterfell did seem to be the more charismatic and loudest of the Stark brothers.

Arthur tried to answer all of his little brother’s questions of swordsmanship and the Kingsguard. The boy seemed very excited with the life, enough to make Arthur turn his eyes from Lord Eddard to Benjen Stark.

Who knows? One day his sister would be Rhaegar’s Queen, he could practice hard enough and one day, if worthy, join his brotherhood. He also quickly mentioned a dance between his sister and Lord Eddard, and how the betrothal came as a surprise.

Apparently, Ned Stark had been enchanted by his sister before he knew he would marry her. Benjen realized he let it slip and tried to fix it, commenting on the honor it was to see him joust at the tourney. He joined their conversation, but his mind was actually on their talk. Until the little Lord slipped once more:

“ _Lyanna loathed Robert Baratheon, she almost ran away from home all the way to Essos when Father announced it to her. The fact that she is here, all dressed up and not stomping at the Prince’s feet is something to be consider quite a victory, Ser Arthur. My sister is wolf-blooded, as Father says, she is very truthful to her mind and heart.”_ Benjen said, in a warm, loving but warning tone. This was not a gossip, but a way of explaining his sister’s mind.

These siblings seemed to be close, in sync and quite protective of each other. He did not know them yet, only what these brief moments in their presence allowed them to see, but he liked to think his sister would find happiness with her new family, and Rhaegar would find challenge, and if the Gods allowed, love, in his new bride.

They left the Stark tent walking towards the Castle, a couple of hours until the King’s feast. There were not many people outside their camps, perfect for Rhaegar to get his betrothed, which was exactly the reason Arthur proposed him this time.

Looking around for threats, for a Kingsguard must always be aware of the Royal Family’s surroundings, he saw Robert Baratheon staring at Lady Lyanna. Hatred, lust and frustration twisting his face, this worried him. He saw Lady Lyanna finding the same stare he, himself had, she seemed to shiver. He wondered If Rhaegar noticed.

He would have to talk to him about it later, for now, all he could do was guard them. She looked upfront quickly, and held the Prince’s hand. He in his Targaryen doublet, her in a black dress, one could think they were the perfect picture of what Westeros needed for the Throne, and Arthur would do anything to keep them safe from the likes of Robert Baratheon and anyone else that tried to harm them.

She was nervous to see him, and Ashara was not used to being nervous over men. However, Eddard Stark was no ordinary man, he was to be her husband. That still sounded odd to her ears, even if the memory of his shy smile played over and over in her mind like a sweet melody, all through the night.

She could not share the news with Elia, even if she really wanted to. Their friendship was dear to her, but her duty to Rhaella came first; a duty that came with love, Ashara thought to herself. The Queen took her as a Lady in waiting, and made her, her own, and Ashara let her.

She heard her name being called and looked behind her, to find her handmaiden calling for her. She got up from her chair, taking one last look in the mirror, and one last deep breath, and she was on her way to see her wolf.

After halls of stone and a walk with her thoughts, she could hear the voices coming from the Great Hall, the two Targaryen guards behind her opened the door, and she saw herself entering the room, feeling so many eyes on her.

She wore her best dornish dress, lilac, with sensual openings at the side and front, yet, covered by her silver cloak the Queen presented her for her travels and her hair was half up, half down, flowing around her shoulders. She knew the color of her dress would make her eyes shine brighter and she felt no shame in wanting Lord Eddard to be attracted to her as she was to him. Her cleavage was sensual, yet respectful for the presence of the Royals, and for a Northerner. She smiled to herself, would her northerner be a prude? His hands were warm, nothing like the cold of his lands, that could only be a good thing.

She saw the path being cleared for her, the honor of being a Queen’s Lady was not only presented at the Red Keep but everywhere she went, especially when she was protected by two royal guards. She looked to the side, and saw the beautiful yellow and golden sight that was her friend, Elia. She blinked at her, they would talk later.

Oh, how furious Elia would be at her, for not sharing her news and being told of it alongside the Realm. She would want to know of her best friend’s betrothal before everyone else, sure, but most of all, of the man she fancied.

Nonetheless, a King’s word was divine decree and she could only hope Elia would find shelter in her arms and her heart, in the arms of another. Elia was beautiful, and she shined like the Dornish sun.

When her eyes turned to the dais, he was there, curiously looking at her, not so much shy, but studying her. She soon arrived, Aerys was not there yet, so mayhaps there would be time for a brief talk. She arrived at their side, bowing to Rhaegar, as they did in public, and turning to her betrothed, and doing the same.

“Lord Eddard.” She smiled at him.

“Lady Ashara.” He kissed her hand, and she felt a flutter in her stomach. Feeling curious eyes on her, she looked to her side.

“It is a pleasure to meet you, my Lady.” She was about to bow, when she felt slim yet strong arms surround her. “Can we skip the awkwardness? We are to be good sisters, It is good to finally have a sister.” She did not expect such an easy warmth from Lyanna Stark, and certainly not such a beautiful, truthful kind eyes looking back at her. The same as her brother’s.

Ashara laughed before she could answer.

“I believe nothing can make this less awkward, Lady Lyanna. But if anyone could, you just did.” She smiled back.

“Ash, Lady Lyanna is to be my wife. I believe Mother has told you.” Rhaegar spoke to her, anyone could see their relationship had no trace of romance. As if Eddard was stiff before, he left out a breath, he looked…relieved?

“Yes, indeed. It will be a pleasure to have you at Kings Landing, My Lady.” She told Lyanna, and looked at Ned, what could she say? It would be a pleasure to have him too? She certainly hoped it would.

“Excuse me, may I speak to Lady Ashara, for a moment?” Ashara was taken out of her thoughts, almost surprised the wolf Lord had spoken up.

“Of course, excuse us.” Rhaegar offered Lyanna his arm, and she looked at it, and then at him, and carefully took it. Ashara almost laughed, had Rhaegar finally found the one girl that did not want to marry him more than anything in life? Oh, how the Gods were enjoying this Tourney, she could imagine the Seven entangling their life lines and laughing at their costs while doing so.

“Are you amused, My Lady?” She heard his voice and turned her eyes to his.

“I thought we agreed while we are alone I am Ash, and you, Ned.” She smiled flirtatiously, yet one could sense her soft nervousness.

“Right, yes…Ash.” He smiled at her, the one smile she thought about throughout the night.

“I did not know of the arrangements, yesterday.” He guaranteed her, she knew. He looked so nervous she just wanted to tell him it was fine, she knew how mysterious everything was.

“I know, My Lord.” She bit her lip, and he looked at her lips. “Ned…I know, Ned.”

“Would you not want to dance if you knew me to be your betrothed today?” She teased.

“Nothing could possibly make me not want to dance with you, Ash.” She felt herself blush.

“Then I hope we can dance again.” She imagined her life as a married woman and it was an odd concept, but having someone just for her, that she could see; not just someone, someone like him.

“I am not the best partner, but I promise to dance whenever you want to.” He kissed her hand.

“I am sorry you were not given a choice, in who you wed, but I do promise to treat you well, and I hope we can build something here.” He could not imagine what it felt like for her. If she would be as upset as Lya had been or what, but he did not imagine himself the perfect match for the most beautiful girl in the Seven Kingdoms, so he could only apologize.

“I do not think I could have chosen better myself, Lord Eddard.” She looked at their hands, softly touching.

“Our King had his reasons, none of which I believe were mine or your happiness, but I hope we can find it together.” She was nervous too, now.

“So do I.” He smiled at her, before they saw King Aerys II enter the Great Hall and walk towards the dais, his long beard, wild hair and dead purple eyes; his nails looked like claws and his outfit, although well suited for a King, seemed loose in his thin figure. The Monarch looked nothing like his son, and that was both a relief to those expecting a bright future and misery for those living the awful present.

Ashara looked to Ned’s face, and he seemed wary of the man entering Harrenhal’s Great Hall. All sat silently, while he walked to his place of honor, until his tedious, dead voice rang throughout the Halls:

_Before opening this Tourney, I want to announce my son’s betrothal to Lady Lyanna Stark, they will be wed in two moons turn at the Sept of Bailor, as a Targaryen should. Lord Eddard Stark is also to be wed, to Lady Ashara, of House Dayne._

_I declare opened the bloody Tourney, and also the Feast._

Eddard held her hand, as if he perceived the danger being around the King was, and for the first time he wondered whether this was meant as a punishment? Not only Lyanna, but also himself, brought to Kings Landing, at once.

However, if it was ever meant as an insult, the soft hand holding his back felt more like a gift.

 

* * *

 

_Oh, no. This was wrong. Lyanna Stark?_ He could even imagine his twin’s mind receiving such news. He saw she wore one of her best gowns, red, with a generous cleavage to charm the Prince; one he loathed but knew to necessary. She was a vision in red, a fierce Lioness of the Rock, one songs would written about.

However, here he was, this damned King, once again scorning her of his heir’s hand, but now it felt worse, felt like a deeper scorn, for he was given to someone else. Not only would she not marry Rhaegar Targaryen, no one else would, but the Stark girl.

Jaime would look for her if he could, he barely noticed her features and form, but she looked pretty yet nothing special, from what he remembered. No, Lyanna Stark was not his priority, he looked for _her_ in the crowd, and he found her beautiful green eyes, next to their aunt Genna.

Her beautiful features twisted in what he could only read as anger, jealousy and he could even hear the curses and yelling she was crying in her mind. She was no fool, to cry in public; no fool to voice her anger in front of the Royal Family and the entire Kingdom, but he knew her well.

He realized, after observing his other half from across the hall, what this meant. He would not guard her, she would stay at the Rock until whatever Lord asked for her hand; he would not touch her, for she would be kingdoms away. He would not smell her, for this Northern child took her place, and for a moment, he forgot his jealousy and hated Lyanna with a force deep within him, she was the reason he would lose the love of his life, he just wanted to shred his White Cloak and go after her. No wolves or dragons to separate them, no Mad King to lure him away, no Tywin Lannister to sell her to the highest bidder.

He would take his horse, some of their money and take her with him to the ends of Essos and beyond. To never come back, build their house, build their home.

Still looking at her from afar, and her troubled expression, that ignored all the talk around her, and the food in front of her. He could read her anger, and feel his own, deep in his heart and veins. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO??????????  
> I'm excited for your comments and your opinions!  
> Just please, be kind. Okay?  
> Thank you guys for so much love and support, it means a lot me.  
> You guys ARE AMAZING! :)


	6. The Knight of The Laughing Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Realm reacts to the King's decree, a mystery Knight wins all jousts for the day and the Prince is sent for him on King Aerys' orders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, this one took me some time, did it not? Sorry for that, guys.  
> I started working so it might take me a bit more time between updates, but I'll keep it coming, I assure you all.  
> This history is deep in my heart and I write it whenever I have some time to spare.  
> Once again, my amazing beta was LustOnMyFingers and you guys have her to thank for the readability of this fanfic! :)  
> Plus, my girl fairytalelovr is always helping me brainstorm, never letting me stop writing so this one is also amazing <3  
> Go and read their fanfics, they both have AMAZING fics! :)  
> these ladies <3

He was so silent, so guarded. Almost as if he feared displeasing her with his words. Gods, she must have seemed like a brat the previous night. She could see Ned talking to Lady Ashara, they seemed to share smiles and if Lyanna was not aware of the Royal Command, she could believe they chose the betrothal themselves. Brandon and Benjen talking to Lord Reed and other Northerners on the front table, drinking their ales while Benjen seemed more interested in their talk, Brandon enjoyed the attention the maidens served him.

Of course he would, she smiled to herself. He was as handsome as he was Wild and he enjoyed the attention as much as Ned did not. At least he seemed to behave, she knew he would never dishonor their House, he knew better than that. She smiled again to the sight of Howland Reed, he seemed to be enjoying himself; he deserved it, after being attacked by those brutes. She would do something about it, oh, she had to. She would just love to see them at the other end of her bow; she wondered if they would show Howland the same treatment. Nevertheless, they did not seem to enjoy her wooden sword and left her sight soon enough. She let out a little giggle.

“Something amuses, My Lady?” She heard his rough, quiet voice.

“I was thinking of tomorrow’s jousts, Your Grace. I do enjoy watching the competition; they are a rare sight at the North.” She tried to sound believable, his smile showed her he did not fall for it, but went with it anyway.

“I did not know you enjoyed jousting, My Lady; and please, call me Rhaegar.” He was even more handsome when he smiled, she thought to herself.

 _A pretty face is nothing without a good heart,_ she added mentally. She was yet to meet his heart.

“Does it displease you? I believe Southron Ladies are not used to enjoying swords and real horse riding, are they? I don’t know what is expected of a Princess, but I can assure, you, My Prince, I cannot change my personality any more than you can change your face.” She wanted him to know, if they were to do this, she would go for it, but she would not let them change her. They would not rob her of herself. “Rhaegar.” She added, and he laughed this time, enough to surprise her. She never heard the Prince laughing so openly.

“I would never presume my likes or dislikes would dictate your own, My Lady. A Princess is expected to treat both high and low born with respect and dignity, all else is up to you. Although I must say, it pleases me you to know you enjoy it. I hope you will be pleased with the activities we are to have during the Tourney.” He said it so quietly, and looking like he meant it. Not an ounce of King Aerys at his voice or his manners, she just bit her lip, staring at him.

“You surprise me, Prince Rhaegar. And this time, it just might be for the best.” She wanted to laugh of the adorable flush covering his cheeks.

“That has to be a first, My Lady.” He smiled. “Pleasing you has to be one of my best accomplishments so far.” He teased her; she did not know he had it in him.

“Well, it is not an easy feat. However, you do not even seem to be trying.” She answered, puzzled at this man, forced to marry her, yet he seemed to enjoy his time around her. Was this his game with all women? Or was that smile an accomplishment all her own?

“I guess in time you will find out.” He looked as if he was about to offer her his hand to dance, when she heard his Father, the King’s terrifying voice.

“Excuse me, My Lady. I must attend to the King.” He raised from his chair at her side, when he suddenly felt her warm hand holding his.

“It’s Lyanna, please.” She bit her lip, when he looked down at her own blushing face.

“Excuse me?” He seemed distracted at her sight.

“Call me Lyanna, Rhaegar.” She said and let his hand go. He bowed to her and left when he heard the King call him once again, this time rougher and cursing. He walked to his father, leaving her hand with the feel of his, not understanding why her stomach felt weird at their contact, and why she no longer hated his presence; she actually enjoyed it, for the lack of a better word.

 _You did not want this, Lyanna. You wanted freedom, not a man._ Yet, his laughter stayed in her memory, and so did his touch. _Stupid girl._  

 

* * *

 

She was fuming, how did all went wrong so fast? She was supposed to be sitting by the Prince’s side right now, not that Northern slut, with her sour face and boring looks.

Cersei Lannister was all a Queen should be, beautiful, bold, rich, devoted to her future husband, future indeed for no one would steal what should be hers by right…Yet, the Mad King chose the wolf bitch.

She could break her glass in her bare hand right now, if not for the fact her table sat next to the Royal family, and she could not ruin this, they had to think of her as demure and kind. Even if all she wanted was to shred Lyanna Stark to pieces.

Jaime looked at her for the past half hour, until the stupid King left the Hall with two other Guards and he came her way. He was useless.

What good was it to have a brother in the Kingsguard if he could not give her the proper information ahead of the public, when she could actually do something about it?

She saw him come her way and she went outside, she was too mad to deal with her stupid twin and neither he nor his body would settle her rage now. There was only one body she wanted and he had just gone back to his bland betrothed, in all his silver glory.

She had dreamt of his hands all over her body many times over; she even pictured Rhaegar himself while fucking Jaime, herself as a Queen, while he spilled inside her. She would not let anyone come between herself and the man she wanted. What was this Wolf Maid compared to the Light of the West? She looked up at the dark sky, the natural light guiding her way to the side of the outside of Harrenhal’s burnt walls.

“Cersei?” She heard Jaime right behind her and rolled her eyes, she did not want company. Did he not know her at all?

“Cersei, how are you feeling? I am so sorry, the King did not allow me to know, no one but the Prince and Ser Arthur knew of it. I am so sorry.” His childish eyes, such beautiful and warm green eyes looked like the eyes of a man with a mission. “Let’s go away, Cersei. Let us leave this place, these people. Let us go to Essos, Asshai, anywhere you want. I will make money for us, you will never need for anything, and we will be together.” His eyes so full of love, it saddened her to break his heart. Did he really not know her? _Oh, Jaime._

“Brother, compose yourself. We are not going anywhere. I have a destiny and I will fulfill it. I will be Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, Prince Rhaegar will be mine. You will be Aemon the Dragonknight, guard me by day and take care of my needs whenever the King cannot. You always knew this was the life expected of us.” She had to be straight with him, no space for weaknesses, they were Lannisters, after all.

“Cersei, he will marry Lyanna Stark. You can’t marry him now.” _Was he really that naïve?_

“Dear brother, have you ever seen me not get whatever I want?” She smiled sweetly at him, pitying the look in his eyes.

“Let’s go away, Cersei. Why go for something you will never have?” His voice was now so small; it could almost break a heart.

“I would never leave Rhaegar, Jaime. You know that. Stop insisting, Father promised me a crown, and a crown I shall have. Now leave me be, I need to clear my head and think. I almost broke a glass with my bare hands and I cannot show that kind of behavior around the Royal family. The last thing I need right now is your sentimentality.” She gave him a peck on his lips and left, tired of his blabbing, sad she had to break her twin’s heart but knowing she had no choice. She had a destiny to get to and no one would stop her. Not even her other half.

 

* * *

  

The dawn brought a new day, a bright one, good for excited knights all over Harrenhal, that wanted their prices over jousting and all Rhaegar could think of was his little betrothed. Her beautiful smile and the way she spoke of the event. She seemed very excited to see everything; he hoped to accompany her through the day. He would compete at the melees on another day, but today, no prophecy loomed his mind, only grey eyes, red cheeks and pink smiles.

Last night surprised him, not only did they manage to talk but it actually went really well. She did not seem to despise him, and at some point, she seemed to actually enjoy his company. Both engaging a delicious teasing he was not used to. Rhaegar was not a very sexual man, or at all. From a young age, he was interested in books, and then swords and all a future King should be. Being born into Royalty, all girls wanted him for his name, for his position, some for marriage, some to sire a bastard or even for a night of pleasure. He was never interested in such a thing, neither did he want to create another Blackfyre rebellion with a bastard of his own, nor did he have any interest in engaging any self-serving Lady.

Lyanna was different. She cared not for his name, money or even his position. Sometimes he could see her looking at him, and he wondered if she was ever affected by his looks, he was most certainly affected by hers. She had to be the most beautiful woman he had ever laid his eyes upon.

Preparing himself with his Targaryen emblazoned black tunic and breeches; he was the perfect picture of the Targaryen heir when he took Ser Arthur Dayne and Ser Oswell Whent alongside him to the Stark tent.

After being received there and being seen by the Stark heir, he asked for Lyanna.

“I am afraid my sister is not feeling well today, Your Grace. She apologizes but she is to stay in bed today, I have sent the Maester to her and he assured us it is nothing but a passing malaise, probably cause by something she must have had during last night’s feast.” Brandon Stark apologized and he understood, even if he felt both disappointed and worried for her.

“You are sure there is nothing I can do to help? Send for anything?” He wanted to know she was okay.

“I am sure, Prince Rhaegar. Thank you.” Brandon seemed as worried as he was. However, he did seem positive she would be fine, not suspicious of anything else.

“You can follow to the jousts, Your Grace. I am sure Lya would not like for you to miss it.” He said as if he meant it.

“Thank you, Lord Stark. I will check on her later tonight. Call for me if you need anything, please.” Brandon answered and Rhaegar left with Arthur and Oswell feeling as if there was something odd about it, Lyanna seemed perfectly fine last night, and she ate the same as he did, nothing different.

“Are you okay, Rhaegar?” Oswell sensed his suspicions.

“Yes, I just…” He wanted to say something but all else felt odd, he found no real excuse to his suspicions other than his intuition. “No, my friend. All is fine. We should get going.” He answered his friend and followed their way, off to the jousts.  

 

* * *

 

“You should have told me, Ashara. You knew how I felt about the Prince. You knew the expectations I had towards him. How could you leave me in the dark like this? Are you not my friend? You could have saved me the disappointment.” Elia was furious at her. Ashara could not really blame her, she did hide Rhaegar’s betrothal, but she had good reasons, for one she knew Elia would eventually understand.

“Elia, you know I cannot tell you what the Queen tells me. At the risk of losing my own head, you know it, dear.” She took her friend’s delicate hand in hers.

“Queen Rhaella would never harm me, but the King… the King does not like me or anyone else, for that matter. I am truly sorry.” She caressed her hand.

“I know. I just really wanted to be his.” Elia bit her lips. Ashara took her in her arms and held her, Elia was not as strong as ever, and she was just getting better from her last cold.

“You are too beautiful, Elia. Men desire you at first sight, and you will never have a problem to find a suitor. You are Elia, of House Martell. Princess of Dorne. Daughter of the sun. Use that beautiful white dress tonight, and we shall see how many suitors will try to sweep you in for a dance this night and all the nights to come during this Tourney.” She smiled at her, and Elia laughed.

“Well, I wanted a Dragon from House Targaryen.” She pouted, looking down at their hands. “I guess there is nothing I can do.” She shrugged her shoulders, still upset, but trying to lift her spirits.

“However, he did not chose her, right? The King did, did he not?” She had a wicked smile in her face.

“He did not, but he looked quite entranced by her last night. Please, have no ideas in your head. Move on, find new suitors. You deserve someone of your own.” She knew what her friend had in mind and she did not like it, not the least one bit.

“No one said anything about suitors; did I say something about it?” Elia took her hand to herself and caressed it.

“Like you said, I am a Princess. A Daughter of the Sun. In addition to what you said, I do have the prettiest white dress. The dance shall be quite interesting.” She blinked at Ashara and kissed her cheek, leaving her friend’s chambers, heading to her camp.

“Elia…don’t, please…” She tried arguing, but her friend was already gone.

“Oh, Gods. Unbowed, unbent, unbroken… and actually, unashamed.” She did not know if she laughed or worried for her friend.

Her handmaids helped her finishing putting on her dress and her hairdo, barely anything, for she liked it down, if not only for side braids she wore occasionally. Her eyes called for attention enough. Her dress was a little less Dornish today, with layers of silk and velvet and a gracious cleavage, all in grey with silver laces, almost the image of a Stark bride, if not for her dark blue shawl. She did not want to seem too eager; still, she was pleased enough with what she saw in the mirror.

“Lady Ashara?” She heard a voice call her from outside her room.

“Yes?” She answered, distracted.

“Lady Tyrell awaits you to accompany her to the jousts.” Her Lady informed her.

Oh, the Tyrells did like to keep their ties to the Crown, even if it was through the Queen’s Ladies and not the Queen herself, Ashara thought. Mayhaps Ned would be at the jousting, and she would see him later. She felt a warmth take over her chest, she could handle Alerie Tyrell and Lynesse Hightower; the first was clever, and a good company, but Ashara barely remembered her little sister. All she remembered were the girl’s clear blue eyes and blond hair.

She thought of brown hair and dark grey eyes. Maybe he would see her there, she bit her lip. Mayhaps even recognize his colors on her, to be hers too. Her blue shawl a poor excuse to not be so obvious.

“My Lady?” Her handmaiden called again.

“I am coming.” She left her room, off to the jousts, to look for more than horses and lances.

 

* * *

 

She was a vision in grey and blue. No one could deny Lady Ashara was the most beautiful woman in Harrenhal, mayhaps the entire known world. Her polite smiles and measured reaction seemed to him as if she was not really enjoying herself; he wanted to save her from the boredom she looked to be going through.

“Ben, I am going to talk to Lady Ashara, I will be back before the final joust, okay?” He told his brother, noticing he was stiff and nervous.

“Hey, don’t be so nervous, little brother. It is just a joust. All will be fine, everyone there has trained days to be there competing.” He smiled and tapped his shoulder. “I will be back later.”

“Aye, certainly.” Benjen did not take his eyes off the mysterious knight that was about to enter his second joust. Ned was curious as to who the Knight was, but he left their dais anyway, heading to the Tyrells, searching for dark locks and purple eyes.

When he arrived, he could hear two distant laughs, Ashara only smiled.

“You should have seen Lady Cersei’s face throughout the feast, Ashara. She was ready to burst in anger. We all imagined she would wed the Prince, but the little Wolf has him now. A beauty, your good sister to be. Although she seems to lack the manners of a fine Lady. I guess it is how they are raised in the North.” The youngest looking girl went on and on about Lyanna’s beauty and manners and how King’s Landing would teach her, he was almost relieved to see his betrothed seemed to have no interest in such talk.

She and Lyanna seemed to get along last night, he smiled to himself. He could hardly imagine himself marrying someone that did not love his family, they were everything to him. To avoid being caught listening to their talks, he made his presence known to the Tyrell guards. They soon announced him.

“My Ladies, Lord Eddard Stark.” The man introduced him, and gave him space to enter the small box in which the Ladies watched the jousts.

“Lord Eddard.” Both blonde Ladies gave him a courtesy, he could see the similarities in their faces, but it was her face that made the Silent Wolf smile. Ashara’s smile always did this to him. She nodded her head, with a knowing smile, almost a thankful one. Lady Tyrell offered him her hand, in which he took and kissed it, as it was custom. He then took Ashara’s, and kissed it just the same, this time, feeling the softness of her hand, even if it had been so fast.

“My Ladies, if you do not mind. I would like to steal my betrothed for a walk?” He looked at them, trying his best to sound charming, not used to being so social all the time.

“Of course, Lord Eddard. Young love, what a beautiful thing.” Lady Alerie Tyrell smiled at him.

 “Before you go, may I present you my sister, Lady Lynesse Hightower?” The little Lady seemed to be around Lyanna’s age and was indeed a pretty girl, he took the hand she offered and kissed it lightly, _that is what southerners do, Ned._ He thought to himself.

“It was a pleasure, My Ladies. Enjoy the joust.” He offered Lady Ashara his arm and she took it, before they left for their walk.

“I could not listen for another second of Cersei Lannister’s ego or anger. They seem to think of this a matter to last a whole day!” She breathed out. He just laughed loudly at her blurt.

“I could see from our box how bored you looked. I thought mayhaps we could come outside and I would try to make you less bored?” He proposed. She bit her lip.

“I can’t imagine being bored around you, Ned. You are more interesting than you give yourself credit for.” She took him by surprise, kissing his cheek.

His whole face flushed, and he wondered for the quickest moment, what her lips would feel like on his own. Not a thought for now, he wouldn’t do anything she did not want to.

“For saving me this fine morning.” She chuckled. “Now I know for a fact about a lovely river just around here and I would really like to wet my feet for a moment.” She wanted to enjoy their time together, he could see. He felt like he had just won a joust himself, her affections were a reward thousand times more precious than any golden dragon the King could give him. Irony, considering the Mad King himself gave him his bride.

 

* * *

 

Aerys played him again.

That Mad Lizard went and stole his daughter’s crown. He had to appoint that Wolf girl to wed Rhaegar to insult him. He denies the most powerful man in Westeros a marriage for his daughter and give it to a lower Warden of a frozen wasteland with no riches for him and no political advantages. After taking away his son and heir.

He deserved his name, for only a Mad King would believe Tywin Lannister would stand and watch it all quietly and do nothing about it. Cersei would be Queen, and Jaime would inherit Casterly Rock, he would not leave his legacy to that thing that killed his wife. The wife Aerys wanted and could never have; the wife Aerys hated him for.

The Realm saw in Tywin the King Aerys never was, and it was time to take advantage of this. Prince Rhaegar had sent him invitation for Harrenhal and he intended to go, but after knowing Aerys would be there, he sent for Genna to take Cersei to charm the Prince. His daughter was the most beautiful girl in all known land, the Prince might even marry the wolf but he would eventually grow tired of her and set her aside, he knew Cersei would make sure of this. If not, he would make sure himself.

As for Aerys, madness blinds you for the real dangers while you fight the ghosts your head plays in your mind. He would not even see it coming.

 

* * *

 

Lord Rickard Stark wrote two letter, one for the King, and another for his sons, he asked them to come back to Winterfell so he could see his son, Eddard marry before the Old Gods. He knew he could not demand the same of his Lyanna, but surely, the King would not care enough to forbid the circumstances of the wedding, would he? If he indeed believed in rumors of a conspiracy, sending his son and heir to Winterfell to investigate it could be both bad for Rickard and good for the Mad Man, but all traces of conspiracies had been erased the day his daughter’s hand was given to a Targaryen prince. Not the same, but a betrothal to seal the Pact of Ice and Fire.

He would go back with them to King’s Landing, then, to witness Lyanna becoming a Princess. After Ned took his Lady under Stark protection. _Oh, Lyarra. What have I done? I hope these matches make them happy as you have made me, My Love._ He thought, with a heavy heart. He heard a knock and sent them in.

“My Lord? A raven just arrived from the Eyrie.” Maester Walys delivered him a letter with the Falcon’s seal.

 _Lord Arryn. Do you think the same as me, My Lord? Are you as worried as I am?_ The Stark scion wondered, and opened the letter.

_Lord Rickard,_

_I have just became aware of your children’s marital circumstances and I can say I consider you son as mine own, given I have never had the pleasure of holding a son of my own and my only child was a stillborn, so I have raised Ned as I believed you would have wanted._

_The Dawn might not come as of yet given the circumstances, but you may rest assured House Arryn is here to support House Stark and to protect you and yours as the bond created between us assures._

_My nephew and heir was called to squire for Ser Barristan the Bold, and he was told to protect Lady Lyanna with everything in him, as I believe Ned will do. He was never shy for the love he had for his family, as that made Robert interested in Lyanna himself._

_Robert is not a bad man, he is a good man with a hot temper, in time he will understand the nature of the broken betrothal and I believe you will not find an enemy in my ward._

_I hope to see you at the Royal Wedding in King’s Landing, in a few moons turn. I shall be there to witness your children’s ceremony, mayhaps we can discuss details unsaid._

_Sincerely,_

_Jon Arryn._

_Lord of the Eyrie, Defender of the Vale, Warden of the East._

He was a good man, Lord Arryn. Lord Rickard could almost breathe a little more lightly, knowing Lyanna would have more safety around her. Knowing they had friends to protect them. He knew he had made the right choice in fostering Ned alongside Jon Arryn.

He really hoped Robert Baratheon would not be a problem, and given the reassurances of Queen Rhaella and Jon Arryn, maybe he would not have to fear for his children for every waking moment.

That would be nice.

* * *

 

This Tourney was boring. These people meaningless and this burnt castle smelled like shit. It almost made him want to laugh to think a petty pretender imagined himself capable of tricking Aegon, the Conqueror. No, no one could ever beat Aegon; no lesser man has any chance against a dragon. None had done it back then, none would do it now.

Aerys rejoiced at Kevan and Genna Lannister’s expressions the night before, with his announcement of betrothal. No doubt, Tywin would be receiving the news this morning and throwing a tantrum like the weak man that he was. No Arryn was present but he would have the boy around to torment, he would squire for Ser Barristan, he would keep an eye on all of those who could possibly try something against him.

The Dragon has three heads but Aerys only needed one to rule his Kingdom, and one to show the Realm who the real King was. Mad King, some said. He smiled to himself. Mayhaps they should taste his green flame and taste his madness.

Lord Stark would also be around, any minor misstep by Lord Rickard and he would have the Wolf’s head, and for his daughter, she would have a worse fate in case the man did not behave, he would make sure of that.

A bold knight won his second joust and did not show his face. Aerys did not like it. What was it? A farce? A way to get closer to him and attempt against his life? He demanded his two present Kingsguard to stay in front of him, while watching the event, with his sharp Targaryen eyes focused on the man that could try something.

When the man won his final joust and asked for nothing but punishment for the losers, Aerys did not know a man to ever deny fortune, especially after such brave victories. He demanded to know his face and the knight denied.

All hell broke loose.

“TRAITOR.” Aerys screamed at the fleeing knight.

Who was the man that imagined himself high enough to deny a King’s demand? No one denied a King’s demand. Aerys poked his stupid useless son, giving him a chance to prove himself.

 “RHAEGAR. BRING ME HIS HEAD.” He shouted for all to hear, bringing up a tense atmosphere, but all the Old Dragon cared about was to see the knight burn for no one could defy him. He was probably there in Tywin’s orders, or any other enemy of the Crown. Someone envied his position, his power and wanted to end the King’s life. This knight was a danger to the King and he would pay for his treason, with fire and blood.

 

* * *

 

His father would scream words such as "treason", "I want his head", "300 golden dragons for the one who finds this traitor", and other curses no King should say in front of his Kingdom. Rhaegar offered to get the Knight, mayhaps this would soothe his Father's rage and stop his show of horrors. He took his blade, Arthur and Oswell and ran for their horses that expected them. 

"Has anyone seen where the Knight ran to?" He asked to those around, and a boy pointed to his right.

"There, M'a Prince." the little boy answered.

"Thank you, My Boy." Rhaegar complimented the child and ran towards the pointed path, with all his speed, hearing his Knights not very far behind. 

He ran for minutes straight, not seeing or hearing a thing, only the wind and the soft rain that lightly fell. 

Until he saw a Weirwood tree. It looked dead, without leaves or the usual whiteness he read about in his book, this one was grey, no tears dropping. There, he saw the knight with his back to him, trying to take off his helmet, when Rhaegar slowed down his pace, stopping when the helmet was off and he realized how long the knight's hair was. Dark, curly, wet...this was no man's hair. He knew his guards were behind him but he cared for nothing when she turned and he saw her beautiful reddened face, realizing he was there, catching her in the act.

"What..." Rhaegar did not know what to say, what to do.

" _Rhaegar_ " It was almost a surprised whisper. Well, at least he was not the only one taken by surprise here.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, looking half-embarrassed, half-flustered. 

"What am I doing here...? Lyanna, what are you doing here? Why were you jousting? What were you thinking?" He was desperate; not with her bravery, she had just won three jousts, but with her recklessness to make her an enemy to the King. 

"I was defending my friend's honor. Those bastards harmed him, they kicked and beat him just because he is a crannogman, I could not do nothing. They had to learn." She was angry now. She was a daughter of ice but might as well be one of fire, with the burning he saw in her eyes. Her beautiful eyes. 

"Could you not tell me? Or your brothers? Must you make yourself an enemy of the King?" He just wanted her safe.

"I don't need you or my brothers to defend my friend's honor, _My Prince_." She sounded sarcastic, apparently, his suggestion offended her. He took a deep breath.

"I am well aware you are your own woman, Lyanna. You are strong, and stubborn enough to conquer the Seven Kingdoms if you want, but please, let's try to not get you killed this soon in our betrothal, shall we?" He almost wanted to laugh, she eyed him suspiciously. 

"Let's go, do you have a change of clothing around here?" He asked her, and she actually looked surprised.

"Why, so you can deliver me to the Mad King? So he can give you a better, more beautiful betrothed? Cersei Lannister, mayhaps? Lynesse Hightower?" She looked half-angry, half hurt. Holding herself to her tourney sword. He laughed, he actually laughed at her, causing her to frown before her beautiful face twisted in anger. 

"Are you laughing at me? Does my future amuse you, Prince Rhaegar?" She sounded furious. 

"No, Lady Lyanna. Your future does not amuse me. What amuses me is you thinking I would prefer a betrothal to either Cersei Lannister or Lynesse Hightower to the woman that just won three jousts and won her friend's honor back. You should see yourself with better eyes, My Lady." He spoke with his warmest voice and saw her cheeks flushing. 

"And do not trouble yourself. Give me your armory, I shall say the mysterious Knight beat me and disappeared. This should be enough to my Father. Let me accompany you back to your tent, if you will." He offered her his hand and she looked at it, then at his eyes. Confused with his treatment towards her, trying to hide the way her heart pounded against her ribcage. _Her hurt ribcage by the stupid squire's lance_. Lyanna did not take his hand.

"Let me change my garments, then. I imagine it would not hide my identity showing up in this armor, would you not agree?" She walked away, while he eyed her and admired her spirits, imagining he would never be bored with his fierce she-wolf. If he was being honest with himself, he also admired her walk. Rhaegar never pictured himself a carnal man, but she just stirred something in him.

"Oh, Rhaegar. This one is trouble." Oswell laughed loudly. 

"She seems like the kind of Lady that can take you out of your brooding and make a happy man out of you. Scary, hum?" The Sword of the Morning smiled at him. Rhaegar snorted, trying very hard not to let them see his approval of their words. Which each moment around her, he realized what most people who looked at her did: Lyanna Stark was as beautiful as a winter rose, but the iron underneath, that was for knowing eyes, eyes who cared enough to search for what she had inside. He was drawn to all he found in her.

“I’m here. All I have is this tunic and riding breeches. Do I embarrass you?” She appeared in all her wild beauty, and annoyed face.

Note to self, the Prince thought, _Lyanna does not appreciate being told what to do._

This should have been clear enough by now, with how she reacted to their betrothal, but seeing her joust to win her friend’s honor back, and get annoyed because he wished to help her avoid burning by his father’s wildfire had to seal the thought.

_His Lady was a peculiar one._

“You do not embarrass me, Lyanna. I guarantee you this.” He looked quickly to her form and then back to her face, he did not mean to be rude but he did feel the warmth take over his body with the sight of her legs in tights, her feet at riding boots. She looked as fierce as what he imagined Alysanne Blackwood would have, after beating down her enemies at the Battle of the Kingsroad, if not for her deep grey eyes urging him on.

“Ser Oswell, can you please take the armor? I will take the Lady back to her tent before I take it to my Father.” Rhaegar offered her his hand, and she did not seem to enjoy the request.

“The Lady is a way better rider than yourself and she ride on her own, Your Grace.” Lyanna and her sharp tongue would never disappoint, he noticed, amused.

“And pray tell me, Lady Lyanna. On which horse do you intend to ride? On the one you let loose and ran away at our arrival or upon one of Harrenhal’s ghosts we cannot even see right now?” He bit his lip to avoid the smile he really wanted to show at her frown.

“Shut up!” She murmured and he helped her get on his horse, behind him. He would not say a word, he did not want to displease her, but he would be damned if he was not enjoying the feeling of his future bride’s arms holding his waist so she would not fall from the horse.

Rhaegar smiled to himself, _what a strange life._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? Most of you guys asked me about Cersei's reaction, did you guys like it?  
> I know Lynesse is way younger in canon but keep in mind this an AU so I'm allowed to change an age here, a betrothal there... Like adorable baby Viserys! LOL  
> Trust my changes, they all lead us somewhere :)  
> Thanks for reading this, comments help and really encourage me when writer's block is around the corner...thanks for all the love, guys.  
> Means the world!  
> Comments and kudos will always be welcomed! :D


	7. A Hard Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game is played: Ashara is cornered, Rhaegar is given a mission, Lyanna, a family talk and Ned a hard truth.  
> The Tourney is almost over, but this story has just began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii guys!  
> Sorry it took me two weeks to update, the chapter was almost ready but I went through some writer's block as to what It lacked and I only like to post when I think it feels complete!  
> I hope you guys like it, this one was hard to write! 
> 
> beta'd by the amazing LustOnMyFingers, she's superwoman.

Surprising enough, the Silent Wolf was amusing. He knew how to joke, and her afternoon had been more amusing than she could have ever expected. She knew him to be handsome; his manners to be respectful and sweet, which she did enjoy, most men could be such pigs thinking themselves entitled of her attention; however, Ashara Dayne did not know the playful side to Ned Stark.

They joked about many things, while they walked towards the lake. He made jokes and she laughed to no end, never imagining to enjoy herself so much.

He then told her tales of the North, the Wolfswood, Winterfell and their Hot Springs. His tone always warmed up when his mind travelled back to his home. He even joked about his siblings, his fostering at the Eyrie, but he really loved it in the North, she could see it in his eyes; a true Northerner, _how will he ever adapt to the dirty and dangerous King’s Landing? Will he ever be happy there? Can they be happy together?_

“I’m sorry, Ashara. I took you out of one boredom and put you into another, have I not?” He seemed almost embarrassed. Ashara chuckled.

“No, Ned. You do not bore me; I was actually trying to picture your home. How Winterfell must be wonderful. The North is cold but you speak of it with so much warmth, makes me really want to see it one day. Who knows, mayhaps try the hot springs you seem so fond of.” She smiled with mischief and he smiled brightly at her, and then recoiled in shyness. Did he think she went a bit too far? He did not seem the type to judge a woman.

“Winterfell.” He looked down on his hand, and back at her. _What wandered behind the grey sea of his eyes?_

“Ned?” She took his hand, and he smiled.

“I like when you call me Ned.” She bit her lip; she wanted to kiss him then.

“I like calling you Ned, feels natural; even after so little time.” She grinned at him. “Did you leave many girls back in the North thinking of your name, My Lord?” She could not help wonder.

Her purple eyes gazing into his, he seemed entranced by her.

“I did not. Anywhere, actually. I do not know if you heard of it, My Lady. But I am a man betrothed.” He flushed and he laughed loudly.

“I have heard of it, Lord Eddard. I heard she is kind of pretty.” She played with his fingers, loving the feel of his calloused skin in her soft hand.

“I believe you heard wrong. She is actually the prettiest maiden in Westeros.” He kissed her hand, and those damn butterflies were back in her stomach; except it stirred so badly it seemed more like fully-grown birds in there.

He caressed her hand, growing closer, both next to the lake.

“The best dancer too.” He embraced her waist, and even without any songs, he wanted to dance with her again. Fate had other plans.

Ashara slipped into a pool of mud, dragging Ned to fall above her. She could not find it in her to be bothered by the mud in her hair or stains on her dress, Eddard Stark touched her lips with his, slowly, softly, as if they were frozen time, absorbing each other’s feel.

He felt like the only lips she would ever want on hers for the rest of her days. He got up and sat back in place, taking her with him. Lips half opened, breathing each other in…Ashara looked at him with a little mischief playing in her eyes. She got up, and went into the river, looking for him to follow; as he did.

“We really should not be here.” Honor and duty fighting his real wish to kiss her, clear in his voice.

“I could never go back to the castle this dirty, Lord Eddard.” She was amused now. “You don’t want to be the focus of gossip before you even arrive in Court, I assure you.” That was a half true, actually.

“Court…This is surreal to me.” His voice went quiet.

“I am sorry Aerys is forcing you to it.” The double meaning clear in her words. _Forcing you to Court, forcing you to me._

“I do not know or understand his reasons behind our betrothal, I am nothing but a Second Son; but other than leaving home, Ash, I can assure you I want this. I am happy it is you.” He came closer to her, as she dived to clean her beautiful dark hair, bringing a silly smile to his face.

Before he realized, she was right in front of him, emerging from the water. She took his face in her hands, and this time, she was the one to kiss him. This time, when Eddard caressed her cheek quietly, softly, their tongues met.

It was intimate, yet respectful; lustful, but chaste; fast, but it lasted a thousand years.

She was falling so hard it was almost as if she had thrown herself from the highest tower, not knowing what she would find in the bottom. She had never been in love, but it sure felt like this star had just found it’s flame.

 

* * *

 

His Father was beyond angry. He was enraged. Screams and shouts for all to hear.

“Traitors. They want me dead. I am endangered here. This place is not worthy of my presence. They want my blood, to pierce my skin but the dragon is made of scales, we are not easy to kill like they are.” His voice filled with poison.

“Father, do not trouble yourself. You are King, no one else.” He tried to placate the Old Man’s anger.

“Indeed I am, Rhaegar. Moreover, as Your King, I command you to stay in my place, stay until the end of the Tourney. Use your damned eyes, boy. Watch for traitors and threats. They want our power, but they are mere food, we are the dragons.” He straightened his crooked back. He looked like seasons older than his true number of name days would imply. “Try not to be a disappointment, Rhaegar. Do not make me disinherit you and chose Viserys.” His voice more threatening now.

“I will do my best for our House, Father. For my King.” He knew how his Father liked to be called, so he used his best manners to please him.

“You will travel North with the Stark girl, Lord Rickard asked to marry his offspring in front of that damned crying tree. His son is allowed to marry the Dayne whore; you are not allowed to marry the daughter. YOU HEAR ME, RHAEGAR?” He was making himself clear in his intentions.

_Why would he want me to go North? He always said the North was a frozen wasteland unworthy of the blood of the dragon’s visit._

_What is he up to?_

“Yes, Father.” Rhaegar answered, dutifully.

“You are not going to that shitty wasteland to please that frozen Lord, you will watch them. They had plans against us. I want to know what happens between the walls of Winterfell. I want to know if there are any remains of betrayal from the old man. I won’t hesitate to kill the whore if he steps out the line.” Aerys was crazy, his eyes had no light, his hair disheveled, his nails long and rotten; scars all over his throne-cut body.

However, Rhaegar knew there was some truth to Lord Stark’s plot. No Stark ever betrothed their children to the South without a purpose. It happened with Alysanne Blackwood and Cregan Stark, the Lord himself marrying her in exchange of releasing Corlys Velaryon of his betrayal arrest and execution. The Northerners rarely ever married outside their land. Which house had they ever married outside their kingdom? Rogers, of the Stormlands; Royce, from the Vale; Blackwood, of course.

He smiled to himself, he and Lyanna shared blood from generations past. She was Great Granddaughter to Melantha Blackwood, the sister of his Great-Grandmother, Betha Blackwood. She was said to be a great beauty with an even greater spirit: strong willed, stubborn and willful…Great enough to enchant his Great-Grandfather King Aegon V to fall in love with her. Was he falling in love with Lyanna? He thought of her stormy grey eyes, sarcastic smile amidst their teasing and her raised eye brown when he sounded too princely for her. Lyanna Stark was the bride he did not ask for, but now could not imagine himself without.

He read that prophecy so many times. Ice and Fire. Fire and Ice. A Song to save the Dawn. He could not think of a better soul to define the Blood of the First Men; his Lady was fierce, courageous, and loyal to her people. He was the Blood of the Dragon, of Old Valyria; he did not have much to offer…mayhaps his harp, and his heart. It was halfway hers already.

“DO YOU HEAR ME, BOY? YOU LISTEN TO YOUR KING WHEN HE SPEAKS.” AERYS SCREAMED.

“Forgive me, Father.” He tried to find his feet again, back in his surroundings.

“You will wed at the Sept of Baelor. Where all Targaryens wed before you. Do not disrespect me. You keep your eyes open, not just at Winterfell, but all throughout your travels, I want to know a full report on that shitty place. I want to know all there is to know. They won’t steal of the Throne.” Aerys smiled wickedly.

“Aegon Targaryen made it.” He massaged his arm, as if he touched a recent Throne made scar. “A Targaryen built it. Only a Targaryen gets to keep it.” He said and left his presence, with Ser Barristan, Ser Jonothor and Ser Llewyn before Rhaegar could answer, only nodding.

He would watch, he would observe; but more than that, he would speak to Lord Rickard Stark, he would ask for his support, when time came, he would need the man’s help. His Father’s Reign of Terror was coming to an end, Rhaegar would make sure of that.

 

* * *

 

“Why are you all wet, brother?” Brandon eyed Ned with the wickedest smile one could produce.

“Oh, shush, Brandon.” He flushed, entering the tent, asking the maids to run him a bath.

“Did you…?” Brandon followed him, eyeing him up and down.

“Did I what?” Ned did not look back at him, but Brandon knew him well. Well enough to know he never saw his brother quite this smitten before.

Ashara Dayne seemed to have him wrapped around her finger. Ned looked like a man whose thoughts were consumed by his Dornish betrothed. Whatever it was that they did that morning, it got his serious, grumpy sibling in the greatest of moods.

Ned was too honorable to dishonor the girl, so the Wild Wolf wondered what went down between them, amongst smiles.

“Were you up to things a Lord should not be, before their oath to a sacred Weirwood tree, brother of mine?” He teased him, not actually believing Ned would ever break the rules, but he would understand if the two of them did. Ned’s Lady was beautiful, and they seemed really fond of each other.

“I will ignore you, Brandon. I am too pleased with my day to humor you, Brother. You should go find yourself something more interesting to do.” He held a peaceful smile in his face, the elder one just let out a loud laugh.

“Oh, Ned. I am not used to seeing you this giggly. It is a weird sight, Brother. However, I will do what you said. Benjen said he must speak to us, he asked for our presence in his tent. Join me after washing yourself off your pleasing day, will you?” He left Ned’s tent, off to get himself some ale. All the pups seemed to be having the best Tourney of their lives and all Brandon seemed to do was drink.

 

* * *

 

Ashara could not hide the stupid smile that took over face. His lips were all she needed, that feeling she never knew she would ever get to feel. She sneaked into the castle, running straight to her chambers, the silver in her dress all stained, the velvety parts of her dress, most certainly ruined, while the silks attached to her form.

_I must look like a mess._ Yet, she never felt better. Her handmaidens helped her bathe and combed her long hair, cleaning the mud from it. All Ashara could feel were rough lips on her own, a warm tongue caressing hers.

She had kissed before, out of curiosity; once even out of a slight interest. Never passion, never _this._

Right after dressing her finest silk and organza baby pink dress, she sat to receive help from her maids with her hair when she heard her door open. No one entered her chambers without first announcing themselves, not even Queen Rhaella back in King’s Landing, the Queen was nothing if not polite and sweet tempered.

Oh, but it was not her dear Queen Rhaella. No, she was back in King’s Landing. It was _her._

“May I help you, Lady Cersei? I believed your Septa and Lord Father taught your manners enough to knock before entering one’s chambers.” Ashara looked to the mirror and the fine work the two girls did in her hair.

“You have nothing I do not pride myself on having, perhaps even better looking, My Lady.” The blonde-haired woman said with scorn.

“And they say madness is a mostly Targaryen trait.” She looked behind her to Lady Cersei, loving the cranky face she found.

“What do you want, Cersei? I do not imagine you mean to congratulate me on my betrothal, so tell me what it is.” Ashara dismissed her handmaids and finished her side braid herself.

“Well, I believe one happy wolf cub would not be happy to find out his bride is no longer a pure maiden, would he? I do not imagine the Lady of Starfall would have an advantageous marriage after not only a scorn but also such humiliation, My Lady. Tsk, tsk.” The lioness showed her claws.

Ashara felt her heart stop. Who told her? She felt like crying but her face showed no expression.

“What do you want, Lady Cersei?” It was almost like selling her soul, asking such a dangerous question to such a demon.

“I want information.” Cersei’s face glowed like the gold of her gown, the gold of her tresses. “I want information regarding Rhaegar and his own betrothed, and if ever comes the day where I will ask you to do something for me, you will do so without a question… or sweet Eddard Stark will get his heart broken once he learns of the collision of two stars. The lost maidenhead of his beautiful bride.” Her smile was poisonous, she needed no tears of Lys to suck the life out of someone, her words were harmful enough.

“Do not tell Ned anything, I will do as you ask.” Ashara looked down at her hands, thinking of her betrothed and how her heart pounded at the thought of him in a matter of days. She would not lose him.

“Good girl, Ashara. Queen Rhaella thinks she has such a faithful Lady, oh the irony.” Cersei left Ashara’s room, laughing to herself, not knowing how close she was to losing her scalp with the anger she had just caused a passionate Dornish woman…one quick to love, and even quicker to hate.

Ashara wrote just what she had to, and sealed it with her Dayne sigil, as angry as she had ever been; when her maid Jeyne came into her chambers, she gave it to her with due instructions.

 

* * *

 

“How could you be so reckless, Lya? How could you put yourself at such risk?” Brandon wanted to yell at her, but he knew he could not. No one could know her jousting prowess as a hidden knight, he promised Father he would return with the same amount of sibling he travelled with, preferably with one more, given them meeting Ned.

“I had to gain Howland’s honor back, and I did.” She was not ashamed at all, if he could read her, he would say she was actually proud of her deeds.

“I thank you deeply for it, My Lady. However you should not have put yourself in such danger on my account.” The crannogman felt a deep affection for the Lady, one that he would forever be loyal to her for. Not just to the Starks, but the Wolf Maid held a special place in his heart; what a fierce Queen Lyanna Stark would become.

“As you all can see, I am still alive. I breathe and I walk, I have suffered no danger grand enough to take me before my time nor any injury bigger than a hurt shoulder and a bruised ego to be _saved my Prince.”_ One could hear the mockery in her tone, Benjen and Brandon knew her enough to see the wounded pride behind it. Ned knew the same, but he also saw beyond, Lyanna’s annoyance towards the Prince felt different from hers towards Robert. His wild little sister was growing attached to the man. He smiled silently.

“Prince Rhaegar saw you? Benjen, how the hell could you let her do this? You might be young but you know what’s prudent and what is not.” Brandon was worried, not only had she put herself at such risk, she had also been caught by the Prince, son of the man that wanted the Mystery Knight’s head!

“As if Benjen could stop me from doing whatever I feel like doing. Have you forgotten who I am, Brandon Stark? My heart might be sold around for other house’s but my will is still my own and I will do what I think is right. Whether you like it or not.” She was angry, he should know better, but he was worried… She had to understand.

“She was just going to joust, Bran. She is the best rider in the North; she won it all because she is that good. I would never have helped had it been a risk for her. You know this. You know.” Ben was angry too, the Wolf Pup loved his sister fiercely and he would never risk her health, having that questioned wounded him.

“He knows, Ben. Bran knows you love Lya, I know you love Lya, and we all love our sister. No one would presume you two had any death wishes. But you two have to admit this was reckless, dangerous…” Brandon tried to interrupt Ned but he continued, giving him a warning look. “…even if it was brave and noble.” He admitted at last.

“I know… I know… I do not apologize for doing it; I do apologize for causing you all such worry.” Their blood ran wild but their love was deeper.

“Please do not kill Ned before his wedding; you should have seen him entering his tent all wet and smiley while you won your joust, sister. Oh, your brother is a fool in love.” Brandon held Ned and the man blushed.

“Oh, brother…”, and just like that the pack dissolved in teases, laughter and all the joy of being reunited and alive, everything was changing but they would stay the same. The pack survives, and with the addition of their betrotheds, it grew even larger.

 

* * *

 

He talked to Ser Arthur and Jon Connington, he barely had any time to speak with his friend with all the madness that went on during the Tourney, when a beauty dressed in gold and red approached him.

“My Prince, I congratulate you on your betrothal.” The lioness bowed before him, just the right angle to display to him the best view of her cleavage. He paid no attention. Unlike the Lady expected, he was sure.

“Thank you, Lady Cersei. It was most unexpected but we are all very pleased.” He flashed her his Court smile, the fake one everyone outside his intimate circle knew.

“Unexpected indeed, Your Grace,” her tone was not missed to Rhaegar. “Nevertheless, they say all the best things come when we least expect. The twists and turns of a story are usually the best part of the romance…or the suspense.” He did not know the meaning behind her words, but he ignored it even so.

“Yes, my betrothed was certainly my favorite turn to this story. I shall introduce you before the Tourney is over, if time allows” He nodded. “If you excuse me, My Lady. I have dealings I must attend to.” He knew he needed Lord Tywin’s support in his Rebellion against his Father, but his daughter was too similar to the Father to tempt him into any relations herself or her Lord Father intended for them to engage.

In addition, Lady Cersei seemed to ignore Jon and Arthur, she cared not for the presence of those without Royal blood, he thought. Unlike a certain wolf-blooded maiden. 

She was beautiful, that was true. She was gracious and educated in all the right manners when she wanted, but he did not want that; he wanted dark brown hair, grey stormy eyes, his very own she-wolf with the heart of gold, a gold purer than any Lord Tywin could find in his goldmine, no matter how deep he dug.

Lyanna was precious and she was all he could think of. He had been obsessed with his prophecies for so many years now he did not even realize when her brains and beauty became more relevant to him than her ancient blood. However, somewhere along the way from King’s Landing to this very night at Harrenhal’s Great Hall, it had.

He heard her laugh from where he stood; she danced with her eldest brother, while her youngest and Lord Reed laughed at something said. He could see her efforts in moving her shoulder, probably still hurting from her bravery earlier that day. Thank the Gods for his Father’s early departure; her head would stay beautifully above her shoulders like that.

He excused himself from his companions and Lady Cersei’s lustful eyes, asking his betrothed for a dance. At first, she eyed him up and down, as if her fast brain searched for ways to refuse him politely in front of others, but she did not, she took his hand as the other found her waist, and off they went.

“How is your shoulder?” He asked her, quietly.

“Improving, thanks to the herbs you sent earlier today. It has been very helpful” She did not look him in the eyes. His little wolf, a bit too proud to let her guard down completely.

“Don’t mention it; I just wanted to make sure you were good enough so you could insult me next, all in good health, of course.” He grinned and she blushed; yet, soon she pinched his arm. He squealed very quietly.

“Ouch, it is your Prince you are harming. Should I call for the Kingsguard?” He teased.

“I don’t know. Can you not take care of yourself without them, My Prince?” She finally stared back at him; a glint of mischief met his eyes.

“I can very well, Lady Lyanna. However, you know the rules. Harm a Prince, get punished.” He did his best not to laugh and look serious.

“Your voice is serious but your eyes smile, Your Grace. Though I might add, have you not heard? I will be a Princess very soon. You should treat me with respect; the Kingsguard is to protect me too.” She bit her lip to stop a smile from showing.

He actually laughed. She wanted to laugh back, and although neither looked around, they both felt eyes at them. No one had actually heard The Crown Prince Rhaegar laugh like this. Had he ever laughed like this?

“Oh, Lyanna. I have heard of it. Believe me, I have.” He smiled warmly, and held her closer to him, and they danced until it was appropriate, and he took her to her brothers, that promised to take her back to their tent. He had a meeting to organize for the following day.

An important one that could have consequences to echo throughout seasons to come.

 

* * *

 

He could see she was nervous, anxious. He did not remember seeing her so fidgety in the short time since meeting her, he worried of what disturbed her. _Can I bring her peace?_ He wondered.

_Will she like my proposal? Would she ever consider it? It goes against traditions but nothing would make him happier. He hope she would be happy too._

“Ashara? Are you feeling well? You look nervous.” He tried to be as subtle as possible; as he touched her hand, she just smiled at him.

“I am a bit nervous, but now is not the time or place to explain it, Ned. If you would not mind going outside with me after the feast?” She asked him, hopefully.

“Of course I would, I hope I am not the reason for your disturbance?” He feared he had gone too far this morning, that he scared her away. “Did I do anything to…?” She squeezed his hand; he could not find anger or disappointment in her violet orbs.

“This morning and all of our time together has been nothing but the best of my days, Ned. I assure you.” He did not expect a woman’s words to cause such a reaction in him, but he never felt a deeper love for another.

“Then we will talk after the feast, My Lady.” He squeezed her hand back, her nervous frown had returned.

“Yes, we will.” She answered him, retrieving her hand, to feed herself some of the lemon cake they had been served.

Ned could see Lyanna dancing with Brandon right next to Benjen and Howland, his reckless and brave sister.

_Oh, Lyanna. Too much of the wolf’s blood in you, sister. Only the Old Gods know how you will make through this life for long._ He thought grimly.

She had hurt her shoulder, right thigh and caught a gash to the side of her head. Thank the Kings of Winter for their heritage and her dark locks to hide her wound. No one could ever know she was the Knight of The Laughing Tree.

Later that day Robert claimed, _“He would get that bastard and also the King’s reward, only the bravest man would find it and everyone knew the Crown Prince did not have it in him.”_ He did not recognize the man he saw.

He could understand the hurt of losing Lyanna, at first, Ned imagined Robert to be in love with his sister, he spoke highly of her, always asking more stories of the girl, making plans of their future, painting a picture of such happiness for his sister Ned felt like Robert was just the obvious choice for Lya. He hoped this was just the shock of the situation, and he would come back to his senses. They grew up as brothers; he did not want to lose his friend, but the things he said at his tent the other day hurt. He was disrespectful and he meant to humiliate and make less of him and his family, for that he could not forgive him soon enough. The doubts he tried to cast upon Ashara…No!

Now, Lyanna was half-injured, laughing with Howland and their brothers, yet when her Crown Prince approached her for a dance, she accepted. Lyanna, the wild She-Wolf of Winterfell had accepted a dance, Ned laughed quietly. Lya was not one to appreciate dances, even if she did dance beautifully, but Rhaegar seemed to accept her; so far, he seemed to be the kind of man who would not want to change her nature, and that was a relief for his heart.

Whatever reason brought Aerys Targaryen to betroth his heir and the Queen’s Lady to the Starks, no one could ever imagine how well those betrothals would fit. If this was ever meant as a punishment, he thought for a second time in a number of days, it failed.

 

* * *

 

After they had their supper, Ned offered Ashara his arm and took his Lady to the courtyard of Harrenhal, so she could finally tell him what afflicted her, after, he would ask her what he actually wanted to.

“The stars look lovely tonight.” She started, caressing his wrist.

“They do, indeed.” He looked at her, in all her loveliness, and she laughed.

“You have become very gallant, My Lord. I wonder if you will still be the same once you learn more about me.” Her cheery voice gradually went quiet.

“What do you mean, Ash?” He held her chin in his hand.

“I need to be honest with you. There is something I must tell you that will change the way you see me but I cannot lie to you.” He saw a tear drop from the corner of her eye.

“Ashara, you are worrying me.” _What in seven hells was she talking about?_

“I know you have to marry me either way, we did not choose this… but I would like to believe I grew roots in your heart as you did in mine.” She looked down to her hands and his own left her chin, paying attention to her every word.

“You know…” He tried to confirm it, but she silenced him.

“Please, let me finish.” She was serious; almost…he did not have words for the tears streaming down her beautiful face, it was not exactly sad, but as if she expected a disappointment.

“Go on, please.” He wanted to comfort her.

“I know you have to marry me either way, but I want to enter this marriage with honesty.” She got nervous with each word.

“I would appreciate that.” _What…?_

“Ned, I am not a maiden anymore.” She went straight to the point, and he tried to make sense of it.

“You are not…” She backed away from him a bit, giving him space to digest her words and what it meant for him.

“I was young and curious. I did not love him but I wanted to know what it felt like. I did not feel a thing other than the awkwardness of it all. It meant as little to me as it did to him, I assure you. We never fell for each other, and we never again spoke of it.” She blurted it out and waited for his reaction, his rejection. Silently.

He could not help himself, his mind wandered to Robert’s words on Ashara and Rhaegar. _Was it true? Could it be so? Could she had given Rhaegar her maidenhead, out of curiosity?_ He knew the Dornish took their sexuality as something normal, part of their lives, but still… Lyanna seemed as taken with Rhaegar as he was with Ashara, even if his sister tried to hide it. His feelings were mixed but his affection for her would not change; although he could not find it in him to face the damned Prince without suspicion and resentment. 

“Should I be worried about him? You said you did not have feelings for him but you had enough to share that moment.” He was hurt, he could not lie, but she was no less in his eyes for it.

She did not do anything behind his back, nor had she betrayed his trust. She chose to tell him something he could possibly never know if she decided not to tell. He had grown up learning of how a person’s value could be measured by their courage to speak the truth, especially when said truth would bear them no fruit. Ashara was honest, and this only grew her in his eyes. However, he had to know.

“No. Ned, no. I assure you, he and I are friends, but we never fell in love and we never will.” She held his shoulders and squeezed them vehemently.

“Do I…” He was scared of the question he had in mind. Robert’s words resonated even louder in his dark thoughts, a pang of jealousy for the man who shared her first night. It was silly, yet here he was, hating a stranger. Or was it?

“You do not know him, I never saw you talk to him… You might know his name, but you’re not acquainted with him, I assure you -” So It was not Rhaegar, he breathed out relieved. He did not want to know, not now.

“Don’t tell me, please. If I ever want to know, I might ask you.” She looked at him, bewildered.

“You…do not hate me?” He never saw her so small. Ashara was tall, not only in her beautiful form but in spirits, she had done him no wrong. No, he did not want that. He could not resent her over this, he knew.

“Ashara, you did not betray me. You were not my betrothed back then, and if you guarantee I should not worry about him, I believe you.” He took her hand in his again, her trembling hand. “Yes, I have no choice but to marry you. Yet, even if I had, I would not make a different one, this changes nothing for me. I promise you.” He kissed her hand.

“Oh, Ned.” She threw herself in his arms, and held him tight. Her tears still came, although now it seemed to be of a different nature. She detangled herself from him and kissed him. She did not care who saw them, all she knew is that she had to feel him, she had to believe he was real and he was hers.

“I am not going anywhere, Ash.” He kissed her once more, thoroughly. “But I want to ask you something, a rather unusual question.” He was the one nervous now. “Would you marry me before my Gods? In Winterfell? I know weddings usually happen at the bride’s home but given your family will be at King’s Landing and we will be wed before the Seven there, It would never feel real to me unless we wed before my faith.” He played with the ends of her raven curls. “Would you?”

“Yes, I would love to know your home. I would love to marry you in front of a Weirwood tree. Yours and mine in both our faiths.” She bit her lip, and he held her tight once again. He kissed her deeply, once more.

“Thank you for your honesty.” He kissed her cheek now. “You will get nothing but the same from me.” He meant it.

“Thank you for accepting me.” She would marry him in every faith he asked.

“We should go back. Come, love.” He kissed her hand, and they went back into the Hall, two hearts lighter than the ones that entered earlier that evening.

 

* * *

 

_“Whitestone,_

_Tensions are high; the King grows madder and madder each moon, the cubs are to go into the Dragon’s den, the golden lion has become white and the golden maiden will never become a dragon. The stag is angered, the sun is burning, and the Falcon is flying, the light, glowing. Plots, treasons, passion, blood, madness and greatness, these lands are getting warm._

_All at once, I am not sure if we are at the beginning or the end of the real endgame, I will leave that to you, and await further instructions._

_Dark wings, dark words, it is said. I am sending you this message in a grey raven, so you might get the understanding of my insecurities. Is it war we want? How far must we go to get it? We need a storm; we need a ‘cause’._

_Of this, I assure you, my friend: the time for dragons is gone. In order to build the new, we must destroy the old._

_W.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? What did you guys think?  
> I am curious to see if you guys can guess properly who the two correspondents are! LOL  
> Let the games begin :D  
> Your comments mean so much to me, you guys have no idea.  
> Thanks for reading me and commenting here! <333


	8. The Queen of Love and Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tourney is coming to an end but not before the final joust and the crowning of the Queen of Love and Beauty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> Sorry it took me so long to write, I went through a little writer's block and RL has been a real B.  
> I wanted to make this longer but It wouldn't feel appropriate, we're almost leaving Harrenhal so this chapter was necessary.  
> Thanks for all the love and support, you guys don't know how your kudos and comments helped through my writer's block, it's like receiving the boost I needed, so thank you again.  
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Thanks for my beautiful beta for working on this chapter, LustOnMyFingers you rock.

His plans on gathering the Lords at Harrenhal had been broken; he could not do that now. Varys’ little birds had whispered in his father’s ears, and thank the Seven, or would It be the Master of Whispers himself, that Rhaegar’s name had not been mentioned in any conspiracy to dethrone the King.

Rhaegar was certain Lord Rickard intended more than just southern alliances for winter provisions marrying Lyanna to Robert and Brandon to Catelyn. In doing so, Jon Arryn and Hoster Tully were probably in it with Stark and Aerys had broken their prospects of rebelling against the Throne. Not only would Lyanna be given to Rhaegar, Eddard Stark would be marrying into a Targaryen loyal house.

Rhaegar had to find a way to not destroy the alliance, but rebuilt it. Aerys’ madness grew by the moment and it would not be long until things got out of hand.

Lord Baratheon loathed him, he saw him around the Tourney, always with a drink in hand in hand, and a girl in the other, however never failing to stare at the Crown Prince as if he intended to smash him with his Warhammer. He would not be brought into the fold easily, mayhaps at all.

Lord Arryn was still a friend of House Stark, with Lord Eddard’s fostering, and the right diplomacy, there was a chance he could be brought into Rhaegar’s cause. Elbert Arryn had been named Ser Barristan’s squire, so the man would be around and maybe he could serve as a link between the two. His father had left Ser Barristan behind until they left for North, when the Kingsguard would return to the capitol.

Hoster Tully was marrying his eldest to Brandon Stark, his good brother to be, but he had a younger daughter. Not as beautiful as her sister, but she was said to carry part of the Tully beauty, with auburn hair and deep blue eyes. Maybe they could find her a match good enough to please the ambitious Lord, give him some extra motivation to join their cause.

Having lost the Stormlands, he had to find a way to bring Dorne and the Reach into their plans. The Reach had been Targaryen Loyalists ever since Aegon, the Conqueror, gave them their title as Lords Paramount, as they had no daughters to marry and Rhaegar had no more brothers or sisters to bind to them, he would have to appeal to their common sense, which was clear Mace Tyrell was not the one he should speak to. The Queen of Thorns was to be the one to discuss the future of House Tyrell; somehow, Rhaegar knew if they were ever to succeed in dethroning Aerys, Lady Olenna Tyrell could help his cause.

Dorne. Unbowed, unbent, unbroken.

Rhaegar Targaryen did not want to break or bend them, but he wanted the assurance their armies would back him in case he needed it, and he wanted to be sure the Dornish would be on his side, should this come to war. He knew the heir to Sunspear had a daughter, almost the same age as Viserys. Maybe he could propose Doran Martell a marriage between the two houses. Marriage had been the only permanent way through which Targaryens and Martells have found peace.

Nevertheless, he would never do that without consulting his mother, he was not Aerys.

Tywin Lannister would probably be fuming now, probably having heard of Rhaegar’s betrothal to Lyanna. Rhaegar was no fool; he knew the man intended to offer his daughter’s hand to the Prince once more, this time, behind Aerys’ back. For the first time in years, the Valyrian prince was happy with Aerys’ actions. He would not exchange his Lyanna for no Cersei Lannister.

What could he offer the man that he did not already have? House Lannister was one of the richest of the Seven Kingdoms, he would not want for gold. He could not offer him marriage, and he certainly did not need lands, Tywin Lannister was Warden of the West, the man ruled the Westerlands.

He would want to become Hand of the King once again, most likely. If not lands or gold, he could only give the man power. Tywin was clever, but so was Rhaegar. You give such a man power, but just enough to make him dangerous to your enemies, but not to you. Tywin was as important to his cause as he could be dangerous against it. He had to handle it with care.

He would have to find an occasion to discuss such a talk with said Lords.

Mayhaps Lyanna would like to travel to Riverrun and see her brother’s wedding to Catelyn Tully. Mayhaps Prince Doran would be delighted to be invited to the capitol for Rhaegar and Lyanna’s wedding. One by one, he would find the strength to end his father’s reign of terror.

The dragons were mighty creatures. Dangerous and powerful, but Aerys was no true dragon, so the Crown Prince had to become a King.

 

* * *

 

It was not easy for Eddard Stark to hate Robert Baratheon. He could not hate the man that quickly, mayhaps not at all. He had grown up with the bastard, he had been a brother to him, when his fostering had not allowed him see his own for moons with no end.

However, the man had crossed lines, lines that a man should not cross. He had cursed his family and his betrothed. He had little regard for their friendship when such poisonous words left his hateful mouth.

He had been doing nothing but drinking and whoring ever since he arrived at the Tourney, Ned had heard from Elbert. Their plans of sparring, jousting and enjoying the feasts thrown away by the broken betrothal and the heated discussion.

He would be able to forgive the man if only he did not went exactly where he knew it would hurt the most. Lyanna. Ashara. Robert knew of his devotion to his family, and knew he wanted no wench but the woman he would love, so he decided to aim for exactly such people.

What does it say about a friendship?

Ned could not bring himself to think about it now. He would accompany Ashara to the Tourney for the day, he wanted to be close to her and she would get to spend the day near his siblings, it would be a good day.

Arriving at the Castle, he asked if a handmaiden could go get the Lady, not meaning to intrude in her quarters; only to be invited in by said woman.

The Castle was said to be haunted, by the ghosts of Harren and his family, burnt by Aegon I, after refusing to bend to his will. Only bad things happened to those who denied what Targaryen Kings demanded of them, or so history could say.

Rumor has it that their current King burnt people for less; Eddard could not fathom the idea of living under such a man’s roof. He had been raised by the honorable Rickard Stark, and fostered by the good and wise Jon Arryn. Both strong but kind men. However, his sister would be going too, and he would never send her there alone. He would protect Lyanna with his life, if needed. He would do whatever she asked of him, even if she would never ask him to go. She was too good for that.

A long, iron door took his thoughts away.

“You may enter, Lord Eddard.” The handmaiden opened the door for him. He reddened, but entered anyway.

 

* * *

 

He looked shy and sweet. _As he usually does_. But now, standing in front of her, at her chambers, Ashara could notice he seemed more comfortable around her even if a bit nervous to be here.

“You summoned me here, My Lady? I do not mind being the first to see you this morning, but I do not imagine The Sword of the Morning would appreciate my presence here.” He smiled nervously.

“I wanted to ask you a few things, and show you something, if you don’t mind?” She bit her lip, hesitantly.

“Of course.” His handsome northern face showing an amused confusion.

She took his hand and dragged him across the room. She took a letter from bed and gave it to him. Waiting expectantly, watching his expressions go from curious to serious, serious to happy, happy to beaming.

“Thank you for this, Ash.” He held her in his arms and kissed her neck. Her face turned to his and their lips met. Her soft hand caressing his nape, while her other hand caressed his back. She felt the shivers all over her northerner betrothed. She wanted to wrap her legs around his waist and lose herself in his arms, never mind vows, septs, threes and cloaks, all she wanted was him. His northern blood ran hot through his lips, while it drove her to madness, leaving out a groan at Ned’s body closer to hers.

As if quickly realizing he had overstepped his limit, he detangled himself from her, and she left out a whining in complaint.

“A bit longer.” He whispered at her ear, and kissed her cheek.

“A bit too long.” She smiled crookedly, a beautiful blush covering her cheeks.

“You will like Winterfell, it is beautiful there. And not as cold as people imagine it to be, there are hot springs that run through the castle walls and grounds as a vein runs through a body and keeps it warm.” He was thrilled, they were to be married at the sight of the Old Gods, say his words to receive her as his, and him as hers; before he said her words in front of her Gods to her people. Sounded fair.

“Well, you can always keep me warm, My Lord.” She smiled and nodded softly at a reddened Ned.

“Shall we, Lord Eddard? I believe we are expected at the Tourney.” Ashara called him back into reality.

Her purple eyes shining with mischief. Ashara Dayne would be the death of him.

 

* * *

 

She was in pain, but as gracious and beautiful as she could possibly be in her pathetically full southern dress and loose wild curls. Apparently a Princess to be cannot refuse presents from her Ladies, and Elia Martell found fitting to present her with a cake of blue laces and silk. Lyanna hated it but the woman was sweet and she did not want to be rude; her fate was not on Elia Martell.

She watched the jousts from the royal dais alongside Ned, Lady Ashara, Benjen and Ladies Tyrell, Hightower, Whent, Lady Elia and other Southron Ladies Lyanna did not even know of. 

Ned and Ashara seemed quite entertained amongst themselves, which brought a smile to her face. Who would have imagined Ned and Ashara fitting so well together? Probably not the King. 

Rhaegar would fight in the jousts today and she found herself thinking back to his eyes and smile. 

Rhaegar Targaryen had been forced into a betrothal with her; a Crown Prince was meant to be self-serving and stupid, but in truth, Rhaegar was different from anything Lyanna could have predicted him to be. 

He was handsome, sure. Not the brutal, manly form of Robert Baratheon, but somehow so much more pleasant to her, with his indigo eyes, lean and strong tall form and gracious Valyrian hair.

However, her lack of irritation towards the Prince was more than his looks. He was good. Lyanna hardly tried to hide her northerness. Her love for riding, jousting and swordsmanship; yet none of her manners or likes made him treat her any different, it did not seem to lessen her in his eyes, and although she would never measure herself by the eyes of a man, she liked how his eyes spoke to her. 

He had gone to her before the joust, asking for her favor, she remembered with a croaked smile.

_"Would my Lady Knight give me her favor? I would love nothing more than to wear it when I crown you Queen of Love and Beauty." He smiled smugly at her, she wanted to swipe that smugness off his face and deny him, maybe HE should give her his favor so she could win the damned thing, and she doubted he jousted better than she did but her arm still ached badly enough to keep her quiet about it._

_"What makes you so certain you will win, Your Grace? I do not give my favor to anyone, you know. Prince or not." She teased him._

_"I can't guarantee my win but I can assure you I want your favor more than I want that prize; although I imagine you would look lovely with a crown of flowers on your head." Her cheeks turned red at the compliment and he looked at her lips intently._

_"Shall we make a deal, then? I will give you my favor and you will call off that silly carriage?" She smiled at him. They had been preparing their travels north after the Tourney and she noticed the carriage she was meant to use instead of her northern destrier._

_"Sure." He saw her tear up a piece of her dress, one of the many fabrics tied to her bodice, and he wanted to laugh. Lyanna was unlike anyone else._

_He tied it in his arm, and kissed her hand, before grabbing his helmet and looking back at her._

_"You didn't have to exchange it to dismiss the carriage, you know? You just had to say so; I want you to have whatever you want, Lyanna. Not to take things from you." He nodded and left, leaving her speechless, and fighting the little dragons flying in her stomach._

_Different indeed._

Now, she found herself eager to see him ride the jousts. She almost felt silly, she never crushed on anyone, and neither had she imagined herself pleased with a betrothal she did not want or even approve at first, even if she knew this moment would eventually come.

In truth, Lyanna was not ready to admit how much she enjoyed teasing her match; how his looks made her heart jump and if not for her constant fight of her mind and body, she would actually have already accepted to become his, and him, hers.

 

* * *

  

The Crown Prince won the first two jousts, and Elia could not help but notice the piece of fabric tied around his wrist. Fabric of the dress she had presented the Stark girl to wear and she seemed to wear now.

Had the little northern Lady been playing around with the Prince, beneath her skirts? He did have a piece of her fabric…

It was not as if Elia could blame Lyanna Stark, look at him. Rhaegar Targaryen was glorious. His lean, strong and tall body, his deep violet eyes and his curled silky silver hair. She wanted nothing but to feel his body, to share his bed, and conquer his heart.

Elia was a woman made, while the girl seemed to be too young, too naïve, too inexperienced to give the Prince the sensations Elia knew herself capable of. She knew better than to try to defy a King’s decree, he would marry the girl, sure. However, marriage is not chastity, and Lyanna Stark did not have to be the last woman to touch his lips.

Her Princess Mother had promised her at her twelfth birthday that Elia would not perish or break, as people expect her to, with her delicate frame. She also promised her she would marry the Crown Prince, the Dornish expected Aerys to seek the betrothal, after failing to get Rhaegar a Valyrian blooded noble with Steffon and Cassana Baratheon’s deaths.

So Elia believed her. It gave her something to dream about in her moments of fear and solitude. She had once been considered as a match for Jaime Lannister, when Joanna Lannister lived and their mothers considered the match. However, the Lady of Lannister died and with it went her impending betrothal. She had also declined Baelor Hightower; her mind was set on Rhaegar.

Where did it all go wrong? Why?

Maybe she could not exchange vows at the Sept of Baelor with him but she could still have her taste of what could have been. She had only today until the Tourney was over, and she barely had any time to approach Rhaegar.

If she was to give up on her lifelong dream, she might as well take a memory out of it.

 

* * *

 

The man was pathetic.

Where was the boy he grew up with? Ned had been his best friend ever since he don’t know when, Robert could easily say he loved Eddard more than he could ever love Stannis or Renly. The man was his brother in all but name, and he did not defend him when he needed him. He let them take Lyanna from him, he said nothing against the broken betrothal.

Ned had turned into a wimp, running around the Tourney holding the whore’s arm, playing a fool. Was she a sorcerer? Had she enchanted his friend? He knew Ned was interested in her but his smart, funny friend had turned into an idiot guided by a woman now.

She was a pretty one, sure. Big tits, great ass, but Ned was loyal and what the fuck would he do with a woman that was said to be Rhaegar’s whore? She was not worth the trouble. But he turned on him, his best friend for his fucking cousin.

They took Lyanna from him. His beautiful Lyanna, she was everything he wanted. She would have been his Lady and he would have treated her like the special woman that she is. He would give her everything.

Not everything.

He could not give her a crown for he did not have one. Maybe it was time for some changes in the Realm, maybe it was time for a new dynasty. If it was a crown Lyanna wanted, a crown she shall have.

She would be his. Oh, she would. He would bleed all of Westeros but he would not give up on Lyanna Stark.

He drank the rest of his ale and left the dais he was at, while the cunt prepared himself to face Barristan, the Bold. He did not stand a chance against the knight, Robert laughed to himself; but he did not even bother staying to watch, he went to find a girl to warm his bed, and ale to soothe his anger.

He would leave Harrenhal with the dawn, he had preparations he needed to attend to.

 

* * *

  

He defeated him. The Crown Prince defeated Ser Barristan Selmy.

The Kingsguard smiled at his Prince after taking his helmet, while he received the crown of blue roses; the ones Rhaegar knew were Lyanna’s favorite and asked the Whents to use in it, the ones his lance put it in her lap.

So he crowned her his Queen of Love and Beauty, that was the moment when all the smiles rose. Songs would be sang about the Fire Prince and his Ice Princess one day, lucky were the ones present to see it being written that afternoon, at the heights of the heart of Harrenhal for everyone to see.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So?  
> Did you guys like it?  
> Let me hear your thoughts and doubts on it.  
> Once again, thanks for all the love.  
> Kudos and comments feed a writer's soul. LOL


	9. The Last Night at Harrenhal I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the last night of the greatest tourney in Westerosi history, so much can happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a week and here I am!!! This one was fast for my last updates, I am proud of myself LOL  
> I hope you guys like it, we'll have this chapter and the next one and then we're out of Harrenhal, it's the The Last Feast of the greatest event in westerosi history, guys... it deserves two chapters on it.  
> I hope you guys like it, writing this story has been amazing, a real pleasure to me and your comments and kudos mean a lot to me, and help my creativity, so thanks for that too! <333
> 
> Kudos also for my beta bae LustOnMyFingers, you are precious!  
> Also for fairytalelovr for helping a friend brainstorm <3

“You look lovely, Lyanna.” She really did, Ashara thought to herself.

“The crown suits you, My Lady.” Lady Alerie commented on her Queen of Beauty’s blue laurel.

“For now, one of flowers, one day, of gold and rubies.” Lady Lynesse commented too.

All Ladies would not stop complimenting her blue embroidered dress, her loosen curls, or the crown of winter roses it held. However not many of them sounded as if their words came from the heart, as a matter fact, jealousy traveled through their voices as the wind traveled through the fields.

How tired Lyanna must be of this mummery show.

“Shall we go to the Great Hall, My Lady?” Ashara grabbed her arm.

They walked away from the vultures that hoped to gain Lyanna’s affections, probably only to gain from it later.

“Ugh, will I have to deal with these kinds of leeches for the rest of my life?” Lyanna complained the moment they left the ladies’ sound range.

Ashara laughed.

“Oh, yes you will. When you marry Rhaegar, it will only be worse. Court will be hell, prepare yourself for big dresses, expensive jewelry, fake smiles and unnecessary courtesies.” Ashara tried to be honest, still not letting humor leave her voice. “But you will find many good things there too, you know? I found family, the Queen is clever and kind, she will love you. The Prince is a cute little beast, he has the energy of a dragon but his heart has nothing of his father, I can assure you.” Ashara was lucky to find herself surrounded by love, even if around it had so much jealousy and envy.

“You sound as if you love it there. I imagined you would have missed Dorne that you would prefer to return home.” Lyanna sounded genuinely confused.

“I love my land, my roots. However, Starfall has not been home for a long time, ever since my mother died everything changed, my brother looks for a wife, while Arthur followed south. Arthur and I have always been close, so coming to join him soothed my heart. I guess you can say the same about yourself.” She smiled at the northern lady.

“I understand what you mean. Winterfell is home and I love every little piece of it. I know it as I know my own face, mayhaps even more so. I love our walls, keeps, our Godswood and our trees, our beautiful glass garden too. Oh, the hot springs, I love them the most in winter. But it is Bran, Ned, Ben and Father who makes it a home. It is Old Nan, Walder, and everyone in it. However, if I could have my brothers with me I would not feel as empty.” She dried a single tear that ran through her young face. “There must always be a Stark in Winterfell, so I cannot have them all, but Ned will be here and it makes everything easier to me.” Lyanna never looked younger, or more fragile, speaking of home.

“He is in love with you.” Lyanna looked at her, straight in the eyes. Deep grey eyes looking into hers, she could see Eddard in Lyanna’s eyes. “Please be good to him. He is the best person I know.” They were all so protective of each other, these northern direwolves. She loved it about them.

“I am in love with him too.” She felt stupid admitting it. It was clear for everyone to see, yet she feared she gave his heart too quickly, but whom was she kidding? She did not just give it, he conquered it himself.

“Good.” Lyanna pressed her hand. “Then we shall be good friends.” She smiled at her.

“No, we shall be family.” She corrected herself.

Ashara’s smile could not have been brighter. 

 

* * *

 

Ned saw Robert across the Hall, once again deep in his cups, brooding and cursing. What had his friend turned into, after so little time? Had he loved Lyanna so deeply or was this a wounded pride that bothered him? Robert was not a man who received denial quietly.

He decided to walk to him; perhaps there was a way to fix things. Mayhaps there was a way for Robert to understand Eddard loves him as a brother, but his voice had no weight against a King’s decree. If he was being truthful, after seeing Rhaegar slowly winning over Lyanna’s stubborn mistrust, she even seemed happy with the Prince’s presence, for those who know her face as he does; somehow, Eddard was starting to think Rhaegar had been a better choice for her.

Robert saw her beauty but not the iron underneath. Lyanna was so much more than looks and courtesies. He was not as sure that Robert would appreciate it, as Prince Rhaegar seemed to. He would want to bend her to his will, but Lyanna was not one to bent. What happens to things that do not bend?

Still, Ned grew up beside Robert; he owed him a second chance. The benefit of the doubt, at least this one time. Robert was always a good man. His best friend, he owed him this.

He walked to the man’s table and asked for an ale, Robert did not lift his eyes; Eddard knew Robert was aware of his presence. His whole body stiffened as soon as he sat there.

“Will you continue to act as a child and pretend I am not here, Robert?” Ned started. The drunken Lord laughed.

“You call me a child, but you were the one not man enough to speak for your friend.” His grave voice then said.

“Robert, Aerys is King. Do you really think there is something I could say to make the Mad King change his mind?” Was Robert then a fool?

“We could have raised banners. We could have gone to war, make that southern King respect your family and mine. Show him we bow to no dragons, since they have none anymore.” Robert was angry and not exactly quiet.

“You think we should have gone to war because of a broken betrothal, Robert? To end so many lives because I could not have you as a good brother and you could not have Lyanna? I love you as a brother, Robert. You know that, but you should also know me better than to think I would have risked my people’s lives for such a folly.” Ned was angered now too.

“Folly? Rhaegar Targaryen taking Lyanna away from me is a folly to you? Do you love me so little you care that much about me? Is my cousin already such a close friend to you, Lord Eddard?” Robert was out of himself, Ned had decided.

“Are you really so selfish that you think it all comes down to our friendship and likings? What happened to you, Robert? I know you like Lyanna but do not let it change your nature.” Eddard rose from his seat. “Or hurt your sanity. I hope you come around, my friend. I would invite you to my wedding but it seems that my bride does not please you so I know better than to insist.” He did not want leave Harrenhal leaving them on bad terms but it was not as if he had a choice.

Robert did not answer. A flash of hurt went through his eyes until the mask of coldness and indifference came back to him.

“You’ll finally fuck a girl. Congratulations on your wedding.” He rose his ale to a toast with a voice heavy with contempt, Ned had no patience for that and he was long gone before he could change his mind and make things worse and give Robert a proper answer. 

 

* * *

 

She was beautiful.

All dressed in blue shades of silk and lace, wearing her crown of winter roses.

All the time he spent reading and researching about the prophecy, how was it that it never occurred to him that a Stark would be the Ice to his Fire? His father had not cared for his well-being for a very long time, he chose Lyanna as an act of politics, but in truth, Rhaegar believed the Gods had planned their union for a very long time.

She did not care for wealth, the northerners rarely did. She loved living and she loved those around her. She protected her people; she would be the best Queen Westeros had ever had since the days of Good Queen Alysanne.

“Is there something in my face, My Prince?” She mocked his heavy stare. “Did you lose something in it?” She bit her lip and waited for her response.

“No, not in your face. But this beautiful crown does seem to fit you perfectly, My Lady. I did tell you I would win it; I guess I deserve some recognition.” He smiled, smug.

“Smugness does not suit you, you know? But you do deserve a praise. It was a good joust.” She placed her hand on her waist and her eyes filled with mischief.

“But I would have won it without that second lance, you should know that.” She was prouder of her riding prowess than any woman could be of her beauty.

“I guess we should find out one day, shouldn’t we?” He grabbed her hand, kissing it sweetly, surprising Lyanna.

“Should we sit at the dais? I still have to open the feast.” He grew up with the formalities and ways of Court, the highest noble opened the feast, and only him. Rhaegar was royalty and Aerys was not around, so it fell down to him to represent House Targaryen and their dynasty.

“Well, if I must…” She shrugged and followed his lead, into their place of honor.

 

* * *

 

“Lord Stark, we have received Lord Eddard and Lord Brandon’s letters, they both affirm the part following to Winterfell, Prince Rhaegar will accompany Lady Lyanna and three men of the Kingsguard, including your good daughter’s brother.” Maester Walys read Rickard Stark his sons’ letters. “The Tully party is to meet them on the road and Brandon’s betrothed is also coming to the wedding. Robert Baratheon will not.” His voice left no doubt, Robert was furious, as Rickard feared he would be.

“So the man is cross with House Stark. What would he expect us to do? Was he really that conceited to expect us to raise war against the Crown because he King wants the Prince to wed my daughter?” The man’s ego had no boundaries, Rickard thought to himself. He left out a breath, letting his anger leave his body and breathing in some sense into him.

He had no time for this; he had major things to worry about.

“My Lord, do you not think there is a chance Prince Rhaegar is coming North to investigate you? You and your household, My Lord?” Walys soft voice brought back suspects he had tried to ignore.

“Aerys should know better than to think I would plot against his family when my own daughter is joining it, and my son, his Keep. Does he care so little for his sons that he does not understand a father’s love?” After the broken betrothal, Rickard had no options rather than accept the Kingdom would not find peace until the reign of Rhaegar Targaryen.

“I don’t think the King knows of love in any kind of form, My Lord.” Maester Walys answered.

“But I do and if King Aerys sends his son to investigate my household and family, then he shall find the opposite to what he could have expected. Loyalty and order that shall give him quite a disappointment and leave my Lyanna be. May Ned protect her and the Old Gods protect the two of them.” Lord Rickard touched his wrinkled forehead, as if it would soothe the headache that accompanied him for days now.

“I shall make provisions, My Lord.” Maester Walys gathered his vests and nodded.

“Please do, Walys. I do hope to know what kind of man Rhaegar Targaryen really is. Gods be good, I hope the lad has no piece of his father.”

“Madness or Greatness, My Lord. Two sides to a Targaryen coin. You should find out which side does Prince Rhaegar belongs to very soon.” He affirmed.

“So I hope.” Rickard answered, giving Walys his leave to his preparations while the Lord of Winterfell wrote letters already long due.

 

* * *

 

“Your Majesty, may I speak to you?” Rhaella stopped her play with Viserys to the sight of Ser Barristan Selmy at her door, after his knock.

“Yes, of course, Ser Barristan. Please, take Viserys to his bath.” She asked her handmaidens, looking back to the knight, expecting news of her son, and if possible, Ashara.

“You have arrived days after my husband, Ser Barristan. Why is that?” Rhaella was curious.

“King Aerys ordered me to keep the Prince guarded until the Tourney was over, I was to return after the final joust, which your son won with high praises, My Queen.” The good Ser smiled at her.

“I was in charge of delivering this to your eyes and your eyes only, Your Majesty.” Ser Barristan delivered her the mysterious envelope.

“Thank you, Ser.” She nodded and the man left her chambers.

Curious, no seal. Just wax sealing the message it hid. She left her son with the maids and sat in her solar to open the letter.

_I am heading North for Lord Eddard and Ashara’s northern wedding. One Lord at a time, we will gather the proper army we need. I shall speak to Lord Rickard, I hope he does not take this betrothal badly, given he had another one intended._

_Lady Lyanna is different. She is beautiful. The most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes upon, I can tell you. However, she is no maiden in a tower, she is her own person and I dare say she will bring some light to the darkness of the Red Keep. I shall do my best to make sure this place does not take away the best of her._

_Ashara sends her love; she is happy, dare I say she is in love. She smiles all the time and my good brother to be looks at her as I would want a betrothed to look at my own sister. Her brother also seems pleased._

_I miss you and I hope you have had your rest with Aerys’ absence from King’s Landing. I wish I could protect you from him, from all the bad. Nevertheless, our plans thrive. I shall make sure everything goes according to plan._

_I am sending Ser Jaime back to King’s Landing, may he stay beside you to guard you and Vis as much as possible, if the King does not wish otherwise._

_Hope to see you soon,_

_Your faithful Little Beast._

“May the Seven bless you, my precious son.” Rhaella answered to herself, kissing her son’s handwriting and holding it against her breast, praying for his protection and victory.

 

* * *

 

“You do look beautiful, my friend. And happy.” Ashara smiled warmly at Elia, while her friend touched her cheek. “Your cheeks flush and your eyes glitter. Is Lord Eddard already warming you up for his cold lands?” Elia had a cheeky grin.

“You are naughty. Ned is too honored.” Ashara shook her head, a grin growing on her face. “It does not mean his mouth and hands are not the best thing that I ever touched.” She bit her lip and Ashara laughed.

“Well, Oberyn will hate being outranked… especially by a northerner. You know him.” Elia joked, quietly enough so no one could hear, but Ashara’s cheek reddened the same way.

“Oberyn and I were foolish and curious. We never cared for each other that way.” Ashara tried to sound as unaffected as she possibly could. She did not dislike the memory, but it felt weird now.

“You know I am joking, silly. Love does make passion burn hotter and you are a Dornish woman, Ash. We thrive on heat.” Elia played with her hands.

“I am sorry I could not spend more time with you at this Tourney. We had such a great time at Sunspear, I could never imagine I would soon be a woman betrothed.” She laughed.

“I dare say he will make me happy.” The purple eyed beautiful sounded hopeful.

“I dare say you will.” Elia smiled.

“I also dare to ask of our Prince.” Elia did not mean to sound eager, but she knew Ashara knew her well.

“I thought we had talked of this before, Elia. Rhaegar is not Oberyn. He does not give himself around, he is too… Rhaegar for that.” How else could she describe her friend?

“I was supposed to be his bride, Ash. You know I was. My mom wanted this union, Queen Rhaella had given my mother her blessing, but King Aerys never said yes or even a no. He kept me hoping for years, how is that fair to me?” Elia was nervous, even sad.

“What else can you do now? All of our lives rest at that man’s hand. He chose my Ned. He chose Lyanna. Rhaegar had no more choice than I did, it does not mean he can’t grow as fond of Lyanna as I have grown fond of Ned.” Ashara knew her friend’s heart meant no harm, but her broken dreams and Dornish blood could get her in trouble. “I do think he has grown quite fond of her, my friend. I never saw Rhaegar look at anyone as he looks at her.” She did not mean to crush her friend’s feelings, but she had to honest.

“That is because he never gave himself another option and you know it. Before he was forced into this betrothal, he never allowed himself to meet someone. I could have been the one.” Her voice was half a whisper, half a begging.

“I know it was Loreza’s idea to wed you, Elia. However, it never happened. You have to let this go. You have to move on; you are a Princess of Dorne. Anyone would want you for either your looks, your heart, your wit or your name. You know it.” Ashara begged back. She wanted her friend’s happiness.

“Maybe I should just leave it aside and just marry Baelor Breakwind, Oberyn would tease me forever, but he is handsome and good.” Elia shrugged.

“You will go to my wedding at the capitol, I hope? I do wish your health would allow you to accompany me north.” Ashara would love Elia to be there with her.

“I wish I could, Ash. However, the northern winds would do me no good. I am really sorry, dearest.” She really wanted to go.

“I know you do. However, you will meet me in King’s Landing, and Baelor will be invited. Maybe a little reconnection? Doran would be thrilled.” She encouraged her friend. Baelor Hightower was said to be a handsome, charming, delightful man, which Oberyn mocked to no end for a stomach accident in front of the Martell siblings.

“I will bring my finest dress and jewelry then.” Her smile did not reach her eyes, but maybe her friend would see to reason?

 

* * *

 

“Brandon, you will find yourself drunk and stumbling onto your vests before the night is over and we have to travel tomorrow, brother.” Benjen tried to reason with the eldest Stark.

“Ben, this is my last night of freedom. We are travelling tomorrow and I am to meet my beloved betrothed, let me live, brother and bug off.” Brandon was deep in his cups and the feast had just started. Gods help.

He searched for Lya, and he found her laughing loudly at Elbert Arryn and Ned, who looked across the Hall for Ashara every few minutes. _Oh, brother…You have it bad._ Benjen laughed to himself.

“What are you so amused about, hum?” Lyanna had approached him before he could notice her.

“Ned is so lost. It is so funny.” The young boy laughed again.

“Well, his betrothed is beautiful and lovely. You should talk to her eventually, she actually loves riding and she knows how to use a bow and arrow, Ben. I guess now you can idolize both her brother and Ashara herself.” Lyanna mocked him endlessly for his admiration for Ser Arthur Dayne. But who had not admired the man? He was a living legend.

“Well, you should not brag about anyone’s idolization, big sister.” Benjen smiled wickedly. “You seem to be falling for your Prince just as fast.” He teased her.

“Oh, shut up, stupid.” She pushed him aside and left him there, laughing by himself.

“A pack of wolves turned to kittens. Dear Gods.” Benjen shook his head and went after Lyanna; his teasing was not over yet.

 

* * *

 

“My Prince, you jousted so well today. Congratulations on your victory.” Cersei Lannister hovered over Rhaegar as a hunter hovers their prey.

“Thank you, My Lady. This was a fine tourney.” He smiled politely, but it did not reach his eyes. Rhaegar hated fake flattery, but his Prince was too polite to be rude about it.

“My father sends his regards and pardon since he could not make it here. He had to deal with late problems he did not foresee and he got stuck with his duty at the Rock.” Arthur Dayne knew pretty well the reason behind Tywin’s decision not to come. Aerys came, and he was as pissed as a Lion can be after Jaime’s future was taken from him.

“I was most sorry about it, Lady Cersei. I do ask him to come to my wedding, it will happen in only a few moons. I shall send him a raven.” Rhaegar needed Tywin’s support just as much as he hated asking for it.

“I am sure he will do his best to be there, Your Grace. Who would want to miss your and Lady Lyanna’s wedding?” She was beautiful but her fake smile was clear and her bitterness could make any man forget her looks, if he knew what he was looking at.

“We are most honored to have Ser Jaime with us.” Rhaegar smiled, truly. He liked the boy, so did Arthur, Jaime had squired for him. “Do you like it now your brother shall be closer to you? I know Lord Tywin’s feelings on the matter but how are yours?” The Prince was formal if not a bit warm, he had charisma he used it so well in public, not much of the shy Prince, but the clever, social and polite King-to-be he was grown up to become.

“Oh, I am most happy about it, Your Grace. My brother and I are twins, we came into the world together, and the idea of him being closer takes away my homesickness indeed.” Her smile reached her eyes this time, but somehow not as his eyes did, speaking of Ashara.

Cersei’s eyes roamed Rhaegar’s face and body and the girl moved herself sensually. She clearly wanted the Prince’s attention with her low cleavage and her constant attempts on throwing it in Rhaegar’s face. Rhaegar tried to keep a respectful distance but he could see the Prince was left uncomfortable.

“You do look lovely tonight, My Lady.” Oh, Rhaegar knew just what to say. “But I must ask your forgiveness, I have some business I must see to now.” Cersei had the biggest grin on her face when Rhaegar kissed her hand, and the little lioness threw her hair behind her shoulder and walked back to her party, while Rhaegar walked towards Lord and Lady Whent, and never looked back.

Arthur smiled, _not as easy as you imagined, Lady Cersei._

He looked around and saw Brandon Stark drunk and loud, two girls around him, reaching for his attention, although he had not denied them, and he did not seem to dishonor himself or his house. From what he had heard of the Wild Wolf, that should have been an improvement.

Lyanna laughed with her brothers and Howland Reed, but it was Benjen Stark who laughed the loudest, he was a good kid, always trying to watch him joust or sword playing. He was a good kid, who knows a fine knight one day? Ashara talked to Elia, and his brothers stood near Rhaegar.

The Prince received his harp in hand, and accepted Lord Whent’s loud invitation for him to sing them a song.

 

* * *

 

He took his harp and headed to the chair Lord Whent sent for him. He looked across the Hall and he saw Lyanna laughing at something Benjen said. The Hall made silence when he sat and his thrummed the strings while his fingers played the melody his heart composed the night before.

He sang about a girl, a girl with flowers in her hair and her beloved. The Prince who give up his crown for his heart. High in the halls of the kings who were gone, Jenny would dance with her ghost. The ghost sang a song of ice and fire, but the lovers perished in the flames of Summerhall. Where the ghost still sang, never to dance, only to cry.

When he finished he took the applause with shyness, looking for Lyanna in the crowd. She stomped out of her table, leaving the Hall. What had happened? He could only see Benjen laughing.

He shook his head, and smiled. The Prince found his way out of the Hall, looking for a very restless she-wolf.

 

“Lyanna? He saw her watching the moon, holding herself in a vulnerable way. She looked so lost in her thoughts, what thoughts went through her mind beneath the moonlight?

“Lyanna?” He called for her again and she finally snapped back into reality. She looked behind her shoulder and saw Rhaegar carefully walking towards her.

”Yes?” Her shields were down; she did not seem angry or even frustrated. She just looked young, and sad.

“Can I keep you company?” He knew better than to ask her for answers, she would give him none unless she wanted to.

“I guess…It is your Realm.” She smiled.

“Be nice.” He smirked.

She looked into his eyes, a flush coming over her cheeks.

“You played a beautiful song. Sad, but beautiful.” He did not think she was ready to hear the true purpose behind the song; however, they felt more and more suitable for each other with each passing moment they shared.

“I wrote it at Summerhall. I like going there when Court gets overwhelming.” It was his favorite place to be alone, to think of his prophecies, books and dreams.

“What is it like there? I hear it is haunted by the ghosts of dead Kings.” She almost whispered. She seemed to be a believer.

Well, she was a northerner. They knew their legends and tales, if the rest of the realm had forgotten, the North remembers.

“It is actually beautiful. Sad, a bit somber, some would say.” He considered his next words. “But I was born there, I feel like something keeps calling me there. I never dream more than when I am there, sleeping beneath the stars. Of my great-grandfather Aegon V, of my granduncles and their beloveds, they say they all found love. As I said, beautiful, but filled with sad memories dancing in the halls of the kings who were gone.” He thought back to a white face and red eyes, _‘My Jenny, Oh, Jenny’._ She would cry.

“I shall like to meet Summerhall one day.” She sounded sincere. He could barely contain his smile, he imagined her scared, not excited to meet the place so many avoided and only he looked for.

“Will you take me there one day?” Her smile was young and filled with innocence and excitement.

“If you wish to, I would love to take you, although I cannot guarantee you any comfort there.” She frowned at him. “I usually sleep on the floor, facing the skies.” She giggled, confusing him.

“Well, you will be my husband; I guess I will be able to at least steal your sheet, or your shoulder, for a night.” She blushed and his heart almost stopped.

She was already considering sharing his bed.

When had he become so addicted to this girl? She had been nothing but his father’s assurance of no treasonous plot, but in a week, she had become the reason he could not stop that stupid smile from appearing on his face. He thought of sharing her bed too, he could not help himself.

“You won’t have to lay on the floor, I assure you.” She laughed.

“Thanks for being so kind. I know most men don’t care to see their bride until the wedding, bedding and then off to other’s beds.” He saw her eyes glint.

“I would never shame you like this, Lyanna.” He took her hand in his. “And although you do not make it easy to have a conversation without at least a quarrel, you make every conversation interesting, My Lady that I assure you.” He saw her tears turn to laugh.

“I am not ready to leave my brothers behind and become someone else, Rhaegar. I don’t know if I will ever be.” The tears started flowing.

“Then it is a good thing that we are heading north for your brother’s wedding, and may I also point out, I don’t want you to be anyone but yourself.” He eyed her intensely; she had to see the truth behind his indigo orbs. He really meant it; he wanted her, as she was, nothing more, nothing less.

“You may regret wanting that.” She found her smiled in a moment.

“I hardly think so.” He offered her his arm.

“I must head back to the Hall, will you join me?” He really wanted her company but she was her own person to decide what to do and where to be.

“I will stay out here a little longer, but I will see you later tonight.” She saw the disappointment on his face, and giggled.

She pulled him down to her, and kissed his cheek softly but lingered for a moment.

He was stunned.

She smelled divine, as the winter roses she wore on her head and a scent of flowers and wood coming from her skin.

Ice to your fire, the light to defeat the darkness, the blood to awake the dragon, the wood to feed the flames.

He left the patio with her scent lingering on his senses, and another song forming inside his mind.

 

* * *

 

“The boy will go North for Rhaella’s little whore wedding to the second Stark, he knows his duty. He will observe Rickard Stark, his banners and report back to me.” Aerys spoke proudly to Varys, as if he was the cleverest man to ever sit on the Iron Throne.

“My little birds tell me that Lord Rickard is preparing quite a reception for Prince Rhaegar, My King. They expect all of the North and some of the South too, counting Brandon Stark’s betrothed and her uncle, as Jon Arryn and his heir. A feast as the North has never seen.” Varys whispered at his King’s ear.

“As he should, the boy is a Targaryen. And a Crown Prince at that.” Aerys smiled smugly. “Useless he might be, Rhaella protected her damned son, but he will work closely to me once he is back and wed. I need to make sure there is something inside that empty head of his.” The King was harsh, and felt entitled to.

His son did nothing but writing and singing songs, reading long boring books, and training the sword. He attended the Small Council meetings more than himself, Aerys did admit, but he knew the Council had no power over him, so why bother showing himself to that room when all the decisions would come from his mind and mouth? He smiled wickedly.

He did like giving the men space to consider themselves more important than they actually were. It showed their true characters and where their loyalties laid.

Varys had been his one true counselor for the longest time now, since Tywin Lannister left the Red Keep. Could not handle his actual worth, and left like a kicked cat.

 _Cat of a different coat,_ he grunted. More like coward of a different coat. _Oh, Joanna, you should have been mine._ Aerys remembered the Lady’s green eyes, blonde hair, soft waist and kind smile. While he was stuck with bland, regular Rhaella.

The Gods be damned.

Maybe she would die soon enough and he could find himself a new wife, it was not as if she satisfied him anymore. In addition, she made it her mission to turn Viserys into a tamed animal as she did Rhaegar. The boy was a dragon, he should act as one.

He snorted.

“I will make sure all my little birds keep whispering words of the Prince’s trip to Winterfell and back, Your Grace. There will be no songs sang you will not hear of.” The eunuch affirmed, bowed and left the Throne room.

_I might have traitors all around me, but I have those I need really beside me and I will keep what is mine with fire and blood. Even if I have to burn it all to the ground, I will be King of the Ashes, a dragon reborn. Nevertheless, they will not take my Kingdom, or I shall burn them all._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So?  
> Another chapter and we're heading North, y'all :)  
> What do you guys expect of part 2?  
> I can assure you "nothing


	10. The Last Night at Harrenhal II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the last night at the ruins of Harrenhal, the blood runs hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Less than a week, look at me! LOL  
> I'm both so freaking excited and anxious to share this chapter with you guys.  
> Thanks for the lovely comments, always!  
> Your support means a lot! 
> 
> Just a few things here, the last joust and the final feast (this and the chapter before) all happen at the course of the last day of Harrenhal, ok? Just to clear it up for everyone.  
> Rhaella's pov last chapter was the only one a bit ahead of the present.

“My Prince, your voice was lovely. We could not have a better singer tonight.” Elia Martell in all of her glory appeared before Rhaegar, with her shiny eyes, tall and slim form.

“Thank you, Princess.” Rhaegar answered.

“Our titles do fit perfectly.” Elia affirmed, leaving Rhaegar a little confused about what she meant, so he just went along with it for the diplomatic route.

“The Dornish earned their titles; it took my family the longest to conquer the land.” He smiled. “I guess we cannot say we actually conquered, we bonded in blood.” Everyone knew how the Dornish had defeated Rhaenys Targaryen and her dragon Meraxes, and how Daeron Targaryen fell after a short conquest. Only by marriage had they come together as one kingdom.

“More than once, successful marriages at that.” Elia smile was suggestive. “It is known that the Water Gardens were made by Prince Maron’s orders to please his Princess Daenerys. A beautiful story.”

“Indeed, they were. If you disconsider Daemon Blackfyre.” He pointed out. “I guess we cannot be all lucky in love.” He did not see the intentions behind Elia’s brown orbs but somehow he felt as if her suggestion was thrown right in his face. “My great-great-grandmother was Dornish. But I must say she was not a Martell, she was a Dayne.”

“Maybe it is time for Martell and Targaryen to join once again.”

“I believe my father would be receptive for a talk with your brother Prince Doran, but my brother is still very young.”

“Why, Your Grace, I was not talking about Prince Viserys.” Her big brown orbs glinting with sensuality. Her hand on her waist, her beautiful Dornish dress showing her form.

“I am betrothed to Lady Lyanna of House Stark, Princess.” Rhaegar did not like where this was going, but he minded his words, he would need the support of Dorne so he could not offend their pride.

The Dornish were well known for their lovemaking and their pride.

“Yes, you are.” She answered.

“A match made by another does not have to be sealed.”

“Excuse me, Princess Elia, but…” Rhaegar tried to find words to avoid the matters the Princess tried to reach.

“This match will be sealed, Princess. Both parts are interested in it and both parts have no wish to wed any other.” His betrothed appeared out of nowhere, with a fierce look in her eyes. He would not say it, but it warmed his blood circulation. A wolf in her own right. He wanted to laugh, but he stood quiet.

“Lady Lyanna, I…” Princess Elia suddenly blushed, she was clearly aware of her actions; with how embarrassed she seemed to be at the moment.

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Princess. I must beg your pardon; there is something I must discuss with my betrothed.” Iron underneath her voice, Lyanna took his arm and walked away slowly. “If you can excuse us.” She added.

“Of course, my Lady.” He saw Elia bow slightly, still reddened.

“Princess Elia.” He complimented her then followed Lyanna.

“My Prince.” He heard already a little behind him.

 

“Does every maiden in the Realm just try to get your attention everywhere you go?” Lyanna eyed him up and down.

“Does that bother you, My Lady?” He looked at her, amused.

She did not answer. He just smiled; maybe she was feeling something for him too. It filled his heart with warmth.

“Princess Elia is beautiful.” Lyanna commented.

“That she is.” Rhaegar answered, try to see where she was going with that.

“Maybe she would be better suited to be the Crown Prince’s wife.” She said in a heavy voice.

“I suppose we will never know, will we?” Was she that displeased at him that she would try to find him another wife? “Sorry to disappoint you.” He was upset for once.

“I didn’t mean it like that. I meant…” She tried to use her words, but found none.

She got on her toes and kissed him, in front of everyone, her hands touched his cheek and her lips, his.

Her lips were warm, and her scent was of lemons and wine. He had never loved lemons and wine as much as he did at that moment.

As quickly as it started, it ended. She got down and noticed he seemed dazed, his hand did not want to let go of her waist. When had he put it there? She did not expect his lips to be as soft and warm as they were. She did not expect to like it as much as she had. She just wanted to show that she was not throwing him off, or at least that was what she told herself.

“You’re still a mystery to me, Lyanna.” He admitted between smiles.

“You will have a long time to figure me out, then.” She nodded and left to find her family, leaving the Prince dumbstruck, with a glint in his indigo eyes.

“It is possible you have found your perfect match, My Prince. You will have a handful with your future Princess.” Arthur was beside him, laughing. “It can only do you well.” Rhaegar turned to his friend and he threw his hair behind him, trying to put in place all the thoughts he lost at the touch of Lyanna’s lips.

“This winter rose has thorns; I shall like to see how this goes.” Ser Arthur tapped his back.

“So do I.” Rhaegar said.

Everyone that stared at the two betrotheds went back to their own worlds, allowing Rhaegar to find his seat and calm himself down at the sight of his bride-to-be laughing with Ashara and Lord Reed, but he could still see the red on her cheeks. She seemed to be as affected as he was. He thanked the Gods for it.

 

* * *

 

 “Well, it’s not like you lost much, Robert. Look at all the pussy you can get.” A lowly squire deep in his cups spoke to Robert, eyeing all the Ladies who surrounded the Stormlands Lord.

Robert grunted.

“Lyanna was not just some wench, you dimwit.” The man knocked his ale at the door.

“No, she was noble pussy.” The squire laughed. Robert slapped the back of his head, knocking the man down.

“Have some respect for my betrothed.” Robert drank from the squire’s cup.

“She is betrothed to the Prince now, my Lord.” The man murmured.

“I will kill every Targaryen I can get my hands on before I let them keep Lyanna away from me.” Robert spoke quietly and certainly, even in his drunken state, the man sounded as threatening as his Warhammer looked.

 

* * *

 

“So, will you take me to see the Wolfswood? I heard it’s dangerous and mysterious.” Ashara teased him.

“I didn’t peg you for an adventurer.” He smiled.

“Didn’t you really?”

“I see what you mean.” Ned laughed.

“The sight of my brother laughing out in the open might be one of the rarest things in Westeros, My Lady. It might be easier to spot the Children of the Forest.” Brandon came to his side, patting him on the back. Ashara smirked.

“Well, maybe we should all get used to your brother’s smiles, Lord Brandon. I plan on making them a regular feat.” She spoke confidently.

_Ned is so gone_ , Brandon thought to himself, even with all the alcohol flowing in him.

“I guess I can get used to it. Though my brother is about to leave the North for the South.” Brandon did not want to show how he would miss Lyanna and Eddard, but the siblings knew. Even fostering away, he was closer for visits. Ned had been at the Eyrie for years, but he still visited every now and then. How often would the Mad King let him visit his home? King’s Landing was to be his home now.

“He was already South. Was he not? At the Eyrie?” Her smart purple eyes looking back and forth between brothers.

“Brandon is just whining because he won’t have me around to handle Winterfell while he drinks and rides around.” Ned joked.

“Well, you could have been so useful.” The Wild Wolf laughed.

“Aren’t you betrothed yourself, Lord Brandon? To the eldest of the Tully girls?” Ashara asked.

“Well, we all have to do our duties, I guess. Some of those are just a bit more fun.” He admitted, still high on alcohol.

“Have you met her? Isn’t she to your liking?” Ashara felt bad for Brandon, she could not imagine being betrothed to someone she did not like.

“I have, and she is beautiful, kind and dutiful.” He sighed.

“What is wrong with that? Should that not be good features for her to have?” She was curious, but she saw it in his eyes. Was there someone else? It sure looked like it.

“I guess nothing. I guess she is everything I would need in a wife.” He commented.

“He’s just saying it because he wished he could marry Barbrey Ryswell. Come on, Bran, we all know it.” Benjen entered the conversation, giving answers to the questions Ashara made to herself mentally.

“Shut up, stupid.” Brandon reddened. Wouldn’t you know? There was someone else.

“I think Catelyn Tully is a lovely Lady and you should be glad to marry her, Bran. You might not be able to marry the one you want but the girl you’re getting is plenty fair, kind and pleasant.” Ned affirmed.

“Is she?” Ashara eyed Ned, suspiciously.

“Don’t get in trouble with the Lady, Ned. You do not want to see an angry Dornish woman, trust me.” Brandon roared, while Ned blushed.

“No… That is not what I… Ashara knows I did not mean it like that.” He was suddenly nervous.

She just laughed, loudly and cheerfully. The three brothers looked at her, not really understanding her outburst.

“Oh, Ned. I do not mind you looking, if you will not touch. I might as well look with you, I do not care. I do not share but I don’t mind a little harmless appreciation.” She smirked at their admiring stares. “If you do not act on it, of course. I am not that open minded.” She teased him, and his nervous admiration turned to a look of pure awe.

“See? You are one lucky bastard, Eddard Stark.” Brandon hugged his brother and took him to grab some more ale. Benjen stayed with Ashara, having the most animated talk of her country and the wonders of the Dornish culture.

 

* * *

 

“What do you want me to do, Cersei? Prince Rhaegar told me to follow South with Ser Barristan while Ser Oswell and Ser Arthur follow him north. I do not know if he doesn’t trust me or if it’s just him wanting more protection for the Queen mother and the little Prince, but I cannot discuss it any longer.” Jaime insisted, murmuring at his sister.

“I need eyes on that trip, Jaime. Make it work, I need to know of Rhaegar’s every step and that whore of his.” She was furious, eyeing him fiercely.

“What do you want me to do? Defy the Prince and spy on him, without them knowing? Do you really think I could pull this off? This is Ser Arthur Dayne and Ser Oswell Whent we are talking about, not some stupid lowly soldiers.” Could she not understand? Was she that obtuse?

“What if you were to receive a letter? Asking you to follow the Prince all the way North? I need to know what happens there.” She was decided; very rarely the lioness did not get what she wanted.

“What are you saying? That he will get a letter from his King saying he should take me north. Do you strike Rhaegar as stupid? To think me that important? Enough to make the King write a letter about it? Aerys shits on me.” He did not understand her point.

“Gods, are you so stupid you do not understand what I am saying? Honestly, Jaime. Sometimes I wonder if we are truly twins.” She scorned at him. “ _Aerys_ will send him a letter, he will want no less than three Kingsguard following him all the way North. Given the fact that Ser Barristan was indeed summoned back to King’s Landing, it will leave only you for it.” She smiled wickedly.

“How do you plan on faking the King’s letter?” Not even Cersei could pull that off.

“You do realize Father used to write letters for the King, I presume?” Cersei smirked.

“Father is not here, sister.” Jaime stated.

“But his letter is. You may consider yourself fast with your sword, brother. But my mind is so much faster.” She kissed his cheek, touching his thigh beneath the table. “Do this for me and it will all go our way.” She massaged it, feeling his member twitch at the touch of her soft hand. The hand he loved so.

“I want to know of everything. Even what you think it is not relevant, it might be for me. Write me with your opposite hand, so no one will know your writing.” Her hand left his thigh and reached his hard member. He trembled. It was wrong, but it felt so right.

“Use no seal, take the Stark’s wax so if the letter is caught, no one finds you.” Her hand was slow and torturous. She knew just how to tease him, just what to do to manipulate him. He was so weak at her hands.

“Give me the letter tonight, and I shall find a way to leave it at Rhaegar’s room tonight, Ser Barristan leaves at dawn.” She smiled and her hand left him, but her grin stayed in place.

“The north is cold, brother. Find yourself some furs. I would hate to see you ill.” She got up and went to the company of Lady Whent, in all of her golden glory.

Gods help him.

 

* * *

 

Lyanna sat at her table, after talking, dancing, laughing, eating and drinking, she saw Rhaegar roam across the room, from Lord to Lord, and the Prince spoke to all houses and their noblemen and women. Nevertheless, Rhaegar was no conceited royal, he also thanked the servants and he seemed to get along with everyone to whom he spoke. Maybe it was his undeniable beauty, his soft yet strong voice or even the way he held himself, he seemed to charm them all.

_As he charmed me._

She finally admitted it to herself.

It was hard for her to come to terms with the feelings she felt herself developing for the Prince during their time at the Tourney. It all seemed so quick yet it so truthful.

_I guess I can only know it’s depth with time._ She told herself. But she remembered the anger that came over her when she returned from the garden and saw Elia Martell all over Rhaegar. She was beautiful, gentle voiced and much more of a woman than Lyanna herself. Elia was of 22 while Lyanna was no more than merely 15. Elia knew so much more of the arts of seduction than her northern male upbringing could ever allow her, had she been 15 or 35.

Her insecurity and wolf’s blood, as her Lord father said, took the better of her, and she made herself known, claiming Rhaegar for herself. She was immediately embarrassed but did not let it show, she faced him. She wanted to know if he appreciated the admiration and flirts he got as much as the people who eyed him did.

He seemed aware of their looks but she saw no eagerness to receive it as she imagined Robert Baratheon would have.

Robert Baratheon.

The thought of that man inside her disgusted her more than anything. She knew men like Robert Baratheon, they did not love, they owned. She would never be a wife to Robert, she would be his property. He would never make love to her, he would fuck her. Then he would get up and he would find other wenches to spill inside and make bastards all around the Seven Kingdoms with.

Lyanna was young, but she was not naïve. She grew up in the North, where the lands are harsh but it’s people were harsher. She heard stories from the handmaidens, she listened to what the women and men around Winterfell and Wintertown spoke. She heard of broken hearts, broken trusts and broken souls. She decided a long time ago that she would not let herself turn into one.

Then Ned sent her Lord Father a proposal. Sweet, dearest Ned who was good and kind enough to see the best in his friend. However, the stories of the Lord Paramount of the Stormlands had traveled throughout the Kingdom and reached Winterfell too. She knew her father would accept, she had seen him planning southern betrothals for her and her siblings, she suspected of the new Maester creating schemes for her Father.

When she was very young, her father promised he would find her the best man in the Realm for her hand. That she would marry a high lord and bear his children, but she would have a say at whose children she bore. He wanted to give her that much. She always hated the idea of leaving home; Lyanna was a part of Winterfell as much as it’s stone walls and Godswood. However, she knew her time would come. She cried nights without end at the thought of becoming Lady of Storm’s End.

She prayed for the Old Gods, she prayed for a man who would love her for who she was and would treasure her and she, him. Maybe she was being silly, as Brandon used to say.

_Love is only for the songs, Lya. We marry for duty, not all of us can be Duncan Targaryen, giving everything up to be with the ones we want most._

She had always hated Brandon’s tone and words when it came to love, he was not only skeptical, but he was also bitter. Later she would understand why, but for a girl of eight, for a girl of 10, it meant only sadness, and fear of the future.

Nevertheless, the Gods heard her prayers, and she was free of Robert Baratheon. Instead, she found herself given to the descendant of Duncan, the small; the man who gave up his crown for love. She was not stupid, her marriage to Rhaegar had political reasons; reasons she might not yet know, but she would come to find out.

Maester Walys’ whispers and their southern betrothals rang a bell. Maybe the King suspected something, whatever it was that she knew her father would never do. Rickard Stark was a man of his word, he would never betray his King, no matter how mad he was.

Yet, somehow, she was given to Rhaegar. She loathed the idea of being given to anyone, she was her own person, no man would ever really own her, that right belonge to Lyanna Stark, alone.

She did her best to hate him, to loathe him for forcing her into a betrothal with him; and then it dawned on her, he had not chosen the union any more than she had. However, there he was, handsome and patient, trying to make her feel comfortable around him. It went against all Brandon had taught her; it went against all the promises she had made herself so young she barely understood what they meant.

In the course of days, she found her heart warming up to that side of him; and when their mouths touched, she felt her heart racing as never before. Maybe she did not love him, but she knew if there was ever a man for her to love, he had silver blonde hair, indigo eyes and tall and lean form. He had soft lips and somehow, both soft and harsh hands that held her to himself as if she was something wild about to run away. It always made her laugh, how everyone seemed so sure she would run away at first light of dawn. Yet, day after day, there she was. Playing a part that seemed more like real life with each passing day.

“Lyanna?” Ned called for her, and she woke from her thoughts.

“Would you join us, sister? Benjen and Brandon are embarrassing me in front of Ashara; I could use you around here.” He smiled at her.

_Oh, Ned, you deserve it and so much more_ , she thought.

“Well, did you tell them about the time Brandon was found near the Wolfswood laying down with the dogs as if he was one of their own, with the obvious exception that they smelled so much better than our brother, and they had not pooped themselves at night?” She spoke a bit too loudly and Brandon groaned.

“That is not true, Lya… Shut up.” Brandon was red with embarrassment, Lyanna laughed loudly, having the best of times. Not seeing a Prince watching her from the side, admiring the view.

 

* * *

 

“Prince Rhaegar does not want me, Oberyn. He seemed way too pleased with his wolf, how can he chose a child over a woman?” Elia was embarrassed, angry, disappointed.

“Sister, if the man does not see your beauty, why should you care for his?” Oberyn had the simplest of logics.

“Because he was meant for me, our mothers had agreed. I was groomed for it, how fair is it for another woman to just take him away from me?” Her doe eyes filled with sadness.

“Elia, do not trouble yourself. The man is getting married, not dying. But I think you could do better, sister. A little fart does not change Baelor’s handsomeness. I would bed the man if he had not had the certain preference for Ladies, and you know that.” Oberyn smirked.

“Why does everyone keep telling me to marry the man?” She questioned.

“Because he is a high lord, who was clearly taken with you and he certainly looks to be good in bed.” Oberyn loved teasing her.

“Maybe you should wed him instead.” She snorted. He just laughed loudly.

“Dear sister, no man nor woman will ever tame me. I was made for the world, and the world, for me. I would love to see him try, though.”

“I hate Aerys Targaryen; I hope he burns in the deepest of the seven hells for his manipulations and his wicked mind.” Elia felt tears streaming down her face.

“Elia, please don’t cry.” Oberyn was just trying to cheer her up.

“I am not feeling well, Oby. We’ll see each other tomorrow to break our fast.” She kissed his cheek and left the Hall, dragging her misery and shame.

He knew whose fault this really was. But he could not help but wish to joke around the Princess, maybe causing the betrothal to end. Then he thought about it and gave up before a plan could even be born, his sister deserved to be someone’s first choice, not a compensation.

From the looks Rhaegar threw his bride to be, Elia would neither be his first choice nor a compensation. Elia deserved better.

 

* * *

  

Rhaegar had closed the feast and the Tourney, once again thanking everyone for their attendance. Lord Whent stated the pleasure the event had brought upon his family and his people. They all toasted to it, and he called for a toast, for the betrothals born at the castle walls.

_It was said to be cursed, but we were certainly blessed with such pleasant days._ Lord Whent stated.

Rhaegar could not help but agree. He avoided Cersei Lannister, and other ladies who tried to reach him, they could be fast, even with all the dresses and shoes. He then found his betrothed, and offered her his arm, to walk her back to her camp.

They walked beneath the stars, she felt the warmth radiating from his skin, and she appreciated more than she would ever admit aloud. Not for cold, or fear, it just felt like a balm for a feeling that grew within herself and she could not and would not explain.

He kissed her cheek before he left her, and then her hand. Before he could leave the tent, he grew the courage he asked for his ancestors to lend him; he kissed her. For longer this time, there were no eyes to shame them, no whispers to disturb them. It was just Rhaegar and Lyanna, their lips dancing against each other, until his tongue begged an entrance at hers, and their tongues met.

Both bodies covered with chills, hearts as fast as they could beat, he knew then and there he was not fire and she was not ice, they had been fashioned by the Gods, and they were only one. There was nothing rational about this, she was his prophecy and he never thanked the Gods more for his burden.

_A Prince to bring the Dawn,_ he could think of no better origin for a hero than a duty forged alliance turned to love. If they were promised, they might as well jump into this with body and soul. What was the mind if not a report of the others combined?

 

* * *

 

_Her letter was open at the desk. The words affirming what they feared. The Lannisters had their moves planned and nothing would stop Tywin or Cersei Lannister from getting what they wanted. The boys were different, from what was known, Tyrion was barely spoken of and Jaime was nothing but his sister’s lap dog._

_He was a man of the Kingsguard now that had to change._

_Ashara’s words turned their plans in another direction, preparing them for the worst but still hoping for the best._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So???  
> How was that first kiss?  
> Did you guys like it? I was so nervous writing it, I just needed it to be the right amount of feelings only a first love (and real one) can give us. 
> 
> I was glad to share this chapter so fast but It will take me a while for the next one, okay? I'm travelling this week for a few days and I'm not sure I'll be able to write. It's all in my head, I just need to write it down.  
> But rest assured I will not be abandoning this story, I love it very much.  
> Maybe something around two weeks? 20 days? I'll try my best. 
> 
> Can't wait to hear what you guys thought of it! <33333


	11. Hearts Along The Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game is played from North to South, as their party leave Harrenhal, feelings rise as does the weather on their way to Winterfell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii guys, it's a been a while, hum?  
> I'm back! My holidays were not as good as I hoped they would be but here I am, back for good, so glad to share this chapter with you all. I hope you guys like it and let me know what you think of it.  
> Just a little reminder, in this au Lynesse Hightower is quite a bit older than canon, she's around 18 here. 
> 
> Once again, thanks to my amazing beta LustOnMyFingers, she rocks both in editing as she does in writing, go check her great fics [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LustOnMyFingers/pseuds/LustOnMyFingers)!

She barely slept at night. She dreamt of White Walkers, Children of the Forest, and all the tales Old Nan used to tell her when she was younger. While Ben shivered with those mysterious words, Lyanna imagined herself wielding Ice against them, saving the world one battle at a time.

One could say Lyanna had no hint of a woman in her when she was a child, she was wild, willful, loved to run free, play swords, practice her bow and arrow, but most of all, she loved to ride her horse.

The feminine traits came later, with womanhood, her lean figure turned shapely, her long face with lovely cheekbones and her voice could be as soft as it could be strong. Although womanhood hit her, the little Lady’s hair was still as wild as her manners, always freed of the knots her handmaidens made her.

Ever since she was a toddler, all she wanted to do was run outside, play with her elder brothers and ride her horse as the good Northern Little Lady that she was.

That night she was wearing a black armor, mounted on a black stallion, one she knew she did not know, yet she felt as if she did. She rode it furiously, she knew someone rode beside her, and others followed. It was cold and dark, she felt as if she had a purpose ahead, and when she looked, she saw The Wall, tumbling piece by piece, melting and breaking, while beautiful creatures of ice rode past it. She looked to her side and saw him, a bit older, the hair longer, braided, tall and glorious, Rhaegar rode his own stallion beside her. She could see a sword on his side, but oddly so, it looked like Valyrian steel.

Ser Arthur, Ser Oswell, Ser Barristan, Ser Jaime and Benjen rode behind them, somehow she knew Ned and Brandon were somewhere near. Direwolves ran beside them, instead of against, that intrigued her, yet it felt natural, as if they belonged.

Before she could turn upfront, she heard it. The loud roar, and then a screech, one could almost feel the waves of sound it produced. A man, of no more than eighteen name days rode the big green dragon, with his dark curls, too distant for her to see his face. Then two more dragons flew, and then another, smaller silver one. The biggest one was black, almost hard to see between the darkness of the starless sky, mounted by a girl, far too high up in the sky to see anything other than her silver braids.

Before Lyanna could say anything, she heard the loudest screech she had ever seen, and a white and blue dragon flew above her, lighting up the sky, almost as if the sun was out again.

“Lya? Lya, we have to go, we need to head North.” She heard a distant call, and then she was back in her tent, at the Stark camp in Harrenhal, with Benjen calling for her, trying to wake her.

“What?” The memories of her dream still so vivid, she could almost picture the gorgeous beasts before her eyes, and the northern creatures that rode beside them.

“Lyanna?” Benjen called one more time.

“Ben? Oh, Ben. I had such a nightmare.” She got up but still sat, trying to squeeze her temples as if it somehow fixed the mess that her head had become.

“You barely sleep and when you do it’s a nightmare?” Ben smiled. “You need to stop daydreaming about your Prince, sis. It is messing with your head.” He teased; she threw a pillow at him.

“Stupid.” She wanted to curse him, but she stopped herself from thinking of Rhaegar instead. Before her dream, their kiss was all she could think of. When had she become one of these silly girls? She wanted to slap herself, but apparently, one does not control what the heart desires.

“Get up, Your Royal Highness, if you may. And go get ready, we need to leave before the sun is up. I’ll ask for the handmaidens.” He threw the pillow back at her, and she called all the worst names she knew.

 _Your Royal Highness my royal ass, Stupid._ She thought.

Then the handmaidens went inside her tent and help her get ready, while her mind tried to avoid beautiful blue and scary eyes, and ancient and gorgeous beasts.

  

* * *

 

Brandon could not help but think of what the road would lead him to. He was not only heading back home, he was to meet Lady Catelyn Tully who would not be a Tully for long, while Barbrey waited for him up North. His head was a mess and he drank his weight in ale at the night past, for there was nothing he could do without breaking Barbrey or his Father’s heart.

Lady Catelyn was beautiful and dutiful. So dutiful. Maybe she would warm up to him, but would it ever be love? He tried not to think of it and leave the possibilities for the future. He then thought of Barbrey and her lovely giggles during their first night, and all the nights it followed. She was so happy in his arms, the arms she grew up wishing for, according to his northern beauty, and looking back to his years at fostering and her constant presence, he believed her.

He had a duty to his father, and he would try his best to be the man Lord Rickard raised him to be, even if broke his heart. Maybe life could surprise him.

Riding past the fields of the Riverlands, he felt as if he had no choice but to comply, but he also felt like if he made an effort, good things would come.

He then whispered in a corner of his mind: _I am sorry, Barbrey. I am sorry._

 

* * *

 

Ned was excited to share his home with Ashara, and marry her at it. She travelled in a carriage so he had time for his thoughts and his thoughts went to Robert. Who had he become? He wished Robert could be at his wedding, watching as they pledged their vows. To cheer for him and to call for the bedding as Ned knew he loved. Although in honesty, Ned would not allow a bedding. The only man to see and touch Ashara that night and all nights to come would be himself.

It took him back to the mysterious man she had once shared a bed with. Who was that man? She offered to tell him but he did not want to listen. He would rather not live comparing himself to another man, insecure that Ashara would realize that she was too good for him and would eventually go back to that man’s arms.

No, that would not do.

However, he found himself wishing he had heard who the man was. He knew his Lady had no choice but to marry him, yet, when he looked at her, when he kissed her, he knew she would chose him regardless of Aerys’ words.

“Ned?” He heard a calling, and it was Lyanna, who rode beside him, his sister would not accept the box when she could ride by herself, that was their she-wolf, Lyanna.

“You seemed so lost on your thoughts. Mind sharing?” She asked kindly.

“I was thinking of Robert.” He lied, sort of. He had been thinking about him only a few moments ago.

“Lord Horny.” She joked.

“Don’t joke, Lya. Robert was not always like this, I really do not know what happened to him. I hope he comes back to his senses.” He tried to defend the boy he grew up with from the awful man he left behind at Harrenhal.

“You are too kind, Ned. He does not deserve your friendship.” She smiled at him, some kind of pity to be found in her grey eyes. He did not like it.

“I am not saying this to be kind, Lya. I am saying what I see. He grew up beside me, yes, he was always loud, a bit too wild, but he was never a bad person.” He tried his best, but thinking back to their upbringing, he could see that Robert had always been nice to him, but not exactly to everyone around them.

He had been rude and unpleasant to those who did not please him, but Ned always pleased him. They had been brothers in all but name. Until he did displease him, and did not act as a lunatic going against the King so he would stay betrothed to Lyanna. Was he actually that selfish that he did not see all his family would be endangered had they gone against the King’s orders?

“We never really know someone until we see ourselves in adversity, brother. That is when a man shows his true face.” Lyanna said.

“You sound like father.” He joked.

“Well, I am my father’s daughter.” She blinked at him and speed up her horse, probably trying to seek solitude on her ride.

 _Maybe she is right._ Ned thought. He lost his thoughts before Lyanna’s words played anymore with his thoughts, Ashara laughed out loud in her carriage, probably talking to one of the ladies that accompanied her. He smiled. He loved her laughter.

He would take her to see all of Winterfell. He thought of the hot springs and blushed. Somehow, he knew she would want to see it too, maybe a little too much. He smiled.

“Oh, Ned. You look like a lovesick pup, you know that, right?” He heard his brother come to his side. Ned got even redder, if that was even possible.

“Shut it, Brandon.” He answered, and noticed Prince Rhaegar and Ser Arthur Dayne passing by, he looked back at him and nodded, the knight looked pleased. Ser Jaime Lannister followed and Ned thought to himself what was that man doing there? He knew Prince Rhaegar had not requested him, but the King; it was what he had heard Ser Jaime tell Rhaegar. Was the man a spy, then? To report to the King? He would keep an eye out for the Lannister. Ned had a bad feeling about it.

 

* * *

 

“So, you prefer your horse to a carriage?” Rhaegar showed up at her side, on his black destrier and a grin spread across his face. Why was he smiling that much?

“I do, Winter is my carriage, I enjoy our rides far more than I would have enjoyed staying inside a box for days without end.” She answered.

“Well, that is definitely different from what we see from girls at Court.” He said.

“In time you will find that I am nothing like the girls at Court, My Prince.” She said, almost as if she was proud of it. No, she was definitely proud of it.

“I have started to see it, My Lady.” He smiled.

“Just Lyanna, please.” She sighed.

“Sure.” He held back a laugh, she was always avoiding titles, nothing as the proud Lady Cersei Lannister.

“Have you ever traveled North?” She asked, curious.

“Not really, I haven’t had the pleasure.” He said. “But I do exchange letters with my Great-Uncle at the Wall for years now. He is a kind and wise soul, Maester Aemon.” He thought of the nice old man that shared so much with him, much more than anyone could expect.

“I went to the Wall once, my dad would not allow me but I can be very persuasive every now and then” She was a little smug now, somehow Rhaegar knew Lyanna would always get what she wanted, it was hard to resist his Lady’s requests, “we also went to Queensgate once, and I love to ride across the Wolfswood.” She smiled at the memories. “People say it’s dangerous and hard to ride horses there, I like it even more for it.” She grinned.

“You do like a challenge, then.” He teased.

“You have no idea.” She teased back, surprised with herself and her openness to their banter.

“Ser Arthur, have you ever traveled North?” She asked the knight that rode beside Rhaegar. He was a handsome man, with his dark hair and purple eyes, not as his sister’s but very similar. The Dayne family was known for their non-Valyrian Valyrian-like traits, _what a beautiful family_. She thought to herself.

“I also haven’t had the pleasure, Lady Lyanna.” He answered and received a groan in return.

“Sorry, Lyanna.” He smiled, and she nodded.

“Well, I hope you’ll like it. It’s nothing like the mountains and waters of Dorne, but we do have beautiful sights to behold.” She spoke proudly.

“I can only imagine, glad to see your home, Lyanna.” He said, watching Rhaegar gazing her, probably agreeing on the beautiful northern sight.

“We do not have a star-made beautiful sword of House Dayne, but we do have an ancestral Valyrian Steel sword. My father holds it. It is called Ice.” She loved that sword.

Rhaegar thought back to the words he had read once upon a time.

_Valyrian Steel is a powerful weapon, as is Dragon Glass. Forged by Dragon’s breath and fire, the Others perish by it. The art to forge it belong to a certain group of people, the greatest art a blacksmith can forge. Not all remember what the Long Night brought, but the North remembers. The blood of the First Men brings the true sight, a rare power that only the chosen ones amongst the ancient bloodlines possess. It can be one of the seven keys to bring the Dawn._

“Rhaegar?” Arthur asked, he almost deviated from his path, distracted with memories of old scrolls and ancient words.

“Pardon me, I got distracted.” He said.

“Just do not fall off your horse, will you? You could either die or ruin your form.” Lyanna said without a second thought.

“Are you worried about my form, Lyanna?” He teased, she just reddened.

“Shush you.” She blushed furiously and bit her lip.

“I’ll race you to that mountain.” He rode without wait for to her catch up and she yelled at him.

“That’s cheating, your Grace.” She rode faster, reaching him and passing by his side, where she gave him her best smug face.

“You’re on.” She said and rode in advantage, beating the Crown Prince without any effort, laughing with the victory, beautiful with the wind blowing her unruly hair.

 _Oh Aerys, you finally did something good_. Arthur Dayne thought to himself, speeding up to stay close, but slow enough to not reach the laughing couple.

 

* * *

 

“My Queen, Ser Jaime accompanied Prince Rhaegar North, he received commands to do so.” Ser Barristan told Rhaella.

“Are you sure, Ser Barristan?” She did not remember Aerys ever asking for Jaime Lannister to follow Rhaegar north, nor had her little birds sang any of it to her.

“Most certain, My Queen.” Ser Barristan answered without a doubt. “I was there when the Prince received the letter with the King’s seal. He wanted the Prince to be guarded by at the very least three guards but he did not want me far from Kings Landing.” The knight said and she nodded.

“Thank you, Ser. May you leave me to my thoughts, please?” She asked and the white knight nodded and left to guard her door.

 _Why would Aerys send for Ser Jaime? He neither trusts him nor thinks much of the young man. He always mentioned knighting Jaime as a way to punish Tywin, and nothing more._ She thought it was most odd.

 _Yes, he is a good swordsman and a polite young man, but still… This sounds very odd to me._ She couldn’t help herself from thinking.

She had received a letter from Winterfell that morning, Lord Rickard reaffirmed his commitment to perform Ashara’s Northern Wedding, and receive most of their guests; then the man would follow them back South for Rhaegar and Lyanna’s own special day. He sounded worried but very polite. She had no doubt the man had an agenda of his own, but the betrothal seemed to put an end to it. As a mother, Rhaella understood a parent’s love well.

Yet, she had received a song of someone interested in the continuation of the plan, not the Lord, but a little gray man.

Why would the Maester be interested in the dealings of the North in a way that not even the very own Lord was? She kept putting the pieces together but still could not see the bigger picture.

Maester Pycelle had mentioned that Winterfell’s master was a Hightower bastard, but he spoke highly of the man. Dedicated, smart and very good student, the lad seemed to be the perfect choice for the Warden of the North, but she did not take the Maester’s words to heart, Pycelle was not trustworthy. Aerys had killed a few men thinking they were to blame for her miscarriages, but Rhaella never really felt comfortable with Pycelle’s treatments after she lost another one after the other ones of her precious children. Not that she would ever complain about it to Aerys, she tried to avoid the man as much as possible and avoid provoking his anger.

She wrote another letter back North, this time sent by raven, without the Queen’s sigil, nothing but black wax without any marks other an ‘x’, so no one would try to read it or even make much of it. Only signing ‘your daughter-to-be’s good mother’.

Rhaegar would be able to count on the Lord, Rhaella thought; yet the Maester’s actions did leave her with doubts, was it something Lord Rickard was doing through the man or was it an individual action? Only time would say.

The Queen sent her raven through a trusted servant girl instead of Ser Barristan, the Bold. It would be obvious a letter being sent North by Ser Barristan had Royal matters, and Rhaella wanted no attention to it.

Lady Cersei, Lady Jocelyn and Lady Alys would arrive at Court soon and she had to set the arrangements for their stay. Tywin was sending his daughter to Court, most likely to keep him informed on the matters he needed, mayhaps for something else?

Rhaella had grown up in King’s Landing; nothing is ever done without a purpose. Tywin had played the game of thrones for far too long not to have an agenda of his own. She remembered Aerys’ commenting on Joanna’s body and Tywin’s face at that. She remembered the anger at the denial of Rhaegar’s hand for his daughter. She knew those things would come with a price that Aerys’ madness did not allow him to see. However, Rhaella was ready to pay the price for her children’s sake, or die trying.

 

* * *

 

Ashara hated goodbyes, so she did leave Elia with a heavy heart before departing North. She held her friend and said her farewells, alongside Oberyn and the party that came with them. Even knowing Harrenhal was cursed, she could not help but feel blessed by the place. What a turn of events the Tourney held for her. She now headed North to marry the kindest and best man she had met so far.

She smiled looking at the window of the carriage; Ned rode alongside Arthur, Benjen, Rhaegar and Brandon Stark. They all seemed focused on their way but also talking about something that seemed to amuse them. Rhaegar was a solemn, broody man but lately the smiles were becoming a natural feat for the man ever since the announcement of his betrothal. She looked a bit upfront and saw Lady Lyanna riding her beautiful white horse; she was a peculiar one that one, Ashara was sure Rhaella would love her. A man she did not know followed beside her, laughing and making the Lady laugh.

Ashara was pleased inside, remembering Cersei’s smug face to think she had Ashara on her hands. Ashara would love to see Cersei play her card so she could play hers. Queen Rhaella was aware of the Lannister web, and she knew better than to trust her.

For some unknown reason, Ser Jaime followed Rhaegar North. She did not know why but it did not feel right to her, but she did not want to make a fuss or even surface questions without further proof. So she did nothing but observe him. He spent more time guarding Lyanna than anything else, they had been travelling for three days now, and the knight never left her side.

They were heading North but stopping at the Trident to meet the Tully party that would follow them. She knew her good brother to be was to marry Lady Catelyn, she was said to be a great beauty. Ned had spoken nicely of her, so she hoped Brandon could be happy beside her, even knowing he had something with Barbrey Ryswell, according to Benjen.

Imagine not being able to be with the one you love while they rested at someone else’s arms? It was too painful to even consider, Ashara thought to herself. She always imagined she would marry for politics and not for love, but the moment she met Ned she knew something good could come out of their relationship. She could not picture him beside another on a Sept, pledging their vows. Would she survive such a sight?

She shook her head and went back to her conversations with the Ladies in the carriage. Lady Lynesse had come with her, alongside her two Hightower cousins. She thought the Lady proud and a bit too self-serving but she could be amusing when it came to telling tales of Oldtown and The Hightower. She had been there once and she had enjoyed herself very much, alongside Elia, while Baelor Hightower flirted with Elia and his cousins tried their moves on her. Now hearing Lynesse’s funny stories of them, she was glad neither man had charmed her enough, they were such a whoremongers.

They stopped to camp during the night; it would not do to travel day and night with so many Ladies here. Ned came to help her down from the carriage as he always did, and she caressed his hand. She smiled at him, and he took her for a walk, she loved walking with him.

“Are you enjoying your trip, My Lady?” She was starting to figure him out and one thing she had noticed was that he was always teasing her when he called car by titles.

“I cannot say the conversation is bad but we are hardly having the best time or fixing problems of the Realm.” She laughed.

“Well, I heard you laugh quite a while. I like your laughter.” He spoke sweetly.

“Feel free to make me laugh at any time, then.” She grinned.

“I might try my best, but I am not the funniest of men, My Lady. That would be my brother Brandon. Maybe it is him you should be marrying.” He joked.

“No, thank you. I am pleased with my option. I hardly think I could feel from his kisses what I do from yours.” She bit her lip, and approached him. She touched his face as he reddened, she bit back a laugh, the grown up, great swordsman reddening at a compliment on his kissing skills. It gave her naughty thoughts but she saved it for later.

He came close enough to hold her waist in his hand, while the other brought her as close as she could get, and their lips met. She felt her whole body shiver, and soon enough they opened their lips, tongues meeting and caressing each other. His kiss was sensual, steamy. He might be known as the Silent Wolf, and he might even be a shy northern one, but his kisses and touches had no trace of shyness or silence.

Their lips and tongues working faster, and she felt dizzy without air. They broke apart, and he had his eyes closed. She giggled, and he opened his eyes smiling. She pecked his lips once more, and then his neck, but before she could go further, she created a bit of a distance between them.

He took a deep, deep breath.

“This wedding cannot come soon enough.” He spoke, and she pecked his cheeks and lips repeatedly.

“Would you mind accompanying me in a walk later tonight? I am a Dayne of Starfall, I do love the stars.” She asked.

“No, of course not.” He said. “It would be my pleasure, My Lady.” There it was the teasing again. He wanted to tease her? Fine, then… She knew exactly which dress she would wear tonight. They had to wait for marriage, but it did not mean she could not have fun before the time came.

“Ned? Can you give us a hand or will you bug Lady Ashara while the rest of us set camp?” Benjen asked, and Jory laughed.

She bit back a smile, she had been distracting him.

“I will see you later, Ash.” He pecked her lips once again, and followed Benjen and Jory back to their work, while Ashara took a deep breath and looked for one of her companions to distract her, maybe Lyanna was running from the other Ladies and she could join her. She did not care to know how many suitors Lynesse Hightower had after her.

 

* * *

 

Catelyn was nervous, she was on the road to meet him and she wanted nothing but to see Brandon again. He had kissed her slowly and hotly the last time they met and she missed the warmth she felt all over her body with his touch. She did not let it go further, but it went further enough to let her know her marriage would be one full of children and passion. Brandon Stark was all politeness, honor, fun and passion. What a great mix to find in a man.

He had been visiting her for quite some time now, but his presence never failed to awake the most pleasant feelings in her. And the worst in Petyr.

Her friend hated her suitor, he spoke lowly of him and she hated it. She always saw it as jealousy, he had kissed her as a child, when they played alongside Lysa. He had kissed both of them, but that was all it was, a children’s play.

She was now a woman grown and she did not want Petyr’s games anymore, she wanted Brandon’s touches and lips. She blushed to think so.

She wanted Lysa to go to Winterfell beside her but her father had not allowed it, but her uncle had met her and now accompanied her to Winterfell and back.

Winterfell.

The place she would one day own, she was used to the thought of becoming Lady Stark, she had been betrothed to Brandon for over two years now and he owned her heart. She hoped she would grow to love the place and she loved it’s heir; and it’s people would love her back. She knew how Northerners viewed Southerners, so she hoped she could fit in and find happiness up North.

She dreamt in her tent with thoughts of rocks, snow and the most handsome man she had ever met and would soon be hers.  

 

* * *

 

Lyanna was wearing a simple grey gown but she was lovely beneath the moonlight, it was easily recognized by anyone. Lynesse Hightower walked beside her as she followed them North and she had been pestering Lyanna all evening, it was easy to see how annoyed she was. Lynesse was a beauty, new at Court, so he knew little about her, but Gerold had mentioned his niece was too proud for her own sake.

She had danced with him once at the Tourney, and she had engaged in conversations with Rhaegar for a few times now, trying to use her cleavage to her advantage but it seemed as if her efforts were for naught, the Prince did not seem affected.

Oswell knew how Rhaegar seemed unaware of women’s advances on him, the Prince could be so obtuse when it came to women it always amused him. Oswell and Arthur had been more than surprised to see the interest the Prince had shown for his betrothed, no one could imagine the relationship a forced betrothal would bring upon the Targaryen heir.

Lyanna rode her own horse and refused to use the carriage, doing it only twice, according to Arthur, to save Ashara from the constant pestering of the other Ladies. He saw Brandon and Lyanna spar, surprised to see the girl actually knew what she was doing, even beating her brother once or twice. Rhaegar never tried but he could see the Prince amused watching from afar, admiring his Lady.

Arthur had challenged her to a spar and she had happily agreed, but this one the Lady did not win. Although it did bring everyone to watch, the Ladies horrified, only Ashara cheering for Lyanna instead of her brother, which cause the knight to frown at his sister, who was having the best time teasing him.

Oswell could not help but think Lyanna would bring something else to Court. He just hoped she behaved herself around Aerys, he had grown fond of the Lady and he saw how enamored Rhaegar was. He would protect her as much as he possibly could, hating his vows to always prioritize the King.

He took a deep breath. Rhaegar would be King soon, and all that misery would come to an end. He would not have to guard the doors of hell listening to his Queen’s cries and shouts, or watching as the mad man burned whoever he thought worthy of such punishment. Rhaegar would be a better King, a good and fair King, he knew.

Sitting by the fire and watching Lyanna avoid Lynesse and laugh with her brothers and Jory Cassel, he could see the right Queen would sit beside him. She had defended her friend’s honor when she had no need to; he had seen her treat the servants and she seemed as polite with them as she was with the highborn; the Lady was kind and although she was a true she-wolf, she was graceful enough to assure Oswell Whent that she would be the perfect match to his Prince.

“How badly do you think Jon will hate her?” Arthur asked him.

“Plenty, Rhaegar is head over heels over her.” Oswell smiled.

It was not exactly common knowledge the love Jon Connington held for the Dragon Prince, but while everyone saw his loyalty, those close to them saw it for what it was. However, it was indeed common knowledge amongst those close to Rhaegar how Jon hated every girl that dared awaken the Prince’s desires.

“I dare say she will give him a piece of her mind if he annoys her.” Arthur laughed.

“Oh, I have no doubt about it, brother.” He laughed.

“How is Jaime Lannister behaving?” Oswell asked.

“The boy is talented.” Arthur said. “He handles his sword well, he is quiet and very observant.” He pointed out.

“Keep an eye on him, will you?” He asked of his brother.

“Any reason in particular?” Arthur asked.

“Just… Keep an eye out for him.” Oswell answered, this was no time or place to bring up any particular thought on the matter.

“Sure.” The Dayne knight said and rested his sword so he could rest a bit.

They would travel another day before meeting Brandon’s betrothed to follow North. Another long way to go they they reached the walls of Winterfell.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So??? What did you guys think?  
> I will never apologise for my bamf Rhaella, she was Daenerys' and Rhaegar's mother, I refuse to believe she was not smart and protective of her children.  
> Did you guys enjoy it? Next chapter we'll have a lot going on so this one was more of a development of feelings and intimacy for our babes.  
> Let me know what did you guys think, thanks for all the love and support.  
> Kudos and comments feed our writer's soul. LOL  
> Did you guys notice my little pun to [Queensgate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063632?view_full_work=true)???  
> Cause it's one of my favorite fanfics right now and I just had to!!! Go and read it nowww!


	12. The Star and the Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is at Winterfell, witnessing the union of a Star and a Wolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY, GUYS! Here I am.  
> Sorry it took me this long to write, I've been trying to keep up with all my multichaps lately but it's been INSANE. Plus, you know, that little thingy called real life, that always doesn't help.  
> But here it is, I can't wait to hear your thoughts on it.
> 
> I would love to ask everyone to pray for Allegra, and her quick recover. We're all sending her good vibes so she gets well soon, please add this beautiful name to your thoughts and prayers.
> 
> This chapter was beta'd by our lovely [Fairytalelovr.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytalelovr/pseuds/fairytalelovr) <3
> 
> Without further ado, I made this chapter extra long to make up for the long wait. Hope you guys enjoy it and let me know your thoughts on it at the comments. <3

That night she wore a dress that clung to her every form, teasing Ned. They kissed for the longest time until Lynesse Hightower found them in a heavy making out session a bit far from their camp. The lady could have been blushing for all Ned knew, since the darkness hid her cheeks and reaction, and they only recognized her by her voice.

“I am sorry to intrude, my lord and my lady. It is time for supper, so I was told to call for the two of you,” she said.

“Thank you for letting us know, Lady Lynesse,” Ashara answered. “We will be back shortly,” she added. Ned was trying to get his body under control and Ashara spoke for him while he only reddened furiously yet did not move an inch in front of the lady. It was dark but the moon kept the darkness from taking over.

“We should be going,” she smiled and pecked his lips. “It is probably Arthur pestering me.” She shrugged.

Ned did not want to say a thing, he wanted to stay here with her and share her kisses, he was a mix of arousal and shame for his lack of control.

“Will you ever speak again, my lord?” Ashara quipped.

“I blame you. And myself, I should have more self-control, you know? Maybe you should keep to your warmer dresses,” he finally spoke and she giggled. Her dress was tight, flowing after the hips and her cleavage gave him a good view of her chest and the top of her breasts, her creamy fair skin all on display for his mouth to worship. The Myrish lace was no help in covering the side of her dress that flashed some skin in the most dangerous dress he had ever seen.

“I like how affected you get by my outfits. I like affecting you in any way.” Her hand traveled his arms, holding herself to his neck and kissing him again, slowly and sensually.

After a while, Ashara broke their kiss and Ned pecked her lips twice again.

“You have affected me from the moment we met, Ash.” He pecked her lips again, and got up, helping her do the same.

She just smiled sweetly; she was so taken with him.

“Lady Lynesse seems like my pup, she keeps following me around everywhere I go.” Ashara snorted.

“Maybe she likes your presence. I know I do,” Ned answered.

“Well, you can enjoy my presence, but she is starting to annoy me.”

“Don’t be so hard on her, I bet you are used to people shadowing you.” He was too sweet for his own good, Ashara thought.

“She is not important right now, but we should go before the Sword of the Morning comes and pester us himself.” She grimaced.

 

* * *

 

They had been travelling for days now and all Ser Jaime did was follow Lyanna everywhere she went. She tried talking to him but he did not seem interested, he tried his best to not allow himself to like the girl, since he knew his father and sister had plans that would not benefit her and he did not want to have a heavy conscience.

However, after a few days on the road, it had been hard to resist Lyanna’s attempts of conversation when she was not in the presence of her brothers or his Prince.

Rhaegar doted on the girl: he seemed completely in love with her, which was shocking to Jaime, considering they had met not even two moons ago. However, she was vivacious, playful, stubborn, and different from any girl he had met, even Cersei.

Cersei would never step on dirt on purpose, not caring for what it would do to her outfits; nor would she ever wear breeches and a tunic. It was easy to see the reasons behind the Prince’s enchantment.

Nevertheless, Jaime still held himself back. At night, he dreamt of blonde hair, warm lips, soft thighs, and hoarse moans in his ear. She-wolves were of no importance when the lionesses were around. It was in his nature, as Cersei always told him. It was what lions did; they protected each other and ruled over everyone else. He never wanted to be a king, but the rightful queen was the female version of himself, made to perfection in her beautiful form.

_Lyanna is a nice girl, she should be far away from the game. Wolves are not meant for the summer and King’s Landing and the Red Keep are about to get warm._

* * *

 

Lady Catelyn was beautiful, it had been Benjen’s first thought. She was tall, lean and shapely, with high cheekbones and a sweet smile. Brandon seemed polite and almost kind to her, but Benjen did not see in his eyes the look he got whenever Barbrey Ryswell was in their presence.

Lady Catelyn found her seat next to Lyanna, who talked to her sweetly, alongside Ashara, Lynesse Hightower, and the other ladies. It had been days now ever since they crossed the Neck, a few more days and they would reach their destiny.

Lya kept trying to get rid of the ladylike conversation, as she did not care to know of the latest fashion nor who was betrothed to who. Ashara engaged in the conversation, but she did not seem any more interested than Lyanna.

“She is a pretty girl,” Brandon said as he arrived next to him, with an ale on hand and a frown on his face.

“She is pretty, she is also very southern,” Benjen noted.

“What do you mean?”

“You know what I mean, Bran. She will not swordplay with you, I hardly think she will want to accompany you on your adventures around the Northern keeps without guaranteed comfort.” He was not trying to make her look bad, he just knew his brother all too well and he wanted his happiness.

“Marriages are not built on love, Ben,” Brandon spoke quietly. Too quietly for the Wild Wolf. "Marriages are built on alliances, dowries, and duty. Love can grow with time, or not,” he stated.

“I hope it happens for you, Bran. She is beautiful,” Benjen tried to be optimistic.

 _Yes, she is. But will this be enough?_ Was the thought that Brandon did not voice but stayed while they rode up North.

 

* * *

 

“And we are home!” Brandon spoke cheerfully.

Catelyn opened a smile and looked at her betrothed; he was so kind and handsome. Funny too, he just made her laugh. It had been weird at first, as if he had grown distant in their latest time apart. He seemed to avoid her conversations and she asked herself what was she doing wrong, how could she just make it better.

Lady Lyanna had caught her crying once and she told her how her brother just needed time to adjust. All of their lives had changed very drastically overnight, her own included, and they were all coping in their own way.

Catelyn got the message; she gave Brandon time and space to adjust. Until he came to her, started conversations and spent time beside her. It had been the happiest days of her year so far.

Now, she was to first see the castle she will one day be the lady of.

 _Winterfell is enormous_ , she thought to herself. Passing through Wintertown, she had imagined she would not find much of a charming castle, the North was dreary and its people seemed to be no different, at least to her.

Lady Lyanna was all smiles and everyone seemed to have smiles for her, her good-sister-to-be seemed to be quite loved amongst the smallfolk, and it was easy to see why. Catelyn had liked her from the first moment they met, if not for the lady that kept her company whenever the Prince did not.

Lady Ashara was one of the most beautiful women Catelyn had ever seen, if not the prettiest. She had beautiful purple eyes, a lovely Dornish form with fair skin and dark hair. Eddard Stark was the perfect picture of a man in love: he cared for his lady as Catelyn wishes Brandon would care for her. He looked at her in a way she prays Brandon one day will. She could not help the jealousy it brought upon her.

The smallfolk in Wintertown seemed quite entranced with her beauty and Catelyn liked to believe they thought her just as pretty as well. She knew Northerners were not too fond of Southerners, so she hoped in time she would win their hearts just as she would win their lord’s too.

The lady was actually nice, so she tried to ignore her insecurities and enjoy the moment; it was only the beginning of the rest of her life. 

Once they entered the castle, she could see Lord Rickard from afar, a maester, and all of the castle’s employees expecting them. Bowing to Prince Rhaegar, as he dismounted his horse, and showing their brightest smiles with the return of the Stark children.

She shone her smile as well when Brandon introduced her and she felt happy to see they returned it. It was a good start to a great life, she thought to herself.

Until she saw _her_.

Brown hair, big smile, tall, and confident, the woman was the picture of Northern poise. Catelyn did not know who she was, but it was hard to miss the smile her betrothed had in his face at the sight of her.

  

* * *

 

Lyanna had been more opened to him after a few days of travel. They had spent more time together, talking about all the things two people soon to be wed should.

She now knew of his love for books, not that it had not been of common knowledge around the realm. Lyanna also found out his love for his Granduncle, how they have kept in touch for years now.

His lady had also learned that Rhaegar loved riding and he often rode by himself to Summerhall, sometimes only accompanied by his Kingsguard Arthur Dayne, to sleep beneath the stars and talk to ghosts of the past.

She had smiled at his tales — she might have been a Lady but she had the heart of a adventurer, she wanted to know all the fourteen seas and all the seven Realms and beyond. The way her eyes sparkled stayed with him through the nights. Rhaegar had been having dreams for quite some time now.

Dreams of her luscious lips and her soft hair laying on his shoulder. He would wake up in sweat and shame. He probably should not feel this way, but it was not in his nature to have such dreams. Lyanna seemed to wake feelings and desires no one had ever awoken before. However, she was so much more than her form and his dreams showed it to him.

He dreamt of a battle in snow and dragons flying across the sky, though he could not count how many for he needed to ride his horse as fast as possible. She rode beside him, and so did her brothers and a pack of direwolves. The Wall was down, the dead were coming, and Lyanna was riding beside him; the ice to his fire, as it had been promised.

The years had not taken her beauty — if anything, she looked even prettier. It was only a dream, but it had felt so real. He remembered a dark-haired boy riding one of the dragons, while a silver haired girl rode another. He could not see the other riders but somehow he knew they were his family. The Pact of Ice and Fire sealed, the Prince Who Was Promised born and the Dawn to be brought back.

“Rhaegar?” Lyanna touched his arm; he shook his head and stared at her beautiful grey eyes.

“Yes?” He was lost for a moment. She laughed so young and joyful.

“My father told me to show you around the castle, shall we?” She seemed quite proud of her keep. Lyanna was a northerner through and through.

Lord Stark had been polite and dutiful, only opening a real smile to his children, clearly the biggest one to his girl.

After all the due introductions, it was almost nightfall and their feast would be right after dark. Rhaegar should go to rest a bit, the trip had been weary and his mind could use the time-out, but he could never refuse the unusually cheerful Lyanna.

  

* * *

 

“So this is the Wolfswood.” He could be a Prince or even a King, she cared not; Winterfell was her home and she loved to show it off.

“It is beautiful,” he said.

“This is where I learned to ride,” she said fondly. “Brandon and Benjen always lose to me.” She bit back a smile. “Ned is a fine rider, but also not good enough to beat me,” she continued and he had the biggest smile in his face.

She had always heard how the Prince was taciturn or even boring. Rhaegar had been nothing but a big surprise to her: he was gentle, funny, sassy, and incredibly intelligent. She liked having him around, more than she liked to admit.

“Maybe I can try the honors another day?” he asked. She knew he was a good rider, but she nodded anyway. She was far superior.

“They say men turn to wolf here and they howl back to their families all through the night because they cannot go back to their bodies, so they are stuck until daylight, not everyone easily controls it,” she spoke quietly.

“Wargs, then?” He was a clever one, she thought.

“You know your mythology, then?” she asked as nodded in response to his question.

“I love reading, as I told you. Mysteries such as dragons, direwolves, krakens and ravens fascinate me. And other things,” he said.

“Other things?” She was curious.

“Old legends, dark ones.” He was afraid he would scare her off with his ‘gibberish’, as his father called it.

“You mean the Others? White Walkers? The Long Night?” she asked excited. Lyanna Stark was not one to scare easily.

“Yes.”

“Well, they have always been my favorite stories. Old Nan used to tell us all the time, if I asked. It always scared Benjen, though you should not mention it to him. Or else, he might kill me.” She laughed.

“I don’t think he is allowed to kill the realm’s Princess.” He played along.

“I am not your princess,” Lyanna answered.

“Yet.” Rhaegar could not help himself.

“Yet,” she affirmed and bit back the laugh she wanted to let out. Rhaegar was as cunning as he was polite. He had all the comebacks and answers one could think of. She would not admit, but she liked it about him.

 

* * *

 

Ever since Ashara arrived in Winterfell, Ned had shown her all around the keep. She had loved the glass gardens, and the godswood. She was surprised at the warmth she felt in the Great Hall and also how well-heated her room had been. She had always assumed Winterfell would be colder, considering its stonewalls and cold climate.

The hot springs were her favorite place. Clear and hot water could be found at many places at Winterfell’s ground, but one had called for her attention, one hidden near the godswood. She would not ask the gods forgiveness for the thoughts she had about the place.

She had been shown everywhere and with nightfall, she had met the Northern lords and the smallfolk. She had loved to discover that her good-father had the habit of inviting them to his table every now and then. Ashara did not know many Lords Paramount who did the same thing.

She had the best time talking and laughing all night long and on her second day at Winterfell, she met Barbrey Ryswell. The woman was beautiful, her beauty imposing and her form sensual. She held herself with poise and it was not hard to see the woman’s devotion to Brandon, given the look she gave him whenever their banters crossed each other. She had also noticed Catelyn Tully trying to engage in conversations and getting either lost in the subjects or not engaging at all. It was a sad thing to see — she was to be their lady one day, shouldn’t it work a bit better? So she decided she might try and help, they were to be family, after all.

“Lady Catelyn?” Ashara touched her arm and the woman looked behind to find her, surprised.

“Yes, my lady?” She was beautiful, but oh so proud.

“Would you mind walking with me around the Hall? It is a bit chilly here.” It actually wasn’t, but she went along with it, entangling their arms and following around the room. “So, Lady Catelyn,” Ashara started, “you are to be the lady of this keep. How well did you love it?” She asked, the place was harsh but so beautiful within its own identity.

“It is a bit chilly. My room never seems to get hot, it doesn’t matter how much wood my handmaidens feed to the fire.” She grimaced. “And some of their guests do not seem to appreciate my presence. Some only appreciate my betrothed a little too much.” She eyed Barbrey, who laughed next to Brandon in what looked like a public, innocent conversation.

“Oh yes, that.” Ashara could not act as if she had not noticed.

“Is it that easy to see?” Catelyn looked down. Ashara did not know what to say. “How did you do it?” she asked the Dornish woman.

“What?”

“Made Eddard love you so.” Catelyn spoke as if it was obvious. “It is not difficult to see the devotion he has for you. You two barely know each other. Brandon and I have been betrothed for years now, and he never looked at me as Eddard looks at you.” She seemed quite frustrated. Ashara felt attacked, but she knew it did not come from a bad place, the woman was simply frustrated.

“I did nothing, Lady Catelyn. Ned and I were just… meant to be. It worked.” She smiled at herself. “The night before our betrothal, we knew nothing of it, and yet, he still charmed me when we danced. Not everyone gets to choose who they love, I guess, neither could we. It just fit in the end.”

“Brandon was so charming, so funny and attentive at Riverrun. He looked at no one else and he kissed me near our godswood. He…” Lady Catelyn seemed to blush, but Ashara would ask no further.

“You love him,” Ashara stated.

“I do,” Lady Catelyn answered, defeated.

“Then fight for him. Barbrey Ryswell is beautiful, but so are you. Find out what he likes, try to engage his people, they are to be your people too.” Ashara had noticed Catelyn avoiding many people, favoring others of higher port.

“Brandon does not get to choose who he marries,” she went on. “However, he can choose who he loves. I hardly think a man of his honor and duty to his people would love someone who did not shar half of his passions as well. Be kind to the people you speak with, make them see you will love to be their lady, as you will love their lord.” Ashara meant to help, but also show Catelyn her self-important ways would not help her or her heart. The lady seemed to have taken offense, though.

“You think I don’t share his passions? You think I do not like his people? You barely know me, my lady.” She was harsh, disentangling herself from Ashara, giving her a hard look.

“I mean no offense, I was trying to help,” she tried reasoning.

“Well, then don’t. Brandon will marry me and in time, he will grow to love me. I do not need any advice from you or your Dornish ways. Seduction and deceit are not a woman’s only weapons,” she said, and got Ashara’s blood boiling.

“You do as you please, my lady. However, don’t you dare offend my people. Brandon’s people seem to like me and my Dornish ways enough to make your opinion on me less than nothing.” She was mad now. “You should learn to take advices for what they are: help. Not insults.” She looked at the redhead in anger. “You may lose valuable allies and gain yourself some enemies instead,” she said and left Catelyn’s presence, seeking Lyanna who seemed to be talking with Brandon and Ned quite calmly.

If Lady Catelyn had any brains, she would have accepted her help for what it was, help. Instead, the woman offended her and her roots, as if she was any better herself. _Oh no, I might live in King’s Landing and marry a wolf, but I am still a Dornish star and no one will speak ill of my lands or people. Dorne was made of sand and sun, no fish could withstand their heat amidst their sand._

 

* * *

 

When Ned had left for Eyrie, he had been young. It broke his heart to leave his sister and brothers behind, but he had a duty and he would honor it. He had a good life at the Eyrie, he had made friends, even a best friend, one with Brandon’s courage and bravery, but that actually treated him as his own person, unlike his brother who treated him as the younger brother that he was.

Lord Arryn had taught him so much; the man was almost like a father to him. Lord Rickard had always been a good father, even if a bit stern and closed off after his mother’s death.

But even with all the luxuries, friendships and good experiences, Ned had missed Winterfell. He had missed its walls, its people, its smell. Snow was softer here, the air clearer, it was as if his body recognized every single aspect of the castle. He belonged there.

When he left for Harrenhall he could never imagined that the next time he went back home, it would be to marry the girl he had never known he dreamed of. Ashara was so much more than he deserved, but he would not give her up for the world.

She had engaged in many conversations with the smallfolk that came to their feast that night. She had charmed everyone with her smiles and grace. She had endeared Greatjon Umber so easily that the giant looked like a boy melting over a crush, with all due respect possible.

She spoke to smallfolk and nobleman, to the castle folk and her own people. His sister really enjoyed her presence and it was easy to see how well they both got along. She would have been the perfect Lady of Winterfell, but it was not meant to be.

Winterfell belonged to Brandon, it was all meant for him. Not that Ned resented it, he could not imagine inheriting the place instead of Bran, it was his by the laws of gods and men. He always imagined himself marrying a good Northern lady and becoming Bran’s bannerman. He would stay in the North and have a respectable marriage with a nice highborn lady.

Or so he had thought.

Aerys Targaryen had demanded his betrothal and that had changed everything. He would be Bran’s bannerman no longer. He would marry no respectable Northern highborn lady. He would not build a life at the castle his father had been restoring for him, it would probably go to Ben now.

No, Eddard Stark was to head south. Marry the most beautiful woman in the world and become the King’s prisoner disguised as guest to his sister who would not only not marry his friend — the same one who was probably not even his friend anymore — but she would wed the Prince and one day rule beside him as his Queen.

Sometimes it was all too much to process in his thick skull, but he only had to look at her and it all felt right. He was meant to marry her, and build a family with her. He was meant to love her and protect her. He was also meant for the south, to guard his heart and his sister. He could never leave Lyanna to the dragons alone. She was his little sister, he would guard her with his life.

On the night before marrying Lady Ashara Dayne, Ned heard a knock on his door. It was late, who was it at this time? Hopefully not Bran with his stupid jokes late at night.

But no, it was not Bran. He could hear delicate feet entering his chambers on her tiptoes and he smiled in the dark.

“You were supposed to be asleep, were you not?” Ashara did not seem to like to do what she was supposed to, he thought amused.

“Well, the fireplace was supposed to keep me warm and also your hot springs but that ain’t working either, is it?” She climbed onto his bed and his heart skipped a beat.

“Are your chambers cold? Do you wish for me to get you more wood—” He would help her feel more comfortable but he was shut up by her soft lips.

“I don’t want wood, but I wouldn’t mind spending some time with you,” Ashara said. “I know you will keep me warm.” He could hear the grim on her voice, it was too dark to see her lovely face.

He pulled her to him, right between his arms, and aligned with his body, awakening every fiber of his being at their closeness.

“This feels warm enough.” She smiled against his chest. He was wearing a thin tunic and woolen breeches. He knew she could feel his arousal, which was both embarrassing and exciting. They had never crossed the lines but she knew all the ways to tease him already, he knew how much she loved to do so.

“Glad to be of service.” Ned said.

She kissed his chest, while her hand admired his back. He knew their boundaries but he couldn’t stop it even if he wanted to.

“One more day,” he whispered.

“One more day,” she whispered back.

“Are you here to haunt me?” He laughed as she kissed his chest again. He could feel the chills all over his body as other parts of him were more awake than they normally were during the daylight.

“I would never,” she joked. “I was just cold and who’s better to warm me up than my handsome—” she touched his trim beard, softly tracing his jaw and neck. “—, caring and warm wolf?”

“I guess you were right then,” he jested.

She got up in her hands and sat beside him. He could not see her but the air had shifted and he knew she was anguished then.

“Ned, I’m going to ask you this and please, do be honest with me, okay? You can be totally honest with me.” She touched his face, even though they could not see each other, he closed off his eyes, feeling her touch.

“Are you sure about this? Are you fulfilling a duty or are we really doing this tomorrow?” Her voice was weak, a soft murmur. He laughed. He did not mean to mock her, but the thought was just too absurd. “Do you think this is funny?” She then retreated her hand, hurt. “Everyone likes a beautiful sight but no one wants to marry it. People want to own it, not love it; not care for it.” Her voice was so vulnerable.

“ _No, my love. I do not wish to admire you from afar, I want to admire you every day, and also love and care for you. I want to give you my heart and get yours in return,”_ he thought and voiced it to her. He could feel her tears when he touched her cheek — tomorrow would be a happy day, she should be smiling, not crying.

She then kissed him, her tongue opening his lips to find the warmth she had sought. He knew she did not come here to tease him off a good night of sleep. She had been scared, insecure, just as he always was. What a match we make. So he gave her the reassurance she needed.

One he will make sure she never, in their life together, have reasons to need again.

She then ended their kiss and laid her head on his chest, where she stayed for a little bit longer, before heading back to her chambers and dreaming of the coming day, when she would be his.

  

* * *

 

Rhaegar had seen all around Winterfell. He had met its people and tasted its food. He had ridden outside the castle walls with Lyanna and Arthur, and also talked to Lord Stark.

In truth, they had agreed to keep their conversation for when he returned from his trip, the one he had asked his good father permission to take his betrothed to the Wall with him. She would see the place again, and all its magic; he would get to introduce her to Maester Aemon, not as the Warden of the North’s daughter, as she had already been introduced, but as a girl to become a Targaryen princess and the realm’s next queen.

Lord Stark gave indications that whatever matter they had to handle would be better spoken without the presence of so many of his bannerman. The less attention they drew, the better.

So Rhaegar kept his attentions to his friends and companions, engaging with guests and everyone from the smallfolk to all lords he found present. One absence was felt and talked about, that of Lord Robert Baratheon. As far as the Crown Prince was concerned, he would never get to see the man again, if it depended on him.

The one talk he enjoyed the most had not been with Lord Stark or Lord Manderly. No, it had been with Lyanna’s beloved Old Nan.

The woman had knowledge beyond words, she knew tales of the Long Night and Old Valyria, dragons and direwolves, and the smile she held when speaking of Winterfell’s She-Wolf had warmed up his heart as much as her words.

“Lyanna is different from most girls you have met in your life, Your Grace,” she spoke in her soft, vulnerable voice. “Many can see her beauty, but no the iron underneath.” She smiled at him. She was shrunken and toothless, but the love in her voice was as beautiful as the love it held. “For those who see the iron, even less get to see the girl beneath it all,” she said.

Lyanna was fierce and strong-willed, he knew. Surpassing loveliness indeed, but she rarely showed her true feelings and engaged on it. She seemed guarded, and all he wanted was to break down the walls she built around her.

“Lyanna lost her lady mother to a fever a long time ago, but she had me. I gave her all the love an old woman can give. But Lyanna grew as wild as her direwolf sigil. She played with her brothers and skipped her sewing lessons as much as she could without getting her in trouble with her lord father, who she could always get to forgive her with some sweet and fine words that would melt the Lord’s iced punishments.” The Old woman’s words made him imagine the girl she described.

Lyanna was beautiful now, he could only imagine the lovely child she had been growing up.

“Her brothers would hardly deny her anything, and she probably made friends with every child around these grounds. The lords saw her grow into a beautiful, strong, kind woman and most of them tried to offer Lord Stark their heirs hand in marriage for her.” She laughed.

“When the betrothal between her and Lord Baratheon was formed, she cursed the man with every word she knew. Not just for his infamous ways or his reputation at all, it was for leaving home. Lyanna is of the North, my Prince. She is a true winter rose, she blooms in the cold and grows in the snows. She loves these walls as if they were a part of herself. So you will need to love her fiercely, and deeply, so she will not wither between yours and your red walls. Give her love and devotion, but do not hold her captive. It is not in her nature to accept bars and she thrives in freedom, as much as she possibly can get,” Old Nan advised him.

He saw the iron underneath but now it was as if he also saw the girl. Strong, kind, bold but still vulnerable. A true winter rose.

Her thorns were a defense but he was a Targaryen, he was not scared of blood. He would bleed as much is took to face her thorns and see the real girl beneath it all. She would be his, and him, hers, not with their ceremony, but from the moment she let him in.

She was the ice to his fire, she would be worth it all.

“Thank you, Old Nan.” He held her skinny, wrinkled hand. “I will do my best to make her happy, I promise you,” Rhaegar said.

“I know you will, My Prince.” Old Nan gave him a soft, distant toothy smile. “She told me you are taking her to the Wall,” Old Nan said.

“Yes, we are to see my Grand-Uncle Aemon and I would love nothing more than to see the Wall.” Rhaegar said.

“Make her happy, Your Grace. She is mine in all but blood.” The old Lady sounded emotional, he just smiled and took her hand in his.

“I will, I promise,” he answered, easing her heart.

 

* * *

 

Lyanna hated the corset she was wearing, it was itchy and not Northern at all. This was a wedding for the Old Gods, not some bloody Sept. She hated that her father was making her use Southern dresses, she was not south yet, why should she? She knew why. To charm the Prince and the guests. The dress had velvet, silk and lace, her corset giving enough cleavage to show her childhood days were over but not enough to make her look wanton.

Her hair, though, was loose as she liked it, with little braids holding together a little bit of hair, but not enough to stop her curls from falling beside her face. Her dress had fabric falling from her neck to the ground as a cape, it was dark red velvet in contrast to the black dress. Ugh. One could almost mistake her for a Targaryen, if not for her dark brown locks and clear grey orbs.

She was searching for Ned, when she stumbled onto a hard surface.

“Oh.” She looked up to meet indigo eyes and a bright smile.

“My lady, pardon me. I was distracted.” He blushed, holding her in his arms. He smelled like nothing else, a musky scent with something unique she did not know. He was much taller than her, yet she felt as if she fit there. _Oh no._

“You should watch where you are going, Prince Rhaegar.” She distanced herself from him, trying to find her balance.

She noticed the room he had just left. _Hmmm, odd_.

“Were you talking to Old Nan?” Why would he speak to her?

“The lady invited me, she wanted to pay her respects.” He was lying, she could tell.

“I hardly think so.” She eyed him suspiciously.

“Well…” He shrugged at her pout. “I was heading to the Godswood. Would you accompany me?” he asked.

“Isn’t Ser Arthur with you? I thought you two were glued to one another,” she teased.

“He is in my father’s Kingsguard and a dear friend. But I would like to believe I can have a few moments to myself,” he said.

“I would go with you, but I was about to see my brother before his wedding.” She shrugged, she wanted space from his delicious scent. She needed clarity.

“Your brother Eddard just left for the godswood, my lady. He is on his way to the wedding, they are only expecting Ashara.” He grinned. She had no other excuse.

She tried to come up with something but in truth, she had none. He eyed her form, suddenly seeing her wearing his colors, and she could swear his cheeks reddened and his chest filled a bit. Weirdo.

“I’ll lead the way,” she said, accepting his offered arm. He was so handsome in his Targaryen black doublet and breeches with grey intricate embroidery, and black boots. She suddenly felt her cheeks warm up too, her hand above his defined arm, his warmth passing through the fabric.

Oh Gods.

 

* * *

 

Today was supposed to be the best day of Ashara’s life. Why was she so nervous? Her white and silver dress flowed all around her, the thick silver embroideries glowing under the candle light. Her hair was an entanglement of her brown tresses in a beautiful Northern style. She would always be Dornish with pride, but tonight, her heart became a little more Northerner as her and Ned’s hearts became one.

“You look beautiful, my lady. So beautiful.” The seamstress looked very happy with her work, and mesmerized by the woman’s beauty.

She wanted Elia there. Queen Rhaella. The mother she barely remembered but her heart could never forget. She was so happy with her wedding but sad for their absence.

She heard a knock on the door, and told them to come inside.

It was Arthur, her dear brother. He wore his Kingsguard attire, with the Dornish fallen star carved in his armor. He was proud and the smile that crossed his face was the most beautiful one she had ever seen.

“It is your wedding night.” His voice filled with emotion. “You will become someone’s wife, Ash.” He laughed.

“I know, what an odd thought.” She giggled.

“You were given a good one, sister. He is a good man,” he said and her eyes sparkled.

“I know. I think I love him already,” she murmured.

“Why the murmurs? This is good, my dear. Not everyone is so lucky.” He touched her cheek.

“I wish our family could be here.” She felt a tear streaming down her face.

“So do I.” He sighed.

“But you are.” She smiled and held his chest, resting her head under his, enjoying her last moments as a nothing but a little sister.

“It will be my pleasure to take you.” He caressed her hair. After a moment, she let him go, and he got something he brought with him and gave it to her.

“Big brother sent it for you. It arrived this very afternoon, I don’t know how many people worked on it to arrive in time.” He chuckled.

“I don’t deserve you two.” She smiled at him.

“Yes, you do. You deserve your loving marriage and a beautiful wedding.,” Arthur said. “Maybe we should go before Lord Eddard has a heart attack.” He laughed and she did too.

“It is beautiful, Artie!” She eyed the cape he opened to cloak her. The cloak was purple and silver, white and grey. The fabric in purple as the sky the silver and grey star fell under, and white for the sand that took it. Their story embroidery on the fabric, the Kings of Torrentine marching to war, then embracing peace, serving the Targaryens, more than one wedding binding the families, and then at the end, she could see a wolf howling to the falling sky. She cried softly, it was beautiful. So beautiful.

“He is amazing,” she spoke of her elder brother to Arthur, who rubbed down her tears and cloaked her at last.

“Don’t get soft now,” he jested.

“Oh, I won’t.” She looked back at him, the Sword of the Morning taking the Dornish Star to Winterfell’s godswood, where she would bind her soul to her Silent Wolf, becoming his, and him, hers.

  

* * *

 

 _Don’t be so nervous._ Ned could read Lyanna’s lips speaking to him from afar. He was nervous, he wanted her there, he wanted to see her and exchange their vows, only then he would be able to breathe.

A puppy in love, as Benjen had named him. He would laugh if he was not as nervous as he was.

Before he could turn to his side or say anything, she was there.

It was not too cold, the skies were filled with stars as if they paid her an homage. The path to her lightened by the lanterns all the way to him.

His lord father beside him, asked in a strong northern accented voice when his bride arrived, her arm entangling Ser Arthur’s.

“Who comes before the Old Gods this night?” Lord Rickard spoke.

“Ashara, of the House Dayne, comes to be wed. A woman grown, trueborn and noble. She comes to beg the blessing of the Gods. Who comes to claim her?” Arthur then asked.

“Eddard, of House Stark, second son of Winterfell. Who gives her?” His voice was strong but inside, he was mush. She was beautiful and he could feel the Gods blessing them with each given word.

“Arthur, of House Dayne, who is Kingsguard to King Aerys Targaryen and her brother.”

“Lady Ashara, do you take this man?” Lord Rickard asked to his bride.

She then opened the most beautiful smile he had ever seen before his eyes.

“I take this man.” Her soft voice traveled through the godswood.

He then approached her and they joined their trembling hands. She had some difficulty with her full, long dress but he helped her down and they both went on their knees in front of the Heart Tree, the Weirwood Tree blessing their union as he prayed for the Old Gods for their protection and guidance, for all days of their lives. Not a moment after their prayers, they rose. Not as two people, but as husband and wife. He then took off her maiden cloak, giving it to the Arthur who rested beside her. Then, Ned cloaked her in her beautiful white and silver Stark cloak, officially giving her his name before the Old Gods, his protection had been hers from the moment he saw her.  

Eddard could breathe then, so he took her in his arms and lifted her from the soft snow beneath them. She giggled and they all started to leave the place and head to their feast, while he took her lips in his and for a moment, he did only that, not listening, seeing or feeling anyone or anything around them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO????  
> I was so nervous to share this chapter, guys. It's the first (since we'll have the southern one) wedding of one our favorite otps here, cheers to them. Can't wait to hear your thoughts on it. 
> 
> Did you guys like Old Nan being Lyanna's mama and giving advice on her lovely girl? :D  
> Thanks for reading it, and for all the love.  
> Can't wait to read your comments. <333


	13. Under The Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winterfell's Great Hall harbors a night of celebration, for some.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii guys!  
> OMG, seven days and I'm already here? Can I get a high five? LOL  
> This one came out easily, I hope you guys like reading it as much as I did writing it.  
> The Nedshara bit, oh damn, it was a challenge. :D  
> One I'm quite happy with it, I hope you guys love it too :)
> 
> Thanks for my beautiful friend for beta'ing the chapter for me, [Fairytalelovr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytalelovr/pseuds/fairytalelovr)!

Ashara moaned against his lips, most of their guests already at the Great Hall expecting her and Ned for their wedding feast, but she wanted nothing more than to kiss her Wolf. However, she ended the kiss and their eyes met. No distance was needed between them now. She smiled and kissed him again.

“Are you ready to enter the Great Hall of Winterfell as Lady Ashara of House Stark?” He held her close to him, walking with her in his arms.

“Stark and Dayne, I don’t think there was ever such a union, was there?” She beamed at him.

“No, I believe not.” He pecked her lips once again.

“Shall we?”

“As you wish, my lord husband,” Ashara said.

 

* * *

 

“Northern weddings are fast,” Rhaegar commented, between Lord Rickard and Lyanna.

“Northerners do not fancy follies, My Prince. I hope you do not take this the wrong way, but we like our deeds simple, but truthful and honorable,” Lord Stark spoke.

“Yes, I can see it, My Lord.” Rhaegar said. “I do not think it is a bad thing. I do see we at the South tend to lose our time to frivolities that were probably not necessary in the first place.”

Lyanna ate her blueberry cake happily when she saw a man in front of her, with a big smile on his face. It was Jon Arryn’s nephew that followed his uncle to Winterfell, Lord Elbert.

“My Prince.” He bowed. “Lord Stark.” Elbert nodded, and Lord Stark nodded back, then the man turned to Lyanna and offered her his hand. “Would you care for a dance, my Lady?” She had been halfway through a cake, but she knew it would be most impolite to say no, so she nodded and thanked him, getting off her seat to join the dance.

She did not notice Rhaegar’s unsatisfied eyes. Or his hand gripping the chair’s arm hard. He should not be bothered by this. Lyanna was beautiful, every man in the Hall admired her beauty but her brothers and father. She imagined herself ungraceful but in truth she was most certainly not so.  

However, the dragon in him awoke at the sight of her in the arms of another. Rhaegar had never been jealous, it was not in his personality, in his ways. Yet, Lyanna Stark seemed to have turned him upside down.

He watched her from afar, waiting for the song to turn so he could go and claim his betrothed. Not soon enough they would be dancing at their own wedding. He smiled inside.

“My Lyanna is a beautiful girl, Your Grace,” Lord Stark spoke, startling him, caught staring at the same girl they spoke of. “But she is much more than her looks, I’m sure you know it by now,” the man said.

“Oh, Lyanna is not one to hide it. I dare say her spirit is her best feature,” he said. Lord Rickard seemed surprised at his comment, making Rhaegar’s cheeks redden.

“If I may, My Prince. Treat her well, Your Grace. There is nothing a father wants more than his children’s wellbeing.” His solemn voice grew warm and caring. “Lyanna is a daughter of the North and we take care of ours.”

“I promise you I will give Lyanna everything to make her happy, My Lord,” he said seriously. “And to make sure Lord Eddard is comfortable and has a position worthy of his mind and name,” Rhaegar said. Rickard had not contemplated the thought of Ned getting much during Aerys’ reign, but Rhaegar did not speak as a Prince, the man spoke as a King.

“I thank you, Your Grace. My Ned will be pleased, he is noble and dedicated to all he does, he will serve you well,” Lord Stark said.

“Oh, I know he will, My Lord,” Rhaegar said. “Perhaps we can talk more about it tomorrow, then?” Rhaegar gave him a soft yet meaningful look.

Mayhap their conversation tomorrow would hold more importance than his children’s state of satisfaction. Lord Arryn had arrived with his heir the day before, alongside Lords Royce, and Mallister, as well as Roose Bolton and other northern lords. All here to celebrate his son’s wedding and probably make themselves known to the Crown Prince.

However, it was Lyanna that held his attention. She was halfway through her second dance with Lord Elbert when Ned took her in his arms. Ashara was talking with her brother, Benjen, and Ser Oswell, that kept themselves close to the Prince.

“If you will excuse me, My Lord,” Rhaegar excused himself and headed to his guards and Ashara, he had yet to congratulate her on her new life. His eyes never really leaving Lyanna’s beautiful dancing form, or the way her eyes glinted while dancing and laughing with her brothers.

 

Lord Brandon held his betrothed, dancing around the hall with the red-headed beauty in his arms, while Lady Lynesse danced with both northerners and southerners. Rhaegar knew the Lady’s beauty was unlike the northern one, which attracted looks of admiration and lust at Winterfell. She was pretty, indeed. But she lacked spirit, she lacked fierce grey eyes and long dark tresses on her back. She lacked all Lyanna had.

He remembered his mother telling him of what love felt like when he had been younger. Telling him of knights and ladies, princesses and lords, kings and queens. He had not yet read the prophecies that would shape his life then, but he tried to imagine the girl he would one day wed.

Rhaella’s words echoed in his brain: _“When you find the one you love, my dear, everyone else becomes the same. Some will be pretty, even beautiful, but it will be your special one’s eyes you’ll wish for. It will be her form you will want to hold; her voice you’ll want to hear. You’ll compare everyone else to her because she will be the only one you will wish beside you, and no one other than her will do.”_

He smiled then, a rare deed for the Prince, however not lately, the Lady had taught him how to smile easily, it seems.

He congratulated Ashara, she had been a dear friend ever since her arrival at Court. He used to not engage much in the ladies’ conversations since he always imagined himself getting in the way of their interaction, instead of adding something to it.

But not Ashara. She had her brother’s humor and a way to make him comfortable with her presence as not many did. Nothing other than friendship, never had been and never would be, it was almost as if she was his own sister. _I guess now she really is._

Arthur denied crying at the sight of her while Oswell mocked their friend’s emotions.

“Were you not the one who got seriously close to crying after finding out your good sister was finally pregnant?” Lady Shella was his dear cousin, one he considered a sister and the Lady had wished for a pregnancy for as long as they could remember. When she finally conceived, her cousin, the tough Kingsguard was almost brought to tears.

She was moons deep into her pregnancy, and the Whent family was ecstatic.

“Well, that is a lie,” he grunted.

“But I also saw that, my friend,” Rhaegar affirmed and everyone laughed.

“You cannot go against the Prince’s words now, can you, Oswell?” Arthur then laughed loudly at the defeated frown his fellow guard had in his face.

“Ser Jaime seems quite lost amongst the crowd, does he not?” Ashara asked, noticing the man near Lyanna, guarding the lady. His face was serious in a sea of smiles and drunken laughter.

“Well, lions do not thrive in the cold, I guess,” Oswell joked.

“Mayhap they do,” Arthur said, when Lyanna had taken the Lannister’s hand to drive him into the dancefloor. She was not dancing with him, only trying to help the man feel more comfortable, but his face kept straight. The Lady then shrugged and went back to Benjen, who now danced with his big sister, twirling her around the Hall.

_What a sight,_ Rhaegar thought.

Imagining it had been long enough, he approached her. Lyanna only noticing him when she tumbled into his chest, almost losing her balance after a fast twirl.

“Be careful, my Lady.” He smiled at her, grabbing her hip, caressing it lightly.

“I… Yeah. Thank you.” Lyanna blushed furiously, abandoning the warmth her hands found sprawled at his chest.

“Would you like to dance with me?” he asked simply and her nervous face only nodded, taking his hand while his held her waist.

She danced better than she would like to admit, he thought once again. She bit her lip, as if trying not to say whatever it was that she wanted to say.

“How are you liking the North, Your Grace?” she made some small talk, she spoke when she was nervous.

“I like it very much, it’s simpler than the South, I like the lack of plots and gossip one can always find at every corner of the Red Keep,” Rhaegar said.

“Oh, do not believe the appearances, the North is vast and old. There are enough plots and gossips to fill two Red Keeps,” she said.

“Then I guess you will get along greatly at the capital,” he murmured, feeling her shiver slightly.

“Well, I wouldn’t know, then, would I? We’ll have to wait and see.” Lyanna tried to avoid thinking of her moving until she really had to.

“I hope you do. You’ll be queen of it all one day.” He wanted to know how she felt about it.

“I can’t imagine the thrill this thought is supposed to possess.” She shrugged.

“Many women would die to become queens,” he noted.

“I’m sure they would. But then, is it worth giving your life just so you can have the power of telling people what to do and what can and can’t they say?” she questioned him.

“It’s not exactly what queens do.” He laughed at her naiveté.

“It is a bit, come on.” She was not serious or nervous, she was joking with him. He enjoyed the moment.

“You’ll be a better queen than you imagine,” he spoke warmly.

“Why is that?” She was genuinely curious.

“Because you don’t actually want to be a queen. Those usually are the best ones.” His hand caressed her back slowly. She felt her breath hitch.

“Do you want to be King?” she asked him. “I know you must, but do you want to?” She was the one curious now.

“Not really, but the gods know the Realm can’t take many more years of Aerys II,” he murmured low enough so only her could hear.

She stopped dancing and looked up to his eyes, grey and indigo stuck at each other.

“Are you…” She would ask him, when he pressed her waist back to himself.

“We should not speak of such things in public, Lyanna.” He spoke her name softly.

“You are a mystery to me, Rhaegar,” she told him honestly. “I don’t like not solving the mysteries shown to me.” She was teasing but also very serious.

“I’m not that mysterious. I assure you.” He loved the smell of her hair, it smelled earthy and also sweet.

“I’ll have to solve your mystery too, I guess,” she concluded.

“I hope you do,” he said, his voice full of emotion, their bodies pressed against each other, swaying to the sound of Brave Danny Flint. A sad, yet beautiful song.

They danced twice again, enjoying the feel of each other’s bodies, hiding their emotions behind the farce of duty. Both knew it went beyond duty for a while now, it had grown into something neither was ready to speak of yet.

But they had time for that. 

 

* * *

 

“They’ll be calling for the bedding soon enough, brother.” Brandon was deep in his cups, his joy and drunkenness seemed to give the man freedom to speak freely.

“There will be no bedding,” Ned said harshly.

“It is tradition, dear brother,” Brandon laughed at him.

“Well, a man should not break another’s hand or neck at his own wedding night, don’t you think?” Ned was the one smiling then.

“Your wolf is howling, my Lady. A jealous song,” Brandon mocked him.

Ashara, who sat next to her new husband only smiled at their conversation. She loved that Ned would not allow a bedding. The only man touching her would be him, and she was eager for that moment.

“I dare say I like his song, good brother,” Ashara said and Brandon laughed.

“Well, aren’t you two the perfect image of a happy marriage, then?” Brandon sounded almost a bit bitter, she noticed.

“You will be too, soon, I heard.” She pointed to Lady Catelyn with her head, the woman was dancing with Lord Royce, yet no smile could be found in her comely face.

“Yeah, cheers to me.” He raised his cup, and drank it all down.

“You should spend some time with your betrothed, Brandon,” Ned said.

“She might turn out to please you more than you think, Brandon,” Ashara added. The woman had been a bitch to her, but she could not help herself. She imagined herself in the same situation, promised to a man she loved and was not loved back. Oh, the pain the girl held dissolved her anger.

She wanted no proximity to her, but she could not help but want to help her from afar.

“She is beautiful and proper.” Brandon seemed to sober up.

“She is quite taken with you, you know?” Ashara added.

“So is Barbrey,” he murmured.

No one had to tell her about Brandon and Barbrey’s affair, it was clear in their glances and touches. Too calculated to be truthful, too distant to be accurate.

“Barbrey is not your betrothed, Bran,” Ned argued.

“But she is the one I love,” Brandon said.

“Because she is the one you know and grew to love,” Ashara said. “Have you given Lady Catelyn the opportunity to actually get to know you, and you, know her back? Not the heir to Winterfell, just… Brandon Stark,” Ashara said.

“Not really.” He shrugged, a bit ashamed.

“You should. Then you will know who your heart actually claims.” The Dornish girl seemed wise beyond her years.

“Ned, are you sure you two won’t stay behind at Winterfell? Your wife could teach us a thing or two around here.” Brandon was back to his drunken happiness, probably avoiding the answer he not yet had.

“Sorry, brother. We’re asked to live at King’s Landing. But you can always visit, letters are also welcomed.” Ned smiled. He loved seeing Ashara help his brothers and sister. He loved how she cared and how she seemed to have an answer to every situation. He would want her council near him even if he was not in love with her as well.

“Well, I have not yet been to King’s Landing. I guess I’ll be visiting you sooner rather than later,” Brandon happily said.

“You’ll be most welcomed, I assure you,” his Lady wife added.

“Now let me go offer my dancing talents, I’ll go rescue Lady Catelyn from Lord Royce, I know for a fact that being ten feet around him is not hard to sense his bad breath, I wish it was his son here instead.” He shrugged and left to rescue the red-haired beauty.

Ashara laughed.

“I love your laugh,” Ned said, fondling her hand.

“I love you,” she said, not an ounce of shyness on her face.

“And I, you, my love.” He wanted to kiss her then, he wanted to feel her and finally become man and wife.

“There will be no bedding, right?” She bit her lip, teasing him.

“Most definitely not,” he affirmed, feeling her hand caressing his thigh then.

“Then I guess our guests would not mind us heading out to perform our duties, then,” she murmured at his ear, her hand soft and slow, agonizing his soul and giving him an unwelcomed hardness before they could have any privacy.

“I guess not, then.” He rose from the dais where they stood, and he whispered something in his father’s ear, who smiled back at his boy with pride.

He was back beside her in a moment, taking her hand and leading them out of the Great Hall, into their married lives. His hardness growing once more.

 

* * *

 

The girl was different, that’s for sure. The thought came to Jaime more than once. Which ladies he knew would bother to present him around and try to make a Kingsguard blend in. He was supposed to be on outside, observing, protecting, keeping the Royal family safe—not making friendships.

Yet, Lyanna Stark had tried to make him dance, which he refused, and also tried to make him socialize around the Hall. He did no such thing, but he had smiled in his mind at her behavior.

He could see how Rhaegar was taken with the girl. The Prince was either talking to her, or dancing with her or looking at her from afar. Lyanna had an innocence hard to fight, she did not perceive the stares and efforts coming from the Prince, she was too busy enjoying her family and friends, eating the food she loved and did not know when she would get to taste again. She was dancing and mocking her little brother. Not ladylike at all, so why was she so attractive?

No, he refused such thoughts. He thought of blonde hair and red swollen lips. He thought of his sister, his twin. His lover. No one was more attractive than Cersei Lannister. The way her hips rotated when she walked, and her breasts showed her cleavage with a décolletage provided. Cersei was the image of purity while also being his favorite sin.

Observe. Take notes. Report back.

But what would he tell his family? That the Prince is in love with his betrothed? That nothing happened other than fat Northerners, Vale man, and River man drinking their weight in ale all night long and gathered to speak of a load of nothing important during his time here?

His father wanted political information, surely. And Cersei… Cersei wanted to know of her beloved Prince. It irked him to think of that.

The thought of spying for them grew harder with each passing day. He trained with his brothers and the Prince himself, under the watchful eyes of the little Lady, who every once in a while would play along. Jaime was starting to feel at home beside them, even knowing that for him home was a person, not a place. He did not feel as comfortable now as he did before, betraying their trust.

But he would have to betray someone, right? His kin or his brothers. He had not yet decided which one it would be. 

 

* * *

 

“Alone at last,” Ashara said, approaching Ned seductively. He wet his lips at the sight, she was so beautiful, and she was all his.

“Yes.” He took her in his arms, splaying his hands across her back, muttering against her neck. “And married.” He smiled against her skin.

She closed her eyes, feeling his touch, enjoying his smell, then her hands traveled down his arms, feeling his muscles tremble beneath her touch.

His lips ghosting over neck, sucking the skin of her neck, inhaling her smell, tasting that sweetness so hers.

“Oh, Ned,” she moaned loudly, his hand caressing her back down to her hips, where his grip strengthened and she then pressed her still dressed front to his.

It was too delicious, his touch was new to her skin yet it felt so intimate and familiar. Then Ned drew back from her, making her open her eyes looking for his. _Why did he stop?_ She was hot and her body was on fire, she needed him close, not far.

But he did not come close again, he just looked at her. From her eyes to her reddened cheeks, then to her deliciously red lips that probably tasted like his. He then looked down to her cleavage, her breasts held by her corset but right there waiting for his touch. Her small waist and her wide hips that moved against him to tease him as no one ever had. Her dress hid the rest, no, the dress had to go.

He smiled at her, then he held her to him, kissing her slowly and languidly.

“Ned?” she murmured between kisses.

“Yes?” Her eyes found his.

“Too many clothes.” She giggled.

He then took off his doublet, then his tunic. However, before taking off his breeches, he looked at her in mischief.

“What?” She could not figure out his looks. It was more than desire.

“May I?” He passed his hand through her waist, until he reached her back, untangling the laces that bound her garment. One by one, her beautiful skin showed itself to him, watering his mouth. Slowly, he helped her out of it, left her only in her small-clothes. He wanted to look at her forever, but he had other plans instead. He shook his head to clear his lustful thoughts.

“Would you accompany me somewhere else?” he asked. _But…_ She complained in her head.

“I promise you it will be worth it.” He offered her his hand, which she took with a smile.

“Wear this, please.” He cloaked her once again that night, with his usual grey furs.

“And you?” Ashara asked.

“I am a son of North, my love. I will be just fine.” He grinned at her, taking her hand in his, checking the halls for anyone who might have been there, finding them empty, as everyone was probably still at the wedding feast.

He took her outside, near the place they’d wed. _What?_

Right after realizing she was at the godswood, she realized his plan. They passed the gods that had blessed them that night, directing her to a big, warm hot spring. The night was lit by the light of the stars, although it was chilly, the hot water would protect them from the cold. He went behind her, uncloaking her, then kissing her fast this time.

“Beneath the stars,” she breathed out.

“I found it appropriate.” She could see his cheeky grin.

“It really is.” She smiled, then bit her lip, while taking off her small-clothes. He was mesmerized by the swell of her breasts and the curve of her waist, the freckle she had right above her stomach.

Her sex was slightly covered and her shapely long legs completed the beauty that was his wife. His wife.

She eyed him too, tall, broody, yet at that night his eyes were filled with love and desire. His muscles causing shivers all over her body, and his manhood hardening at the sight of her. She bit her lip harder and closed the distance between them.

She was smaller but she reached his face without problem, grasping his chin and kissing him teasingly. He chuckled, and before they could engage anymore, he took her hand, taking her to the hot springs, were she entered and met him as soon as she felt the water kiss her skin.

Her legs wrapped around his body and she could feel his cock hard against her stomach. He devoured neck slowly trailing it to the swell of her chest, while his hands reached her breast, massaging it. When he rose her from the water, biting her right nipple so softly, then suckling it, she mewled loudly. His other hand rolling her nipple, then changing sides, giving her left breast the same treatment.

Ashara moaned with the attention, her nails digging at the back of his neck.

Her hand trailed his chest down to his hardening member when she was once again on her feet. The warm water hitting their bodies as they moved settling against each other. He groaned at the touch of her soft hand. He was hard. Really hard.

He took a deep breath to stop his body from cumming right then and there. She pumped him a few times, he could not stop his body from rocking against her hand, his firm hands gripping her hip hard. She would have love bites and fingerprints all over her body in the morning, the thought aroused her even more.

“If you continue this, I won’t last, my love.” His voice was trembling, his breathing heavy. She giggled and grabbed his hips with her legs once more, now rising and downing her cunt against his cock.

“Ashara…” She was driving him crazy. Oh Gods. She also growled loudly.

Without further ado, she took him in her hand, touching her warm center, even warmer drowned in the hot springs. The sensations of him against her nub while she kissed him passionately.

Ned could not calm his body, so he pushed against her slowly, filling her slowly to the hilt. She gasped loudly.

He stopped, frozen inside her trying to avoid his explosion.

“Mine.” She bit his ear and he held nothing back. He drove in and out of her fast, at the rhythm his body let him.

Ashara purred at their pace, driving her hips against him while the water teased the top of her cunt even more.

He would not last, he knew, but he wanted her to reach her pleasure before he could spend himself in her. So his hand met her clit, pressing against it lightly but with every meeting of their skins. She was growling loudly and he cared not for who could hear them, he wanted to hear her scream.

He filled her so deep, reaching a place that got her screaming, adding the pressure on her nub and his mouth on her breasts, she came screaming. He rocked against her not much longer before spending himself inside her.

She felt the warmth invade her and nothing had ever felt better. His finger hadn’t left her cunt, neither his mouth her breast, but with his climax, he bit on it lightly and his finger pressed it faster, prolonging her pleasure. Their mouths were caught between growls, mewls, and silence of pure shock, both had never experienced such pleasure before.

Ashara came down from her high, still feeling her body trembling all over, while Ned could see behind his eyelids the stars she saw in the sky.

“Mine too,” he said tiredly, pecking her lips.

“I love you,” Ashara told him, not afraid to be the first, it just felt right.

“And I love you.” He left her body, but laid her back against his chest. Both spent and overwhelmed, he caressed her hip and she, his forearm.

Both feeling each other, the wave of lust leaving their spent bodies, but neither wanted distanced from the other.

Both looking up the sky for the stars, enjoying their touches, thanking the Old Gods for their union and how well they fit, now in every meaning of the word.

 

* * *

 

“Are Lannisters so proud you cannot add your illustrious presence to our dance, Ser Jaime?” Lyanna teased him, smiling wickedly.

“I do not like to waste my time in such follies, My Lady,” he said, smug. In truth, he loved dancing with Cersei, but the last time he had danced with someone other than her, it had cost him a week without sex and lots of glares and complaints from his sister. She was not here, but her presence was constant in his mind.

“You take yourself too seriously,” Lyanna concluded. “Ser Arthur danced with his sister twice, once with me, and I dare say he will dance with Lady Mormont before the night is over, she seems quite decided to dance with him and one does not deny a Mormont anything.” She had a proud smile in her face.

“I am not Ser Arthur,” Jaime spoke harshly. There were times he wished he could be, sans his personal dramas and all the duties his father and sister put on his back. Ser Arthur held none, his family were Targaryen Loyalists and the Prince was his best friend, there was no conflict in his heart.

“It shows.” She shrugged and went back to her father, where the man spoke with Jon Arryn and her prince. She took no part in the conversation, but her eyes kept glancing at the prince. Yeah, pathetic. _No forced wedding there_ , Jaime thought. Or so it seemed.

 

* * *

 

It was early in the morning when Rhaegar found himself breaking his fast at the place of honor in the Great Hall of Winterfell. Earlier than most, only his Kingsguard and Lord Stark were present.

“My Lord, I believe there are matters we should discuss before my leaving.” Rhaegar almost murmured to Rickard Stark. The man’s Maester was always near him, as it was common in big, important houses, for the Maester to become the Lord’s right hand. Somehow, though, the man unsettled the Prince and he wished the man was anywhere but in their presence.

“I’ll propose you something, My Prince. Our guests leave in a week’s time. When you and Lyanna are back from the Wall there will be no one but myself, Lord Arryn, and my sons.” Lord Stark started. “Would it not be safer to continue our conversation then?” Rickard asked, Rhaegar saw the logic in it, safer indeed. _But how safe would it be with the weird black roped man around?_ He felt the warning in his gut, but ignored it. Lord Stark knew and trusted his household. Until a proper reason, he would not question him.

“I see your point, My Lord. I believe it is a good idea.” Rhaegar then rose from the table and nodded to the man.

“I must prepare for my journey, My Lord.” Rhaegar said.

“Take care of my daughter, My Prince. She’s Winterfell’s beloved daughter.” Lord Stark tried to hide the emotions from his tone, but it was clear to him.

“I will, I dare say my men will need protection from her more than her, them.” Rhaegar made a rare joke, Lord Rickard laughed back.

“Yes, probably.” The man nodded. Rhaegar did the same, and followed his way to his chambers.

 

* * *

 

“Are you ready to go, my Lady?” Rhaegar asked Lyanna, who mounted her beloved horse, instead of the carriage he’d offered her. She almost seemed offended, he thought with fondness.

“More than you are, My Prince.” She held back a smile, though Rhaegar did not. “Won’t you be cold in that? I don’t believe your doublet is warm enough for the weather we are about to face, Your Grace.”

“My Targaryen blood will keep me warm, I assure you.” He was most handsome saying that.

“What if you don’t?” she questioned him.

“I’ll find a way, I guess,” he spoke without second intentions, but his words caused his guard to laugh behind him. Oswell was a child at heart.

“Mind sharing, Ser Oswell?” Lyanna asked innocently. Rhaegar eyed her — she was too sensual to be so innocent, and too innocent to be sensual. Yes, she was both at the same time. Maybe this was what made his blood boil at her sight, he concluded.

“Sorry, my Lady,” the knight said, probably trying to fix it with a polite smile, as he usually did. _So predictable, Oswell_. Rhaegar thought. “I just remembered a funny moment.” He smiled brightly at her. Rhaegar snorted, Arthur was the one to hold back a laugh then.

Lyanna ignored them and looked back at her family, that watched her from afar. Ned was holding Ashara’s hand, and her new good sister was beautifully happy, she almost glowed. Brandon was near Lady Catelyn, who settled her dress, looking beautiful for such an early time. Benjen was energetically shaking his hand at them, he was upset Father did not let him come along. She sent them all kiss, and turned her back alongside her Prince, off to see the Wall, now older and even more curious, dying to know the secrets it held.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? OMG, I was so excited to share this chapter, guys.  
> The Nedshara's first time was hard to write, it had to be the first time and also sexy at the same time... ANYWAY, I hope you guys like it! <333  
> Can't wait to listen to your thoughts on it, already working on chapter 14, that's how excited I am with what's coming! :D 
> 
> Thanks for all the love, please continuing praying for Allegra, she's a great girl who's been through an accident that's getting better but she can use all the prayers and good vibes you guys can get! <3


	14. The Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A blue flower grew from a chink in a wall of ice, and filled the air with sweetness...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank yoy all so much for all the love! Your comments are everything, plus we have been nominated in no less than SIX categories! Guuuuuuys, thank you so much for the nomination, it means the world to me! Also, congratulation to all of the amazing nominees, I do think I read them all! LOL <3 
> 
> I hope you guys like this one, It was tricky to write, so I hope you guys enjoy it. <3
> 
> Beta'd by my winter bae [LustOnMyFingers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LustOnMyFingers/pseuds/LustOnMyFingers)! <333

"Lya, look! We're here!" Benjen said excitedly. A big wall of ice appeared before them, leaving the woods. 

The day was almost seeing it's end, the air was thick, the smell peculiar: wood, ice, mud and something else he could not identify.

"It's so beautiful, I forgot how beautiful it was." Her young, lovely voice said. 

"It really is, My Lady." Ser Arthur added.

"Lyanna, Ser Arthur. For all your Seven Gods and my Old Gods, call me Lyanna." She rolled her eyes, but the knight only smiled.

"Sorry, My..." She eyed him furiously, and he just corrected himself fast. "...Lyanna." He said, Rhaegar just smiled at it all. 

"Now that we have established names, I'll race you to Castle Black." Rhaegar said and raced his horse fast, surprising Lyanna and all his knights and men.

Lyanna sighed and cursed the Crown Prince a few times, until she raced herself trying to catch up, but he would clearly win this time. 

_The cheating bastard,_ she was quite vocal about it. 

Oswell just watched it all from close behind, as did Ser Jaime. The girl was as wild as her lands, the lion thought to himself. 

"She will be quite the Princess." Oswell commented, seeing Rhaegar beating Lyanna to the race, and clearly hearing her curses.

"Court is not ready for her, Gods help us." Arthur said.

"Better strengthen our armor, then." Oswell answered, Jaime just grinned. He imagined only for a moment Cersei put in this situation. He wanted to laugh hysterically. She would either fall off her horse or ask for help, she was too proud of her lady manners to lose control as such. He would like to see her running in her mare against the winds the path threw her, he thought. But he knew he would never see such sight.

Rhaegar did arrive first, earning himself a glare from his betrothed, and two horns from the Night's Watch, opening up Castle Black's doors to the Crown Prince and his future bride. 

 

* * *

 

"We have to leave this room." Ashara giggled at his neck. 

"We do not, we are doing our duty here too." He kissed her face. 

"How so?" She asked him, their legs entangled in each other, caressing his calf against her. 

"We are producing heirs. The Gods tell us to." He said and she chuckled loudly. 

She then rose to her knees and sat on his lap, looking down at his eyes, which looked back at hers with both love and lust. 

She was as naked as he was, his eyes started roaming all over her, the perfect curve of her neck, the swell of her breasts, that he had come to taste and appreciate so well on the fortnight since they've married. His hands cupped her breasts and she swayed against him, arousing him even further and finding the pleasure she sought. He caressed it and pinched her nipple, she trembled and groaned, he just smiled at the sight of her now. 

"Two can play this game, Eddard Stark." She then pressed her already wet center against his hardness. Before he could even moan, her lips found his half opened mouth, that accepted her touch and kissed her passionately. 

She rolled her hips against him again, when they heard the knock.

"Ned, we need you, brother." Brandon's voice was sullen, stern. 

Ned groaned and frustration, while Ashara bit her lip and sighed.

"Duty calls, my love." She whispered shrugging, still sat on his lap, a bit disappointed. 

She kissed his shoulder and got off his lap. 

"Ned, can you come, please?" His brother called again.

"I'll be out in a moment, Bran." Ned tried to calm down his body, avoiding look at his wife's perfect naked form. 

"This isn't over." He kissed her neck, and went off to wet his face. 

Ashara laughed. 

"Far from over, my love. But go and make their lives better, it’s what you do." 

He smiled at her, his body cooling down but his heart still warm with love. 

He put on his doublet, while she dressed herself in silks, calling for her handmaidens to prepare her a bath. Ned left to do his duty and she was left to her thoughts.  

Ashara had almost dozed off to sleep until she heard her name not long after. She would enjoy the bath that awaited her, then write to Elia and tell her all about her wedding, it was long overdue, and then to her brother, expressing her happiness and how she longed to see him in King’s Landing soon, and last but not least, to Queen Rhaella, she needed to know what was happening in the capitol.

But not now.

Now she drowned in a delicious warm water that relaxed the sore muscles, results of another night of passion at their marital bed.

 

* * *

 

“Grand Uncle Aemon, it’s a pleasure to finally see you.” Rhaegar took his uncle’s hand in his, his heart racing with emotion to see the man he had been exchanging letters with for the last ten years or more.

“Rhaegar, child. I wish my blind eyes could see you.” The old man had a frail voice, and a trembling touch, traveling through his hair and features, as if memorizing his face.

“I cannot see you, but I read your lines, son.” Maester Aemon said. “You look a lot like my brother Egg, he would have been the greatest King since King Jaehaerys, the First, had he had any more time.

“I am sure he would have, Granduncle. I was born out of his grief, I wish I could have known him.” Rhaegar’s birth always gave him dooming thoughts, and the Maester sensed it.

“He shall be born from smoke and salt. You were meant to come to the world as you did, little one.” He laughed breathily.

“This is our Lord Commander, My Prince.” Maester Aemon present him to the Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch.

“It is a pleasure to have you, My Prince. And also the daughter and son of the Warden of the North. It’s been a long time since we have last seen you, Lady Lyanna.” The Lord Commander bowed to them, and Lyanna smiled back at the man. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Lord Benjen. We can always use good men at the Wall.” The Lord said, to Lyanna’s panic.

“Thank you for having us, My Lord.” Rhaegar thanked him, and Lyanna nodded, she hated the look of wonder she saw at Benjen’s face, there was no way he would be left behind in this place. Maester Aemon could almost be observing them if not for the lack of sight, but something about his instance let Rhaegar know the man payed attention to their breaths, movements and words.

“You too, Maester Aemon. It is good to see you again.” She took his hand and he held it to him in respect, kissed it and gave it back to her.

“Welcome to the family, My Lady.” The Maester smiled, and spoke to her brother. “It is a pleasure, Lord Benjen.”

“Thank you, Maester.” Lyanna was indeed thankful, she knew no other Targaryen but the Mad King, even if the Maester was now more a man of the Night’s Watch than an actual Targaryen, it still felt good to hear.

“Thank you, Maester Aemon.” Benjen answered, a little too excitedly.

“Sers, the rooms are arranged and you should be all settle in your chambers. Lord Tristan will take you.” He directed them on their way, and Rhaegar felt a hand hold his own. It almost surprised him when he looked down his arm and saw Lyanna’s hand holding his. She avoided his eyes, but she bit her lip. He did not do a thing, scared she would retreat her hand so he just walked beside her while taken to their chambers, one close to the other, all guarded by both the Stark and Targaryen men brought along.

They had brought food, ale, wine and weapons as a help to the Watch, it was common knowledge the decay of the Order that protected the Realm against the dangers from Beyond the Wall.

 

* * *

 

“What are you doing here, Robert?” Ned asked the moment he saw the man in front of him, at the gates of Winterfell.

“Ned, manners.” Lord Stark reprimanded him.

“It’s okay, My Lord. I was taken by an awful feeling at the loss of my betrothed, I said some things that are the probable cause of my old friend’s anger.” Robert smiled at his friend, who did not seem to buy his act. Robert was not one to apologize, Eddard was quite aware of it.

“It seems that Lord Baratheon has come to your wedding but did not manage to get here in time, son.” Lord Rickard Stark said to his middle son.

“I have been married for a fortnight already, My Lord.” Ned answered dryly.

“Come on, Ned. Let us be friends again.” Robert tried to get close to him, finding Eddard Stark observing and still not sure of his words.

“I’ll leave you two to it. Come along, Brandon.” Lord Stark left the place, trying to scoot his heir to follow, but the man seemed to have his gaze on Robert, and no wish to leave his brother’s side.

“It’s okay, go, Bran.” _I’ll be fine_ , it was what Ned meant and Brandon trusted him. So he left their company, knowing Ned would call him if needed. Which probably would not.

He went looking for something to do, when he found Catelyn Tully talking to a servant who did not seem to pay the Lady the attention she was due.

Catelyn did not have his heart, but she had his affection, and he hated to see her so misplaced in the keep that would one day be hers.

He approached his Lady and the servant.

“Are you in need of something, My Lady?” He asked Catelyn, but the servant girl was the one who eyed him scared.

“I was just… I was just asking if there are any Septs around Winterfell, My Lord.” Catelyn’s voice was quiet, he noticed she looked tired, even if still gracious.

“We do not, My Lady. The North worship the Old Gods, our Sept is our Godswood, our sacred trees.” He told her.

_“But they’re not even the actual Gods.”_ She murmured to herself most of all but the maid and Brandon had heard her.

“It is what Winterfell has to offer you, My Lady. Sorry if it displeases you, I’m afraid the only ones who share your faith here in the North are the Manderlys and I hardly think you can ride to White Harbor every day. You will only have fake Gods until then.” He said and left, his faith was important to him, a part of his heritage as a Stark, for her to make less of it made him wish for the power to break this betrothal. But Brandon would do his duty, no matter how much he did not want to.

He left her to her own company and found the pair of eyes he actually hoped for. She was there, lovely and joyful, talking to Lord Umber who stayed behind after Ned’s wedding so he could discuss a few things with the Warden of the North.

A while later, for the first time since he left his fostering, he found himself back in the arms of the woman he wanted.

 

* * *

 

“Did you see how high it is? I can almost see myself in the Night’s Watch, Lya.” Benjen said.

Lyanna just threw a pillow at his face, she would hate to lose her brother to the ancient order, no matter how many Starks had taken the black before him.

“Ouch, what was that for?” He threw the pillow back at her.

“You will not join the Night’s Watch, don’t be stupid.” She hated the thought.

“Why wouldn’t I? I’m the third son, Lya. I’ll have no keeps of my own, nor will I make a fine marriage, highborn ladies wed the heir or the spare. Is there even a word for the third son?”

“Well, Aegon the unlikely was the fourth son of the fourth son, you give yourself so little credit, little brother. Father adores you as much as we do, you know he would build you a keep if you asked him to. You could be banner man to Bran, or…” She did not want to force another brother to head South with her, but her heart ached with the idea of being parted from Benjen as well.

“Or?” He eyed her suspiciously.

“Or if you want so badly to join a celibate and honored order, there’s always the Kingsguard.” She whispered.

“HA HA HA” He laughed at his sister. “Did you see those men, Lya? Ser Barristan, the Bold. The Sword of the Morning, the White Lion, the King’s Bat. What am I compared to these men? The Wolf Pup.” He shrugged.

“You give yourself too little credit, little brother. You have a good heart, you are brave and you are skillful with a sword. Maybe a little less than me but hey, I’m already marrying the Prince, I don’t think they would let me in the Kingsguard.” She jested.

“Well, It’s best for everyone if you don’t. I don’t think they can handle you, sister.” He answered warmly, she laughed. “You really think I could?” Benjen asked.

“I know you can.” She smiled at him, he got up from his bed and reached out for her, hugging her tight. All their lives were about to change completely; even though all of the Stark children knew there would come a time where they would split their ways, it was not easy to accept the time had come.

“You will have to protect me, though. You cannot fight me anymore; you know? I will be your Queen.” She joked.

“Ugh, bugger that.” He let go of her and said frowning.

“Oh, and you definitely cannot laugh at me anymore.” She was really enjoying playing with him, he seemed to be taking all her words as truths.

“I’m joking, stupid!” She laughed and threw him back the pillow.

“I’m your sister, Ben. I want you to be happy and I think you could be happy there, maybe I can talk to Rhaegar, see if you can squire for any one of the Kingsguard. I’ll be marrying him but I will not change who I am, you know me better than that.” She said, now a bit serious, even if lovingly.

“Thank you, Lya.” He hugged her.

“You’re welcome, now let me go to bed, It’s cold and we’ll have to be wake up early tomorrow.” She kissed his forehead, but looked back when he called for her.

“You are so in love with the Prince, aren’t you?” He was half mocking her, half happy for her, but she was taken by surprise with his sudden question. She was not ready to acknowledge it herself.

“Stupid, go to bed.” She saw his boot near the foot of the bed and threw it at him, and left his chambers in a hurry, half scared, half annoyed, but his laughs could be heard loud and clear.

She was accompanied by two Stark guards back to her room, everyone was aware of the fallen grace of the Night’s Watch. Once an ancient and prideful Order, now the punishment of traitors, rapist, thieves and murderers. One of the reasons for why she wanted Ben far away from that place, no matter how stupid he was. She snorted, but brushed it off, she was not ready to consider his words yet, but If he had no wish to marry, he could guard her at King’s Landing.

She felt selfish, but her heart broke whenever she considered being so far away from both of her brothers. Brandon had no choice, and he would not have it any other way, but Ben… Ben could have a choice. And she wanted to give him one.

Lyanna went right back to her chambers, where she took of her dress and her braids, letting her hair loose and took her body back to bed where she laid thinking of Rhaegar, of how she felt around him, how she barely recognized what feelings she felt when she was with him. She fell asleep with the memory of a Tourney, and a kiss.

 

* * *

 

She dreamt of war, dragons flying up in the sky, shooting their flames and screeching loudly at the beautiful ice creatures she had seen before. She found herself looking at her sides, looking for familiar faces, for indigo eyes.

She only saw the boy again, the one she had seen in her last nightmare. He fought with a fierceness not easily found, he shouted and his sword was lit in fire. His black curls prevented her from seeing his face, but he was too focused on his battle to eye her back. The biggest dragon in the sky flew so low it almost looked as though the dragon would take the boy, but instead, he burned a group of dead man reaching out for him. It’s rider was again the beautiful silver-haired girl she had seen before.

“What are you doing, Lya? Why are you standing there?” She saw Benjen ask, almost urging her forward.

“What is… what is happening?” Benjen was older, he looked as though his face had turned many name days from now.

“The Walkers are coming, take Dark Queen with you.” He shouted and galloped forward.

_Dark Queen? What is he talking about?_ She asked herself, until she looked down and saw a Valyrian steel sword, it’s pommel a dark wolf with grey eyes, engraved with silver and diamonds. Was it real? Was it hers? Before she could find an answer, she heard a thump, and she saw the threat.

Mounted on a dead horse, one tried to reach her, his ice sword cutting the side of her arm. Another sword protected her from a second cut, and its wielder was none other than Rhaegar, older but just as handsome.

“Lya!” He shouted, as if he wanted her to leave. He fought the creature, his skills just as good as the boy she had seen. She would not leave to chance, she held the sword with the strength she felt flowing through her body, and fought the monster too. When he tried to pull his ice sword through Rhaegar’s belly, she hit him in the neck, suddenly shattering into a thousand pieces, disappearing in front of her.

She looked at Rhaegar, and tried to reach for him. When she got off her horse, she touched his hand, but before he could reach her, an ice sword pierced his back all the way to the front. She screamed in anguish as she saw the light leave his eyes, feeling colder than she had ever felt before, she woke up in her bed, sweating and crying.

She calmed down her breathing, trying to make sense of what she dreamed of. Were they visions? Prophecies? If so, could she revert it? Or was she fallen to the madness that his betrothed’s family possessed?

She decided not to think it through, it was too painful, too fresh, and she wanted nothing but to feel the wind in her face, to breathe a little outside these heavy four walls, so she put on her dress again, and cloaked herself. She noticed the Stark guards guarding her chambers so she just waited for them to talk of something, distracted of her silent movements, and she escaped before they could notice her.

She felt victorious. She loved the feeling of freedom, not having anyone to lock her up. She found herself heading to the Patio, she wanted to see this castle, to distract herself with everything that was not the dreams that plagued her. Before she could walk down the stairs, she bumped into a wall of warmth.

She looked up and saw Rhaegar. He was confused to see her, then looked side to side, finding no guard beside her. She blushed under his growing worry and distanced herself a bit from him.

“What are you doing here alone, Lyanna?” His voice was heavily annoyed.

“Why should I tell you? You’re not my father nor my owner.” She hated having to report back to anyone, even her lord father.

“Because this is a dangerous place, Lyanna. Most of these men are rapists, murderers, thieves and who knows what. A beautiful highborn girl walking around the halls at this time at night alone would be a feast for them, can’t you see?” He was furious.

“I’m not stupid, I can defend myself.” She wanted to argue but somehow she knew she was wrong, that she should have asked at least for one guard to accompany her. But she had been too flustered and she wanted solitude.

“Lyanna…Seven hells!” He wasn’t angry now, but Rhaegar looked quite upset.

“I was just talking a walk, I had a bad dream and wanted to clear my head.”  She tried to defend herself, and she only got a look of compassion from him.

“Couldn’t you just call for a guard to follow you?” He just seemed frustrated now.

“I hate depending on others.” She clarified.

“Everyone needs someone’s help, My Lady.” He said calmly, knowing she would be annoyed at the title mentioned.

“Well, you are here now, are you not?” She shrugged, trying not to show that the prospect of him sharing that moment beside him alone gave her weird feelings.

“What are you going, anyway?” Rhaegar gave up and just followed her.

“I was thinking maybe up there?” She pointed to Wall, and his eyes popped out.

“You were going to the top of the wall? Surely you weren’t…” She interrupted another worried scold he was trying to throw her.

“I wasn’t but maybe now that you’re here, the Crown Prince would surely enjoy the view?” She took him by surprise with her teasing words. Her nightmares long forgotten now.

“I would…” He murmured, she grinned.

“Then what are you waiting for, exactly?” She took his arm and ran down the stairs with him until they found the winch cage that would take them. Rhaegar bit back a laugh, her mood shifted after the invitation, and he pointed to the Night’s Watch guard to let them up.

They both entered the cage and she smiled excitedly.

“Don’t you feel cold?” He asked her, noticing she had nothing but a gown and a light cloak.

“I am the blood of Winter Kings, My Prince. I’m made of ice.” She smiled proud.

He seemed to take a careful notice of her words and smiled back to her. “Yes, you are.”

“Are you happy to see your Grand-Uncle? He seemed very happy to see you. I heard he’s one of the Maesters with the most chains in Westeros.” He was nothing like the Winterfell’s Maester Lyanna did not like. He seemed kind, witty and bright.

“Yes, we’ve been exchanging letters for years now. His eyes might not be as young but his mind is just as sharp.” Rhaegar said.

“What did you talk about?” She was curious, but then she regretted the words. Was she prying? “If I may ask.”

He gave her an odd look.

“Yes, you may.” He said. “We spoke of old tales long forgotten. He told me tales of the Long Night, the White Walkers and the Children of the Forest.” Rhaegar said with a faraway look, missing the fright she showed in her face.

“I…” She considering sharing her dreams, but thought best not to.

“My Old Nan used to tell me such tales when I was younger. How the darkness swallowed the world?” She remembered the nights Old Nan would scare her and her brothers with tales of old. Brandon swore it didn’t frighten him but she doubted his shaking hand meant anything else.

“She is a sharp old lady, isn’t she?” He smiled back at her.

“She is, she raised me… ever since my lady mother died.” Her face fell a bit, so he took her hand. She gazed their hands touching, but instead of backing out, she squeezed his hand.

They had arrived at the top. A guard opened the door, to let them pass. Warning them of the low temperatures and how they should not spend too long so they wouldn’t freeze, the man let them to their walk.

“Wow, it is beautiful.” She was mesmerized at the height, the pure wind caressing her face, her loose hair dancing in it.

“It is quite dark.” He smiled. “But this place is incredible.”

“You can still see things, look down there, that is the Wolfswood. To our side we can find castles, some manned, some only taken by ghosts.” She gave him a wicked smile.

“Ghosts, you say?” He found a fire lit which he assumed belonged to the ranger that welcomed them to the top.

“Don’t you like ghost stories?” She asked.

“Those are the best kind.” Rhaegar said.

“There is a castle, they say it’s almost as old as the Wall itself. Twice as old as Castle Black, at least.” Her voice turned mysterious and he saw how excited she was to share the tale. He listened thoughtfully.

“The Nightfort, they call it. It’s where the thirteenth Lord Commander ruled beside his Corpse Queen for years before he was taken down and his name was wiped from the memories of all men.” She said.

“The thirteenth Lord Commander? So he became the Night King?” He was actually curious, such a tale never reached his ears.

“Some say he was a Bolton. Others say a Magnar from Skagos, or an Umber, mayhap a Flint, or even a Norrey. Some would swear on their lives he had been a Woodfoot, from the times when they ruled the Bear Islands. But no, he wasn’t one of them. In truth, he had been a Stark, a Stark who saw his demise at the hands of the man he called brother. Or so it’s told.” Lyanna shrugged, the idea of such a devil being of her blood bothered in a way she would not voice, but he could hear anyway. He was the blood of Maegor, the Cruel, and of his father, the Mad King Aerys, he knew just how she felt.

“A woman was his downfall; she was glimpsed from atop the Wall, it is said she had her skin as white as the moon and her eyes shone like the bluest stars. Nonetheless, he feared naught, he pursued her, took her and loved her then and there, beneath the Northern sky, even though her skin was as cold as ice, and then he claimed her as his own, while his soul became hers. He turned the Nightfort into their castle and so they were king and queen, bounding his Sworn Brothers to his will by sorcery, for no less than thirteen years.” She told him the tale Old Nan had told them one winter afternoon, when the sun could barely be seen, the skies were dark as night.

“So she was an Other?” He asked.

“So it’s told. She gave him her body and he gave her his soul.” She said lowly. “How can a man lose his mind like this for a woman?” She wondered aloud.

“He was bewitched by her, there is nothing a man won’t do for the woman he loves. Nothing he won’t give.” Rhaegar told her, his eyes piercing through her skin in a way that gave her shivers. She blushed under his gaze, but continued her stories.

“The Rat Cook lives there also; it was where he was doomed for all eternity. So was Danny Flint, it was where she died, and haunts it still.” She remarked, she remembered being young and wishing to be Danny Flint, only to change her fate, both hers and the ghost’s.

“So it’s a Castle made of blood.” He pointed out.

“I guess you could say that. The Nightfort was where hellhounds fought and people were enslaved and murdered. It’s a castle made of stones and ghosts.” She said.

“So, do you believe in these stories?” Rhaegar asked, he wanted to know if would think him mad, if he ever told her about the prophecy.

“The Corpse Queen? I mean, I don’t know. Here, at the top of the Wall, speaking of ghosts and listening to the sounds of the Wolfswood, I could. We believe in what we want, right? If Danny Flint was actually a true story, why not the Commander and his Queen? The Rat Cook sounds like a punishment the Gods would deliver. The Gods see no greater offense than breaking guest rights.” Lyanna said.

“How about White Walkers?” Rhaegar asked. “Do you believe in them?” He tried to pay attention to all of her reactions to his question, or at least what the lights of the fire and the torches allowed him.

She thought it through, looking at the flames for a few moments, and then she gave him a crooked smile.

“Why not? They existed thousands of years ago, did they not? I can't say they existed for a certain, but I can’t say they didn’t. Imagine someone a thousand years from now saying I never lived, that I am nothing but a tale. Of course, It is not as though my life will leave behind stories to be told for generations to come.” She shrugged and noticed he had a big smile upon his face.

“Maybe it will.” He murmured, she brushed it off, feeling the warmth in her cheeks.

“It’s getting colder, Lyanna. Would you like to go back to your room?” He got up and offered her his hand.

“Yes, I guess we need to get some sleep.” She accepted it and got up herself, finding his arm to escort her all the way back down. She took it, ignoring the pounding of her heart.

When they arrived, he turned to her, before he could open the winch cage, he asked her.

“You seemed a bit distressed when I found you earlier, did something happen?”

“I…I just had a bad dream.” Lyanna didn’t want to tell him of the monsters of ice and the moment her heart broke when a sword took him from her. They had just been talking of tales, she affirmed she could believe in the existence of old creatures and dark told tales, he would think her as mad as his lord father.

“I wanted to get some air, clear my head.” She said, and they both left the box. He took her hand in his arm and guided her to her room, who was next to his. Her guards were talking, and Rhaegar rolled his eyes. Distracted while their Lady had escaped her room, so well protected she was. He snorted.

“Do you want to come inside for a while?” She murmured to him, who eyed her surprised. He knew they had been making progress, talking to each other more freely, she seemed comfortable now at his side, and there was no sweeter memory than her lips on his. But to ask him into her room, no matter how innocent it was, it was giving her full trust that he would not do anything she did not want him to.

“I shouldn’t. Goodnight, Lyanna.” He kissed her hand, and felt a tug in his heart at her disappointment.

“Goodnight, Rhaegar.” She said and entered her room.

 

He looked at the door for quite some time, weighing the reasons why he should and should not go inside her chambers. But they had been talking at the top of the Wall, it had been nice and…almost familiar to have her there with him.

He stopped himself from turning his back and returned to his chambers, but his mind was flooded with grey eyes and cherry lips.

 

* * *

 

Lyanna was flushing, she didn’t know what urged her to invite the Prince inside her chambers. She just enjoyed his presence and she did not want to go back to the dreams that haunted her. His presence was soothing and she knew she would not find sleep that night. She feared what her dreams would show her, so she just took off her dress and in only her shift and small clothes, she laid in bed, thinking of their previous talk.

Did he dream of iced monsters too? Was he being haunted by his own mind as well? She sighed.

Her hair was loose, so she started playing with it, trying to keep her mind off Rhaegar and his potential death.

She heard a knock then.

Lyanna got off her bed and went to her door.

“Who is it?” She asked, thinking back to Rhaegar’s words on how dangerous this place really was.

“It’s me.” But it was his voice she heard. She blushed furiously, thinking of him actually returning to take on her offer.

She opened the door before considering she had only a shift on. He considered it as well, not stopping his eyes from wandering her body from head to toe.

She felt the warmth on her cheeks but she let him inside anyway.

“Excuse me, I did not know you were ready for bed. I… I’ll leave now.” He made his way to the door but she held his hand.

“I was not. I was actually thinking of our conversation.” She led him inside. “Of ice creatures and haunting ghosts.” Lyanna sat on her bed, and he sat beside her, with a respectful distance.

“And what conclusion did you come to about it?” He was intrigued by her thought and charmed by her form, it was hard not to notice.

“Some people are just not ready to leave this world, even after their life does.” She reflected, he eyed her in admiration. For such a young girl, Lyanna sounded much older in her reflections.

“I see the merit in that thought. Losing someone you love, having suffered a brutal violence, or just not being ready to leave behind the people you care about the most.” He could not imagine leaving Rhaella to her own pain and misery, he would try to care for her, no matter where he was.

“Would you, then?” She asked, suddenly grinning.

“Would I what? Become a ghost?” He enjoyed her change of disposition, gone was the shy girl, she was now the she-wolf he knew her to be.

“Yes, would you haunt your lands after being gone? Would there be a soul you would haunt?” She asked him.

“I would most definitely haunt you, I assure you.” He jested and she laughed.

“So you would just stick around even when I could not see it?” She asked, innocently.

“Surely I would.” He was still enjoying their tease.

“Even when I had to bathe? My Prince, that is scandalous.” She joked, then realizing the depths of her words, she blushed.

“Would you want me to?” _Two could play, Lyanna._

She rose from bed, and turned her back on him, quickly forgetting her state of undressing, and how see-through her outfit was. He gave her privacy, though, not before catching a glimpse of her curves, which brought him an uncomfortable pressure to his groin.

“You need more than that to convince, My Prince.” She was joking, but the thrill in her veins prevented her from stopping herself. She was enjoying it.

“Well, then...” He said and took her by the waist, bringing her close to him, sitting on his lap, both knees on the bed, supporting her weight above him. He was careful, but his desire was clear in his eyes and the volume she felt against her own groin.

She could feel the rush taking over her, a warmth she was not used to rising in her body. She eyed him innocently, but her thoughts were all but. She touched his hair, and he just closed his eyes, Lyanna kissed his closed lips, which brought two indigo orbs to open and look back at her.

He couldn’t take it anymore, so he kissed her deeply. Only two lips touching, until their mouths were opened and their tongues met. She found herself swaying back and forth on his lap, enjoying the friction between their bodies. It was all too new for her, but she could not stop herself even if she wanted to. She was driven by lust and something else she could not name yet.

Their kiss intensified, until they had to split to breathe. She smiled against his lips and he bit the skin. She moaned against him when she felt her small clothes wet, she did not know what it meant but their movements against each other brought her the greatest feelings she had ever felt and she did not want to stop it. The thin layers between them only furthering the sensations and he was back to her mouth, devouring it to himself.

She could not stop her hips, and he could not either. Before she could scream the high that took over her, she felt her center tingle, her senses blind and she could not move her lips, she could not leave a single muscle, only enjoy the streams of warmth and satisfaction that washed over her, along with the tingle she felt from her center, her body shivering above Rhaegar.

He would not touch her as he wanted, he would not squeeze her waist and breasts as he needed to. This was her moment, her pleasure. She was all that mattered. He let her take her pleasure, rejoicing on the fact that it was his body that drove her to her high, that it was him who made her taste her first try of this sort of pleasure.

She could not speak, so he kissed her again, softer and quicker, pecks from her lips to her jaw, and before she could try to say something that would probably embarrass her even further, he took her off his lap, to her confusion.

He then took her in his arms, where he laid her on her bed, and laid beside her, holding her by the waist, enjoying her ragged breath and even between clothes, the lack of distance between them. His arm held her waist, and he closed his eyes, inhaling the scent from her hair. There was nothing sexual about this anymore, it was just two people falling in love hard and deep.

  

* * *

 

_Whitestone,_

_The Stag has arrived. He angers the lack of the she-wolf, we can use it to our advantage. The little lion seems quite taken with his friends, especially the girl, I dare say it can be a problem for us in time. I see two ways for us, the scorned trout and angry Lord Paramount. He might be of their blood but he is all but a dragon._

_The Lord is still housing important guests, a fish, a falcon, the mermen, all awaiting the return of their King. He took his betrothed to the wall, I’ll have my men keeping eyes on them but we know better than to expect any help from their Maester, the old man is of their blood, and a fool and loyal one._

_Give me the leave and I will work on the Lord’s mind to find his little one a betrothed in our little one, we need eyes on the inside, their Maester is loyal to crimson and gold and not us. Her being there, birthing their blood will give us the perfect entrance._

_Just say the word._

_W._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So???? What did you guys think of the scene at the Wall? I can't wait to hear your thoughts!  
> ALSO, what do you guys think Robert is doing at Winterfell? :)  
> Thanks for all the love, keep on sending the prayers to our Allegra, she's awake and healing but one can't ever have too much positivity! <3 
> 
> Your comments are everything! Thanks, guys!


	15. Plots and Prophecies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love flourishes at the Wall, the Lords are restless and the King shows more of his madness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii guys, this chapter was only possible with the love of my beautiful friend [Fairytalelovr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytalelovr/pseuds/fairytalelovr), I've been so down and upset with my injury I didn't have any energy or will to write, but she had the patience to say all the right words and not let me give up on writing. For that I love you even more than you know, hon!  
> My beautiful, amazing beta as well, she's the best and she listened to all my complaints and bad moments, I lucked out so much in this fandom, y'all. Thanks for everything, [LustOnMyFingers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LustOnMyFingers/pseuds/LustOnMyFingers).  
> And a shoutout to my bae [lilgulie5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilgulie5/pseuds/lilgulie5), she also gave me a lot of strenght and love, thank you so much for it. 
> 
> Thanks everyone for the lovely comments, they meant a lot to me. Sorry it took me so long to write, I've been having a hard time but here's the new chapter and I hope you guys enjoy reading it as I did writing it. My left arm is painfully injured and I have been unable to write, I'm right handed but it's the only hand I have available to work and everything else, which makes it hard to type so this chapter was written with dictation, but thankfully corrected by my lovely beta so I hope it works for everyone. 
> 
> Here we go! (I can't believe it's chapter 15 already, you guys and your kudos and comments feed my muse, I love you all the more for it! <3)

He woke up before dawn, she was holding on to him in her sleep. She was covered by her furs but underneath, he could feel the outline of her body against his. She was soft, so vulnerable sleeping next to him, it was hard to find the tough girl who defeated all those knights and won a tourney. That was exactly what Lyanna was like, she was the image of a she-wolf, beautiful and captivating, but there was iron underneath. Dangerous and gorgeous, he loved that about her.

Every time they met she would always surprise him, no one treated the Crown Prince as she did, no one challenged him as Lyanna had. Cersei Lannister had made herself clear on her intention, so did Elia Martell; he also felt Lynesse Hightower’s eyes looking for him whatever they were. But it was grey eyes he wanted, it was his wild northern lady warrior who managed to bewitch his body and heart.

His body was definitely entranced by hers, he knew he was hard when she moved against him to turn away and his body automatically followed hers, cuddling to her sleeping form. He had to go, he could not stay and cause a scandal.

They might be betrothed but they were not yet married. However, the way Lyanna took pleasure from his body, how she peaked against him, it drove him crazy. He wanted to throw her in the bed, tear up her shift and plunge into her, kiss her entire body and love her all night long, with his hands, mouth and desperate member. But he did not, he let her take what she wanted.

Lyanna was a maiden, and to see her start learning the pleasures her body could endure with him brought Rhaegar a strange and possessive feeling. She was his. He was her start and she was his ending. There would be no one else after one another, they might not have yet sworn their vows, but she was his, and in his heart, he knew he was hers as well.

He kissed her temple and started disentangling himself from her, but she moved back to him, still snoring softly. He could almost chuckle then, but he did not. He managed to escape her embrace and he dressed in the garments he had taken off.

Rhaegar approached the bed, and kissed her temple one more time. The Gods knew what they were doing, she was not just the ice to his fire, but she was the only one to wake dragon inside, and it burnt so good.

“Sweet dreams, Lyanna. You are everything I never knew I needed, I thank the Old Gods and the New for it, my winter rose.” He kissed her forehead, and left her room lighter than he’d been in ages.

 

“I was running out of ideas to kick the Starks guards, my Prince. They seemed a bit bothered by the insinuation that Lady Lyanna would be safer with us rather than their northern men.” Arthur gave him an amused smile.

“Thank you, Arthur.” Rhaegar liked to think of Arthur as his friend, not just his Kingsguard.

“Only doing my duty. I hope you did not fulfill yours, my Prince.” Arthur eyed him in mischief, Rhaegar shook his head.

“I would think you knew me better than that, my friend. Also, I am quite sure Lyanna would cut the possibility of creating heirs for my dynasty if I got any bolder.” He japed, half embarrassed of discussing Lyanna and his intimacy, even to a friend. Arthur just chuckled and nodded, calling for the Stark guards as Rhaegar found the way to his bedroom to avoid talks, not noticing a lion watching everything from a distance.

* * *

“He must have discovered something, Jon. Why else would the King betroth not only Rhaegar and Lyanna but also Eddard to one of his Queen’s ladies?” Wyman Manderly exclaimed, the white man looked almost red in his nervous state.

“Please avoid dying before your time, Wyman.” Blackfish snorted.

“He did find out, but I’m sure the Prince will treat my daughter as she deserves to be treated, Ned will be there to watch over her. He is my second son, and he did find himself a prestigious marriage, House Dayne is an ancient and important Dornish house.” Lord Stark said, sure of his words, he tried to leave out his worry towards inhabiting the same keep as Aerys Targaryen out of his speech.

“That is true, and somehow it could give us an advantage, a link to Dorne.” Jon Arryn said.

“Yes, but do you really think the Dornish would support us over the Targaryens?” Blackfish rolled his eyes.

“This is not Westeros against Targaryens anymore, we have Rhaegar Targaryen as a champion now.” Rickard said.

“So we just believe him not to be as mad as his father? How can we be sure the man won’t fall to madness? Aerys was sane too, once upon a time.” Jon feared exchanging champions, he knew Robert, he raised him, he trusted him in ways he did not trust Rhaegar Targaryen.

“Lord Arryn, if he becomes a threat, we’ll join a fight then, there is nothing I can do. He is about to wed my daughter, and my sons will follow. Robert is no longer a viable choice, you need to come to terms with it. I have.” Lord Rickard was getting tired of all the petty conversations of who they would support.

Were they so stupid they would think Rickard Stark would do anything to hurt his children? Or so naïve that he had not done his own research on the Prince? Robert Baratheon had been their first choice, given his Targaryen ancestry; he was also brave, strong and healthy. But the Gods held other plans.

“We should just listen to what he has to say, he means to talk to us when he returns from the Wall.” He announced.

“Then let’s hope we’re supporting the right side. Westeros can no longer endure the mad dragon.” Blackfish said.

“Maybe Westeros is ready for a new dragon to rise.” Rickard Stark said, closing the reunion.

* * *

Lyanna dreamt again, but this time she dreamt of being in his arms, loving and being loved by him. He held her in his lap on a bathtub, a beautiful river view showing before them, but she hardly cared for it. All that mattered was the feel of his warm skin against hers, his hands slipping over her sides, his lips suckling her neck, then down her breasts, finding their destination on her nipples, which he licked and suckled hungrily.

She had never felt such emotions, but somehow it felt like she had, it felt like she belonged in his arms, and they belong together.

Until she woke, and her cheeks reddened with the memories of the night past, but she could not help herself the feeling of shy happiness that took over her. Lyanna was starting to understand her feelings, to accept it, and somehow she thought he might like her just as well.

 _Brandon suckles all tits and he fucks many girls at Wintertown, it does not mean he loves any of them. You don’t know how many women the prince has been inside, you fool._ She told herself, although she could not imagine Rhaegar to frequent brothels such as Brandon did, or to fuck his way through the entire kingdom as Robert Baratheon did. _Not that you know him all that well, remember that life is not a song, Lyanna._ Somewhere in her brain she heard it.

 _But somehow I do_ , she insisted. I was never one to believe in songs, but it feels as a real one is being written here, she bit her lip, curling up in bed with her pillow, thinking back to the body that laid beside her just a few hours prior.

* * *

“…and this is how I got first place in that tourney, Lady Lynesse.” Robert laughed, drinking and enjoying himself in the presence of Ashara’s ladies and the woman herself. Ned sat between the man and his wife.

He loved his friend, but it was not like Robert to forgive and forget, so he was just making sure his friend was back and whatever idiotic being he left at Harrenhal stayed there.

“You are so brave, my Lord.” Lynesse bat her eyelashes at the man who rejoiced with the attention. “How about you, Lord Eddard? Do you not enjoy competing at tourneys?” The blonde asked him, he just shook his head.

“I do not, my Lady. I do not want a man to know what I am capable of doing.” He smiled, and Ashara held his hand beneath the Great Hall’s table.

“Ned was never one for great glories or prizes.” Robert roared in laughs.

“I never needed one, Robert.” He answered, still not completely trusting the man.

“Brandon is the one to win glories and prizes.” Elbert Arryn pat Brandon’s uncharacteristically quiet back.

“What can I say? There has to be one Stark to thrive.” He grinned.

“Oh brother, but I am thriving.” He smiled back at Ashara, who smiled back, he might not have won tourneys, but he had her. It was hard to regret anything else.

“Well, that you are, brother. No tourney could give you a better bride.” Brandon smiled at Ashara, and his betrothed, who sat beside him, touched his hand laying on the door, and his smile turned into his social one, the one Lord Stark would give, not Brandon, and definitely not Bran.

“So, with all that happened, you must be in a want of a wife now, my Lord.” One of the Hightower girls asked.

Robert changed expressions. He closed off, and answered the lady in a cool voice. “I am still not in look of a wife, My Lady. My heart was torn apart by royal decree; it takes some time to mend.” He said, and Ned felt bad for him. Did he care for Lyanna that much?

“Time and many beds, my friend. Your deeds are known from Dorne to here.” William Dustin laughed, and so did Robert.

“I would not mind that—“

“That is hardly a talk before the ladies, Robert.” Ned reprehended him, getting only a laugh in return.

“Ned, always the prude.” Robert grinned. “I wonder how you will keep your wife pleased, my friend.” He teased him, but before Ned could answer, Ashara did.

“Do not trouble yourself with my pleasures, Lord Baratheon. I am a happily married woman with no lack for anything, not that it’s any of your business.” She remarked, and everyone else just laughed and cheered.

“Oh, I’d stay quiet after that one, my friend.” Elbert said.

“Dornish, never conquered indeed.” Robert eyed Ashara, not kindly yet not maliciously, just a hint of a provocation in his tongue.

“We have faced much worse than sharp tongues and silly questions, it takes the right one to conquer a Dornish.” She tilted her head to the side, still gazing Robert. Ned could feel her anger, he just held her hand tighter, not to stop her, but to let her know he was there with her. “Storms don’t have a place in Dorne.”

“Well, my lady, I can’t refute you, can I?” Robert laughed again, clearly trying to close off the matter, drowning in his cup.

“You are a wolf now as well, Ashara.” Brandon said, “you are a part of our pack now.” Ned loved his brother then, he could see the warm, true smiled Ashara threw him.

“Thank you, Brandon.” She smiled with her beautiful purple eyes, and he could see the stare of Lady Catelyn on her direction.

“You are about to be one as well, Lady Catelyn. How do you like Winterfell?” He tried to help her join the conversation.

“I like it very well, Lord Eddard. It’s ancient and glorious.” She said shyly.

“She misses her Sept, she misses her real gods and normal people.” Brandon said, and drank from his cup. Ned eyed him outraged, Brandon had drunk quite a lot but he had been normal until a moment before.

Catelyn Tully got up and excused herself, heading out of the Hall faster than a horse.

“Gods, Bran. Do you have to be so rude?” Ned was sad for his brother’s situation, but it did not give Brandon the right to go off on the girl.

“I’ll go talk to her. Excuse me, my lords.” Ashara got up from the table and went after the girl.

“Well, that was uncalled for.” Elbert commented.

“Problem with the missus before she even opens her legs to you?” Robert rudely asked. Brandon left the table as well, heading to the opposite direction, Ned knew where he went.

 

“She is distant, she offends my Gods and my people, and…” Brandon was half anger, half sorrow.

“She is a southerner, Bran. You need to help her join into our lives. She knows nothing but what she learned there. Be kind to her, help her fall in love with Winterfell.” Ned tried reasoning.

“You did not have to do any of this, your wife charmed everyone and she fits here as well as we do.” _Was he jealous?_ Ned thought. Brandon always had it better, everything was meant for him. For once, it was not.

“Catelyn Tully is not Ashara, but she can be good to you. Let her.” He just wanted Brandon to be happy. His mood had been affecting everyone ever since Barbrey Ryswell left Winterfell.

“Catelyn Tully is not Barbrey.” He murmured.

“No, she is not.” Ned said. “What will you do about it?”

“What can I do?” Brandon threw back at his younger brother.

“Start over.” Ned answered. “You cannot marry Barbrey, but you will marry Catelyn. She will be Lady of Winterfell, Lady Stark. Help her through it.” He patted his brother’s shoulder.

“When did you become so wise, little brother?” Brandon looked at him.

“Have I?” He smiled, and they both returned to the Great Hall, joining Robert telling tales of himself and Ned at the Vale. Lady Lynesse seemed quite taken with the conversation, while her cousins fawned over Elbert Arryn and Robert himself.

* * *

Catelyn cried in her chambers, when she heard a knock. She told the person to come inside, wiping off her tears.

“Lady Catelyn.” Ashara Dayne entered through her door, which sort of shocked her. They had not talked since their last row.

“Lady Ashara.” Catelyn nodded.

“No ladies here and there, shall we? Stop being so proud and let me help you.” The Dornish lady was annoying, she was not only beautiful, she had everything. She was loved by her husband, desired by everyone else, she was a lady of the Queen and although she would never be the Lady of Winterfell, it felt like everyone else would prefer for her to be over Catelyn.

“Why do you insist?” She asked her, not in a hurtful way, just exhausted. The last days had been exhausting, she just wanted to be okay with Brandon, with her future life.

“I grew up amongst brothers, and when I went to Court,” she smiled. “Court taught me how to use the strength and wit I had in me. You just learn how to handle things when you’re handling Cersei Lannister and Alys Velaryon. They imagined I lusted for Rhaegar, and let’s say it did not make my life easier.” She chuckled and Catelyn sort of did too.

“Did you never feel anything for the Prince?” Catelyn asked her, “he is quite handsome.”

“Rhaegar? I could never. My father once said I should try to get to know the Prince better, our family shares blood and our marriage would not be a dishonor to House Targaryen.” Ashara said, and sat on a chair before a dressing table.

“And you never did?” Catelyn asked.

“I did get to know Rhaegar better. He became a dear friend, but I could never see him with the eyes I was accused of. He was just…Rhaegar.” She shrugged.

“You need to be smarter, Catelyn. You are a southerner as am I. But you are marrying a northerner, with his own gods and culture. You don’t have to pray to his Old Gods, but respect the sanctity of them for him. Wear his fashion, have your hair done in northern styles, do whatever you must to fit in. And then, he will do the same for you. Ned mentioned speaking to Brandon to have a Sept made for you. Lord Stark has called for two new handmaidens from the Riverlands to help you, they know the importance of your ways as well.” Ashara told her, but Catelyn was already shaking and crying. She was not even married yet and she was already broken hearted.

“I…” She did not know what to do. Why was she the bad guy here? She appreciated Ashara’s help but Eddard made it so much easier for Ashara than Brandon did for her.

“Thank you, Ashara.” She said and retired to her bed.

“Be well, Catelyn.” Ashara said and left her room, for a moment, Catelyn just wished she was marrying Ned and Ashara could marry Brandon and handle the things she could not. She would have been happier, that is for sure. 

* * *

Aerys had a glint in his eye that rose chills on the back of her spine. Rhaella disliked that look and she feared for the commoners who were to be judged in the King’s Justice today. He was out for fire, then later, for her.

She hated it as much as she hated him. But she was strong, and mindful of her duty, she would endure it all for her children, one complaint and Aerys would burn her and whoever tried to get in his way.

Lady Cersei was beautiful in her golden dress this morning, golden curls following behind her back, the green of her sharp lion eyes accentuated by the stones embellishing her neck and hair. She reminded her so much of Joanna it hurt.

However, Cersei’s eyes could be her friend’s but it was Tywin she saw through them. The girl had her father’s brain and she manipulated every one of the other ladies around her, thinking herself so discreet doing so, but Rhaella Targaryen saw everything.

When they entered Court that morning, Aerys eyed her without any interest, until he turned to Cersei, and the madness was back in his eyes.

“Lady Cersei, you are most welcomed to my Court.” Aerys said, something behind his false grin.

“I thank you, my King.” The girl bowed deeply, showing a good part of her cleavage. _Does she know what she’s doing? She is teasing the wrong dragon._ Rhaella thought.

“You have your mother’s beauty, girl.” The King continued. “I wonder if you have her cunt. You don’t have what it takes to marry a dragon, but you could surely please one.” He laughed between his wicked words.

Lady Cersei reddened deeply, not knowing what to say, half upset half exploding inside, her eyes shining with the hatred Rhaella had seen in Tywin when Aerys refused her wedding to Rhaegar.

“My King—“ Lord Velaryon called for the King’s attention. He held another dragon’s skull, probably as a present.

“Do not interrupt me, you fool. You may be kin but you are no dragon, and those who are not dragons, perished in the fire.” The King shouted. “I have the duty to put more children in that useless creature but you can pleasure my son when he’s done with the wolf bitch, Lady Cersei. A cunt is just a cunt.” He eyed her victoriously, apparently very pleased with the humiliation he was putting Tywin’s girl through.

Lady Cersei had tears in her eyes but she said nothing, just bowed and sat near the other of Rhaella’s ladies. Aerys went back to his matters, while Rhaella observed Cersei. She did not like her, she wished her son not to be wed to her, not for her not being enough, a daughter of her dear friend would always be enough. She wanted Cersei’s distance for Rhaegar because she saw an obsessive adoration in the girl’s eyes, no love, just lust and greed. Rhaegar deserved better than this, better than she, herself had, he deserved love.

However, even then she felt awful for the girl. To be humiliated like this at Court for the whole realm to gossip about? For a proud lioness, she could think of no worse attack. And even worse, this would have consequences Rhaella just knew would not be to Aerys’ taste. The question was, would it be to hers? 

* * *

“Rhaegar, my boy. Come sit here with me, read me these scrolls.” Maester Aemon called him when he passed through the door. Being almost blind, it was hard to tell how he knew it was him, but he dared not ask.

“Good morning, Uncle.” Rhaegar sat beside him, and grabbed the scrolls he held. He looked through it and his mind went to a million different places. It was written in High-Valyrian, it was talking of the coming of The Prince Who Was Promised: **_Born amidst salt and smoke, beneath a bleeding star. He will be the one to guide the realm of men to beat the eternal darkness, his is the song of ice and fire. The greatest that has ever lived.”_**

The words were cryptic but he could see right through them. This child would be born from him and Lyanna, somehow born amidst salt and smoke. A bleeding star accompanied his arrival, and he would be the greatest that ever lived. Something roared in his chest, a child would swell Lyanna’s soft and flat stomach, and this child could save the world.

When he was a child, Aemon imagined Rhaegar to be this prince, but with time it became clear he was not. But a woods witch prophesized this hero to be born out of Aerys and Rhaella’s marriage, and being their children all fire, Lyanna’s Stark blood would be the ice.

“This is the scroll we always wrote about.” He smiled. “The Prince Who Was Promised will bring the dawn.” He looked up to the Maester, who bore a soft smile on his old face. “Wake dragons from stone. Aegon imagined himself able to do so, it almost killed our entire family.” His voice dropped with the sorrow of the circumstances of his birth.

“Egg was a good man, he was a proper King, a beloved husband and a loving father. He was also a dear brother, but he was not the one who was promised, he could not be. He could not wake dragons from stone because it was not his role to fulfill. So he perished trying.” His wrinkled face was half sadness, half endearment speaking of his lost brother.

“So you think my child will be?” He asked him.

“Your child will come from ice and fire, Rhaegar. If not he, then who?” He left the question hanging at the Prince’s head while he spoke of other matters, they talked for hours but the one thought in Rhaegar’s mind was this: All is as it should be, now I only have to focus on my father and how to de-throne him, the common people bled under him, and it would not be too long before the nobles did too.

* * *

Lyanna was more than thrilled to be beyond the wall. Sure, she had over twenty Stark guards, Benjen and Ser Jaime with her, but all she cared was to ride Winter through the snow, feeling the wind in her face and hair, the smells of the forest so dear to her.

She thought back to her childhood, when she and Benjen considered running away beyond the Wall, living as wildlings so neither she nor Benjen would need to marry and go south. She almost laughed, now she was here but she was also doing exactly as she imagined back then, she was marrying and going south.

She blushed to think of marriage, she remembered the night past and how she felt above her Prince. How her body peaked only by the friction between them, and how even though his erect member showed her he really wanted her, he held back. She was scared of how badly she wanted to go further. How her body came alive as it never had before. It shouldn’t be like this, should it? She blushed only to think about it.

With each passing moment they shared, Lyanna grew to like him even more, not that she would voice it though. She hated the idea of a husband to own her, to submit herself to someone’s orders as she should, but Rhaegar was not imposing, he was nothing if not respectful and giving, almost…loving.

Robert Baratheon would have fucked her without a doubt, the man was famous for his conquests, he got what he wanted, and then drank himself while talking about it. It disgusted her to think of anyone else in that bed with her. Rhaegar’s body had felt so soft yet hard, warm, so much warmer than it should be; however, it did not bother her, it warmed up her heart, and her center.

He had a strong warrior’s body, yet gracious as the king he would one day become, slender and imposing…with a loving smile he let show every once in a while. His smiles were beautiful, can a man be called beautiful? Well, if any could, it was him. His dark purple eyes, big shiny amethysts gleaming back at her, awakening the woman in her.

Her thoughts were broken by a yell, she had been riding too fast, and everyone fell behind her, which brought her to laughs, _no man can beat my speed,_ she smiled proudly.

“Would you like to give us a heart attack or just make us lose our heads, Lady Lyanna?” Jaime Lannister appeared behind her, when she got off her horse and approached the woods.

“I would like none of it, Ser. But I surely don’t mind giving you men a good and healthy run.” She laughed and fastened her horse, annoying the Lannister knight and causing a commotion as they tried to catch her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So???  
> What did you guys think? I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Let me know your thoughts about it, I'm already halfway through chapter 16 so I hope this one won't take forever to finish!  
> My arm's still in a pretty bad shape, so please be patient with me, I'm trying really hard to give you guys more content, but my arm's been purple, aching and swollen... It's hard.  
> PS.: don't carry more weight than you can bare to help anyone, I did and look what that gave me........ 
> 
> Anyway, comments and kudos are everything, let me know what you guys thought of this chapter! <3


	16. Unsaid Vows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our royal party leave The Wall, going back to the schemes and plans that await them at the ancient Winterfell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my loves,  
> I am so sorry it took me this long to update. The truth is that my arm is still very achy and it's hard to get inspired when your brain is busy feeling pain. But inspiration came anyway and here it is, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, there are a few things that might seem random but trust me when I saw everything will come together in time. 
> 
> This chapter was beta'd by my beautiful Stark and Dayne love, LustOnMyFingers. I don't know how far this fic would have gotten without her and Fairytalelovr, that helps me any time I need her. Literally any time, day and night. Lilgulie5 helped me keep my spirits high through everything and CallMeDewitt as well! :)
> 
> BTW, 20K hits??? Thank you SOOOO MUCH! I LOVE YOU! <3

Before their departure, Lyanna walked the top of the Wall once again, this time with Benjen, Ser Jaime and Ser Arthur, Rhaegar not far from her, their eyes meeting every now and then. Benjen was all excitement and amazement, Ser Jaime tried to act as if the height did not impress him but even the Golden Lion was taken by the view.

Rhaegar greeted Lyanna, who blushed and bowed slightly, which was very odd, the lady was not one to bow. Ser Jaime understood the scene between him, as did Ser Oswell, but it was as though no one else did.

Lyanna was embarrassed by her latest nightly activities, Jaime thought to himself. Had the Prince fucked the girl? No, Rhaegar would not do this, he was responsible and although she was his betrothed, Jaime doubted the Prince would cross the line. Still, he observed.

Lyanna walked beside her brother and the Prince would whisper in her ear a time or two, she would blush and look upfront. Until at some point, it was her time to whisper, and the Prince to blush. It was almost comical, a little lady making the Crown Prince lose his composure. Oh, what a sweet torture this would put Cersei through.

The Prince followed to speak to the Lord Commander while Lyanna was invited by the Maester to join him in his library. Lyanna stayed there for a couple of hours, him guarding her until Ser Arthur sent him to bed. They would leave the next day before the sunrise.

When he was to leave his post he saw the Prince coming his way, Lyanna was already asleep, the girl had spent the whole day riding and playing swords with her brother and the Kingsguard. A girl with both her excitement and talent for swordsmanship was a rare sight, she was fierce and it brought a smile to his face, _Oh Cersei, you will hate her. Will this be enough to make you give up on Rhaegar? I hardly imagine the Prince letting go of this winter rose._

It was not hard to understand the appeal of Lyanna Stark. She was determined, smart and she had a wicked tongue. She was witty and although she was young, there was something unnerving about the way she bore herself, how… sensual? It was probably wrong to imagine your Prince’s wife as such, but what else could he say? She had a small yet curvaceous and strong body, _but she was no Cersei._ He thought.

No, she was not, yet even so, Prince Rhaegar was knocking on her door, hours after supper; hours before their departure, as Jaime imagined he would not do for Cersei. 

* * *

 Tywin was furious. Not only had Aerys humiliated his daughter, he also offended Joanna. His lovely Joanna. No woman would ever equal her beauty and wits, no woman would ever be as beautiful and good. Cersei had a lot of her, but she was still so much like himself. He ignored the little beast but he considered how much of his wife Jaime had.

No, it would not do. He would not let Aerys breathe for long. He noticed another letter on his desk, it was closed by wax and no sigil. He knew where it came from.

_He wants her, my lord. If all goes to plan and we get access to the Keep, he will sneak inside and take what he thinks it’s rightfully his. Make sure your child is ready to do her duty, the northern girl will soon bare stags, I hardly think she will be much worth for the Prince after that._

No signature, he knew where that came from. He knew exactly what it meant. Tywin smiled to the fire before him. Lannister blood would soon rule over Westeros, cleaning up the name his father dirtied.

So he drank his Arbor Gold and started another letter.

_Take what you can get. If he thinks you are only good to warm a bed, make sure the Prince will look for no other company than yours after it. Don’t be stupid, Cersei, use your looks and get him. The Wolf girl will not wear that Crown; it will be yours as I promised long ago._

_Aerys will soon be burning and he will finally see he is no dragon, only a mad man melting amongst the flames. Chaperone Queen Rhaella, become her sweetheart, charm the little brat and make yourself indispensable, the Prince loves his mother and he cares very much for her opinion._

_I will be sending you finer clothes, make good use of it, and the crown will be yours in time, child._

_Burn this letter after reading it, the man sending it will bring back your response, trust no one else. Make sure it’s all burned, we do not want to lose everything over a stupid letter._

_The time for lions is coming, child. Be patient, it is almost upon us._

Tywin finished his letter, sealed it with the red seal yet no sigil as well, precautions were necessary.

He turned to the other letter he wrote, the Prince waited for his correspondence and who was he to make his future good son wait for too long? 

* * *

“Lyanna?” Rhaegar entered the chambers she found herself in. She was half-asleep but she managed to open her eyes.

“Yes?” her voice rough with sleep.

“Can we talk? I am sorry to bother you; I just think we should have this talk before heading back to Winterfell.” He waited for her consent, and when she gave it, he closed the door behind him.

“Sure.” She said.

“I never imagined I’d have such warm memories of the Wall,” he chuckled and she blushed.

“Right, your wanton betrothed who attacked you.” She said quietly.

“You attacked me? I’d like to think of it in another way, if you let me.” He smiled warmly at her, sitting on the foot of her bed.

“Is this why you are here? To tease and mock me?” She was annoyed, she imagined him better than that.

“I am most certainly not mocking you, but I do enjoy our teasing.” He smiled and she did too, looking back to her hands, she had sat on the bed, not realizing she wore a shift as transparent as the ice surrounding the Wall.

“I just wanted to tell you I’m sorry.” Rhaegar said, his face closing in angst.

“What are you sorry for? Last night?” She was confused.

“To force you into this marriage, to make you leave your home.” He said and she was appalled.

“I know you had other plans for yourself and even with your former betrothal, you wanted more than to just be someone’s wife. You are a wolf and you belong in the snow. But— “He was trying to force the words in the best way he could, she could see the struggle in him.

“Rhaegar, please don’t.” She interrupted him. “I knew I was to marry eventually, and I…” she hesitated, “I would rather marry you than anyone else.” She said looking down, she did not see the beautiful bright smile that shone on the Prince’s face.

“I promise you I won’t ever stop you from being yourself,” he said seriously again, “There are so many things I wish I could just…”

“What?” She eyed him curiously.

“We have a lot of time ahead of us, we will have time to share our thoughts.” He said.

“I would like that.” She murmured.

“So would I.” He got up and reached out for her, kissing her cheek softly.

“Sweet dreams, Lyanna.”

Before he could walk away, she grabbed him by the collar of his doublet and pressed her lips against his. Rhaegar was shocked for a moment, until he acted on it and his tongue caressed her lips, giving him entrance. Their kiss lasted forever and no time at all. Before their spark could turn into a fire, he stepped back, delighted by the sight of her closed eyes and flushed cheeks.

She opened her eyes timidly and they shared a moment, just glancing at each other. Until he walked away and she closed her eyes, both recoiling themselves to their own minds, processing the words said under the candlelight, the unspoken and worded promises.

 _I will be yours, and you mine._ That was left unsaid, but somehow so clear to both their hearts and minds.

* * *

“What do you make of his stay here, Ned?” Ashara was laid on his chest, her naked body half above him, their legs entwined, his fingers caressing her hip.

“Part of me thinks he came to make amends, he would not travel this far without a purpose, you know?” He said, “but to travel realms to make sure I wasn’t angry? The other part in me thinks he’s not being completely honest, but I guess we will see it when Lyanna and Prince Rhaegar arrives. I just never imagined he loved Lyanna this much.” She could see the feelings on her husband’s face.

“He does not love Lyanna, Ned.” She loved how pure he was, although she feared it could get him into trouble, he needed to see the world more clearly.

“How can you say that? Did you see how devastated he was after he lost her?” He exclaimed, getting up on his arms and she drew herself back, sitting next to him eyeing him intensely.

“I did not see a man whose heart’s been broken, Ned. I saw a child who lost its favorite toy to his cousin.” She said plainly.

“But he— “

“A man who mourns the loss of a love gets sad, he drinks and even who knows, sleeps around to try to get over the woman he loves, believe me, I’ve seen in in a cousin or two, the Red Keep is made of bones, broken hearts and broken dreams.” She exhaled.

“He did drink, slept around and even mourned losing her.” Ned tried to defend Robert, not even knowing why exactly, he just could not forget all the time Robert shared with him. He had been more than a fostering friend; he had been a brother. Even through the anger, he would like to believe they still were.

“No, Ned. He was enraged, he lashed out and he would have done something drastic if not for the station of the man he lost her to, and probably if not for Brandon’s threats and your own.” She tried reasoning with him, “I know you love him, my love. But do not let it blind you, we can love our friends and not blind ourselves for their mistakes and faults. I was fostered with Elia, I adore her. But I see her for who she truly is, she is amazing, beautiful and kind-hearted but she also has her flaws, her insecurities and much more, all of those which I’ve accepted as part of herself. I won’t ever stop loving her, but I see the reasoning behind her actions, even though it does not make me love her less, she is my sister as well.”

“I just hope he does not do anything stupid, I’m tired of having to defend my family from him. He is family too.” He was tired of it, she could see it in his tired eyes, half to blame on Robert, half to blame on their endless lovemaking, it was easy to get lost on each other all night long and just remembering they had a life outside their chambers when the sun rose.

“I hope so too, Sweetling.” She smiled to him, and kissed him. Once, twice, and then she did exactly as he loved, she pulled the piece of furs that covered her naked body back, standing bare before his lusty gaze.

He loved watching her, all of her and she knew it.

“Where are you going?” He despaired with the sight of his naked wife leaving the bed, he could only imagine how the guards would love to see her sight.

“I was thinking on something to eat,” she got her dress from her chair, but he was faster than her. He got on his feet and took the dress off her hand.

“Ned!” She exclaimed, and got a hold of her and threw her at their bed softly, still every bit the hungry wolf that he was.

“I am hungry as well, Ash. Let me feast first.” He smiled wickedly at her, opening her thighs, spreading kisses at her feet and calves. His breath warming up the skin it met, licking the soft area between her crotch and thigh. He had open mouthed kisses to spread, and before she could complain or congratulate him, his lips found her nether ones.

He suckled and licked her cunt, never getting to where she wanted, where she whimpered and begged him to go. His finger entered her and she moaned loudly.

“Nothing is sweeter, my love.” He said, his warm breath driving her insane.

“Ned, stop t— “before she could finish her complaint, he suckled on her clit, and he inserted another finger, caressing her inner walls, fast and steady, his pace was driving her insane, and she felt her climax reaching out for her, her walls trembling around his fingers, her thighs shaking, when he felt her juices running to his mouth, invading his senses even further. She was cumming so hard, he was drunk on her.

After she was done, he retreated his fingers and she whimpered at the loss, still coming down from her high.

“You were hungry,” she exclaimed and Eddard Stark exploded in laughter. She got up on her forearms and smiled back at him. She loved him more than life itself. How does one get to love another so much in such a little time? It had not been six moons yet she was his entirely.

“My hungry wolf,” she smiled. “Now It’s time for me to feast, you know?” She sat on the bed, pulling him closer, kissing down his body until she feasted just as hard as he had just now. 

* * *

“My Lord?” Lady Catelyn approached Brandon, he was surprised to see her out of her chambers at such late hours. He was going back to his chambers after lots of drinking and his head was heavy and hazy, he did not want to fight her any more than they already had.

“Yes, My Lady?” The amount of ale he had was evident on his voice. He looked up to see her and he was taken by sadness and lust. She was beautiful, her beautiful womanly form, her full breasts and tiny waist. Her long auburn locks and her high cheeks…He wanted to find home in her. But she made it so hard, and so did Barbrey. So did his wild heart.

“I was wondering if we could talk?” She reached out for him and he was surprised, she was not a very physical person.

“I have had too much to drink, My Lady. I think I would be rather unpleasant.” In truth, he had stopped himself from going to some Wintertown’s brothel. Regardless of his feelings, his betrothal was here and so was her uncle, he did not wish to disrespect her this much. Even if his body begged for warmth.

“I don’t think you can be.” She smiled and he did the same. “We use to talk so much more, I don’t know why we don’t anymore.” She said quietly.

“You don’t seem to enjoy my home, Lady Catelyn. I don’t seem to know how to entertain you here.” He said frustrated. He had warned her about his state of mind. He walked and opened the door to his room, not expecting her to follow, but she did.

“It seems that I owe you an apology. I would love for you to show me around Winterfell tomorrow.” She said from behind him.

“I already did, you did not seem pleased.” He said bitterly.

“It was hard to enjoy anything about your keep with that woman around me, Brandon.” Catelyn surprised him with her words. “I might be quiet but I am not stupid.” She said fiercely.

“Why do you care?” He asked her almost angry.

“Because I am to be yours, and I want you to be all mine.” She said almost crying.

He was taken aback. They had had a good time at Riverrun, with his visits and they even shared a kiss or two, but he did not imagine her to love him. She was always so stoic, it was hard to read her.

“Can we please just start over?” She was desperate, he could see. He thought of Barbrey, but she soon faded away. Catelyn was to be his wife, not her. He had to quit dreaming and step up to his responsibilities. Catelyn wanted to start again, he could do that too.

“It will be my pleasure to show you around Winterfell.” He murmured and she unexpectedly approached him, pulling his neck down to her, and he understood her wishes. He kissed her softly at first, but she wanted more.

Before they could go beyond where they should, she stepped back, smiling.

“You should go to sleep.” She said.

“I should.” He kissed her again, needing the proximity.

“Lay down, Brandon.” She took his hand and led him to his bed. She took off his shirt, but instead of following him, she kissed him once again, her hand on his chest, their breaths heavy and their bodies filled with lust.

It did not last more than a moment and she pulled back. He wanted her to come back so they could get as close as two possibly can but she looked down, shy. It was almost comical after their shared moment.

“Goodnight, Brandon.” She said and left his chambers, hoping for a better future and him, for better nights. 

* * *

“Here, child. Your father sent you this, read it carefully and burn it after. There is a war coming, and we all must take our places on it.” The strange Maester gave Lynesse a letter, one she took with her to her chambers, and that brought her only anger. No, she did not want that. She had a plan of her own, she deserved more than a third child’s bed.

_The eldest was taken, but he was not the only option._

_“No, indeed.”_ Lynesse Hightower shook her head and took of the shift that covered her. She laid naked in bed, imagining the presence she wanted beside her. She fell asleep to her own touch imagining it.

* * *

“Robert, may we speak?” Ned approached Robert after breaking his fast, the stormlord had been there for almost a moon and Ned saw no point in his visit other than waiting for Lyanna to return. Why was he here? She was officially to be someone else’s wife, so what business could he have here?

“Sure, Ned.” The tall one laughed and followed him.

“It is nice having you here, my friend. I do not deny it, but I wonder the real reason behind your visit.” He was honest and straight to the point.

“Can’t I just come and see my brother?” He laughed.

“Robert.” Ned pushed him.

“Well, if you must know. I decided to apologize. To Lyanna and to my cousin. I want to leave things behind and I both wanted to mend things between us and apologize for what I said about your wife. Apologize for what I spoke of your family in my anger.” Robert said, ashamed.

“I don’t know if it is a good idea to have you and Prince Rhaegar on the same place.” Ned said.

“I will behave this time, Old Friend.” He smiled.

“You better, Robert. We all have heard of the King, we want nothing but peace with the Iron Throne.” Ned urged.

“Peace is all I came here for, friend.” Robert hugged his friend and patted him in the back a bit too strong.

“Now, I know ye a man in shackles but I am most certainly not, so you should show me the nearest brothel. Your brother was supposed to but his betrothed stole him away.” Robert laughed and Ned eyed him suspiciously. He did not want to go to a brothel and risk what he and Ashara had, but this was for Robert and he really wanted things to be okay between them.

“I won’t stay, I will show you the place, maybe drink some ale and drink. My lady wife would hardly approve such a visit.” He warned his friend.

“As you said, Ned. She is your wife, not your owner. Live a little, Ned.” Robert smiled wickedly and got up on the horse he saw prepared on the patio. Ned eyed him and thought of going to tell Ashara what he was up to, but Robert urged him, so he got up on the horse beside him, to take his friend to where he wanted to go, but knowing he needed no service of any of the women who worked there, he had all he needed at home.

Still, a certain grey rat heard it all, and soon a star would hear of this under a very different light.

* * *

She loved the sound of the horn she could hear when they approached Winterfell. She would live at King’s Landing but this land would always be her home.

She looked to her side and she saw Rhaegar amongst the snow, him riding his horse, the scenery accentuating his beauty, his hair almost the color of snow itself. It took her back to her dream, the one he was older but no less handsome. There were dragons and wolves, ravens and the living fought the dead. That boy and the girl riding their dragons, so many others doing the same… It all started from a broken betrothal and a crown of winter roses. She smiled to herself, _Oh, that is a tale for the bards to sing about._

She heard Benjen’s voice and she knew he had seen someone, her heart soon was lighter to the image of her Lord father and Brandon waiting for her. She wondered where was Ned, but Ashara was there smiling as well so he must have been busy. She cared not for looking at the other faces around the yard, she just wanted her father’s embrace once again. Her and Rhaegar had shared lovely moments with her during their trip home, but the thought of becoming someone’s wife, instead of just someone’s daughter scared the little wolf, although she would never admit that.

They entered the yard and got down from their horses, her father received her in his arms as if they had not seen each other in less than two moons.

Rhaegar spoke to everyone there, not taking too long to ask for Lord Rickard’s presence, they needed to speak, and then, to gather the other lords. Winter was coming but first, there was a war on the way.

Lyanna went with Benjen, Brandon and Lady Catelyn to the yard, ignoring her ladies who followed behind, while Rhaegar followed to Lord Stark’s solar, where he opened up his plans and waited for an answer to one of the most dangerous questions a man can ask another.

Was he ready for war? Would he fight beside him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So??? What did you guys think of it?  
> Was it good? Any questions?  
> I know many people wanted Catelyn to crash and burn, and it doesn't mean that she won't, but I imagined given book Catelyn, she would have found a way to adapt, even if she wouldn't exactly JOIN. I mean, she keeps saying in the books how much of an outsider she still feels at Winterfell, even after 15 years. But she did build something with Ned, so at some point she opened herself up to the North a little.  
> I love every single message you guys sent me, thank you so much. I don't know how long It'll take me to post but I hope soon, I'm still dictating things and It takes way longer.  
> OH, what did you guys think of Nedshara here?  
> Thanks for all the love, kudos and comment are food to my soul! hahaha <3  
> Your feedback matters a lot :)


	17. Plans and Pacts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhaegar and Lyanna arrive at Winterfell, bringing plans and pacts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii guys, I wanted to give you guys this chapter ASAP for all the time it took me to update chapter 16. I still haven't answered all comments of last chapter, bad arm here...but I will. 
> 
> As for the trolls coming around here, all hateful comments will be deleted. No discussion, nothing. If you dislike the ship, unfollow the tag. 
> 
> Of course I couldn't have written this without the lights of my life: tomakeitbeautifultolive, lilgulie5, callmedewitt, ValdeCastille and fairytalelovr. Whenever I'm down or just unispired, they just make it work for me.  
> The beautiful and amazing Stark bae tomakeitbeautifultolive beta'd this like the angel that she is, and we're all thankful for that! :)

“Lady Ashara, Lord Stark has sent for you and Lord Eddard, his daughter and the Prince are expected to arrive quite soon, he was informed by a rider.” The Stark guard called for her and she did not know where Ned could be, she knew he went to mend things with Robert, against her will but she did not know where he followed to.

“Tell Lord Stark we will be there shortly.” She said hoping she would find Ned.

She left her chambers and looked all over the castle for him, and she even was surprised to see Lady Catelyn’s arm entangled with her betrothed’s seeming to be in harmony, and that was a first.

“Lady Catelyn, Lord Brandon.” She bowed slightly, Brandon just snorted.

“Please, good sister. My name is Brandon; you may even call me Bran.” He said, and Lady Catelyn smiled.

Oh, something happened between them! Had the proud Lady listened to her? She was happy for her.

“Ashara.” Catelyn smiled, following Brandon’s advice.

“Have any of you seen Ned? Lyanna and Rhaegar are about to arrive and Lord Stark sent for us all, I can’t find him.” She was a bit bothered.

“Oh…I did not.” Lady Catelyn said, but Brandon frowned.

“Brandon?” Ashara asked him.

“I saw him and Robert near the horses.”

“My Lady?” Maester Walys appeared behind them.

“Yes, Maester?” Ashara did not like him much for some reason, but she would accept anyone’s information right now.

“Lord Eddard took Lord Baratheon to Wintertown. Lord Robert wished to get acquainted with its…,” his voice wavered, “culture.” He said quietly, his big eyes piercing through her in a way she highly disliked.

She knew what he meant, Ned took him to a brothel. She trusted Ned not to do something to break her heart, he was not the sort. He loved her, she was quite sure of her husband.

“Oh, thank you, Maester. I hope he arrives in time.” She smiled and turned back again to her good brother and Catelyn.

“We should get going, then.” She told them, and thought almost humorous their confused stare.

“I am sorry; do I have something on my face?” She was confused.

“Ned is in a brothel and you are as relaxed as if he was at the Godswood.” Brandon continued to frown at her, until she laughed loudly and he imagined her insane.

“Do you think your brother is there with a whore?” She asked him, enjoying Lady Catelyn’s shocked expressions, she wanted to laugh at her purity. “He has no need for whores, Brandon. I believe Ned not to stray from our bed, he knows better than that.” She put her hands on her waist. “My Dornish roots have taught me a few things about loyalty, so trust my gut here.” She smiled and walked away, baffling the Maester and her family behind her. 

* * *

 

“My Lords, it is a pleasure to be received here at Winterfell and speak to you.” Rhaegar started.

“It is a pleasure to receive you, Prince Rhaegar.” Lord Rickard answered.

“I fear the matter we have to discuss is hardly pleasurable,” he said. “My father rules with terror and he take my house’s words to heart, and our honor to the ground.” Rhaegar said.

“What do you suggest, my Prince?” Lord Arryn asked, everyone feared speaking of treason before the Prince himself did.

“I suggest we dethrone him. I suggest we keep him locked away at Dragonstone for his mind is no longer sane, and may my rule begin,” he said, “It’s not out of greed or power, I assure you. It is that I cannot attend Court to the horrors we watch and do nothing. I cannot watch people I love being tortured. It is time for change.” He concluded.

“You have a plan, my prince?” Lord Manderly asked him.

“I do, my lord.” Rhaegar answered. “I plan on making my father believe that lands are being raided and robbed, that his name is being dragged and an unknown enemy wants my head and his, this way he won’t think me the maker of such plan.” He said seriously, looking at the worried faces of the Lords who listened to him.

“You would need support closer than the North, my prince. Do you have any other allies?” Blackfish asked.

“I do in Tywin Lannister. He means to help me, as well as House Blackwood intends to do so if House Tully joins us. House Marbrand and Velaryon as well. I need your help, my Lords,” Rhaegar insisted, “so I can help us all.”

“You have House Arryn’s support, my prince.” Lord Arryn affirmed. He feared the man would be too cocky and not mind thinking of others, but he liked the plan he was being offered, he liked the prince and there was something about him that gave Jon Arryn reasons to trust him his plan.

“You will have House Tully’s support after I speak to my brother, Prince Rhaegar. The Riverlands are closer and we have much to lose should you fail, but If we succeed we surely would feel safer no having to fear the breath of a dragon.” The man said.

“Why weren’t all the other lords invited?” Rhaegar asked Lord Stark.

“I believe we should be careful with who hears what we are talking about, my Prince.” Lord Royce said.

“Lord Bolton is…peculiar.” Lord Manderly said.

“I trust your judgement, Lord Stark. I believe we should have another meeting including all Lords to make sure no one is suspicious. We lost Harrenhal to Varys’ whispers to my father, I would not like to have the same happening here.” Rhaegar said.

“My Prince,” Arthur called for his attention, “the alliances.” He whispered at Rhaegar’s ear.

“Oh, thank you, Arthur.” Rhaegar thanked his friend and returned his attentions to the Lords.

“Lord Tywin is preparing the scenery at the Westerlands, I hope I can count on you for the Riverlands and the North? It must seem as though someone is plotting against his reign, and we will be the ones to solve his problem, earn his trust, but in truth you will march to King’s Landing where I will make sure the gates are opened, so you will make sure there is peace on the streets and my father’s rule of terror ends.” He said.

“I need your assurance that no harm will come to my daughter, Prince Rhaegar. Lyanna is a daughter of the North, and you will have our support as long as no harm come to my child.” Lord Stark was solemn, he wanted to make sure everyone knew the importance of Lyanna’s safety for his decision.

“Your son will be there with you, my Lord. He will help us keep her safe, I want to send her to Dragonstone, to make sure she’s safe from my father’s suspicions, however should we fail to send her away, I will guard the entire Maegor’s Holdfast to make sure no harm will come to any of her, her ladies, my mother and brother.” Rhaegar also worried about her, so the fact that he did have a plan about it only showed to the Warden of the North that the Prince really cared for his daughter.

“Good, thank you, my Lord. You have the North beside you.” Lord Rickard Stark said.

“You have the Riverlands as well, my Prince. I’m sure my brother will support your noble cause.” Lord Blackfish affirmed.

“The Vale is yours, my Prince.” Jon Arryn said.

“Will you not arrange for Dorne, Your Grace?” Lord Royce asked the Prince.

“Dorne is a more complicated matter, but I believe they would not support my father, for as long as they stay neutral on this, we should be fine.” Rhaegar said, he had tried for an alliance but without asking for the Princess’ hand, it seemed that the Prince of Dorne would not accept it, Lewyn told him.

“We could try for alliances.” Arthur said.

“That is a matter to consider.” Rhaegar thought of his brother, he could betroth him to Arianne Martell. He doubted it would not make Viserys happy once he grew up, with the known beauty of the Martells, and their important political support.

“As for alliances, I would like to propose one.” Rhaegar said.

“Lord Arryn, is your heir betrothed to any lady?” He asked, Lord Jon Arryn opened his eyes in shock.

“My nephew? No, Your Grace. Elbert will be squiring for Ser Barristan, there are no further plans for him at the moment.” He said.

“I believe we can find him a proper bride. If your brother accepts, of course, My Lord, I would think we can find someone for Lady Lysa.” Rhaegar said, the Lords found themselves surprised with the Prince’s knowledge on their families.

All of Lord Royce’s children were married and the other too young. Lord Manderly only had a baby for a granddaughter, so the Prince went for the houses with need of proper brides.

“Thank you, Your Grace.” Lord Arryn answered.

“Is there a way we can have the support of the Stormlands, Lord Arryn? You raised Robert, we know he was offended by the broken betrothal, so you think of a way we can convince him?” Ser Arthur asked.

“If I am being completely honest, I don’t think Robert should be added to the cause right now, he is hot tempered, and the disappointment is still too recent.” Jon Arryn was honest, he knew Robert very well, and he could not imagine him taking Rhaegar’s side in such a move after having his bride stolen.

“Okay, thank you for your input, Lord Arryn.” Rhaegar said, “Thank you all for your support, we shall see each other at my wedding in a few moons, I hope by then we will all be prepared for what comes.”

“We should have a feast, Lord Stark, to make sure Rhaegar is seen in public without the suspect of conspiracy. A public appearance says the Prince has nothing to hide.” Ser Arthur said. Ser Oswell waited outside the closed doors while Ser Jaime accompanied Lyanna.

“The North is not given to fancies, Ser,” Rickard Stark said, “but given the situation, we should celebrate life as we can.”

“I will call for the minstrels and warm the Lords.” The Lord of Winterfell said, Rhaegar feared sharing his plans with these unknown Lords, but in truth he had no other choice. He tried to focus on the coming feast, and the opportunity to hold Lyanna close to him, and find the peace only her presence seemed to give him. 

* * *

It seemed so weird to have a limited amount of days ahead of her, alone on her bed. The bed she had been sleeping in as a child, the bed Lady Lyarra sang her to sleep before the Gods claimed her.

She always knew she would leave the safety of Winterfell for someone else’s keep, to act as his lady wife and lose the parts of herself that were not well accepted everywhere. Growing up, it was her actual worst fear.

But then life played a trick on her. It threw her in a betrothal to an oaf she disliked as much as her brother loved, until a Prince broke it and saved her from a nasty future. A future of a tamed existence, without her voice.

Rhaegar was sweet but also serious, solemn. She noticed how serious he seemed to be at all times, except for the times he was around her. His beautiful smile showed. She blushed to think on the cause for such fact.

He seemed intrigued, should she say interested? Yes, he seemed to try to understand her, not with reprehension.

What would most men think of her after her actions that night? She had given in to the tingling on her body, to the warmth she could feel emanating from him. His body was glorious and she could not refuse the pleasure he was offering her.

She threw herself on her bed and passed her hands at the sheets, remembering days and nights sharing tales of old with Ben. The fading memory of her mother’s voice, was it even real or had she just imagined it after hearing what Old Nan told her about Lady Lyarra? Well, she would never know.

She remembered her dreams, the dreams that used to wake her throughout the nights ever since she was a child. After she grew up, she could scarcely remember what it had been about, she only remembered waking up scared, feeling an awful sense of emptiness, solitude, even with her brothers sleeping a few stone walls away from her.

She lost herself in thoughts when she heard a knock on the door, she invited the person inside, and as it turned out, it was Ser Jaime.

“Ser Jaime.” She signalized for him to enter her chambers.

“My Lady, a guard just informed me your father expects you at his solar.” He said and Lyanna eyed him carefully before answering him.

There was something funny about the way Ser Jaime bore himself, as if he was a pompous lion, but when speaking with him, he sounded like a good young man. Her father always told her that what makes the man is what he holds inside, “the outside can be modified much easier than what lies beneath”. Lyanna knew of ignorant people who wanted to appear good, she hardly knew of any good ones who wanted to seem like a fool. Ser Jaime was no fool.

“My father loves telling me what to do,” she got up on her forearms, “but I think I will miss even that.” She smiled getting up, he looked back at her serious but his cat eyes smiled. Not a cat, a lion.

“You will get to tell him what to do now, my lady.” Ser Jaime said, “You will be his Queen.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t dare.” She chuckled, “But I do like the thought.” She smiled and followed him to her father’s solar. 

* * *

“Aren’t you a handsome one,” a whore approached Ned Stark, kissing his neck until he pushed her away.

“I am a married man, I am not here for your services, my lady.” He tried to be as polite as he could but he just wanted her gone, he wanted to be gone, home with Ashara, her lips on his neck, her body wrapped in his. He had never liked brothels and now with a wife he liked it even less.

He always accompanied Robert, his friend had charisma and a way with words, he could always find a way to convince him. However, he had never paid for any whore’s services, he did get quite drunk a few times, he was not proud of that but not ashamed, either.

“M’lord?” Ned looked up to see a wide-eyed boy.

“What is it?” Ned asked the boy.

“Lady Lyanna is back with Prince Rhaegar. Your wife was looking for you, m’lord. Your brother told you she is not pleased, she knows of your whereabouts and the lady ain’t happy.” The boy seemed anxious, Ned got anxious too with his words.

He left coins behind to pay for his ale and he left the whorehouse as quick as he could, Robert could find his way back. He had no idea what he would tell his wife, he did willingly go with his friend but he had touched no one and did not let himself be touched, would she believe him? Most ladies would not.

He got there as fast as he could, he could see Lyanna’s horse and some of her ladies watching Brandon spar with Elbert. Lady Catelyn included, but Ashara was not there.

“Did you see Lady Ashara?” He asked one of his father’s men.

“I have not, my lord, pardon me.” He got a couple of similar answers.

“Your wife is in her room, Ned.” He saw Old Nan passing by, she patted his back warmly.

“Is she…” He wanted to ask her if she was mad, but what was the point.

“I’m sorry, Nan. Excuse me.” He ran to his door, he knocked on it, trying to find a way to apologize to his wife but instead of a mad or sobbing woman, he found her writing, mumbling some unknown song.

“Ashara?” He asked for her and she turned on her chair to look at him, her beautiful smile on place, and he was confused.

“Why are you so out of breath?” She chuckled, he hadn’t realized how much he ran until she did.

“I…” What should he begin with? _I was told you were mad at me for going to see whores?_

“How many whores did your lovely friend pay for?” She eyed him wickedly.

“You knew…and you are not mad at me?” He asked her confused.

She chuckled deliciously.

“Ned, you can go wherever you want to if you intend to be faithful to me wherever you go.” She smiled at him. “I know Dornish are known for their open mind, but I assure you although I never judge, I don’t share.” She said approaching him.

“Who would want me?” He asked in a small voice, “I am a second son. Gods only know what did I do to make the Mad King give me your hand. You are far too good for me, my lady.” His cheek warmed.

“You don’t see yourself properly, do you?” She was right in front of him, her hands on his neck, she touched his shoulders and ran her hand over his chest, her nails giving him shivers, he lost his breath again.

“You are handsome, my lord husband.” She got up the tip of her fingers, “You are kind and giving,” he touched her waist and held her against him, she wore a long gown but he opened it with a flick of his fingers, it was simple and closed right on the front. He loved the sight, she was perfect.

“I see you.” He said and closed his eyes when she suckled on his neck, he knew it would leave a mark.

“Well, I see you. Everyone else can look as well, but only I get to do this.” She licked where she suckled and her lips traveled his neck to his mouth, where she found heaven in his taste. He wanted to smile, that touch felt right, he thought, Robert can find his way to his whorehouses alone.

They made love there standing, while a man paid a boy for his words, even if his attempts had been once more frustrated. 

* * *

Rhaegar spent the afternoon holding meetings with the lords, there would be a feast on the next day, the prince now wanted nothing more than a bed. For a moment, he thought of the woman who would inhabit his bed on the future.

He had considered a wife before, he imagined he would marry Cersei Lannister when he was young, he remembered singing and playing on a tourney the lady attended and she was beautiful even then, but something just did not feel right.

Alys Velaryon had been mentioned as well but she lacked the rank his father hoped for his son’s bride. So did both of the Tullys and the Blackwood girl. Aerys Targaryen wanted more, he wanted royal blood, Rhaegar would have no say on who he would wed.

Princess Elia shared his blood, with the marriage of Daenerys Targaryen and Maron Martell, she was beautiful as well, in her own way. Her Dornish beauty turned heads, but she was frail and delicate, he could not imagine putting her through what he imagined that laid ahead of him. A life near his father, Court, he also could not imagine her fitting the prophecy.

His promised prince would come from ice and fire, he felt stupid not having realized what it actually meant. A Stark and a Targaryen, Kings of Winter and Dragonlords of Old Valyria. Lyanna Stark stole his thoughts from the moment she showed her boldness and beauty at Harrenhal. He felt awful admitting it, but he almost wanted to thank his father.

Now taking off his garment and laying in bed, he imagined what life with her would be like, and in his mind there was nothing off with her, and there was iron underneath, she could handle the coming storm.

He cursed the Gods many times, with all the weight they threw on his back. His destiny had been chosen for him centuries before there was even a Westeros. Arthur would say It was not rational but he blamed himself for his mother’s unhappiness, he was the reason she was forced to marry her terrible brother. He could not protect her before, but he could now.

He would do all in his reach to make sure he never had to hear his mother’s screams again, or see her beautiful face bruised. No commoner or noble would have to burn for a man’s pleasure, and when Westeros saw the dead rise once again, they would be ready to make sure they would see another dawn. No night would be longer than it should, he promised his ancestors and those who would come after him.

However, it was the thought of her that inhabited his dreams, until a knock woke him up. 

* * *

“Come back for us, M’lord.” The whore waved at him, he laughed loudly. She licked her finger and he wondered if it was him she was licking off her. Now there’s a thought, he chuckled.

Ned went to his lady; he was too taken by his new wife. He had never accepted any of the whores he bought for him so it is not as if it was any different, but he always waited for him.

He went up on his horse and ran back to Winterfell, it was near supper time and he wanted to be there for when his future bride arrived, he was told she would arrive today.

He was disappointed to find out Lyanna had already arrived, with his cousin. She was not to be his wife anymore, that angered him. He wanted to show them how much she meant for him and it seemed that no one believed him.

Lyanna would marry him and he and Ned would be brothers. She would bear beautiful children and rule the Stormlands beside him, but no. That mad dragon had to get in the way, he wanted to smash the man. Rhaegar had his betrothed and soon he and his father would have what should've been his goodbrother, both living at court. What else would they take away from him?

He was on his way to his room when he heard her laughter, he turned the corner and she was leaving her chambers alongside Lady Ashara and Lady Lynesse. He observed her.

“Well, he was never the same again.” Ashara laughed too. “Oby is so adventurous and he’s been everywhere, I must introduce you to him, Lyanna. You would be marveled by his stories.” She said.

“I doubt the Prince would like that, Prince Oberyn is known for his charm and talented…let’s just say he’s well known for his prowess.” Lynesse giggled and Ashara snorted.

“Oberyn can know a woman and not sleep with her, you know? I highly doubt Rhaegar will lock Lyanna at the Maidenvault as Baelor did.” She chuckled and Lyanna shook her head.

“I’ll be his wife, not his pet. I am allowed to meet people, Lady Lynesse. I should like to see him try to tell me who I can and cannot meet.” She smiled at Ashara.

“Well, I heard Princess Elia was meant to marry Prince Rhaegar, is that true, Ashara?” Lynesse eyed the Dornish lady wickedly.

Ashara could see Lyanna’s soft tremble. She did not know of it, the sudden revelation seemed to surprise and bother her.

“I wouldn’t know, my lady. I never attended the Small Council’s meetings.” She said, obviously closing the matter. Lyanna seemed a bit aery, so they were all taken by surprise with the sight of disheveled Lord Robert Baratheon coming their way.

“He should have married her, I am sure Lady Lyanna would be so much happier beside me.” His affected voice joked.

“Lord Baratheon, isn’t your room the other way?” Ashara asked him, Lyanna was not afraid, Jaime was around the corner and she imagined the lord knew better than to attack her on her own home with witnesses to his actions.

“It is, my ladies. However, I heard your laughters and I had to come and greet Lyanna. And wish you all a good night.” He smiled and advanced slowly, she could hear someone approaching, she imagined it was Ser Jaime.

The Stormlord grabbed her hand and kissed it, she could smell the sweat and the alcohol in him, it displeased her very much.

She took her hand after he lingered a bit too long.

“Goodnight, Lord Robert.” Her face was not warm or sweet, it was closed off and serious.

He bowed and eyed Ser Jaime without interest, “My ladies,” he bowed slightly and left to his chambers, leaving behind a heavy atmosphere.

“Are you okay, my lady?” Ser Jaime asked.

“I am, Ser Jaime,” her smiley eyes were not entirely back but she was no longer as serious, “thank you very much.”

“Would you like me to stay longer? It is still early, I can stay with you a bit longer.” Ashara insisted, Lynesse nodded.

“No, please don’t. Go on with your evening, I am tired from my travels and I need some rest. Thank you, Ash. Thank you, Lynesse.” She held both her hands and pressed it. “Nothing happened, he is not insane and he would not break guest rights.” She insisted.

With Ser Jaime on her door, both ladies left and she took a deep breath.

“The castle is full of important lords and ladies, he would not dare. Plus, he would never hurt me. He loves my brother too much to do anything against me.” She said to him.

“You would be surprised what a man who fancies himself in love would do for his beloved.” He said and she eyed him thoroughly.

“Are you a man in love, Ser Jaime?” She asked genuinely curious.

“I am a Kingsguard, my lady.” He said, suddenly solemn.

“It’s not what I asked.” She smiled at him, and entered her chambers, leaving a lion at her door, and doubts on her mind. 

* * *

It was late, probably later than she imagined. She had been in bed for hours but sleep wouldn’t find her. She had another nightmare and she wanted only to forget about the ice demons, she wanted a warm embrace and his musky yet soft smell.

Lyanna got up from her bed, finding her robe on her desk. She hid her figure in it as if it was of grand help, she was warm in it, but she wore only a shift beneath. She opened the door and Ser Jaime was still there.

“Is there anything I can do for you, my lady?” He asked her, he seemed tired.

“I would be very pleased if you took some rest, you look more tired than I am whenever I must sow.” She smiled and she finally heard a chuckle from him. “I have a duty to follow you until Ser Oswell take my place, my lady.” He insisted.

“Then I hope you would not mind accompanying me elsewhere?” She asked, but she was still unsure, he had to accompany her, but would he keep it a secret from everyone else? She knew she should not be leaving her bed this late, especially not to see the person she hoped to find.

“No, I would not, Lady Lyanna.” He said.

“Would you mind not calling me that? I told you my first name is Lyanna, not Lady.” She insisted, with her hands on her waist and he nodded.

“Yes, Lyanna. I would.” Jaime said.

“I thank you then,” she whispered, “but we must keep it a secret, Ser Jaime. Only you, me and he can know of it.”

“Oh.” Ser Jaime exclaimed and she blushed.

“I do not know what you are talking about, Lyanna. You never left your chambers.” He eyed her serious, and she genuinely laughed the quieter that she could.

“You and I are going to be good friends, Ser.” She said and followed her way down the hall, knocking on his door, anxiously waiting for him to open, and most of all, for him not to be accompanied by any lords, or honestly…anyone. 

* * *

He expected another lord, maybe Arthur but not her. She stood shy and seemingly so small inside her big and furry coat.

“Lyanna?” He was confused.

“Were you asleep?” She asked him softly.

“No, please, come inside.” He eyed Ser Jaime who nodded and he nodded back.

She entered and she touched the walls of his chambers for a few moments before looking back at him.

“Are you comfortable here? I know Winterfell can be cold, but…” She wanted him to like her home, for some reason she barely knew herself, she just did.

“I am very comfortable; I just did not seem to find my sleep.” He gave her a lopsided smile. How easy it was to forget his worries and just be happy around her.

“I did find my sleep, but it was inhabited by nightmares, it was hard to stay in it.” She said and he rose an eyebrow.

“Would you care to share it with me?” He wanted to help her, to comfort her as well.

“It’s nothing new. I have been having nightmares ever since I was a little girl.” She said.

“Well, I would not mind you sharing it with me.” He insisted.

She nodded and sat on his bed, something about it just affected his body temperature.

“I am walking on an open field, there are monsters coming my way, I just know they will take my life, but I continue walking anyway. The ice creatures reach me, he has such empty, deep eyes. There is no ounce of humanity in it,” she narrated her horror and he could barely believe his ears, she had dreamt about the White Walkers as well, she was promised to him in many more ways than he had previously imagined, “I just don’t understand why I don’t stop, I keep walking in his direction.”

“Maybe because you have a way to defend yourself? Some hidden protection you don’t know about?” He argued, and she eyed him amazed.

“You don’t think I am crazy?” She was insecure, for once. He did not like that.

“You are as far from crazy as one can be, Lyanna. I have seen crazy and you are anything but.” He smiled and approached the bed, he sat beside her. For once, lust was forgotten for the special moment they shared.

“He opens his mouth and the sound that comes out of him always wakes me up, as If It kills everything inside me and I just explode inside out. As if I ended up just as frozen as he was.” She did not realize she was in tears, but he did. He offered her his hand, and she took it. Not out of politeness, but because she needed him.

“I wake up feeling empty and out of breath, just…hopeless.” She admits and he takes her entire form against him. He holds her and caress her hair.

“You don’t have anything to fear, Lyanna. I would never let that happen to you.” He assured her.

“You can’t promise me that.” She said.

“I want to. There is something I should tell you as well.” She broke their embrace and looked up at him in question.

“About a prophecy…” He started, and they both sat in bed, while he told ther the tales of the Prince Who Was Promise, the second coming of the Long Night, and Azhor Ahai and his Nissa Nissa. Lightbringer and the return of dragons. Waking dragons from stone. Born amidst salt and smoke. She listened to everything without a single question, and when he finished, she gave him a long look.

“So what you mean to tell me is that you are as insane as I am?” She asked and he laughed. Whole heartedly laughed.

“So you do think me insane?” He asked, still humored.

“I think this is a conversation we should have another moment. But no, I don’t think you are insane, Rhaegar. I think you are different, and I like how different you are.” She said touching his face, she did not feel shy then, she felt stripped of titles, duties and manners, she felt as if she was sharing a moment with the man that listened to her without judgment, only…warmth? She was afraid to name it anything else.

He closed his eyes to her touch, he was so tired from the long day, but somehow her being here seemed to give him the energy he lacked.

He advanced and embraced her waist and pulled her to him. She came willingly, seeking his lips with hers, their tongues embracing before they could stop themselves. She was kissing him thoroughly and he was drunk on her.

He could not reach her arms or legs, with her long furry coat, so she took it off, leaving it fall on the floor behind her. She was practically naked underneath, the sight made him even more hard than he was.

“We shouldn’t…” He tried saying but she sat on his lap and he lost his words.

“We won’t.” She mumbled against his lips, seeking their kiss right after speaking.

He tried calming down his body, he would not make love to her hiding like they were, near her father’s chambers and many other lords. He wanted to love all of her without haste or secrecy, to hear her scream as he taught and learned their likes and dislikes. He wanted to take her to all Seven Heavens without a single ounce of shame.

He finished their heated kiss, and before he could stop himself, he eyed her form. She was so beautiful. She blushed under his stare.

“I guess I should be going.” She smiled and kissed his cheek. He wanted to laugh, how she could go from a sensual warrior to a shy maiden every bit as strong.

“Thank you for sharing your dreams with me.” He thanked her.

“Well, nightmares,” she said dressing in her coat, “I just might tell you my dreams one day.” She smiled and opened up his door, leaving into the darkness, leaving his mind hazy and his body on fire.

* * *

“Write to your child, Rhaella. It is far past time that boy return home, he says he does not plot against me, so he should be here to prove it.” He snorted at her frown.

“Don’t play dumb, woman. You’ve heard the whispers as well.” He said, his eyes taken with paranoia, as they had been ever since the Defiance of Duskendale.

“Your son loves you, Aerys. You know he would never harm you.” She insisted and he snorted once more.

“Shut your mouth, I will decide how he feels about me.” He was loud and rude.

“I will send him a raven.” She stopped trying to help him see things as they were, what a lost cause it was.

“Do that. And send raven to Tywin Lannister, I want him here for my son’s marriage to the Stark girl. He wanted his daughter’s pussy for Rhaegar, but his daughter helds no royal blood.” He laughed. “At least the Stark girl comes from a long line of Kings, until our dragons put them into their frozen place.

“It has been years since Tywin came to the capitol, husband.” She knew Aerys did it with the worst of intentions, and she feared what the list of provocations Aerys had been throwing at the Lord of Lannister could cause.

“I dare him to refuse his King.” Aerys said and left her presence, she was exhausted. Exhausted of her life, the only things making it worth living had indigo and lilac eyes, and beautiful silver hair. Her children were the reason she could stand it, but for a moment, she thought of him.

The crown of roses she was given, and how he made her feel. Once again, as she had done for years, she cursed that damned wood’s witch and her father for listening to her.

* * *

Instead of heading to her room, she took another route. She knocked on the biggest door Winterfell’s chambers had. She heard his rough voice asking himself who would it be at that time.

Her father opened his door and he was surprised to see her. She smiled shyly at him, giving him a clue on what she wanted. She entered his room and went to his bed, he took another furred blanket and gave it to her, making room for himself, while his daughter nested herself against him as she and Benjen had done as children. Whenever they had bad dreams or just felt scared of the dark, they would lay in the Lord’s chamber. Lord Stark would always receive them with a furry blanket and the warmest embrace.

Lyanna was about to become a woman, to have a husband and hopefully children soon enough. She was about to become a country’s Queen if it all worked out, so he let her be Lya for one more night, thanking Lyarra once again for giving him their children, and missing her dearly for not being here as his daughter was cloaked and brought to someone else’s protection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So??? What did you guys think?  
> I found it funny that all of you guys thought Robert would rape Lyanna or harm her ate Winterfell. He's not that drunk and he's not that gone for now, not saying that he'll ever be.  
> But It doesn't mean a certain lord doesn't have a plan about Lyanna becoming queen of Westeros.  
> Do you guys think R+L are already in love or it's all hormones? LOL  
> And Lyanna being daddy's little girl? <3  
> Can't wait to hear your thoughts!  
> Kudos and comments make me happy and inspired! :D


	18. The Last Feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's their last feast at Winterfell, lovers and friends gather and so does the enemies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii my loves!  
> It took me only ten days this time, heeey! I'm improving here! LOL  
> My arm's still sick and I'm still writing through dictation, so it might take me a while to go back to my previous speed between chapters but I will try my best so it doesn't take forever anymore!  
> I hope you guys like this one, it has some scenes that brought me major smiles.  
> Hateful comments will not be tolerated, and will be deleted.  
> You guys will notice I activated moderation -- I DID NOT WANT TO DO THAT. But I got some really mean comments and this is not what I'm here for. 
> 
> As always, this was beta'd by my favorite ASOIAF superhero: [Fairytalelovr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LustOnMyFingers/pseuds/LustOnMyFingers.%20It%20also%20was%20made%20possible%20throughout%20my%20endless%20conversations%20with%20my%20soul%20sister,%20<a%20href=), and my loves [CallMeDewitt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilgulie5/pseuds/lilgulie5%20and%20<a%20href=)! Thank you guys for all the love!

Ashara did not have enough gowns for the cold, so she recurred to Lyanna. She looked for her chambers and nodded at the Stark guard that rested there, as did Ser Oswell.

“Oswell.” She smiled and nodded, he did the same back.

“My Lady,” he said.

“Hello, Ser Oswell. Might I go see my good sister?” She smiled and the knight allowed her passage.

She knocked at the door, and Lyanna told her to come inside.

Her chambers were not so different from her husband’s. The warm stony walls, and the smell of…fresh snow. She loved it.

“Lya, would you help with a dress? Mine are too… southern for the situation, I would prefer not to catch a cold before our trip.” She smiled and Lyanna nodded.

“Of course, you may choose anyone you want. I guess in time I will be the one asking you for southern dresses.” She smiled sadly.

“Aren’t you happy with your betrothed?” Ashara really thought she had seen the two of them starting to bond, she had never seen Rhaegar so interested, and the lady seemed to try to fight it, but her interest was just as obvious.

“The Prince is kind, and I like his presence,” Lyanna blushed, “but it will be so strange.”

“What will?” Ashara asked.

“To leave this.” Lyanna opened her arms, gesturing at her surroundings.

“You would one day, would you not?” Ashara understood her feelings, a little. She had been living at King’s Landing to accompany the Queen for a long time now, and before that, she fostered at Sunspear, so the memory of actually leaving the halls of Starfall were faint. Even though she still traveled there here and there.

“I would,” she said and sat at her bed, “and I know I got the best side of the deal with Rhaegar. Not for money or power, I care not for such things. But he has seen my ways and it does not seem to displease you. I told him I would be no perfect lady and he did not run the other way.” She chuckled as did Ashara.

“I swear, Lyanna, I have never seen him so taken with anyone before.” Ashara took her hands.

“He’s nice, and intelligent.” Lyanna said, avoiding the thought of the man in question being in love with her.

“And if there’s any doubt in you, he is nothing like his father.” Ashara tightened Lyanna’s hands.

“How can I be sure? How can you?” Lyanna asked.

“Because he is Queen Rhaella’s son as well. And there has never been a kinder soul.” She smiled, Lyanna left out a breath. She seemed surprised with the answer.

“You never talk much about her.” Lyanna said. “Neither does Rhaegar, although he mentions her fondly.” Lyanna said.

“She has been like a mother to me, she is caring and warm.” Ashara said with an expression of pure love, as one would think of a mother.

“You will love her.” She said and Lyanna just smiled, the girl was so nervous about the changes and what was coming for her, it was nice to know her good mother had a good heart.

“And you will love this dress, come here.” Lyanna gave her a beautiful pale golden silky dress, layered with another dress, a soft pink one with a deep cleavage just as the first one, although not deep enough to cause a scene. However, given Lyanna had a smaller shape and breasts, Ashara hoped it would fit her well.

 _Maybe Ned will like it, me dressed as one of his people,_ she smiled to herself.

“Yes, I will go with that one.” Ashara took the warm dress Lyanna offered her, touching the embroidery at the pale golden silk, perfectly contrasting with the pink underneath.

“With those eyes? You will look beautiful, Ned is so lucky.” Lyanna winked at her, and Ashara blushed. She was not used to having actual girls as friends, most women just envied her or tried to use her to get something.

When she was younger, there was a time when she hated her purple eyes and the large breasts that came early to her, it made all the girls hate her. Until one day, Elia caught her crying in a corner, and she explained to her dearest friend how that was nothing but jealousy, they feared her beauty and they envied the attention she drawn. From that day forward, she never hid her form or her face, she dressed as she liked and she decided she cared little of others opinions when the ones she loved, appreciated her for her.

She would love to wear that dress.

* * *

“Ash, what…” Eddard Stark entered his room to almost choke.

“What?” His wife asked him, an innocent look in her eyes.

“What are you wearing?” He was mesmerized by her appearance and it awoke something that should not be awaken right before the feast.

“Your sister’s dress. I did not have enough warm dresses so Lyanna let me borrow this beauty.” She touched the dress, straightening it.

“It’s beautiful, Ash.” He did not want to comment on how slimmer his sister was, considering Lyanna was smaller, but the sight of the dress and her breasts in it distracted him far more than necessary.

“Thank you, shall we?” She did not mind at all the stupid look on his face, or how he frowned while they entered the Great Hall and the Lords seemed as taken with her as he had been. She liked to keep him on his toes.

He was holding her arm when Robert came closer.

“Ned!” The whoremonger spoke to her husband and Ashara forced herself not to roll her eyes.

“Hey, Robert.” Ned was still wary of his friend but he was trying.

“Lady Ashara, a sight for sore eyes.” He did stare at her bosom; Ned was a little uncomfortable with that.

“You flatter me, Lord Baratheon.” She said falsely, and turned herself to look for Catelyn or Lyanna, she really did not like the man.

“You Northerners know how to throw a feast, Ned. You never told me the North had so many pretty girls.” Robert said happily.

“If you’ll excuse me,” Ashara left their presence. Ned could sense her dislike, however he decided to stay to make sure his friend behaved. 

* * *

“Oh, Ashara, you look lovely.” Lyanna took her hand, Lynesse smiled at her as well. Catelyn thought so too, Ashara was most likely the most beautiful woman she had ever seen, and she was also wearing a dress that only helped shape her form. 

Lynesse was everywhere, Catelyn noticed. She was always trying to please and always with smiles bigger than her brains and a slippery hand that seemed to hold on a bit too long around Brandon’s arm whenever she could, or Ned’s hand as well. The Prince spent no time around her, but Catelyn had a feeling that she would be all over him if he let her.

“Thank you, Lya. You do too.” Ashara smiled, and looked at Catelyn.

“And you look lovely as well, Lady Catelyn.” She said, and the Tully eldest smiled genuinely.

“Thank you.” She nodded, and followed them to a table.

“I saw you and Brandon seemed more…acquainted?” It was more of a question than an assertion.

“I might have apologized for a few things,” she smiled awkwardly shy, “he did too.”

“I am happy to know, Catelyn.” The Dornish woman was being quite genuine.

“Lynesse Hightower seems to try and test me a bit further. She keeps fawning over Brandon…” she did not know if she should say it, but she did it anyway, “and Ned. Watch out for her. That girl seeks powerful man, and Ned is to become the future King’s good brother too.” She told Ashara.

Ashara eyed Lynesse talking excitedly to Lyanna. She always seemed either happy or seductive, however it never seemed…real.

“You will be at the capitol, keep an eye on her with Lyanna and the Prince.” Catelyn said, “Ned as well.”

“Are you starting to care for me now, Lady Tully?” Ashara teased her and Catelyn flushed.

“Oh, stop it. I thank you for this warning. I will keep an eye on her.” Ashara took her hand, and pressed it gently.

“We are to become family.” Catelyn stated.

“Yes, we are.” She said with a smile and both went back to Lyanna and the other ladies, aware of a certain someone around them but no seeing the real threat.

They were not exactly friends, but they were becoming family. Family, Duty, Honor, those were Catelyn’s house words. She would always honor them. Although a piece of her would always envy Ashara, how easily she fell for her husband and had him fall for her as well…How everyone seemed to love her and even how the Lords that would one day be her lord husband’s bannermen accepted her faster than one could say Winterfell…She was grateful for her help, because of that, she and Brandon would be just fine, hopefully with the Ryswell whore far away from them. 

* * *

Ladies Lynesse,Tyrell and most ladies around her were suffocating Lyanna with their talks of dresses and feasts. They were at a feast, for the Old Gods and the New, why could they not just shut up and enjoy it?

Ashara was dancing and Lady Catelyn enduring the tedious talk she excused herself from, searching for her father, who spoke to Lord Arryn, Brynden Tully and Lord Manderly.

“Father,” she touched his shoulder and he looked to her instantly.

“Lyanna.” He touched her hand and pressed it with a smile.

“Lady Lyanna, how does it feel to head down to the capitol? You will become a princess.” Lord Arryn had a smile and his voice was warm.

“I am of the North, Lord Arryn. I am quite nervous about the climate of the South. I love our cold winds; I doubt I will have half of it there.” She avoided saying she what was really in her heart, she feared leaving home.

“It is hot and stinky, my lady, I will not lie. But there is so much to see there, I hear you love adventures, your brother speaks so fondly of you. At least you will have him there beside you.” Jon Arryn said and she smiled.

“Yes, having Ned there will be a comfort, I cannot lie.” She said.

“Whenever you miss the North, my lady, say the word and I will send whatever you need from here. Our fleet, of course, is at Lord Stark’s disposal and yours as well.” Lord Manderly had a fatherly smile.

“I thank you, Lord Manderly.” She really did.

“My brother will be honored to have you at Riverrun, Lady Lyanna.” Brynden Tully said, “my nephew Edmure most of all, he will not shut up about meeting the Kingsguards. He dreams of becoming a knight.” Brynden spoke with amusement.

“Oh, then he would be twins with my brother Benjen, I thought Ben was going to faint the first time he spoke with Ser Arthur.” She chuckled and Lord Stark smiled, they both knew of the boy’s admiration for the Sword of the Morning.

“The wedding shall be interesting, then.” He said and she nodded.

“Oh, I know it will. My brother Brandon will find a way to make it so. One can never be bored around him.” She said, and they all agreed.

“But will I see you first at King’s Landing, for Lyanna’s wedding, my lord?” Lord Rickard asked, Lyanna just blushed. It was so very stupid, but the thought of becoming entirely Rhaegar’s did things to her belly she did not know how to name.

“I know my nieces and nephews want to go, and my brother’s health is not exactly at its peak, I hope I can accompany them.

“Then I will—“she was speaking to the Tully man when a hand touched her waist. She turned hoping to find Rhaegar, but it was Robert Baratheon instead.

“My lady, would you grant me a dance?” The stag asked her and she knew she should not refuse. She should not make a scene out of a simple request.

“Of course, my lord.” She said seriously, not excited but she smiled for appearance’s sake and followed him to the middle of the Hall, where people danced to the sound of Seasons of My Love. 

* * *

Rhaegar and Arthur talked at the prince’s chambers before the great feast. Arthur could not help but observe the prince being a bit too worried about his looks, something that did not usually happen.

“The Lords don’t seem to trust Roose Bolton, so maybe we should beware of their talks next to the man. No talks of plans and pacts tonight, we cannot afford being caught here.” Rhaegar spoke while finishing writing a letter.

“Then be social, talk to the Lords, try to smile to someone other than your betrothed.” Arthur smiled wickedly.

“They certainly don’t have her good heart.” Rhaegar told his friend.

“I saw you staring at her good heart.” Arthur japed.

“You are keen on teasing me tonight, friend.” Rhaegar pat him on the back, while sealing the letter he was sending to the capitol.

“It comes with our oaths, Your Grace. Not to let my prince brood for far too long.” Arthur said and Rhaegar laughed. He was one of the few to reach that feat.

“You are far too loyal to your vows then.” Rhaegar said. “I hope tonight goes well, we leave in two days.”

“Well, your cousin is here.” Ser Arthur said.

“What a delight.” Rhaegar said ironically.

“This will be fun.” Ser Arthur laughed, while his prince shook his head.

Ser Arthur enjoyed his friend this affected by Lyanna. The Prince was always stoic and serious, unless he was in the company of his mother, or between their japes. Lyanna seemed to bring out a side of him not even Arthur had seen.

They entered the Hall and the place was uncharacteristically full of lights and song, a minstrel sang and the band played. Lords and ladies dancing and talking, ale coming and going.

Arthur watched Rhaegar’s eyes search for his betrothed, and given the lustful eyes Robert Baratheon threw Lyanna, Arthur just knew tonight would be entertaining.

* * *

Rhaegar could not take his eyes off her, she was beautiful in her grey silky gown, her waist beautifully accentuated by the seam on it, with white wolves embroidered on her corset, almost too discreet but perceptible for those who cared to observe.

And he clearly observed her. There were other graceful ladies at the Hall, a gathering of red, blue, green, pink and black, but the brunette in her grey and white was the one to caught his attention.

Apparently, not only his. Robert Baratheon drank his ale next to Eddard Stark, eyes on her almost all the time. It made something boil inside Rhaegar, he did not enjoy it. He rarely met his inner dragon, now he screeched loudly.

He tried walking around the room, talking from lord to lord, honoring houses and their lords and heirs all around, they had to make sure everything went according to plan and no one finds out about the wars to come until the time was right.

He had written two letters this evening, one for his mother, talking of their departure and how his father chose the best bride he could have. He knew Rhaella would be pleased about that.

The other had been to Jon, he needed him at King’s Landing once he returned, they had no time to lose, and no one would think strange of Rhaegar’s best friends to be there at his wedding and further.

Rhaegar looked to his side and Lyanna was dancing to her former betrothed, it did something to his insides. He hated it.

She did not exactly smile, she looked more like she wanted to say something she knew that would not please the other man. Rhaegar was not an expert on Lyanna yet, but there were things about her he seemed to know well already.

The Stormlord held her by the waist, his hand too tight, his fingers moving as if he caressed her. Rhaegar wanted that hand chopped off.

How long had they been dancing? Mayhap too long already. Rhaegar approached and touched his cousin’s back, asking for his bride back.

“If you will excuse me, cousin.” Robert’s face was red, as if he contained his anger. That was something, Robert Baratheon containing his emotions.

“I should like to dance with my betrothed.” He did not mean it as an insult, but he could not deny he enjoyed the torture. He was a Targaryen, it showed sometimes.

“It was a pleasure sharing these dances with you, Lady Lyanna. I hope to see you soon.” He kissed her hand and passed by Rhaegar, without a single word or action. If he was Aerys, he would have burnt Robert to the ground for the lack of respect for his Crown Prince, but he was not.

“Someone does not like to lose.” She commented and he looked back at her, puzzled.

“I am not talking about you, Your Grace.” She smiled ironically.

“He does not seem like a man who got over losing his betrothed.” Rhaegar added, taking her hand and her waist, leading their dance.

“You certainly were not of any help, were you?” She teased and he rolled his eyes.

“What? Are you not my betrothed, Lady Lyanna? Should I measure my every word because of a wounded lord?” He asked her.

“Yes, I believe I am,” her eyes glinted with a playful spark, “and you should certainly not.” She shrugged and he held her waist a bit tighter.

“You look beautiful.” He said, catching her off guard.

“Thank you,” she said, “you do too.” He chuckled.

“I don’t think most men would be considered beautiful, my lady.” Rhaegar said.

“I would say you are not most men, but I would not want to boost your ego like that.” She japed and he bit back a laugh.

They just held on to each other, until the minstrels ended the last strings of _The Winter Maid._

* * *

That night he spoke to all of the Lords, danced with some of the ladies as he had to. He did enjoy Lyanna’s looks in his direction while he did so. He feared naming what he felt for her, but he knew it felt good.

His letters sent to mother and Jon, he had to make sure all the right guests were at the Red Keep at his wedding. He had just received word from Doran Martell, who agreed to bring his daughter Arianne with him to the wedding.

They would journey back to King’s Landing in the morning, his mother’s letter was pretty clear about his father’s growing paranoia and his orders for him to be back home.

He wished he could go to Dragonstone, and make sure his father never laid eyes on Lyanna; he wished he could take her to the ruins of Summerhall, he wondered if she would like it. He was always the odd one out, enjoying his books and his solitude. He imagined her there, riding her horse around the fields, lying next to him under the stars.

That night the Dragon Prince slept all through the night, with dreams of Summerhall, a girl with flowers in her hair and the strings of his harp playing the oldest song known to men.

* * *

“You looked beautiful tonight.” Ned said closing the door to their chambers, his lady wife was looking at him with curiosity.

“So did Lynesse Hightower.” She commented and sat on her dressing table, loosening her hair while he watched.

“Did she? I did not notice it.” He went to her and touched her clavicle, touching her skin until he reached her neck and he slowly massaged it.

“Yeah?” One hand massaging her neck, the other traveled through her sides as he bent down behind her. “You ought to, you danced with her twice.” Her voice was a bit out of breath with him unlacing the gown with a hand while the other traveled over her ribs to her breasts, where he teased her sides.

“You were dancing with Ethan Glover.” He said and rose up, finishing unlacing her gown and turning her to him.

“So you were jealous?” She smiled, she enjoyed their little game here.

“Ethan is a respectable lad, but you are far too beautiful, my lady.” She walked around the chair to face him and she bit her lip.

“And married to you.” She just smiled, and held on to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He brought her to him, while she wrapped his waist with her legs.

“Thank the Old Gods and the New.” He whispered out of breath, then devoured her mouth and brought her to sit in his lap as he sat on their bed.

Her tongue massaged his as their lips caressed one another and her hand passed through his hair. His hands met her breasts, still half hidden by her gown and grunted needing more contact.

She smiled and got up to let the gown slip, only in her corset and smallclothes, she took off her smallclothes, as she turned to him to untie the remaining piece. He did so almost tearing it off, she would chuckle, except she was taken with desire.

Free of all of her clothes, they stripped him of his. As the two lovers entangled their bodies and their souls, outside the castle Lord Rickard prayed on the Godswood, and he saw the Weirwood tree cry blood, the flow a bit stronger than usual. That scared him, even under a beautiful starry sky.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So???  
> Are you guys ready for King's Landing? Ready or not, here we go next!  
> Let me know what did you guys think of the chapter, and I would love to hear your ideas as well.  
> Your opinions matter a lot and it makes everything all the more special.  
> Comments and kudos feed an artist's creativity, I assure you!  
> Thank you as well for all the soft bitches and their support! It means a lot.  
> Thanks for reading and let me know your thoughts! <333


	19. The Red Keep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The royal party arrives at King's Landing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii my loves!  
> I'm trying to post our chapters a bit faster, how are you guys enjoying it? Our babes just arrived a KL and the game really begins now. Be ready. 
> 
> As always, thank you to my Stark bae beta LustOnMyFingers, she's superwoman! I couldn't write these lines without you, Fairytalelovr (my little fairy <3), Lilgulie5, Callmedewitt and Valdecastille. Also thanks to Thousandeyesandone for being lovely and giving that little pressure I needed!  
> Hateful comments will be deleted! 
> 
> PS.: Can I ask for a little something? We're nominated for SEVEN amazing categories at [The Ice And Fire Awards](https://the-dragon-and-the-she-wolf.tumblr.com/post/180649872017/2018-ice-and-fire-awards-nominees)! Can I have a vote? <3 I'm so grateful for al your love. Voting start tomorrow! Click here for more info :)  
> Thank you so very much! <3

Saying goodbye to her family was bitter for Lyanna. She knew herself enough to know she was not sad to be betrothed to the Prince, he awoke feelings in her that she did not expect anyone to be able to. However, Winterfell was her home, and how do you say goodbye to home?

Rickard Stark held her tight, promising her the Prince would not let anything happen to her, she did not know exactly what that meant, considering Lyanna never needed anyone to protect her from anything, even though her brothers loved to. Mayhap it was more than mere fatherly concerns, but she didn’t think much on that, Lyanna just felt like a child in her father’s arms.

Brandon had promised her to see her at his wedding at Riverrun, and that he would try to go to her own as well. Benjen had to stay behind, to her great displeasure, however he would follow her to King’s Landing in a few moons. It would be hard to be apart from Ben, even if for a short period of time.

Brandon said goodbye to his lady, and one could easily see the love in Lady Catelyn’s eyes, and the warmth in Brandon’s. Was he in love with her? Lyanna could not say, but she knew her brother harbored feelings for his betrothed, and clearly their attachment grew within her stay at their keep, it just made Lyanna smile. Maybe her Wild Wolf would be tamed, but how can one be tamed? She saved the thought for later, hoping for the best.

Ned was coming with her and this made her feel so much better; she had found a friend in Ashara, and Ned was her fierce guardian, always trying to make her feel better, especially after the mess with Robert Baratheon.

The man had left Winterfell a day prior, the mourning after the last feast. Lyanna was not there to say goodbye, if he ever expected her to be…Well, he was quite disappointed. No, instead of giving Robert attention, she was holding Nan, thanking her for being so patient and kind to her, she was saying goodbye to each and every one of their household that shaped her into who she was.

All but Maester Walys. Lyanna did not like the man, he was strange and his eyes shone with malice. He never had a real smile, and his voice gave her a deep displeasure. She had not shared her feelings about him with anyone but Benjen, who felt the same, but deep down she hoped it was all in her head.

As Lyanna, Rhaegar, Ned and Ashara followed their way to King’s Landing, sharing paths with Lady Catelyn and her uncle, as well as Elbert and Jon Arryn. The trip was long and for the most part, boring. She also had the company of Ladies Tyrell, which was kind and although Lyanna did not consider the woman a friend yet, she never minded talking to her, she had wits and amazing stories.

Lady Lynesse, on the other hand… Regardless of being Alerie’s sister, she was nothing like her. She was conceited and she tried to hide her superiority with a smile and warm embraces and touches. Well, Lyanna did not like it one bit. Especially when the touches on Ned, which always seemed to make her brother uncomfortable, were it on his arm or chest, as she had done once, complimenting him on his garment. She was lucky Ashara was in deep conversations with her brother, the Dornish woman was not one to endure provocation without a snarky remark. Lyanna already loved that about her new good sister.

The nights were the strangest, she had been having a bad time sleeping, so she would wander around their camp, sometimes running into Rhaegar, sometimes talking to Ser Jaime Lannister.

She enjoyed the man’s conversation much more than she had anticipated. He had a dark sense of humor and when he came down from his high horse, he always had a word on Lynesse’s behavior or even people she would come to meet at Court. Being a Kingsguard, he had a lot of time to observe, and he seemed to have a privileged view on people’s whispers and looks. Lyanna would just pester him until he would concede and they would talk until Lyanna found her sleep.

Now, in her black satin gown, embroidered with wolves and snow, she entered the city walls beside Rhaegar, who seemed more nervous than she had ever seen him. At some point, she took his hand in hers, which brought a slight smile to his face, that eyed her from the side, and he pressed her hand. She knew what he meant, “Thank you.”

Well, she thanked him too. He always had a story to tell her, or an interesting conversation. She enjoyed being around him, maybe this would help them find happiness, she thought. Oh, the thought of becoming a wife and a princess scared her to death. But she was a Stark of Winterfell and wolves are not afraid. So she held her head high, smiling to the smallfolk and sending them waves, they seemed so devoted, Lyanna never imagined they would be. 

“Lady Lyanna, Lady Lyanna”. A woman screamed, giving her a toothy smile.

“Princess Lyanna, welcome, princess.” A man shouted.

She did not take her eyes off a naked little girl, she could not be over three name days old. She was dirty, had messy hair but a sweet innocent smile, Lyanna wished she could give her a bath and a pair of clothes, even an embrace. Before she could do or say anything, they reached the Red Keep, and her stomach turned.

She knew what Aerys Targaryen was called and she feared what she would encounter. She would always repeat the same words, _I am a wolf and I will not be afraid._

When she entered the Great Hall, she was marveled. Dragon skulls and marble floors and pillars. The room was enormous and a high platform held the biggest, most imposing throne she had ever seen. Winterfell had their own seat, from the time of Kings of Winter, but it was nothing as this one, now it was only the Lord’s chair, but this? It was a throne to rule Seven Kingdoms, not one.

The metal of a thousand blades, they said. The throne was Aegon Targaryen’s greatest trophy, he melted the swords of his conquered enemies and formed the majestic and strange seat she could see right in front of her. High and dark, the metal spread in thousand spikes and the only thought that crossed her mind was that it must be rather uncomfortable to sit.

The walls were high and the ceiling was impossibly distant, big windows gave them light, except they were mostly covered with a black velvety fabric, with red dragons embroidered. Flames were lit in chandeliers and the Court was filled with strange faces, young and old, of all houses and places.

She heard them being announced and right before the throne, she heard Rhaegar’s voice.

“My King, I present to you once again my betrothed, Lady Lyanna Stark.” Rhaegar said and she bowed to the king, not enjoying the looks she knew she was receiving. The King did not sound interested in her, and addressed him without an answer.

“You took far too long in the North. Were you planning something, boy? You know you cannot hide from your King.” The King said with a hint of madness in his dark eyes. She could barely see the lilac circle around the madness his black iris held.

“I was only representing our house, my King. I was not plotting nor was I betraying my own flesh and blood. You have my undivided loyalty.” He said in a solemn, soulless voice.

“Undivided, you and your pretty words.” He sneered.

“Who is that?” He pointed behind Lyanna.

“That is my future good brother, Lord Eddard Stark and his new wife, according to your decree, Lady Ashara Dayne.” Both bowed before the king, who only looked and would not say a word then.

“This is Lord Elbert, the nephew of Lord Jon Arryn, and the heir to the Vale.” Rhaegar added. 

“Giving his keep to a nephew? What is he, a man or a woman? He should be a man and put a child in some whore, serve his house.” The King smiled wickedly. Elbert only nodded after bowing. He knew better than to say a word. Lyanna was only grateful the man added no words regarding herself and her brother, he knew Ashara as well, she could only imagine the things her good sister had already heard here.

“Yes, My King.” Rhaegar nodded, how could he not? The man was surrounded by his guards and two imposing Kingsguard she recognized from the tourney.

“Out of my way, you.” He excused them and turned his eyes to the other side. They took it as a leave to go and followed Rhaegar and Ser Arthur.

After walking for what it seemed like forever, they stopped at the beginning of a hall.

“This is the Maidenvault, you two will have your chambers here until your wedding, when you will be moved to the royal wing, Maegor’s Holdfast.” Rhaegar pointed to a handmaiden that led her brother and Ashara somewhere. Ned and Ashara were still not considered men and wife before the light of the Seven.

“You will stay there as well, Lord Elbert. You are a guest to the Crown and you can speak to Ser Barristan after supper, I will arrange for your meeting so you can start squiring for him.” Rhaegar told Elbert, who nodded and followed another handmaiden.

“I would like for you to meet someone, if you do not mind.” Rhaegar turned to her with a shy smile. Sers Jaime, Oswell and Arthur surrounded them with stiff postures, and all three seemed to relax a bit after Rhaegar’s words.

“Of course,” she answered him, “where are we going?”

“To see my lady mother.” He smiled and she felt all sorts of animals in her belly. She was anxious to meet the Queen, hoping she was nothing like her husband. From what Ashara told her, she was more Rhaegar’s blood than Aerys’, Lyanna sure hoped it was the truth.

“Lead the way.” She held on to his hand and they followed.

* * *

The bitch was there, holding her Prince’s hand, all dressed in black silks and lace. Was she trying to seduce the King as well? Cersei could barely think of the disgusting man, after his humiliating words, she had become the laughing stock of Court, until she reminded them to which house she belonged to on the day she showed up with a red and golden gown and her father in tow. It had been years since Lord Tywin had shared a room with Aerys Targaryen, but for her, he did, she thought with a satisfied smile.

Aerys had words of humiliation for her lord father, but Tywin Lannister did not fear a mad dragon, so he bowed to the King and ignored his words. He would be staying until the royal wedding, Cersei just hoped that to ensure it would not happen.

She wore her finest silk and her hair was a cascade of molten gold adorned with rubies. She knew how fond of rubies Rhaegar Targaryen was. Her breasts were half exposed, still decent however sensual. She would go to the Prince and play the crying maiden, with his father’s humiliation.

She looked to the awkward group and she saw her beautiful brother. Jaime in his Kingsguard uniform was a sight to behold, she wanted him between her legs while she grabbed at his white cloak, dirtying it with their fluids. There was something nasty and exciting about it.

She knew Lord Tywin had shouted and screamed to hear his heir had bound himself to the Kingsguard, but because of that, he would be here to protect her when she was queen, how could she ever complain? Her silver husband, and her golden knight. She could have it all, if only she kicked a wolf out of her way.

Jaime looked to his side, seeing her. He did nothing but nod, but she knew the fire in his eyes. He was devoted to her. She held back a smile, but relished in the feeling of being wanted so badly.

* * *

He knocked on the door, and was told to come inside by his lovely mother’s voice. When he did, he felt a light weight jump on him and he smiled, he knew who this weight was.

“Vis!” He hugged his brother.

“You are back! You are back! Momma told me you would bring a wife, will you still play with me now you are married, Rhae?” The little boy went from excitement to worry so fast it just made Rhaegar chuckle.

“No, Vis. I am not married yet, but I will be. I think you will like to play with her as well, but I promise you I will not stop playing with you.” He caressed the little boy’s head. “However, I do think you will like Lyanna.” He gave space to his beautiful betrothed, Lyanna got down to his level and looked him in the eyes. She smiled and it awoke even further a dragon’s heart.

“Hello, Viserys. It is nice to meet you, my prince.” She said, offering him a hand. He looked at her hand, then at her, then at Rhaegar, then back at her.

“Hi.” He said shyly.

“I hope we can be good friends; you are to be my good brother.” She smiled.

“What is a good brother?” He was puzzled.

“We are to be family.” Rhaegar answered.

“So are you a dragon as well?” The boy was marveled.

“No, I am a wolf, my prince.” She said and he shrugged.

“You can be an ice dragon, they are mighty.” He smiled with the thought, she did as well.

“Oh my, I would love to be one.” She said and chuckled.

“I think her children might be ice dragons, Vis, but Lady Lyanna is already family regardless of our family sigils.” His mother appeared before him. Before he could smile, he saw the mark of fingers on her lean neck, it ruined his mood and almost stopped him from enjoying the sight of his mother, he only felt hatred for the beast he knew that had done this to her.

“My boy.” Rhaegar held his mother before anything else, he wished he could protect her from his father, from any danger that came for her. Sights as these were a motivation for his upcoming plans.

“I missed you, I am glad to see you well.” She told him, touching his face. He felt like a child with her caresses.

“I am as well, mother.” He smiled, “May I present you to my betrothed, Lyanna Stark?” He split their embrace, showing her Lyanna.

“My Queen.” Lyanna bowed with a nervous face, he had told her there was nothing to fear in Rhaella Targaryen, he knew his mother would love her.

“Lady Lyanna, aren’t you a beauty? I must insist you call me Rhaella, we are to be family so very soon.” His mother held a sincere smile, then reached out to take her hand.

“Thank you, My Queen.” It would probably take time for her to be this comfortable here.

“I see you have won over two of my sons, I would love to have you here for lunch tomorrow. Mayhap Ashara can join us, I am happy she is back and we are all to be family now.” She smiled.

Ashara was beloved by Rhaella, Rhaegar imagined the three women would get along well and he was happy for it.

“It would be my pleasure, my Queen.”

“I must insist you call me Rhaella.” She said and Lyanna nodded.

“Thank you for having me, Rhaella.” Lyanna said and Rhaella approached her to kiss her cheek.

“Thank you for accepting.” Lyanna knew what Rhaella meant, and so did Rhaegar. Lyanna was given an order to marry Rhaegar, not one to be kind and graceful as she was.

“I will show Lyanna to her chambers, excuse me, mother.” He kissed her cheek and tickled Vis. He offered Lyanna his arm and followed back to the Maidenvault.

He would do whatever it took to protect his mother, his plans were in motion and with a little time, Aerys Targaryen would be locked and forgotten at some distant chamber at Dragonstone, guarded at all times, and secluded from the reality he helped destroy.

Rhaegar would keep his promise to Lord Rickard Stark, he would keep Lyanna safe, even if he had to die for it.

* * *

“How is it so far?” He asked her with a side smile.

“How is what?” She was lost in her thoughts of the Queen and the little prince.

“Kings Landing, the Red Keep, what do you think of it here?” He seemed genuinely curious.

“It smells.” She answered right away and he laughed. It was rare but he could hear three different laughs behind him and he knew it was his Kingsguards.

“Don’t laugh at me, it really does. And it is so hot, why is it so hot?” She asked him rearranging her dress, she could feel her breasts sweating. _What sort of place is this?_ She asked herself. They just continued laughing.

“Other than our heat and smell, do you like the sight?” He asked her and she thought before answering.

“The castle is beautiful, the throne room is both scary and incredible, the sort of place you would expect a ruler to rule,” she said, “but the town was out of my reach, I would love to see it some other time.” She asked.

“It is not advisable to leave the Keep,” he said, “but it is also not forbidden.” Rhaegar added quietly. She smiled at him.

He had done nothing other than try to make her comfortable, happy. She appreciated his efforts, she felt so good around him it scared her to think about it.

“Is it advisable for the prince to follow me to my chambers?” she teased him and the big, lean and graceful prince blushed. She wanted to laugh out loud.

“Not exactly,” he said, “it might be forbidden this time.” He added.

“Are you one to follow all rules, my prince?” She felt bold and could not help but ask. The glint in his eyes was her answer. None answered, just smiled and followed their way.

* * *

“Why is it so hot in here?” Her husband complained, taking off most of his doublet and almost tearing up his tunic underneath.

“We are not in the North anymore, my love.” Ashara smiled, she wondered how he would fare at Starfall, she held back a chuckle.

“Did it have to be this hot?” He was in a mood, she knew.

“Maybe I can ask the maids for a cold bath?” It would take him some time to get used to King’s Landing, Ashara knew. She just hoped not too long, she wanted him to be happy here as well.

“I guess it can help.” He shrugged, almost naked trying to escape the heat.

“Well, wouldn’t the maids love this sight?” She said and laughed at his flushing.

“You are having way too much fun right now.” He complained, she was indeed.

“I endured your cold, my love. Now enjoy my heat.” She said, and started to undress, taking off her gown, then her shift, leaving her in her small clothes that soon followed.

“One needs to dress in the cold, to wrap ourselves in heat. The good thing about this climate, my love, is that the hotter it gets, the fewer garments we need. Don’t you think?” She walked slowly to him, that sat at their bed.

“I like your thinking.” He smiled and she caressed his thighs before sitting on his lap, when he grabbed hers.

“You know, some would consider us to be living in sin…” she started teasing him, kissing his lips, following the path to her ear, then neck.

“How so?” He half spoke, half moaned.

“We are not married under the light of the seven, Lord Eddard.” She bit his neck, he could not help but grind against her center, lighting up the two lovers. “You are corrupting me.” She chuckled with the face he gave her.

“Is that what we are doing?” He asked and she grinded against him again, her nails scratching his chest.

“Why? Do you want to wait for our southern wedding?” He snorted at her words, while devouring her neck back, his hand traveling her chest and stomach, trailing it lovingly until he reached her center, causing a loud moan.

“No, we have enough blessings already.” He said, teasing her nether lips, pulling his mouth back to her chest, suckling each part of it, until his lips took her breast and her nails dug deep into his back, her body reaching a higher pleasure.

“So it’s okay to sin a little before the Faith?” She asked in a low voice, grinding against his fingers, not far from begging him to give her what she wanted.

“I hardly think of us as a sin. It feels more like a blessing of its own.” Ned said and his two fingers caressed her nub right before entering her warmth, and Ashara was sure he was right, that this could never be anything other than a present from every God there was.

* * *

He was finally at his chambers at the White Sword Tower, his life had taken a strange turn in the past year and it felt like that was his first breath ever since he became a Kingsguard.

Not that Jaime did not enjoy being a Kingsguard, the Crown Prince was honorable and good, the Queen was the best woman he had known ever since Joanna Lannister, and the little prince was joyful if not a bit too spirited. However, the King…

King Aerys was as mad as they come, maybe even more. They say Maegor earned his name, but in truth, it was hard to imagine a King crueler than Aerys. He had not yet seen any burnings but people talked and unfortunately, Jaime was there to listen.

After his shower, he laid his head to sleep. He had been travelling for the longest time now and he longed for a bed. He had seen Cersei, beautiful and glorious at Court, but his brain was tired enough to need a proper rest before going to her.

He knew what she was going to demand from him, and he would need his energy for it. He almost smiled at the thought. Strangely, he remembered Lady Lyanna and her jokes about southern ladies and a Weirwood tree – he fell asleep to that.

* * *

Lyanna was lying in her bed, thinking about her future. What a weird future it was. She had not really stopped to think about it, but she would be the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms one day. What a strange thought.

Rhaegar had the bearing of a King, he was tall, strong and lean, the most beautiful man Lyanna had ever seen. She blushed with the thought that the same man desired her. Mayhap that is even stranger. Rhaegar was as graceful as a King should be, but Lyanna was not. She was nothing as a queen should be. Unless she was riding her horse, she was clumsy; she did not enjoy playing dress up as her good sister seemed to. Sometimes it felt like she was Ashara’s doll, her good sister loved to help pick her outfits.

Not to mention her looks. Queen Rhaella was so beautiful it was hard to believe the woman was real. She would go down in history as the ‘long and pale face’ queen, maybe Rhaegar should be wedding Cersei Lannister. The woman was beautiful, the thought did things to her, things she did not enjoy.

But the Old Gods and the New seemed to have plans for her, and here she was, betrothed to the Crown Prince, living at the Maidenvault, days away from becoming a princess, herself.

Lyanna thought about her chambers, they were beautiful and spacious. Decorated for a dragon princess, but she would soon move out of them, as Rhaegar had mentioned…she would move to Maegor’s Holdfast, would she share her chambers with him? Her parents had shared chambers, even if her lady mother still had her own solar and her father, his.

However, they were not royalty, and certainly Rhaegar would want a space of his own. She would never admit it to anyone, but she really hoped not.

The little she-wolf found herself lost in thoughts of dragons and wolves, chambers and red luscious lips. Sleep having trouble finding her.

* * *

“Maybe you should consider Cersei Lannister, she is a beauty and her father is one of the most powerful men in the realm, Robert.” Jon Arryn spoke with the Stormlord, the man was at the Eyrie when the Lord arrived and it seemed the man had been more affected by the loss of his betrothed than his actions at Winterfell had showed.

“I don’t want a silly southern bride that only thinks of dresses and gossip.” Robert snorted.

“You can’t know what she is like before you meet her, Robert.” Jon insisted.

“I didn’t have to meet Lyanna before knowing I loved her, I knew it the moment Ned spoke of her.” Robert complained.

“You never really knew Lyanna, Robert.” How was it possible for Robert to know Lyanna when he had never had a true conversation with the lady? Jon knew love was not necessary in a marriage, although it was desired. He also knew lack of love was no reason to stop it from happening, but why whine over a love that never even had a chance to grow?

“Lyanna was meant to be mine, Jon.” Robert punched the wall, and Jon held him back.

“So you will break your hand because of it? There was nothing Rickard Stark could do. One does not rebel against the Kings orders and live to see another day and you are quite aware of that. Your parents died trying to find Rhaegar a bride. In the end, house Baratheon did find the Prince a bride.” Jon said angrily, Robert needed to control himself.

“I lost my parents for that cunt’s wimp…Now my betrothed. What else will they take away from me?” He yelled.

“Do not lose your temper over that, Robert. Please, be reasonable.” Jon tried to calm him.

“Maybe it is time for someone to react to the mad man’s actions.” Robert dried the blood of his fingers at his doublet.

“You and what army? Don’t be silly.” Jon was worried.

“You would be surprised.” The Lord of Storm’s End said and left Jon’s solar.

Jon hoped time would bring him to accept things and finding another bride, one such as Cersei Lannister, could calm Robert down. Jon Arryn worried that he was wrong about it. 

* * *

“Aren’t you coming, Ash?” Ned touched her forehead, she was yet to leave their bed and that was unusual for the sparky woman he married.

“I am not feeling my best, Ned. Will you tell Lyanna I will go to her later?” She asked and turned to the other side of the bed.

“Do you want me to call for a Maester? I can stay here…”

“No, please go. You have so much to do today, I am probably reacting to the kidney pie we had yesterday, it is not something I usually eat.” She smiled to him, but he could see her face was weirdly pale, her eyes heavy with sleep.

“I told you we did not have to.” He knew his Northern dishes were not something she was deeply used to, even though she would eat anything she was offered.

“The Queen heard you and Lyanna loved it, she wanted you two to feel welcomed.” She said with a soft smile.

“She is a good woman.” He said.

“The best, really.” Ashara nodded, closing her eyes once again, the dizziness and sick she was feeling taking the best of her.

“I love you.” He whispered at her sleeping form, pecking her lips quickly, just to feel her warmth, and left their chambers seeking his sister.

* * *

After a day of travels and greetings, Rhaegar was exhausted. Lord Tywin was at Court for the first time in years, and Rhaegar feared Aerys would see the truth behind the Old Lion’s presence, not for the royal wedding but for the battle for the realm.

After hours around his father and supper with his mother and their new guests, he entered his chambers, he was startled by movement at the side of his room.

“Rhaegar.” Jon Connington approached him.

“You scared me.” He said, but greeted his friend.

“I beg your pardon, Your Grace.” Jon said with a big smile, “but I have what you asked of me.” He almost looked smug.

“Did he sign it? With all the clauses we spoke of?” Rhaegar asked him, taking off his doublet, keeping only his tunic.

“He did, my prince. However, we had to change one. Viserys will live there.” Jon said.

“I bet my mother will not like it, but I guess it makes sense. Arianne is the heir.” Rhaegar shrugged. There was not much he could do about it, he just hoped his brother would come to love his betrothed as he…yes, as he did Lyanna.

“It was the only clause he would not give up on, Rhaegar.” Jon said nervous.

“You did well, Jon. Do not worry about that, we have bigger concerns.” Rhaegar tapped his friends back, who smiled at him. Jon was a good friend; he had always been.

“What is it?” Jon asked.

“Lord Tywin is here, we need a place to speak without any spies around. We have a lot to talk about.” Rhaegar said.

“I will make sure we find a place to speak on the morrow.” Jon said, ever helpful.

“I thank you, my friend.” Rhaegar said, “I would also like to bring Lord Eddard into the fold. He has moved to King’s Landing, wed Lady Ashara. We will need the North in this.”

“Is marrying the Stark girl enough, Rhaegar? How do we know that we should trust him?” Jon insisted, they had been working on this for far too long to have it compromised now.

“No, he will not betray us. Lord Rickard has given us his full support, so has Lord Arryn, and we assume Lord Tully as well, his brother seemed keen to help.” Rhaegar said.

“You told these Lords? How do you know they won’t betray us, Rhaegar? We worked so hard on this, let us not lose it all because of your betrothed’s pretty eyes.” The man was furious.

“Watch your words, Jon. Lyanna has nothing to do with this, and she will be your queen soon enough if we succeed, so you better respect her.” Rhaegar reminded Jon of his manners.

“Think about this before making a decision to tell the boy of this.” Jon was upset, Rhaegar could see. However, he had decided and he would not turn back on his word. He wanted Eddard Stark on their side, they would not have the Stormlands given the fury of Robert Baratheon, but having Ned at their side could help them stop the man of acting against them as well.

“It is decided. It is good to see you, my friend.” Rhaegar said, “but if I’m to be your king, you should trust my better judgement. No one has given our plan more thought than I have, I am aware of my every word and thought, I know what I am doing.”

“Yes, Your Grace.” Jon answered and left Rhaegar’s chambers, leaving the prince to rest at last. He needed this to work, he had no other option.

* * *

Cersei walked into his chambers with a purpose. She had to pay all the right people to sneak into the White Sword Tower, but here she was, taking off her robe and wearing nothing underneath, she laid behind Jaime and her hands roamed over his stomach while she held him from behind.

Jaime mumbled a thing or two, but he would not wake. She then roamed down to his cock, which she grabbed and caressed as she knew he liked it. Her finger roaming the tip, then awakening the soft member.

He moaned a name that she could not fully understand, it did not sound like hers. She pumped him a few more times, and his cat eyes opened slightly.

“Cersei?” He asked.

“My knight in white shining armor, you were away for far too long.” She greeted him kissing his back, while her hand fondled him.

“What are you—“ He turned to her, groaning when she touched his slit, to spread the pre-cum leaking from it.

“I missed you, Jaime.” She rose to his lap, seeking friction while she kissed his lips, she knew just how to drive him to madness, and she knew she needed him close to madness to reveal what she wanted to know.

“I missed you too, Cersei.” He murmured while she kissed his chest, still sliding her warm center on his hard member.

“Show me how much you missed me.” She took his member and sat on it little by little, groaning at the sweet invasion.

She rose up and down a few times before she was back on his chest, licking his nipples while her nails scratched his back.

“Who were you calling earlier. Did you forget about me, Jaime?” She asked him sensuously, her teeth marking his entire chest. She opened her legs further, to take all the more of him.

“Yours, Cersei.” He moaned. “Only yours.”

“You better be.” She said, and licked all the way back to his neck. “Tell me about the North. How was the frozen bitch’s house?” She asked him, while taking him the deepest she could, not yet reaching that sweet point she wanted but oh so close.

“I saw the Wall.” He still seemed to have his mind clouded, and Cersei was fine with that, she could use a cloudy mind.

“What else did you see?” She asked him sweetly, moaning against his neck.

“Nothing happened, Cersei.” His eyes were shut, but his lips still moved. She knew he was close. Cersei also knew he was lying. He kept biting his lips as if he was trying to stop himself from saying something. He was her equal, her twin, there was nothing he could hide from her.

“It’s me, Jaime. Tell me something, my love. Anything.” She started touching her own clit, he was either too far gone or too distracted to remember her needs.

“There are things a Kingsguard never says.” He said between kisses, she enjoyed the pleasure her fingers offered her, and the feel of him inside her. She wondered how Rhaegar would feel.

“We are one, Jaime. We are twins, we shared a womb, my love.” She said and she knew he was given how his speed increased. “There is nothing you cannot share with me.” She moaned when he did in fact reached her sweet spot.

“I can’t.” His voice almost sounded like a beg.

“Is it about the Prince? And his little wolf?” She teased him pushing his hair as he liked.

“He visi—“ He moaned and she could feel him stirring. She moved her fingers faster, harder, she wanted to peak as well.

“He visits her chambers. Every night.” She reached her peak with Jaime’s words and his hot seed being shot inside her. 

“So our little maiden is a maiden no more?” She smiled, enjoying the feeling of her twin inside her, Jaime was still taken by the pleasure flowing through his body.

“I don’t know, Cersei. But I think the prince loves his Lady Lyanna.” It was as if he suddenly realized what he had said.

“How much can he love her if he would jeopardize her reputation, Jaime. Are you really that naïve?” She laughed against his ear, taking him off inside her, kissing his lips.

“You can’t tell this to anyone, Cersei. You know the King would have me beheaded.” Jaime’s face was taken by regret, she bit her lip.

“I would never do anything to risk your life, my love.” She told him, dressing in her robe. _Not your life, but what would the King think if he only knew his good daughter was a whore? I don’t think he would like to have a slut for a princess._ Cersei smiled, and kissed his lips once again.

“Goodnight, Jaime.” She whispered, “Sweet dreams.” She left his chambers, leaving a confused Jaime behind. Would he know that was real or think of it as a dream? She did clean him with his sheets, but that was none of her concern.

She had all the information she needed. 

* * *

“You should invite them for a feast, Your Grace.” The eunuch told the king, “You are smart and cunning, you will see their interactions with your own eyes.” Aerys liked it, he would be able to see what his sons true intentions were.

Rhaegar thought too highly of himself, ever since he was only a boy. If he really discovered that his son plotted against him, Rhaegar would finally get to wake the dragon.

“I want him to bring the girl and her brother. I want them all here, where I can see what they hide.” Aerys told Varys.

“I will let the guests know first thing in the morning, Your Grace.” Varys answered.

“Tell Rhaella to be there,” Aerys said, and remembered something. “And Tywin, him and his little whore, I want them there as well.” He smiled wickedly.

He would get to have his cake and eat it too.

* * *

Lyanna couldn’t sleep. The air was too hot, the smell was too bad, and she missed something she could not point out.

Her dreams of Rhaegar had all become nightmares whenever Cersei Lannister walked into it. The Lady was all over Queen Rhaella at supper, she was sweet and graceful, but something about her did not feel genuine. Lyanna also hated how the Lady kept trying to get close to Rhaegar. It bothered her in more ways than one.

Lyanna got off her bed, walking to the balcony in her shift, maybe feeling the air on her face could lull her back to sleep. She stood there a long time, and it was of no help. It only gave her time to whine and think things over. That was not a good use of her mind.

She gave up on finding sleep and returned to bed, when she heard a knock. Who could it be, at such time? Ashara had warned her about bad people, their bad intentions and how lovely they seemed while playing their games. Court was war, it seemed.

“Lyanna?” She heard his voice and bit back a smile.

“Come inside.” She said loud enough for him to hear.

He entered and she relished the sight. He wore a black tunic and dark breeches. All lights were out, leaving only the moonlight to shine on his image. The silent walk, the cascade of silver, the soft smile on his lips.

Lyanna gave space for him on the bed, neither saying a word. Both know what the other sought, and they would find it while falling asleep in each other’s arms. It wasn’t lust, it was just… need. Lyanna knew for certain, they were past the point of no return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo? How did you guys like it? I hope it pleases you!  
> Thanks for reading and leave a nice comment for your needy writer! LOL  
> We are nominated to the [The Ice And Fire Awards](https://the-dragon-and-the-she-wolf.tumblr.com/post/180649872017/2018-ice-and-fire-awards-nominees)s, a little vote, maybe? haha <3  
> It MIGHT take a couple weeks before an update, just got my Fire and Blood and I plan on becoming a hermit to read it! LOL  
> Let me know what you guys thought of the chapter, can't wait to hear your opinion!  
> Kudos and comments feed the muse! <3


	20. A Feast For Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aerys throws a feast for his new guests at the Red Keep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii guys! Omg, it took me forever to post, right? I'm sorry about that. I've been working on so many stuff lately, not to forget I've been writing with dictation because my arm is still on the way to recovery. Buuuut, I participated the RxL Christmas Week and I wrote seven one-shots, one per day, and if I'm being honest two of them were inspired by this one here, what I want for their future. Did I mention I have plans for a sequel? Hmmm... I do. 
> 
> Thanks for supporting me through all this, you guys were my gift this year, and I wish you all a very happy new year! I hope you've had a merry christmas and you rock 2019. 
> 
> This chapter was insane to write, my family is all around me and I have literally barely no time to dictate but I hope you guys liked it, it comes from the heart. 
> 
> My beautiful people always inspiring me to write my best, LustOnMyFinger, this Stark bae who always give me the kindest words, and she beta'd us here, thank you for that, my love. Callmedewitt, ValdeCastille, Fairytalelovr and Lilgulie5, you guys are my inspiration. And everyone else that take their time to listen to my rambles and my incessant doubts, such as TheScarletGarden, NoOrdinaryLines, you guys rock. 
> 
> And once again, thanks for the awards we got from The Ice and Fire Awards...best forced marriage AU and FAVORITE AUTHOR? You guys spoil me too much and I love you all the more for it! Thank you for organizing it, ZeeoTao! <3 <3
> 
> Ok, let's get to it. I hope you all like it :DDD

“Arthur, please do not murder my husband.” Ashara smiled at her brother, both men off to spar and train for the afternoon, as she sat with Lyanna to present the ladies to her.

“I would not dare, dear sister.” He smiled back and Ned looked between the two recognizing the brotherly love, finding it all too amusing.

“You should have a bit more trust in your husband’s  skills, Ash.” Ned said and she shrugged.

“I’m the Sword of the Morning,” Ser Arthur said.

“Well, I am very eager to start.” He said and both Daynes laughed.

“You got this.” Ashara murmured to his ear and kissed his cheek, before leaving their presence.

“You are good to her, Lord Eddard. I thank you for it.” Arthur said as they both walked to the practicing yard.

“She is good to me, Ser Arthur. She is so much more than I could ever deserve.” Ned spoke from the heart, he really could never imagine a woman like Ashara to become his and be happy about it.

“You sell yourself short.” Arthur said.

“I am a realistic man.” Ned said.

“Well, show me your sword skills and we will see about that, what do you think?” Arthur teased.

“I am fucked.” He said and both man laughed, walking to the yard.

* * *

“Prince Rhaegar, I thank you for letting my Cersei accompany Lady Lyanna.” Tywin said, as always pushing his daughter to the Crown Prince.

“Not at all, my lord. It was my mother who received her, but I am sure Lyanna will love to have a lady such as Lady Cersei around her.” Rhaegar answered.

“We have to be careful, my lord. The Red Keep has eyes and ears everywhere.” Rhaegar warned.

“I would be worried if you did not. It has been years since I last came here, I must say I did not miss it one bit.” Lord Tywin grimaced.

“I beg your pardon for my father’s behavior. His mind has not been his own for quite some time.” Rhaegar said, knowing Aerys had already tormented Tywin in both Court and private ever since the Old Lion arrived.

“Which leads us to what matters, I believe.” Lord Tywin looked at him intensely.

“This room is safe, I have my Kingsguard around me, and trusted men to not let any servant enter this space.” Rhaegar said.

“My Prince, we need to act.” Tywin said.

“Not now, we will have my good brother’s wedding next week, and then mine and Lyanna’s in a moon turn, I need to make sure I have someone to rule if I perish with our actions.” Rhaegar said.

“So you need an heir.” Lord Tywin did not answer, he was affirming.

“An heir from my flesh and blood.” Rhaegar answered.

“So a moon from now?” Lord Tywin asked.

“I hope so, Lord Tywin. I hope so.” He said.

“I will head for Brandon’s wedding in three moon turns, it will be at the Riverlands. We have their support, I was thinking of gathering their armies as we return, I will leave days prior and they will follow. You could gather at the Trident. I will make sure the gates open for you and the other armies, I want no rape and pillage, Lord Tywin. Speak to your bannermen and your soldiers. I want the city safe. We only need to take my father off the throne and neutralize his army.” Rhaegar insisted.

“I will do as you say, My Prince. However, I can only do so much as warnings, I cannot be responsible for all of their actions.” Lord Tywin said.

“You can if they’re under your command.” Rhaegar said.

“Let us not speak of tragedies that have not yet happened.” Lord Tywin said, “and that we hope that never will.” He had a glint to his eyes that chilled Rhaegar to the bone. He did not voice it.

“We cannot meet alone all the time, it will leave my father suspicious. I am sure Varys would love to tell him he saw his son plotting with Lord Tywin Lannister.” Rhaegar warned.

“As you wish, Your Grace. Your father invited me to the dinner party he’s having tonight.” He said.

“I know, bring your patience with you, Lord Tywin. It is going to be a long night.” Rhaegar said, but Lord Tywin was quite aware of it.

Both men continued to talk of their plans of war, for later meet as mere acquaintances. They were playing with fire, but dragons do not get burned.

Lions do.

* * *

“This is Lady Alys Velaryon,” Ashara introduced Lyanna to a beautiful Valyrian beauty, which she nodded her head to. She wondered for a minute if, given their history with incest, such a beauty had never crossed Rhaegar’s mind and desires.

“Lady Jocelyn Blackwood, she sings beautifully.” Ashara said with warmth, Lyanna could see she actually liked the woman. A beauty with raven hair and dark almond eyes. Had this one ever crossed Rhaegar’s thoughts?

Lyanna though how silly and possessive she was becoming; was not sure she enjoyed this new trait of hers.

“Lady Lynesse you surely already now, as you do Lady Cersei, I’m sure.” Ashara’s face turned into a fake smile, which probably held a grimace inside her.

“And also, Lady Jeyne Marbrand.” Ashara pointed to the small woman with copper hair and dark eyes. Something about her bothered Lyanna.

“It is a pleasure to meet you, my ladies. I hope we can become great friends.” Lyanna said with a smile that anyone who knew her would see that It was fake. It was protocol commanding her face, instead of her heart.

She hated being surrounded by people she knew not to like her, people she knew that either wanted her place or simply did not judge her good enough to be Rhaegar’s choice. Everyone knew they match has been set by the King’s will, not the Prince’s. For all they knew, Rhaegar was as unsatisfied by the match as they were.

Lyanna disagreed. She was neither beautiful nor gracious enough to be a Queen, but the way Rhaegar kept coming back to her chambers night after night, told her he liked her, even if a little. They never crossed the limit, sometimes there was no more than a kiss. He just wished for her presence, where he fell into a deep sleep. It warmed her up inside in all the best ways.

“Lya?” Ashara asked.

“Oh, pardon me. You were saying?” She blushed under the eyes of Queen Rhaella’s and her ladies.

Queen Rhaella sat next to her, with a knowing look. The woman was so beautiful, her beauty was ethereal, her vulnerability and strength mixed into such a kind and welcoming woman. Lyanna thought that this is what a Queen should look like.

Not a wildling, as her brother Brandon would name her, who loved riding, sparring, archery and took no pleasure in feasts and Court. However, they had no choice and queen she should be, so she went back to reality and tried mingling with the ladies of Court, bored to death.

* * *

 

The woman was awkward to say the very least. Thin, small breasts, plain long face and no manners at all. She kept getting lost in their conversations and she seemed to have no bearing of her surroundings.

This stupid creature would never be queen. Father promised her and Lannisters pay their debts. Cersei smiled at the mirror.

Jaime had shared Lyanna’s little secret, the woman had probably already opened her legs to the Prince and whatever it was that she did in bed had been enough to make the Prince satisfied with his father’s choice of bride.

Maybe she let him fuck her in the ass, Jaime had wanted that once or twice but Cersei had never let him. If Rhaegar wanted, she would let him have all of her. She would be his wife, his queen. A queen belongs to her King and he would have her to love and cherish.

Cersei was dressing herself for the infamous dinner party the Mad King was throwing tonight. She went with a deep red velvet dress with black details, dragons and lions, roses and stars. Thin lines of gold surrounded the black figures, and Cersei was the perfect image of a Targaryen queen, she was sure.

Her long locks of gold falling down her back, a ruby necklace in between her breasts and a golden corset above the dress to show her curves. She imagined Jaime being there telling her there was no woman more beautiful than her, her twin repeats that a lot. She smiled.

However, it was not Jaime she dressed up for. It was for a Prince. Off she went, to meet her destiny, one would have one way or the other.

* * *

“I missed you, my dear.” Queen Rhaella held Ashara against her slim body.

“I missed you as well, life has been more than surprising these past moon turns.” Ashara sit next to Rhaella, all ladies had left the queen’s solar.

“I can imagine. You have a husband now.” Rhaella chuckled, Ashara blushed.

“I do.” She said with a sweet smile.

“Are you happy, Sweetling?” Rhaella asked her.

“More than I ever thought I could be, my queen.” Her smile telling the queen her words were meaningful, true. “He treats me like a princess, and he gives me all his attention and love. I did not know Northern men could be this sweet.” She chuckled.

“Well, I guess life can still surprise us for the better.” Rhaella said, drinking her tea.

“It really can.” Ashara said. “Since I know you will ask; I think life has surprised Rhaegar as well.” It was Ashara’s turn to drink her tea.

“So they get along well?” She knew he liked her, he had sent her letters about the northern girl but it was nice to get confirmation from a reliable source.

“I have never seen Rhaegar this entranced by anyone in my life.”

“Oh.”

“Yes, oh.” Ashara bit back a laugh.

“She does seem lovely. A bit lost, however I can imagine how confusing the Red Keep can be to a girl used to the simplicity of the North.” Rhaella said.

“Yes, and Winterfell is so imposing and…I would say strong. It is a strong hold, something you imagine Bran, the Builder did build. However, none of their chambers or halls are half embellished as the Red Keep. It is beautiful, but a world very different from this.” Ashara said.

“I hope we can make her feel welcome enough to feel at home eventually.”

“I think Rhaegar is helping her with that. She seems just as taken by him than he is by her.” Ashara answered.

“I think Cersei Lannister will not like this one bit.” Rhaella said.

“You should have seen her face when the betrothal was announced.” Ashara said, “I thought her eyeballs would jump from her sockets.”

“She has been in Court for a while, Aerys has been vicious to her.”

“Why won’t she leave?” Ashara knew why.

“I ask myself the same.” The Queen said.

“We know what Tywin wants for her. I just do not see how her staying at Kings Landing, to be humiliated by the King and ignored by Rhaegar can help her goal. I doubt Rhaegar will look at anyone but Lyanna, my queen.” Ashara said with a frown, she could see the reasoning behind Cersei’s actions. The woman probably thought she could get in the way of Rhaegar and Lyanna. Was the woman really this delusional? Yes, she was.

Ashara would make sure Cersei Lannister had no power over neither Rhaegar nor Lyanna. She would have to speak to Arthur later.

“You should watch out for Lyanna, to make sure Lady Cersei does not act against her.” The Queen suggested.

“I will.” Ashara said, her face suddenly flushing.

“Was it, dear?” Rhaella noticed Ashara’s frown.

“Her blackmail. I think she will stop at nothing to be queen.” Ashara said.

“It is a good thing you already told Ned the truth and I know what sort of woman I am dealing with.” The Queen smiled.

“She thinks I never told anyone anything.” Ashara said.

“Let her. Let her think she is safe enough to play you.” _Maybe this way she would show her true colors_ , Rhaella thought.

“My Queen?” Ashara shyly called for her.

“I did not tell Ned everything.” Ashara added in a murmur.

“I cannot hear you, darling.” Rhaella approached her.

“Ned does not know about Oberyn. I tried but he did not want to know who it had been, only that it was not Rhaegar. Even the North has heard the nasty rumors Court spreads about me.” Ashara shook her head and looked down her lap, to her nervous hands. She did not mind rumors, only when it affected her relationships and people she loved.

“Then you are not to blame, love. You were not being unfaithful nor did you try to deceive him.” Rhaella insisted.

“Then why does it feel as if I did?” She looked up to Rhaella. 

“Because you are a good person, what differs you from so many others around us.” Rhaella looked at her suggestively. Ashara smiled, a tear streamed down her face. The Queen always knew how to soothe her heart.

“Joanna would be so ashamed. She was such a good, kind soul. Always with easy smiles and charming manners.” Rhaella smiled sadly, thinking of her friend. “She was funny too, if I am being honest, she was the favorite of my ladies, her and you.” Rhaella added and Ashara smiled.

“Well, Jaime seems to be a good man. He once spoke of his brother as well, Tyrion sounded like a good child. He seemed to love his brother.” Ashara hoped it would make Rhaella feel better.

“It is good to know my friend left behind her more than a bitter husband and a greedy daughter.” She said with a heavy heart. She wanted to love Cersei for the love she felt for her friend, but after knowing her and being told of her manipulations, especially knowing her child was the prize of her bad deeds, she could not.

 _I tried, Joanna. I swear I tried._  

* * *

Lyanna decided to wear the black gown her father had made for her. It was beautiful and something her old self back at Winterfell would never go for. Lyanna was still five and ten, that dress made her feel older, with its tight corset and back cleavage.

She could barely recognize herself these days, with all those Southern gowns and polished manners. A part of her just wanted to run outside and roll in the mud, feel like the Lyanna she had been all of her life.

However, she was not where she had been all of her life. She was betrothed to the Crown Prince, her days at Winterfell were behind her and she would one day become a queen. She shuddered with the thought.

A better thought did cross her mind, Rhaegar would be there with her. She was never a blushing maid or a silly maiden waiting for a knight in white and shining armor, but somehow this new Lyanna she was becoming both blushed and wore the armor. She giggled at the thought.

Mayhap the future would not be so bad. 

* * *

Rhaegar would never get tired of how his heart raced at the sight of Lyanna. Not that he would voice it, but he felt it all right.

“My Lady, shall we?” He offered her his arm, and she nodded to him. Lyanna had joked once that she would not bow to him from that moment on, not even when he had a crown of his own. He liked her even more for it.

“You look lovely, Lyanna.” Rhaegar commented, she pressed his arm, a smile dancing on her lips he wished he could kiss.

“My Prince, it is so good to see you.” Lady Cersei spoke to him as he entered the Throne Room, the dragons were illuminated by the light of chandeliers.

The doors were also taken by light, in a path that walked between dragons to the big table awaiting the guests.

Rhaegar held Lyanna’s arm, and he was slightly bothered by Lady Cersei ignoring Lyanna’s presence.

“You have met my betrothed, I believe.” He pointed to Lyanna with his head.

“I have had the pleasure.” Lady Cersei faked as mile, Lyanna saw right through it.

“It is nice to see you again, Lady Cersei.” _It was not_ , Lyanna thought.

“Is Lady Ashara already here?” Lyanna asked, Rhaegar looked from one side to the other, no sign of his best friend’s sister.

“I believe she is not.” Rhaegar said and touched her hand, pressing it fondly. Lyanna did not miss Cersei’s stare.

“Your Grace.” Ned entered the room, and Rhaegar nodded to him.

“Ned.” Lyanna said. “No Ashara? Is she ill again?” She asked.

“Again?” Ned asked.

“Lady Ashara seemed quite indisposed this afternoon.” It was Cersei that answered, her face full of malice that no one understood.

“I’ll pay her a visit after dinner.” Lyanna said, Ned smiled and kissed his sister’s cheek.

“Your Grace, Lady Lyanna.” Lynesse Hightower appeared, quite a beauty in her white and grey dress. “Lord Eddard. Lady Cersei.” She complimented the others.

“My father is about to enter, we should wait for him sitting at the table.” Rhaegar said and started walking, Lyanna’s arm bound to his.

“Would you accompany me, Lord Eddard?” Lynesse Hightower asked, and he stood still for a moment. He was accompanying a lady, he hoped there was nothing wrong with it. So he offered Lady Lynesse his arm, and followed Rhaegar and Lyanna.

Cersei looked from afar. From one couple to the other, and she was sure the Hightower girl wanted the Boring Wolf.  She rolled her eyes.

“Cersei.” Her father appeared behind her and she looked back at him with a smile.

“Father.” She said.

“You look proper,” he said looking up and down at her approving the look she had for the prince. Cersei could either charm the man or he would have to play his hand. He hoped for the first one.

“Thank you, Father.” She bowed slightly, and they followed to the table where Elbert Arryn and Lady Alys Velaryon already waited for them all.

They all sat on their chairs, Rhaegar at the King’s left, Lyanna in front of him, as Lady Cersei sat beside him, and Lord Elbert beside her. In front of them, Ned sat beside Lady Lynesse, with Lord Tywin right across the Velaryon girl. He wanted to be as far from Aerys as possible.

* * *

A while later, the door opened, King Aerys walked to his seat, the Queen nowhere to be seen. Rhaegar knew why, there had been an execution that afternoon, death by fire. His stomach tumbled with the knowledge of where and how his mother was now. Rhaegar felt an urge to take a knife from the table and stab his father on the neck.

Lyanna did not know what was happening, but whatever it was had Rhaegar shaking his leg incessantly. She gave him a smile from across the table. She wished she was sitting beside him, to touch his hand and give him strength.

Something boiled inside her as Lady Cersei touched his arm, and smiled the same at her betrothed. Lyanna took a deep breath, trying to reign her wolfs blood. It was hard not to claw Cersei out of Rhaegar’s side.

However, she was not at some place where she could do as she pleased, and the Mad King was there watching her intently.

“You got yourself a pretty one, Rhaegar.” They were the first words out of Aerys’ lips. Lyanna flushed, what else could she say?

“Thank you, my king. I was very lucky indeed.” Rhaegar answered solemn and Lyanna bit back a laugh at Cersei’s sour face.

“Since your mother was useless in giving me daughters, this one shall do. You bleed every month, girl?” He asked her, shocking her and the entire table. Lyanna could sense Ned’s anger.

“Yes, your grace.” She answered with a forced smile.

“Your beauty reminds me of another, the most beautiful woman I ever laid my eyes upon.” Aerys said, looking at Tywin and ignoring Cersei’s offended face.

“Tywin Lannister, Lord of the Rock, a proud father of a Kingsguard, a dwarf and a half-witted girl.” Aerys laughed. “You must have missed the Red Keep.” He said enjoying himself far too much, ignoring the other uncomfortable faces around the hall.

“I have, Your Grace. Nothing compares.” Tywin said, his voice half dead.

“Your daughter annoys my wife every other day, she has some of Joanna’s looks but she could never really compare.” He was sure to mention.

“Most certainly.” Tywin Lannister knew better than to disagree with the King.

“You.” Aerys pointed out to Ned.

“Eddard Stark, Your Grace. Son of Lord Stark, the Warden of the North.” Ned added, his quiet wolf persona active.

“Where is your new wife?” He asked Ned.

“Ashara apologized, she was not feeling well.” Ned said.

“So you found yourself a Reach girl instead.” Aerys laughed. “You are more of a man than my son and his half-brain.” Ned wanted to kill the man once again, if this was the first dinner, how would it be to live around such a madman?

Aerys clearly ignored Elbert and Alys Velaryon, as he continued with his awful remarks and mean conversation. Not a word out of the man’s mouth was ever pleasant, Lyanna imagined how Rhaegar came out such a good man. Rhaella’s son indeed, she remembered Ashara’s words.

After all courses, Lyanna was told to sit beside the King, which only got Rhaegar fired up.

“You all enjoy our meat?” The King asked with a malicious smile.

“It was delicious, Your Grace.” Lady Cersei answered gracefully.

“It was yesterday’s hunt. My Kingsguard’s hunt.” He said playfully.

“A fine meat indeed, Your Grace.” Elbert added, and all agreed.

Aerys eyed Tywin, and said with a great pleasure. “Lion’s meat.”

Lyanna thought that Tywin Lannister must have been very mad indeed, but his eyes betrayed nothing. His eyes were a sea of coldness, the same ones from the very start.

Cersei, on the other hand, nearly opened her mouth in anger.

“A fine meat indeed, My King.” Rhaegar agreed. No one could ever not.

“You have a fine meat as well, my son. Much better than a lion’s.” He grinned. “I want you at my Court tomorrow. Your wedding is in five days, I heard.” He asked Ned, and Ned nodded.

“It is indeed, Your Grace. Will we have the pleasure of your presence?” He asked the man, knowing his role there. He hated it, but he knew now at the capital, he would have to evolve to survive.

“I will see you there, no event is made without the King.” Aerys answered, but something about his face seemed pleased with Ned. Maybe his thought of him cheating on Ashara gave him some value in Aerys Targaryen’s eyes.

“I hope to see you there, Lady Lyanna. In your finest garb.” He told Lyanna, eyeing her cleavage and her face. He touched it, and spoke again.

“You will make a fine queen one day. Should my son ever succeed me.” He looked at Rhaegar with a side-eye, and left the table, leaving everyone to a deep breath and the sense of freedom. As if his absence had them cured of a disease he gave with his presence.

She looked at Rhaegar, that got up from his seat and turned to hold her hand the moment his father left the room.

“I am so sorry for this, Lyanna.” He said, and kissed her table, not minding the others around them.

“I survived…I think.” She chuckled, more in disbelief than enjoyment.

“I am sorry for all of this, Lord Tywin. Lady Cersei.” He apologized to them as well, Cersei seemed angry he had gone to her instead of consoling her.

“I endured worse from your sire, Rhaegar.” Tywin said, and Rhaegar nodded.

“Ned.” Rhaegar touched his shoulder, and it as if he had forgiven him already.

“I am all right.” Ned told her betrothed and turned to Lady Lynesse. “I ask your forgiveness for what the King implied, my lady.” Ned said and Lynesse smiled sweetly. Lyanna thought the woman hadn’t minded at all, she seemed the least bothered of all of them. Lyanna did not miss the stink-eye Arthur was throwing at the woman from the corner of the hall.

“I have lived at Court before, Lord Eddard. I got used to it. But I thank you for your concern.” She said and took his arm once again.

“Would you accompany me to my chambers?” She asked and he was about to answer her as Lyanna spoke up.

“Ned, I would rather if you accompanied me. I am not feeling well disposed.” She looked at Rhaegar knowingly and he knew what her eyes told him. Ned dismissed Lynesse and followed out of the room, in the company of Elbert Arryn and his sister.

* * *

“Ned, you ought to be careful with that girl. She wants your attention.” Lyanna smacked his arm the moment they were out of sound range.

“I am a married man, Lyanna.” He spoke affected.

“Someone forgot to tell that to the lady, Ned.” Elbert said and Lyanna nodded her head to him.

“Thank you, Elbert.” She said.

“You know I would never betray my wife.” Ned was sad his sister would think otherwise.

“Oh, I know, Ned. You are the sweetest of souls, you do not have it in you. However, I guarantee that woman has it in her, be careful, will you?” Lyanna touched his face and Elbert laughed.

“For such a grown up you can be pretty naïve, my friend.” The man said and Ned smacked his chest.

“Or a bit dumb.” Lyanna murmured and Ned eyed her through half closed eyes. She chuckled loudly.

“Well, that was scary.” She spoke of dinner and Ned reprehended her.

“We should be careful, Lyanna. This is Kings Landing, someone is always listening.” Ned said and she shrugged.

“Am I speaking any secret? No wonder he’s called what he’s called.” She pointed out and Elbert agreed.

“You two will get yourselves in trouble.” Ned pointed out and she smiled, continuing their path, where she stayed and her brother and friend continued.

Lyanna entered her chambers and changed her outfit, she combed her hair as she waited. _He would come, he always did._ She thought to herself, as she formed her opinion of Aerys Targaryen in her mind.

* * *

“I am sorry the King was so hard on you, my lord, my lady.” Rhaegar spoke to the Lannisters, as they left the hall. Ser Arthur and Jaime Lannister at his back.

“We did not expect differently, my prince.” Lord Tywin said, Lady Cersei only looked down and continued her walk.

They walked a little further after he left them at their wing. As he walked back to Lyanna’s, Rhaegar failed to see a blonde woman following his tracks.

As he got to her door, he knocked, hearing the same knock from inside the room, he entered with a smile.

* * *

Ned arrived at his bed and looked at his sleeping wife. She was beauty in a form of a woman, he was certain he would never want for another.

He took off his garments and went to bed, embracing her from behind, kissing her neck and enjoying her warmth against his skin.

“How was dinner?” She asked him in a deep, sleepy voice.

“A torture.” He answered truthfully.

“Not too sorry I missed it.” She spoke still sleepy, yet half amused.

“I missed you.” He spoke against her neck.

“And I, you.” Ashara said, turning to him, her lips meeting briefly, and turning back to sleep, her face against his chest, his hands holding her waist, her soul holding his.

* * *

“So he fucks her every night.” Cersei exclaimed to herself, outraged. _No wonder he is so entranced by her, he wants what is between her legs. Maybe if he gets a taste of what is between mine, I can show him there is something better than a wolf’s cunt._ Cersei thought, going back to her chambers, scheming up ways to reach her goal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo?  
> Did you guys enjoy it??? I can't wait to hear more about it!  
> Please, let me know what you think.  
> Your opinion matters a whole damn lot!  
> Kudos and comments feed the muse, guys. Remember!  
> Thanks for reading and commenting, means a lot! <333


	21. Under The Light Of The Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned and Ashara marry under the Light of the Seven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeello, everybody!  
> Happy 2019 for everyone here!  
> How's your year been so far? Gods, real life has been insane but somehow I managed to dictate this one and I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Ned and Ashara already got married at Winterfell, but I had mentioned they would do it again under the light of the seven and here it is, so many people in King's Landing, especially since Rhaegar and Lyanna's wedding is right around the corner. This is just the beginning of a loooot of emotions for our faves. I hope you like it, I had a good time writing this one, and of course with Shawn's help, I don't know where he takes his patience from but he always help me see if things fit here! Ohhhh, remember there's a line in here for you, a little easter egg! LOL I've been blessed with some pretty amazing friendships in this fandom. Same for Val, Sharon and Julie. You guys! <333
> 
> Beta'd by LustOnMyFingers, I've said it before: SUPERWOMAN.

Days passed by slower at Kings Landing, Lyanna noticed. Maybe it was the heat, or all the fake smiles and compliments surrounding her, when she knew they cursed her behind her back. Maybe it was her inability to see Rhaegar whenever she wanted, or even Ned.

Ned had been busy helping Rhaegar with whatever it was that he usually helped with. Sometimes she felt as though they hid something from her, but she never came to ask.

Ashara accompanied her to her duties and she made everything easier. Ashara was a light in Lyanna’s life and so was the Queen. It was not hard to understand where Rhaegar’s personality came from when he had been raised by such a kind and sweet woman as Queen Rhaella.

She took Lyanna under her wings and Lyanna did not remember what a mother’s hug felt like until she got one. Lynesse Hightower loved to follow her around and although it highly annoyed her, there was not much she could do, unless it was around nighttime and Lyanna would escape from everyone and venture around the castle alone.

The Red Keep was beautiful, grand, it’s walls hid stories no Sept had ever written, tales no mouth would ever speak of. However, Lyanna’s favorite hiding place was the royal library. She would stay there for hours, until Rhaegar would come and find her.

At first, he found her there by surprise. He held a brooding face and a stiff posture, that melted with the sight of his betrothed on her knees, grabbing a book on the lands of Always Winter.

_“Lyanna?” He had asked her._

_“What are you doing here?” She asked him in return, startled from being caught._

_“Should you not be with your ladies?” He wondered._

_“Should you not be with your councilors?” She teased._

_Rhaegar bit back a smile, his brooding forgotten._

_“I was never much good at doing what I should do. You should ask my father, I think at some point he imagined I had been a farmer’s daughter exchanged with his little dreamt lady.” She bit her lip._

_“I have spoken to Lord Rickard, he seemed quite happy with the daughter he was given, if I’m allowed to say.” He said and sat on the floor next to her, sitting back as well._

_“Can you ever imagine me as a princess? You might have to find yourself a new bride.” She half joked, slightly touching one of her deep insecurities._

_“I think Westeros could use a princess more human, someone they can look up to.” He answered, eyeing her intensely._

_“Look up to a wild girl?” She asked amused._

_“A real one. No Court fake pleasantries or well-trained manners.” He said and she looked at him through half-closed lids._

_“Well, thank you.” She said ironically._

_Rhaegar chuckled, “You know what I meant, this was actually the highest form of praise.” He said._

_“I would thank you but I’m not that well-trained.” She teased him and he shook his head._

_“After I chose my twelfth dress, I had to escape. Ashara covered for me and I just had to come and find some solace with some of my favorite books.” She said nonchalantly._

_“Your favorite books?” Rhaegar asked._

_“Yes, tales of the North. I enjoy tales of the South as well, Princess Nymeria and The Great Empire of the Dawn, the Amethyst Empress and the betrayal of the Bloodstone Emperor. It is all quite exciting, but something about a cold winter’s day and it’s shadows that give our Northern tales stories something I cannot find in any other one.” She said excitedly. Rhaegar had seen himself in her. He could not have said it better if he had said it himself. He had always loved winter tales, even before reading the prophecy that changed everything._

_“You remember when we spoke of the Prince Who Was Promised?” He asked her._

_“Yes, The Prince Who Was Promised will bring the Dawn.” She repeated his words._

_“I first heard about it in a book about Northern tales, then I found references to it in an ancient scroll, then other mentions hidden throughout some of the books we had hidden here.” He said and she watched him attentively._

_“Can I read them?” She asked._

_“I do not have them here anymore, I have them in my room.” Rhaegar said._

_“Oh.” She exclaimed. He had been to her chambers many times, they never did anything other than a few stolen kisses and falling asleep in each other’s arms._

_“I can show them if you want me to.” He said, she noticed the way he moved his lips. She wanted to kiss him, to taste him once again. She wanted his arms around her and his smell under her nose. Lyanna was on the brink of reaching for him, but she reigned herself back._

_“I would like that very much.” She said with a flushing face and a shy smile, surprised by the feelings rising in her chest. When did she agree for her heart to race that fast? When had she let her senses blind her from morals?_

_He grabbed a book from behind her, his face so close to hers. Lyanna quickly decided she was a wolf and she would not be afraid, and touched his jaw, her nails feeling the smoothness of his skin. He opened his mouth, his deep breaths racing as were hers, and he decided for the both of them, and kissed her._

_They had kissed before, on many occasions, then why was it that every time felt different? This time, it felt like reaching the Seven Heavens she did not even believe in. His tongue caressing hers, his nose rubbing against hers, her hand left his jaw and reached for his neck._

_His hair was tied back in a knot and she could feel how both smooth and rough he felt. It lasted forever but it ended so soon. He pecked her lips once again. Both separating without any extra word, each with their book, they sat side by side reading the words but in all honesty, understanding very little, too taken by the moment both had shared._

Every now and then, they shared moments as these, he would run from the council, and Lyanna, from her ladies.

Whenever she was not with Rhaegar, or with her ladies, she was finalizing her gown for her upcoming wedding. Her father would arrive very soon and although it had not been that long, she missed him dearly, and her brothers at that.

Even though Lyanna was sure Brandon would not come, for _there must always be a Stark in Winterfell,_ she still harbored hope.

Finally, on Ned and Ashara’s wedding day, she dressed in her pretty gold and green embroidered silk dress and she sat at the Sept of Baelor next to Rhaegar, Queen Rhaella, all behind Queen Aerys. Viserys was between Rhaegar and the Queen, too bored with the ceremony, until Lyanna gave him three wooden dragons to play with, a smile finding its way back to the little boy’s mouth.

All others spread across the Sept and although she did not share from the Faith of the Seven, nor from any of their beliefs, she did not mind the whole event if she got to see her brother’s ridiculous smile and Ashara’s glow. They were the perfect picture of happiness and Lyanna sent a prayer to the Old Gods, to bless them every day of their lives, even where their weeping eyes could not reach.

She sent them a similar prayer as she felt Rhaegar’s caress on her hand. Across the Sept, a lioness stared at her and the royal family, jealousy flowing through her veins.

* * *

Ned was sad his father had not made it in time, the Mad King had no wish to change the date because the Northerner wanted his father at the event. It had disappointed him deeply, but he hid it away, he wanted to make sure everything went perfectly for Ashara. This was her faith, so he would act as he was instructed to for her, as she had done for him at their Northern ceremony.

Aerys Targaryen did not mind congratulating them, he told Ned that he had gained a pretty headache and sat in his seat. The Queen, on the other hand, kissed his wife and he kissed her hand, she received him to her family, and asked of him only to make sure Ashara was happy. He liked Queen Rhaella, she was kind and warm, nothing like her husband.

Elbert congratulated him happily, as did Lord Dayne and then Ser Arthur, amongst a few not so happy threats. Ned smiled at that, imagining Brandon would probably do the same for Lyanna, if given the chance, even though her sister’s husband would be the Crown Prince.

For a moment, Ned missed Robert. It was very sad to remember what their friendship had come to. They grew up together from such an early age, it was hard to accept Robert cared not for his happiness because of his wounded pride. Had their friendship meant so little to him? He tried to avoid the thought, as they received Lynesse Hightower’s congratulations and all of Lyanna’s ladies as well.

He had been more careful of the lady’s approaches from the moment Lyanna pointed it out to him. All of the Kingsguard presented congratulated him as did Lady Cersei and Lord Tywin Lannister, the rest of the Council did the same as well.

Rhaegar had asked for his help with plans for making King’s Landing safer and cleaner. Ned enjoyed the Prince’s presence and his mind and he was happy Lyanna had not married Robert after all, Rhaegar did not strike him as the sort of man that went to brothels and fathered bastards.

“Ned?” Ashara took him out of his thoughts.

“Oh, pardon me.” He shook his head and shook Rhaegar’s hand, thanking him for his best wishes. After him came his sister, his beautiful and wild sister hidden in a figure of grace and manners.

“Now where is my wildling sister? I think you must have kidnapped her and taken her place, my princes.” He japed and she slapped his chest.

“I am no princess.” She said and Rhaegar corrected her, “yet.”

“Yes, that.” She flushed. “And just so you know, “I still have my breeches and you know how good I can be with a sword.” She smiled sweetly.

“Well, then.” He smiled and kissed both of her cheeks.

“Take good care of her, Ned. Ashara is special.” She said and he nodded.

“And you take care of my big brother, you will never find a better man than he, don’t tell Brandon or Benjen I said this.” She said mischievously and Ashara nodded.

“Thank you, Lya.” She smiled.

“I am sorry, the King wants to open the feast.” Rhaegar said and everyone knew what it meant, they had no choice but to sit before the Mad King as he lost his temper.

Ned had Ashara as his wife for some time now, but after knowing true madness, he had never felt more protective than he was now.

“Come, Ash.” He took her arm and led her to their seats.

* * *

“Another one bites the dust.” Aerys laughed at his own poor joke. “I declare this feast opened.”

He said and left the hall, not wishing to stay there any longer.

“He won’t be missed.” Ashara said quietly and Ned chuckled.

“No, indeed.” He kissed her and Ashara felt complete. With her brothers and the love of her life beside her, Lyanna, Queen Rhaella and Rhaegar around, her family was almost complete. She wished Elia and Oberyn could be here, but she knew her friend had been taken by a fever, and now as a married woman, Elia had her keep to run and her health to care for. Oby would come for Rhaegar and Lyanna’s wedding, and Ashara knew she had to tell Ned about him before Oberyn arrived. Cersei’s power over her would end the moment he heard about it.

“They are calling for the bedding quite soon.” He whispered to her. “I think we should go to our new chambers before they can.” Ned said and she grinned at him.

“Take me away, husband.” She said, and that he did.

* * *

The Prince was near his mother and brother the entire night, his whore suffocating him the entire time, Cersei wanted to scream. She had approached him twice, but he had been taken from her before she could ask him to dance with her.

So the moment she saw him near Jon Connington, she did not think twice.

“My Prince.” She approached and looked to Rhaegar’s pet. “My lord.” She bowed to both slightly, curving her chest to Rhaegar a bit further.

“Lady Cersei, you look lovely.” Lord Connington said, and as the queen of mummery, she knew a fake compliment when she heard one.

“I thank you, my lord.” She said sweetly and looked to Rhaegar, expecting a compliment as well.

“Oh yes, lovely, Lady Cersei.” Rhaegar said and she knew there was no way he was not affected by her form. Cersei knew her beauty, and how rarely men resisted it.

“Would you care for a dance, my prince?” She asked him and he smiled shyly.

“One dance, of course.” Rhaegar said and he took her hand in his and Cersei knew beside him was where she belonged. Nothing ever felt more right, not even Jaime.

She could hear mumbles from Jon Connington but it was well known from those who frequented Court which feelings the Lord of Griffin’s Roost shed for the Crown Prince.

“How are you, Your Grace? It’s been hard to find you lately, so busy working for the good of our people.” Cersei said enjoying his hand on her waist, wishing he could get closer.

“Working with the Small Council, my lady. Life has been pretty intense.” He was always so modest, no man this beautiful should be this humble.

“I heard your father…dismissed his last hand.” She did not want to voice what had actually happened, Aerys had burned the man.

“He has, we are in search of a new one now.” He said and she smiled.

“My father was a great Hand.” She said and he finally smiled.

“Yes, he was indeed, my lady, but I hardly doubt Lord Tywin wants to stay at the Red Keep any more than he already has.” If Father could only handle his pride and endure it a little longer, she would surely benefit from being the Hand Of The King. Cersei knew Aerys would not stay king for long.

“That’s too bad, Westeros saw peace for so long with them working together.” She said proudly.

“A shame indeed.” He nodded and the song was almost over. She did not want to leave his arms, she approached him a bit more and she could see the little mutt staring at her, Cersei nodded slightly in fake politeness, and closed her eyes to enjoy what was left of the song in the arms of the man she loved.

* * *

“I wished my father could be here.” Lyanna murmured to herself but Queen Rhaella heard it.

“I am sorry Aerys could not wait.” Rhaella told her softly.

“It is fine; the King must have had his reasons.” Lyanna did not want to say what she actually had on her mind.

“No, he did not, Sweetling. He just likes to make sure everyone knows he is the king and no will is bigger than his.” Queen Rhaella murmured for Lyanna’s ears only. Her ladies were scattered around the Hall, Lynesse gracing some Lord as Alys held on to Elbert a bit too strongly. Lady Tyrell danced with her husband and the Queen of Thorns seemed rather bored. A fair share of Westeros’ nobility danced and drank at her brother’s wedding feast, it frightened her to think that there would be twice as many people at hers.

“It was exactly what I meant.” Lyanna smiled at the Queen, as if both shared a secret.

“Mommy, I’m sleepy.” Little Viserys whined.

“Are you leaving me already, what about my dance?” Lyanna touched his belly and he chuckled.

“Okay, I will dance with you and then we can go, Mama?” Viserys asked and Rhaella nodded.

“My Prince, I thank you for the honor.” Lyanna said with a smile, as she led Viserys to the dance floor, before they could start, she mumbled something to the minstrel.

Before they started dancing, the minstrel stopped his version of the Off To Gulltown, and started The Bear And The Maiden Fair happily. Lyanna never saw Rhaegar leaving Cersei’s presence and rejoining Lord Connington, she also did not see her brother and his wife sneak out of their own feast. All she saw was Viserys chuckles as they danced as perfectly as a grown woman and a little boy could, it was sweet and enchanting, turning eyes from all around the hall to see the laughter the little prince shared with Lady Lyanna. As the song ended, Viserys wanted another, and another, and another.

The little boy danced four songs with her, until she arrived at her betrothed’s arms. He had a sweet smile on his lips and her, a racing heart.

“You will have to do work, my prince.” She said with a playful smile.

“Whatever do you mean?”

“I think I have already danced to the best Targaryen dancer this evening; you will have to dance a fair amount to do better than your brother.” She bit her lip.

“Do you want to exchange me for him? I am sure it can be done.” He japed.

“Please, do. He knows far more fun games than you do and you are not as cute.” She continued their teasing, she enjoyed it very much. Especially considering how serious he was with all but his mother and brother.

“I am not? Now you have broken my heart, my lady.” He touched his chest as if she injured his heart. Lyanna shrugged.

Rhaegar squeezed her waist, bringing her closer to him. “I do think I kiss far better, or I would like to think so.” He said and she laughed, not minding the stares around her.

“I would not know, but you better.” She said teasingly.

“I promise to always give my best.” He caressed her back.

“Not always, Cersei Lannister might take advantage of your best.” She whispered and he enjoyed her jealousy, it fired up something deep inside him.

“She could never get my best, Lyanna. It has been reserved for you from the day I saw you in that armor.” He whispered the rest of his sentence.

“Dirty and sweating, oh so beautiful.” She mocked herself.

“You do not know what you look like in breeches.” He murmured and she looked up to his indigo beautiful eyes.

“It seems that you do.” She said and he smiled.

“I do.” He whispered, only holding her against his chest, enjoying her so close to him.

* * *

“How frustrating has your night been so far, Sweet Sister?” Jaime did not know what to do with himself, trying really hard to chuckle at Cersei and her delusions. She was looking as if she was the Prince’s betrothal dancing with him, a big smile on her face, as the Prince seemed as neutral as ever.

“Shut up, Jaime.” She said angry, the man she dreamed of dancing with the Northern slut.

“I am the prettiest woman in all of Westeros, what does that bitch have that I do not?” She growled.

“Humor. Lyanna is quite funny once you get to know her.” Jaime said and Cersei looked back at him.

“So you got to know her.” She could not believe her ears, the mutt had Rhaegar and now she wanted Jaime? No, she would not let her.

“Not as you think, but I do guard her whenever she is around the Prince or he asks me to.” Jaime answered.

“She is not a Targaryen princess yet, she should not be allowed to have the Kingsguard on her protection.” Cersei was fuming, she was getting tired of failing on all of her attempts, their wedding was approaching and she was running out of ideas to make Rhaegar fall in love with her.

“Tell that to the prince, I am sure he will love to hear it.” Jaime was ironic.

“Irony does not suit you, brother. Shut up and go watch your new whore.” Cersei said and walked away, deciding to use the information he had given her. If Rhaegar would not choose her of his own free will, maybe he would have to be forced to.

Aerys had denied her once, but after knowing how wrong other women were for his sons, there would be no higher born lady on the realm for him, especially now the Dornish whore had married the Hightower heir.

She just had to find a way to expose Lyanna Stark for what she was.

* * *

“Rhaegar.” Jon interrupted the conversation between the Crown Prince and his lady.

“Oh, Jon. Hello.” Rhaegar smiled, he had clearly been drinking, his cheeks were flushed, but not too much, his prince never lost control.

“I don’t think I have ever introduced you before, Lyanna, this is Jon Connington, Lord of the Griffin’s Roost.” He introduced him smiling, and turned to Jon. “Jon, this is Lady Lyanna Stark of Winterfell. My betrothed.”

“It’s a pleasure, Lord Connington.” She smiled and Jon kissed her hand, as if evaluating the woman from head to toe.

“How did you like the wedding, my lady? Have you ever been to a Southern wedding?” Jon asked her.

“I have, actually. Once before, at White Harbor. But there is something about a wedding at night that I most definitely prefer.” She said innocently.

“I’ve only ever been to one and it was beautiful.” Rhaegar added.

“It was, was it not?” She smiled.

“Prince Rhaegar, may we speak?” Lord Velaryon called for his attention and he had to go, kissing Lyanna’s hand and excusing herself to leave her to Jon.

“You are lucky to marry a man as Rhaegar. He is good and kind.” Jon added, Lyanna looked at him, really looked.

“I am.” She said with a smile.

“She is not.” Jon Connington pointed his head to Cersei Lannister, who approached Rhaegar with her father and Lyanna chuckled quietly.

“She hates me, I am quite certain.” Lyanna had always been used to being around men, having grown up without many girlfriends and without a mother.

“She and most ladies in the realm, Lady Lyanna. But a lioness hate burns a bit brighter, I guess.” Lord Connington said.

“Well, she might wish to burn me but nothing burns like the cold.” She said with a confidence she did not know where it came from. Maybe her wolf’s blood.

“I was thinking you would find trouble at Court, my lady.” Jon said, “but I think Court might find trouble in you.” He said surprisingly admiring the girl.

“Please, call me Lyanna.” She told him, and Jon nodded.

“Lyanna.” He repeated, amused.

* * *

“Alone, at last.” Ashara said and Ned smiled at his wife.

“Now you’re mine in all ways one can be.” He said proudly.

“I have been yours in every way long before today, Ned.” Ashara smiled, and she turned her back to him.

Her dress was beautiful, lilac Myrish lace adorned with embroidered wolves howling to the stars. No moon, underneath her lace there was an indigo velvet dress that covered her corset. Her dress told the story of a shining star lighting up the wolf’s sky, much like their own story.

He kissed her naked shoulder, as his hand smoothed over her stomach. His lips traveling over her back as his hands traveled over her chest until they reached her back, detangling the laces that kept her skin from his touch.

Ned loved everything about his wife, and he was glad they had avoided a bedding ceremony once again. The sight of her naked body as the dresses fell from it would be his and his alone. He ignored the memory of another man ever having seen it first, it did not matter, he would be her last.

“Ned, I have to—” He silenced her with a kiss, tilting her face to his, until he turned her around, finally catching her and throwing her onto the bed.

“Someone’s eager.” Ashara gasped.

“A man must do his duty.” He said as he stripped himself of his clothes.

“Well, then let me do mine and come here now, my Wolf.” She approached him, still taking off his tunic, letting his breeches fall to the ground, leaving him as naked as she was.

“Far be it from me to stop you from doing your duty, my lady.” He joked and before he could reach her, she reached him. Her hands traveling over his chest as her tongue gave Ned delicious love bites, that got him moaning every time.

“Ash.” He groaned as she bit a spot on the side of his throat, her hand so low she could feel the hairs surrounding his manhood.

He was semi-hard already, craving to be touched, but she was in for a play. She got up from bed and threw his back on it instead, his legs falling open, his torso lying back. His proud member now aching hard for her.

“Ashara.” He almost reprehended her as she massaged his thighs, her lips touching his stomach, spreading her love for him.

“What is it, my lord husband? Is there something you want?” She teased him, her hands nearly on his crotch, his balls so close to her.

He grunted something as she kissed his thighs, she was enjoying his panting body, the build up between them.

“Please, I need you.” He let out a desperate whine.

“As you wish, my love.” She said and her hand reached his member, pumping him a couple times, enough to get his pre-cum leaking out of his tip. She admired her husband’s masculinity, sending all Gods a thanking note as she took him in her mouth.

Despite the falsehoods Court had spread about her, Ashara was no experienced woman, she barely considered her and Oberyn’s first night, she felt her body coming alive the first night she danced with Eddard Stark.

As she wrapped her mouth around his cock, it gave her pleasure to pleasure him. She liked the sides of his shaft, up and down, her teeth scraping slightly enough to make Ned tremble. She took him all on her mouth, his member touching the back of her throat, instead of gagging, she just took it out, before sucking him all back again.

He trembled and moaned loudly, she loved it. Sucking him up and down, her hands playing with his balls, and Ned thought he had never been this hard before. She pleasured him thoroughly, his hand touching her head lovingly, her hair was smooth and he enjoyed the touch.

Her head going up and down on him, Ned was sure he would peak at any moment, her mouth was warm and her hands so talented. She blew a little air on his member and it took everything in him not to explode, she knew just what to do to drive him insane.

“Ashara.” He groaned, and got up from bed, holding her waist with two hands, bringing her to his lap. He wanted to pleasure her in all ways he knew, but he ached for her warmth.

“How am I with my duties?” She asked with mischief, his shaft hard against her cunt, as she danced on her lap, continuing his torture.

“You are being highly dutiful, my lady.” He said lovingly, touching her face, bringing it to his, kissing her softly.

Ashara touched his face and held on to his neck as she moved her hips against him and Ned took his engorged cock in hand and entered her. She moaned loudly, accepting his form inside her, both waiting a while, him to stop himself from cumming, her enjoying his girth inside her body.

“Ned,” she moaned loudly as she began to move, lifting her body and coming down again, slow and hard. Their movements began, slow and teasing, they were not fucking, they were making love. They were sealing the pacts they made for one another, both at Winterfell’s Godswood, as in the Sept of Baelor.

Ashara’s hips danced against Ned’s lap, as he pumped inside her, a thousand times and one, a wolf howling in pleasure for his star, and the star sharing his pleasure, reaching her peak the same moment as he did.

He touched her right above her cunt and Ashara screamed, his shaft hard and slow, as he grabbed her ass bring her impossibly close to him. Ashara trembled against Ned’s neck, his right hand massaging her nub, his cock reaching impossibly deep inside her, his left hand massaging her plump ass cheek.

Ashara’s soft wet walls clenched around him and he peaked, flooding her with his seed as he’d done many times before. He continued to massage her nub, and not long after she came. She usually did first, but with all the previous teasing, Ned thanked his Gods he had not peaked earlier.

The waves of pleasure traveling through his limbs, the shocks he felt taking over from his spine to his entire body, leaking every bit of seed he had on him. Ashara’s mind an explosion of a thousand colors behind her closed lids, enjoying the warmness that flooded her insides.

She went soft on his lap, as if her limbs turned to mush, he let himself fall on the bed, taking her with him. He moved higher up the bed, still inside of her as he took her with him. He was soft after their love making. Ashara came down from his body, feeling empty without him, but with a satisfied smile on her lips.

“Ned?” She asked him softly, he was half-asleep.

“Yes, my love? Give me a few moments, or days. You spent me.” He chuckled jokingly.

“I have something to tell you.” She said, her heart beating incredibly fast.

“Was is it?” He murmured, and she took his hand, resting it on her stomach. He did not seem to understand her message and asked her again to give him some time to rest.

“No, Ned,” she pressed his hand against her belly once again and he jumped from where he stood and she laughed.

“Ashara.” He said scared.

“I am with child.” She bit her lip, expecting an answer from him. A pregnant silence took place.

“I don’t know what I did to deserve this life, but I have never been more grateful.” He said and kissed her thoroughly. Not long after, he came down to her belly and lavished it with kisses, speaking to their coming baby, full of a happiness he had never known before.

* * *

“I’ll be leaving the Red Keep tomorrow, my prince.” Tywin greeted Rhaegar before leaving the hall.

“It has been a pleasure to have you, my lord. I believe we will meet again at Riverrun.” He said and Tywin nodded.

“Take your family with you.” Rhaegar said, but Tywin knew what it meant.

“I will, we’ll meet again in four moon turns.” Lord Tywin bowed to his future King.

“It is a shame not have you for my wedding, my lord.” Rhaegar added.

“The Rock needs me, my prince. I wish you all the happiness.” He said a bit too dry, but Rhaegar knew better, it was his daughter he wanted Rhaegar to wed.

“I thank you, safe travels, Lord Tywin.” Rhaegar shook his hand and the man left, Rhaegar looked behind him to Lyanna, who laughed with Lady Blackwood.

He still had three moon turns enduring his father’s madness and after his praise for Lyanna, the King had been asking them to dine with him night after night, always commenting on Lyanna’s form, and it drove Rhaegar insane.

However, he still had four months of library meetings, nights beside her, and eventually, so much more. He wanted to make time pass faster so he could stop his mother’s suffering, it almost made him feel guilty to fall in love as his mother fell into despair.

But Aerys’ days as the Mad King were coming to an end, he would make sure his father never burned anyone ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO?  
> I know everyone's annoyed at Cersei right now but come on, considering the scheming creature that she was with Robert, IMAGINE WHAT SHE WOULD DO TO GET RHAEGAR IF HE WAS ALIVE? She wants him and we know 'no one walks away from her', she wants what she wants and she can get pretty delusional on her pursuit!  
> I hope you guys enjoy it, I wrote it with love!  
> Kudos and comments feeds the muse, guys! <3  
> Thanks for reading and commenting, I love you guys! <333


	22. Mothers and Daughters, Fathers and Sons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhaegar grows impatient with his father, while a bond grows stronger between Rhaella, Lyanna and Ashara. Good news are shared and schemings are put to action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii everyone! How's your day going?  
> It took me a little longer to post this time, I think I got a bit upset by some comments (which I already deleted!), and I let it take me off my path. Don't worry, I won't let it happen again.  
> I thought about it, If I should share this or not but I decided to do it so you guys might think twice before leaving a writer a bad comment. I'm not even talking about RxL haters, I'm talking about mean and unpolite people.  
> But worry not, I'm back and I'm going my own way here.  
> I won't speed up my story or change my plot to please a wish or two, we're going somewhere, guys, and If I start skipping things, they won't make sense in future. So please keep it in mind that I know what I'm doing, I love to hear your wishes, your theories and your opinions, but I won't change my script with rude and threatening comments, ok? If you don't like the story, don't read it. Just be kind in the comments, I'm a writer but I'm a human being with feelings and I'm not being paid to write, I do it out of love. I have a badly injured arm and my own personal struggles, you being mean doesn't help or makes me want to write. 
> 
> That being said, I want to thank my friends for supporting me through the good and the bad moments, you guys are my rock. THANK YOU TO ALL THE LOVELY COMMENTS WITH GOOD INTENTION AND HONEST CURIOSITY, your voices are louder than any hateful ones. Let me know what you think of the chapter, and spoiler alert: the wedding will happen at chapter 23 lol 
> 
> Sorry for ranting, but I had to get it out...  
> Thank you to my beautiful beta and personal sunshine, Fairytalelovr, this girl is precious, guys.

“I’m with child.” Ashara whispered to Lyanna. They were at her solar but this was King’s Landing and one just never knows.

“Oh my, seven hells! That is amazing, Ashara. Oh, Ned is going to be a father.” Lyanna almost jumped up and down in happiness, her face the pure image of cheerfulness and love.

“Shhhhh!” Ashara shushed her, afraid of someone hearing it.

“Sorry! Oh, brother.” Lyanna jumped on Ned, with a fond smile and a huge happiness taking over her entire self. “You will be the best father there is, I know it.” She whispered to him, touching his face and Ashara touched her stomach in happiness.

“We wanted you to know, even if we are not telling anyone yet, at least until Lord Rickard arrives.” Ashara said, sitting at Lyanna’s futon, her back aching even though her stomach was still as flat as one could expect, the Maester she had asked for had told her she was around two moon turns, promising her to say no word to the Grand Maester.

“Not even Arthur? He will surely enjoy having another little Dayne running around him.” Lyanna smiled, she had been spending a lot of time around Rhaegar, and with him, it came Ser Arthur. He was usually quiet and discreet, giving them space and privacy, but both her and Rhaegar enjoyed his company, having him approaching them for talks and amusement every now and then.

“Oh, not even him. He would be too obvious, you should see him and Viserys. He dotes on the boy. Do not say I told anyone, but Arthur loves children.” Ashara said.

“Now that is one thing no one could ever guess about the Sword of the Morning.” Lyanna giggled.

“I have to go and meet the Prince and Lord Connington.” Ned rose from his seat, a silly smile playing on his face.

“And lying to Ser Arthur Dayne, I can’t wait to see how it goes.” Lyanna chuckled and Ashara shook her head, amused.

“I will see you later,” his wife rose to kiss him and with a peck, he went on his way.

“I couldn’t wait to share this with you, Lya.” Ashara said with loving eyes to her good sister as Ned left them alone. They had become close throughout this mad journey that her life had taken from the moment they left Harrenhal.

“I am glad it is you, I cannot imagine anyone being a better match for my big brother.” Lyanna smiled.

“I am glad too. Although I am sure that Hightower creature would not mind taking my place.” Ashara said angrily.

“Well, it’s a good thing that she does not have a say in your life or Ned’s, is it not?” Lyanna said, everyone had noticed Lynesse Hightower’s advances towards Ned, and it pleased her as much as it pleased Ashara.

“I know we are meant to wish for boys, especially as our firstborn, but I hope it is a girl.” Ashara said, touching her stomach and Lyanna smiled.

“You can have beautiful little boys next time, if you want a girl, ask the gods. They can hear us, you know?” Lyanna remembered the time Old Nan told her the gods listened to their wishes, if you were away from home, you only had to ask the winds, and they would carry your heart’s desires to the North, to the heart trees.

“I thought they only heard yours and where they could see.” Ashara asked, slightly shy.

“You are one of us, now, Ash. And Nan always says they can hear us wherever we are, we only need to tell the winds, they will carry our wishes for us.” She said and Ashara nodded.

“Your Gods sound so much simpler than ours.” She added.

“The North is a harsh land, we do not have time for fancies, so I guess we are a little more straight to the point.” Lyanna said.

“A little? Way more, I would say. And I think I like them better.” Ashara bit her lip.

“A good thing you are one of us now.” She said with a smile, and approached her good sister in a hug. Both women suddenly enjoying a sisterhood neither had in quite a while for one, and for the other, ever. 

* * *

“You called for me, my king?” Rhaegar walked amongst the dragon skulls until he arrived before his father and asked.

“Yes, come here, boy.” Aerys wanted him closer, Rhaegar could see blood smeared on his clothes, he would always cut himself on the throne. Suddenly, Rhaegar remembered Aegon’s words, _“A King should never sit easy”_ , and also the saying that whenever a king was cut by the molten blades of their enemies, it meant he was deemed unworthy of the seat. Rhaegar then remembered how the men called his father _, King Scab_.

“I want to know what you would have to speak about with that traitor, Tywin. He’s conspiring against me, Rhaegar. I know he is. If I find out you are helping him, then Viserys will one day be a much suited king because I’ll have your head, boy.” His father’s eyes were black with madness, the lilac of it almost gone along with his sanity.

“I would never do that you, father.” He would feel bad about his lie, if he could not recall all the bodies turned to ash, or his mother’s screams at night.

“You had better not. You think I am insane? I am not mad, I have ears and eyes, more than this, more than the ones you look at, you stupid boy.” Aerys sneered.

“I would never, Father.” Rhaegar insisted.

“I am your king, call me so.” Aerys screamed, echoing through the Throne Room.

“I beg your pardon, my king.” Rhaegar went down on his knee, wondering how it all went to shit.

“The Stark girl has wide hips; she will bear you a fair amount of children if it all goes right.” The King’s voice was back to its proper tone.

“You were wise in your choice, Your Grace.” Oh, but he did not know how wise.

“Bed her well, Rhaegar. Or I will do it myself.” Seven Hells, Rhaegar would rather become a kinslayer than ever let his father anywhere near Lyanna.

“I will do as you say, Your Grace.” Rhaegar answered him.

“Good, don’t give me reasons to go against my will. The Lannister whore is out for you, they plan my death and her father wants her on the throne. I would rather die than ever see that.” No lion would sit next to him on that throne, it would be a wolf, a fierce she-wolf with a gracious beauty and all that iron underneath.

“Cersei Lannister is nothing to me.” Rhaegar affirmed.

“I do not care of what she is or not to you, do not impregnate that bitch. Don’t give Tywin what he wants. Fuck her if you must, but if you get her pregnant, I make sure she and the child never breathe again.” Aerys almost spat on his face, had he been any closer, mayhap…

“Lyanna is my betrothed.” Rhaegar added.

“With a good enough cunt, and I am not one to threaten. Impregnate Lyanna Stark, or I will.” Now he would die before he ever let that happen.

“Now go and leave my sight. I see all you do, Rhaegar. Do not forget that I am everywhere, and I know everything.” Aerys growled, Rhaegar only nodded.

“As you should, my king. No one ought to have more power than the Protector of the Realm.” He said the words he knew his father wanted to hear.

“Out.” The King screamed, and Rhaegar walked between dragon skulls thinking how his father was no dragon at all.

* * *

“He is getting worse by the day, Rhaegar. We have to do this now. You should have seen how easily he burned those whores, and they were with child. Just because a man accused her of theft. He did not even give her a trial,” Rhaegar imagined he would not. He probably was dying to burn someone and they were his meal of the day, “It was as if just wanted to see their flesh burn, regardless if they were innocent or not.” Jon was nervous, not that it was a rare sight, but lately it had become worse, to live with his father’s actions seemed to have everyone on edge.

“He visited your lady mother right after.” Ser Oswell added, with none of the humor his voice usually possessed, and all but his good brother knew what it meant. The question rose in his eyes, eyes so similar to Lyanna’s.

“I spoke to Lord Tywin, he is bringing his army to Riverrun, Lord Arryn will keep his prepared and the Tyrells have done the same. Lady Olenna seemed quite excited with the possibility of dethroning my father, not that I blame her. We know he burned a Redwyne last year.” He snorted. “Lord Hoster Tully will give me his armies to march back into the city alongside his brother.

“Have you spoken to Lord Velaryon? Maybe he— “

“He would side with my father. We all know he is my father’s lap dog, Jon. Let us handle only the people we think that can be trusted.” Rhaegar said.

“How about my father? I am sure he would send the Stark army for you, the entire North would.” Ned added, wondering.

“The North is far, Lord Stark, further away from all of the Kingdoms, enough for rumors to reach my father before we can do something about it. I will march back into the city with Lyanna and Ashara, a few days later, the armies will follow. I will open the doors for them and we will send my father to Dragonstone, where he will rest on a cell forever. He will never be able to harm anyone ever again.” Rhaegar finished.

“Can we not send our ladies to Dragonstone? Will it be safe for them to stay here?” Ned asked and Rhaegar looked back at him.

“I have considered it a lot.” He said, pushing his hair back nervously. “I wanted to, but in time of war, It’s hard to find trustworthy guards that cannot be bought. I think we might keep them safer here, we can have two of our Kingsguards at Maidenvault. We will have to think further about it.” Rhaegar was still confused, his only certainty was that he wanted to make sure Lyanna, his mother, Viserys, Ashara and their ladies to be safe. However, it was hard to fight if your head kept thinking about their welfare.

“We will think of something, we are three months away from that still, although I do think you should speak to my father, Rhaegar. I know the North is far but it is also loyal and dutiful.” Ned insisted, and Rhaegar nodded.

“I will speak to your father once he is here.” He agreed.

“Now for more uncomfortable matters.” Jon started.

“More? I find it hard to believe, my friend.” Rhaegar scoffed.

“You need an heir, Rhaegar. Viserys is not enough and you know it. Your supporters need to know that in case anything goes wrong, they will have your blood ascending after you.” Jon added.

“I know, I am marrying next week, if you do remember, my friend.” Rhaegar tried to stop his annoyance from showing, why was it that everyone took their day to warn him about his bedding? That matter concerned only himself and his wife to be.

“I know; I just want you to…”

“Oh right, uncomfortable. Yes.” Ned flushed, understanding the Stormlord words pretty well.   

“You will be men and wife; I just want you to remember that.” Jon seemed upset as well, although not half awkward as himself and Ned. Speaking of impregnating his sister hardly seemed proper.

“Thank you for your concern, Jon.” Rhaegar tried closing the matters without being rude, this had been odd enough for us all, except for Arthur that carried an amused smile that Rhaegar jokingly wanted out of his face, as he enjoyed his friend’s awkwardness.

A knock was heard and all the four of them looked to the door, which was being guarded by Jaime Lannister at one end and Arthur himself around the balcony.

“Rhaegar? Are you there? I want to play, Rhaegar.” They heard Viserys’ words and Rhaegar’s broody face opened in a warm smile. He said he could come inside and the little boy entered like lightening, fast and energetic, amusing everyone.

“Come, Arthur. You seem to be enjoying yourself far too much, let me challenge you for a duel.” He said japing and Viserys got excited.

“Would you like to accompany us, my lords? Exercise can help us put our brains into thinking.” Rhaegar invited Ned and Jon, but Jon shook his head.

“The King expects me at the throne room very soon,” he gave Rhaegar a knowing eye, he knew his father distrusted the Stormlands for the fact that their cousins shared blood and could easily ascend to the throne in a coup. _Not so easily, father. Another one of your blood will ascend soon. The people need me to._ Rhaegar thought uneasy.

So they all followed to the training yard, where he beat Ser Arthur and Ned, but pretended to lose to Viserys, who was overjoyed. His brother’s smile reminded him what he was fighting for. The training did give him what he needed, reassurance.

* * *

Lyanna and Ashara had spent a good part of their morning with the Queen. Ashara could not hide her secret from Rhaella and soon they were speaking of motherhood and what lay ahead. Cersei and the other ladies had been dismissed, the Queen wished to have only their presence that morning, with a little more privacy.

“Do not change subject, sometimes I wonder about you.” Rhaella asked, her eyes on Lyanna.

“Whatever do you mean?” Lyanna frowned, Ashara’s eyes knowing.

“I know you lost your mother way too early and you grew up amongst men. If you ever need someone to talk about womanly matters, I am here for you.” Rhaella caressed her hand and Lyanna felt a warmth in her chest.

She had never had a mother, her heart always ached for one as she pretended not to need it, playing with her brothers and the kids around Winterfell, growing up as one of them.

“Thank you.” It was the only thing that she could say, being too emotional for that.

“I met your mother once, at a tourney the King ordered all to show. She was beautiful, and very nice, she had a beautiful smile.” Rhaella said and Lyanna’s eyes jumped. She did not know the Queen had known her mother.

“I did not know that.” She whispered, but Rhaella heard.

“I believe she was pregnant with you, my dear. She was radiant, even so early in the pregnancy.” It shocked Lyanna, her father did not enjoy tourneys and the fact that her mother had gone to one beside him while pregnant with her had been quite surprising.

At some point during their talk, Ashara had to run to the privy, her morning sickness kicking in.

“You are good for Rhaegar; it has been a while ever since I last saw him smile so often. I don’t think he ever did. Not even as a child — my boy was born smart and he loves his books much more than he enjoys other people’s company. When he was younger, he would sit next to me and read his endless books as I sewed or read as well. He was quiet and kind, until one day he said that he wanted to learn swordsmanship and he excelled in that as well.”

“He seems to be good in everything he does.” Lyanna bit back a smile, thinking of his lips and how he kissed her; all the places he had kissed her.

“Have you ever heard him sing?” Rhaella disrupted her lustful thoughts.

“I have.” Lyanna remembered her tears as she heard his song.

“He is a wonderful singer and a marvelous harpist. He can play other instruments as well, but the harp is definitely his favorite.” The Queen said as a proud mother

“I will keep that in mind.” Lyanna smiled.

“Sorry to interrupt.” Ashara returned, a glass of water in hand.

“Are you feeling better, my child?” Rhaella asked her, Ashara had been sick the entire day still.

“I am now.” She smiled to both women.

“It doesn’t last forever; you know? It usually gets better in a couple of moon turns.” Rhaella whispered enough so that Ser Lewyn couldn’t hear.

“I sure hope so. My dresses are starting to get loose.” Ashara snorted.

“Oh, and soon they won’t fit you, so enjoy it while you can.” Rhaella laughed and Ashara blushed, Lyanna couldn’t keep her happiness away from her face. Her big brother would be a father. What a joy!

“I would be upset but the opportunity of having new dresses can never make me sad.” Ashara said with a grin, Rhaella chuckled.

“Whenever you need outfits, Lya, I am at your service.” Ashara added and Lyanna thanked her. She was not used to having so many ladies around her, let alone being friends with them. It felt nice, different from how the boys had always treated her.

“Nothing will make you happier than having your children in your arms, it is a feeling without measure.” Rhaella’s voice was warm, yet quiet.

“I think this one will be a girl.” Ashara said excitedly.

“A girl, how lovely it would be, Ashara.” She said with a smile, soon taken by her memories, followed a sadness hardly seen on her. “My first was Rhaegar, but after him I lost two still in my belly. Grand Maester Pycelle said it was too soon to tell, but somehow I knew it was a girl, a mother always knows.” Rhaella’s eyes were far away. “The first child I had after Rhaegar was a girl as well, Shaena, although she never breathed, then my little Daeron, he only got see six moon turns. He was a lovely thing, eyes as indigo as Rhaegar’s.” She fiddled with her hands. “I beg your pardon, I am bringing us all down. It’s not easy forgetting a child, even an unborn one, a mother never forgets.” Rhaella’s voice decayed in a mix of sadness and longing.

“It is also a heavy burden to carry alone, my queen. We are here to listen.” Lyanna’s voice as quiet as Rhaella’s.

“You will never love anyone more than you love your children, you two will learn that with time.” Rhaella said.

“I cannot wait to meet my little girl. It’s strange how much I love her and I do not even know her yet. I do not imagine what I would do if I lost her.” Ashara said with a shy smile.

“I hope you never have to know, darling.”

“I will tell you two something I never told anyone.” The Queen said coyly, “I dream of a little girl sometimes. I do not know if it is my grieving heart or just my mind playing tricks on me. She has my heart and eyes, none of my lord husband’s ways and she is beautiful and joyful.” Queen Rhaella was just a mother at that moment, speaking of her heart’s deepest wishes.

“Who knows, my queen? The future belongs to the gods, and we know close to nothing of it.” Lyanna spoke and Rhaella smiled.

“Oh Sweetling, who knows indeed, however, my little Viserys keeps me busy enough.” The Queen chuckled and her ladies followed.

“Why are you laughing, Mama?” Viserys appeared sweaty and smiley.

“Lady Lyanna cannot stop amusing us.” The Queen said, playing it coy.

“I think we have a natural, mother.” Rhaegar appeared before them, just as sweaty, followed by Ser Arthur and Ned.

“Is that so? Well, I am glad to know both of my children are such natural talented swordsmen.” Rhaella spoke and Viserys smiled widely.

“I beat Rhaegar today, Mama. And my sword is so much smaller than his. I am talented, Arthur said so.” Viserys was so very proud of himself, everyone bit back their laughter, to not diminish his pride and joy.

“My ladies.” Rhaegar greeted them, and Lyanna bit her lip. Rhaegar looked curiously good sweaty and panting. Something about it brought warmth to her center, she hardly understood the feeling.

Both men did the same and as they had their luncheon, Rhaegar took Lyanna’s arm for a walk. It was an odd day outside, pouring rain and all that. As if the skies reiterated his mood.

“You are so quiet today, is everything okay?” Lyanna whispered to him, her other hand caressing his hand, he smiled.

“Yes, it’s just that being the crown prince can be a stressful. The people in the Small Council are as a big of a help as the chairs they sit on.” He shook his head and she felt bad for him. So much responsibility and so little power to act on it, having a mad father and useless advisors.

“Maybe when you are king, you can make a few changes around here.” She whispered very low, and he gave her a side smile.

“I plan on it.” He whispered back.

“There’s something else, your smile is not reaching your eyes.”

“You seem to be quite acquainted with my eyes and smiles, my lady. Are you growing fond of me?” He japed and she chuckled, flushing a little.

“So?” She tried to avoid speaking of her feelings.

“It is nothing, there is a lot to do until you need to worry about it, I promise you.” He said and she nodded, still not satisfied enough to let it go, but satisfied enough to forget it for the moment.

They went to the library, where they stayed the entire afternoon, reading books side by side, discussing tales, sharing thoughts. 

* * *

Not long after, Lord Rickard arrived. Lyanna was close to jumping up and down in excitement: it had been a while since she had last seen her father, and she missed him dearly.

The moment Lord Stark got down from his horse, Lyanna jumped on her father, making those around her laugh. He did too, and after a while, he pushed her away so he could look at his daughter.

“It is good to see you, Lyanna. You look happy.” He said with a shy smile, so similar to Ned’s, Lyanna thought.

“I am father, and I have missed you and Ben a lot.” She replied and he pointed a finger behind him.

“Your brother has missed you more than he cares to admit.” He said and her smile grew twice as wide.

“Lord Stark, it is a pleasure to meet you.” Rhaegar approached them, shaking his soon-to-be good-father’s hand.

“I see that you fulfilled your promise of making sure my daughter was happy, Your Grace.” He said and the Prince bit back a smile. Lyanna did not want her father to know of their clandestine kisses and touches that helped make her that happy. She flushed deeply.

“I take my promises seriously.” He said calmly.

Rhaegar could hear Lyanna and Benjen’s meeting, her happy voice and his shy one, both were so close that one could mistake them for twins. Lyanna seemed to be as happy as she had been in quite some time and it brought Rhaegar some unwelcomed feelings, that he was stealing her from home, although he knew she would not stay at Winterfell had she not been here with him, and a thousand times her here beside him than near his whoring cousin.

Ned greeted their father, and Lord Rickard Stark seemed delighted to see Ashara once again, which only brought joy to the Dornish lady. Everyone greeted and Lord Rickard was brought before the King.

The King was cold and distant, sending them on their way faster than acceptable but none complained. The Queen seemed quite happy to receive Lyanna and her family, which they would share quite soon.

The afternoon was shared with food, talk and joy. It was not until Ned and Ashara shared their news with the Stark lord that news was told to Ser Arthur, Prince Rhaegar, and the King. Aerys hardly seemed to care, so their next days were filled with joy while solemnity ruled their nights as the King demanded them to share supper day after day.

Two days before their wedding, Lord Rickard asked his daughter to meet with her betrothed at her chambers, without her presence. Lyanna thought it to be odd and she wanted to know what had it been about.

She never did.

When she had asked her lord father, he told her she had too much on her mind already, that she should worry about her wedding and nothing else. She hated it, she felt as she had whenever the boys were allowed activities that she was not.

A day before their wedding, Lyanna went to Rhaegar to find answers. 

* * *

“Rhaegar?” She called him, he was deep into his reading, sitting right across from her.

“Yes, Lyanna?” He asked her, noticing the curiosity in her big expressive eyes.

“What was it that you and my father had to speak without my presence?” She asked him, taking the Prince by surprise.

“Oh.” He exclaimed and she squeezed her eyes at him.

“Oh.” She imitated him. “So?” She seemed quite determined.

“He wanted to know about our plans for Riverrun and if we have any plans to go to Winterfell after it.” He blurted out, Lyanna did not seem to believe it.

“Why would he not ask that in front of me?” Lyanna asked bothered.

“I do not know, my lady. I would not want to question your lord father.” Rhaegar moved where he sat.

“Is it my lady now? What are you not telling me, Rhaegar?” She closed her book and sat up straight looking deep into his eyes.

“I will tell you one day, I promise you.” He answered and she was still not pleased.

“I’m asking you to trust me, Lyanna. Please, trust me here, you are better not knowing yet.” He asked her in a way that bothered her, because she was inclined to accept it.

“I am trusting you, you not telling me is you not trusting me.” She insisted.

“I assure you it has nothing to do with trust on my end.” He answered and she considered it for a moment.

“Fine. But you will tell me soon.” She demanded and he nodded, taking her hand in his to kiss, to which she still flushed.

“I will tell you soon.” Rhaegar added and she went back to her book on the Red Mountains of Dorne, not yet satisfied but certain he would tell her in time. 

* * *

Cersei noticed Jaime outside of the Prince’s solar. She knew he might make her job here more difficult but nothing a little attention could not help. She fixed her dress, her cleavage shyly showing enough to tease, not enough to lose respect.

“Brother.” She appeared before him with a fake smile.

“Cersei, I am rather busy. We can speak later.” Jaime clearly imagined she was there for him. Not this time.

“I’m here to have an audience with the Prince.” She spoke with smugness on her face.

“He is otherwise engaged, Cersei. In every sense of the word.” Jaime rolled his eyes and Cersei ignored his answered.

“Stop being silly and do your job, Jaime. I am here to see the Prince and I will not leave until I lay my eyes on him.” She put her hands on her waist.

“This is getting tiring, sister. He already has a princess, and a beautiful one at that.” Smugness could be found now all over Jaime’s expression.

“Are you saying she is prettier than me?” Something about his affirmation awoke her anger.

“I am saying she is beautiful and graceful.” Her answered with a smile she hated.

“That _snark_ is anything but graceful.” Cersei scoffed.

“Now that is not for you to decide, is it?” She wanted to slap away his presumption.

“Tell Prince Rhaegar I am here and in need of an audience, Ser.” Her voice was cold and distant, as she would speak to a common soldier in duty.

Jaime rolled his eyes but did as she asked. Cersei enjoyed his jealousy but she had no time for that at the moment. Time was not in her favor this time.

After Rhaegar answered Jaime’s knock, she was let inside.

“Lady Cersei, to what do I owe you the honor?” The Prince asked her with politeness.

“My Prince, I must ask you for something. I would rather that Lord Connington could leave us for a moment, if I am not being inconvenient.” She did not like that man, it was clear he lusted for the prince as clearly as she did, a freak in the eyes of the gods.

“I’m afraid he is the Prince of the Seven Kingdoms, Lady Cersei. He has urgent business, therefore I cannot leave, we have much to work on.” Lord Connington had the audacity to answer her.

“Jon, please.” Rhaegar asked of his friend, who silenced himself and sat near Rhaegar’s table.

“My lady, would it bother you greatly?” Rhaegar asked her and she knew there was nothing she would not do for him.

“My father said these were secret matters.” She insisted, there was a chance the freak knew of Rhaegar’s plans but he did not know hers and she did not wish him to.

“If Lord Tywin meant what I think he did, Lord Connington is fully aware of our future events.” The Prince reassured her and she was out of excuses.

“Oh.” She faked innocence and surprise.

“You were saying, my lady…” Lord Connington said and she faked her best dutiful face.

“Yes, my father asked me to go to the wedding at Riverrun. He wants me to meet Lord Edmure Tully, he thinks a great alliance might come from such meeting.” As if she would ever marry so lowly, not even before Aegon had the Tullys ever been royalty, a boy of his age and station hardly deserved her time.

“Isn’t he very young?” Jon Connington asked and she almost rolled her eyes.

“Not all of us get to marry for love, Lord Connington. I am sure the Prince had little as choosing in his companion as I do.” Everyone knew how the Prince was told to marry the child, her poor prince. “Not that Lady Lyanna isn’t lovely.” She added as the Prince’s expression turned displeased.

“She is indeed, a rare rose.” Jon answered and Cersei was quite aware what sort of flower he was.

“Indeed.” Rhaegar nodded with a coy smile. Cersei hated it deeply.

“If Lord Tywin thinks you should go, it will be our pleasure to take you, Lady Cersei. I am sure Edmure Tully will be very pleasant, and betrothals do not mean marriage must come right away.” His Grace said and she saw the meaning behind his words.

“Indeed it doesn’t, my prince.” She smiled smug.

“It should though, one never knows what might happen between the betrothal and the future date.” The stupid Stormlord said.

“That is meant to make everything all the more interesting, my lord. We plan, but fate always happens.” Cersei added, remembering her plans for a certain betrothal.

“Very wise of you, Lady Cersei.” Prince Rhaegar added, with a distant look. Cersei fantasized that he dreamt of them, of their surprising future. She did too, at night.

“Thank you, my prince.” Cersei bowed to the Crown Prince and turned to nod to his advisor, she would make sure he would be sent back to his hole once she was queen. “Lord Connington.”

She left satisfied, her hips moving enough to tease Rhaegar, and in a way, to mock the man beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo?  
> How did you guys like it?  
> Cersei won't stop scheming will she? #JonConNOTPLEASED, that's for sure haha  
> Also, anyone caught a foreshadowing or two here? Oh, I can't wait to hear it!  
> Thanks for all the lovely comments, you guys are amazing.  
> Kudos and comments feed the muse, y'all. Keep 'em coming! :)  
> Next chapter: THE WEDDING! :)


	23. From This Day, Until The End Of My Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day has finally come for Rhaegar and Lyanna to be bound as one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, we're finally here, y'all.  
> I honestly didn't know it would take this long to get here but I feel like we had to build a solid foundation for our loves to reach this scene and for it to feel genuine, you know?  
> Anyway, I hope you guys like it. I've been suffering with my arm lately and it hasn't been easy to write, even if it's just dictating. "Her arm again, damn!", I know, right? But it is what it is, hopefully not for too long, fuck, I can't wait to have it back to it's full health!  
> I have to thank my friend, beta, kindred soul and fellow writer Fairytalelovr with this chapter, she had the patience to go through everything with me before I was done with it! Also to my friends who have helped me keep my head held high whenever haters showed up around, Shawn, Val, Sharon, Scarlet (this beautiful bday girl, everyone wish Scarlet a happy bday!LOL), Alice and all of you who have left me amazing and beautiful messages. As I said before, love always speaks louder than hate. I thank you all for that! <3  
> Enoooough with the talk, right? Let's get to it! Let me know what you guys thought of it, I'm like suuuuper excited to read your reactions, I hope it doesn't disappoint you! <3

Today was the day.

Lyanna was now asking herself if she had feared or longed for it. Rhaegar had been nothing but caring, polite, and charming to her. He had shared bits of himself that most arranged marriages would never share for twenty years. So Lyanna guessed it was longing, maybe a bit of both.

She woke up to Ashara and her ladies giggling and greeting the new day.

“Well, well, well. Look who woke up with a smile on her face.” Ashara said, and Lyanna blushed. Alys Velaryon touched her hair, as Jocelyn Blackwood sent for a bath to her.

“I am just a bit nervous of falling halfway through the aisle, it sounds like something I would do.” She chuckled.

“Your dress is beautiful, and you don’t give yourself enough credit, Lyanna. You will neither fall nor tumble. Lord Rickard would not let you.” Ashara said with a smile, touching her own stomach. Lyanna could not wait to see her belly grow so she could feel her little nephew or niece beneath.

“I know just what to do with your hair, Lyanna.” Alys said excited.

Off she went, to all her preparations, they would wed midday and she only a limited time for it. 

* * *

Today was the day he had been longing for a while. He tried to avoid thinking about the bedding, even though he knew he was excited for that as well. Rhaegar would never force Lyanna, if she wanted to wait, he would. He had already procured a little glass of chicken blood to spread in their marital bed to please his father’s thirst if need be.

However, it was hard to stop his mind from wandering to her thighs and the way she moved on top of him at the Wall. No, he avoided such thoughts and turned to Arthur.

“Let’s go.” He walked out of his chambers, thinking that this was the day he would finally get to call Lyanna his, in a way that no man ever would. His broody demeanor turned to happy, she did that to him. 

* * *

Lyanna could barely breathe in her dress. It was beautiful, but she felt squished and she hated it. It was white, with silver threads telling a tale of her house and his. In her chest, a dragon and a wolf. The details were painted in gold, but her corset was all sewn with a silver thread.

The dress was long and sleeveless; a prominent cleavage could be seen between two thick straps covered most of her shoulders. Her hair was half up, half down, a cascade of her locks falling to her right side.

Lyanna Stark was a vision of her House’s colors, and just like that she entered the Sept. She barely saw time pass, or anyone’s words but her father’s beside her.

_“You are a wolf, you will not be afraid, my daughter. The Prince will be good to you, if he is not, we can always rally the North against him.” He chuckled and she hugged him tightly._

Lyanna looked to her father, took a deep breath and finally walked into the Sept. She could hear whispers and see some of the looks thrown her way, but she ignored them all.

Halfway across the Sept, she saw Ned and Ashara, Benjen and Jon Arryn. They were all here for her, she finally smiled and as she turned her eyes to the one man she was nervous to see, he almost took her breath away. She ignored the Mad King’s sight, even her sweet Queen, all she cared for was him, there in Targaryen garb, his silver hair pulled back in a knot, a smile playing on his face that spoke straight to her stomach, those damn flying dragons again.

When she finally reached him, her father kissed her forehead and she pressed his hand tighter, and he turned to Rhaegar, offering her with the words: “You may now cloak the bride and bring her under your protection.” And that he did.

She felt her velvet snow-like cloak with silver, green and black taken from her, as he placed a beautiful and long black and red one above her shoulders. She looked up to him, nervous, receiving only his knowing eyes.

As he stood beside her, the High Septon tied their hands together with a red ribbon.

“In the sight of the Seven, I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one, for eternity.” She felt the weight of his words. No time to think of her insecurities, she could only think: _I am his, and he is mine._

The High Septon then instructed them, “Look upon one another and say the words.”

She turned entirely to Rhaegar, and her eyes met his. Together, their repeated as one.

“Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger. I am his/hers and she/he is mine, from this day until the end of my days.” Her eyes welled up, all anxiety left her body, she could only feel joy. It surprised her.

He then approached her, kissing her softly. Lyanna flushed before the entire Sept and she could hear their voices and congratulations but it was all a distant noise in her head.

Off they went, to their wedding feast, and then, the bedding. 

* * *

Cersei was annoyed, the sight of the wolf bitch being cloaked by Rhaegar made her stomach turn. She wished her father could be here so he could help her think of something to break those two apart. However, it was done now. Lyanna Stark had taken what should have been hers.

She wanted to scream and punch something. The bitch would fuck him tonight as well, he would cum inside her and Cersei felt herself tempted to poison the girl’s drink. But no, it all takes time. In time, he will be mine.

War was coming and we all know how difficult times of war can be, how many people fall and perish. She thought with a smile as Lyanna and Rhaegar passed by her, thinking she needed Jaime tonight. 

* * *

Lyanna had been brought before the King, who eyed her form a bit too much Rhaegar’s liking, so he took her away as soon as he could. She embraced his mother with such kindness and warmth that it warmed his heart. Her brothers had spoken to them, and so had Ashara and her ladies. Lady Cersei had been nothing but polite and Rhaegar was glad to see that all tensions had been unmade.

The feast was a blur, so the moment they called for the bedding, he wanted them to avoid it, but his father wanted it done. So he let himself be taken by the ladies, as Lyanna had been taken by the guys, with Ned Stark making sure that no one disrespected his sister, while some dared a bit too much. Rhaegar’s blood boiled.

He could feel their hands undressing him, until he was as naked as his name day. He cared for nothing else, but when he entered their chambers, Lyanna stood there, hands hiding herself from him, the candle light shining on her beautiful face, showing him her flushed cheeks.

He approached her slowly, and he murmured to her:

“We do not have to do this if you do not want it. We can make it look like we did, I can wait for you, Lyanna.” He assured her and she looked at him, almost as if he had just offended her.

“So you would rather pretend then bed me?” Her shaky voice asked.

“I just don’t want to hurt you.” He said.

“We have a duty, my prince. We must fulfill it.” She said dutiful and he shook his head.

“Rhaegar, I…” she stammered, “I want to.”

“You sure?”

“Yes.”

She approached him quietly, taking her hands away from her body, giving him a sight of her form entirely. She was beautiful. Rhaegar knew Lyanna was still young, and she would grow into her body, but she was already the prettiest sight he had ever had.

Her breasts were perky and they looked as though they would fit his hands properly, the thought made himself twitch, her eyes went to it, and widened. He wanted to smile but he did not want her to think he was mocking her, so he kept his eyes on her. Her waist was small but her hips were wide, Lyanna had always been a fierce rider, according to herself and her brothers. He then imagined her riding him.

Rhaegar had never been one to lust, but it seemed as though Lyanna Stark had come to this world to tease him and drive him mad. Her legs were shapely and her calves as well, but it was the juncture between her legs that he was most attracted to, he felt a bit ashamed of himself for it.

When they reached one another, Rhaegar touched the small of her back, and touched her soft skin, making her close her eyes. They had been intimate, but never _this intimate._

He held on to her hips with one hand, as the other reached her neck, pulling her for a kiss. 

* * *

Lyanna felt an incredible warmth in her center. Rhaegar’s hands seemed eager to know her body, her every curve. When his hand reached her breast, she broke their kiss to stare into his eyes. They were almost entirely black with the desire between them.

He touched her nipple with his thumb, looking at it, caressing it. He rolled it between his thumb and she moaned loudly. How could that simple action feel this good? He grabbed her other breast and before she could understand what he meant to do, he kneeled before her and took her in his mouth.  Lyanna felt her head falling behind, her eyes shut with the sensations she felt.

He was gentle but so hungry, he suckled her breast, biting her nipple gently. She shrieked and he almost chuckled against her skin. His other hand taking turns between massage her tits and playing with her nipple.

After a while, he got up on his feet and looked down on her. She wanted to be embarrassed, it would most likely be the proper thing to feel, but she wasn’t. She approached him, touching his chest, not really sure of what to do, but as she approached him, she could feel him twitching against her stomach and she was curious.

Instead of kissing him as she intended, she touched him where he wanted the most.  She had never pleasured a man, sure, but she had seen cocks her entire life, growing up with boys and their ways of pissing anywhere. But this was different, this was something else entirely.

Lyanna went with her instincts and touched his length, she could hear him hiss. She smiled. She felt pleasure as well, so she decided to take her hand up and down his member, and it seemed to make him even harder. He was long and thick — she knew what had to be done for heirs and she wondered if he would ever fit her. She doubted it would.

A liquid started leaking from his tip, she wondered if she was doing this right.

“Lyanna.” He groaned and she thought maybe she was, so she pumped him a couple more times, until she felt herself thrown in the bed. She looked up to him and the noble prince had given space to a hungry dragon. The thought excited her more than scared her.

“How can you ask if I want to bed you?” He asked in a rough voice as he approached her, she couldn’t take her eyes off him. “How could anyone not?” He asked and she flushed.

“I just…” she was interrupted by his lips taking hers roughly.

“Except that you are my wife now, no one gets to see you like this.” He said and his lips went to her neck, suckling her skin and biting her into insanity, her moans louder and louder. She blushed a little more for a while, hoping no one else could hear them.

“I will never do something you do not want, Lyanna.” He breathed against her neck, “but if you let me, I think I might make you feel good.” He said and she couldn’t find the words, his hand still traveled her body and his lips got familiar with her neck, so she just nodded. He chuckled.

“Make me feel good.” She asked in a low, shy voice. Rhaegar gave in and kissed her lips again, softly this time, enjoying their touch, enjoying their intimacy.

She enjoyed it as well. 

* * *

He had lost control with her hand against his member. Her soft, innocent hands pleasuring him, nothing had ever felt this good for him before. So when Lyanna asked him to make her feel good, he made it his heart’s mission, and as he kissed her body, suckling her teats, lavishing her stomach with kisses, until he reached her center.

He felt her shudder, he knew she was a maid, and he wanted to give her pleasure without the pain, although he knew he couldn’t. So he decided to make her as comfortable as possible before their coupling.

His hands grabbed her thighs and he spread kisses along the inside of them. He could smell her essence, so close to his nose but he wanted to taunt her and given the noises he could hear from her, he was succeeding.

He looked up to her, to find her eyes stuck on him. Needing to taste her, he licked her slit, eyes locked on hers. Lyanna closed her eyes and screamed his name, he felt a pride beyond compare, so he pressed her legs and she reopened them, panting. He touched her entrance with his finger, as his tongue searched for her spot, he knew he found it when she let out a breath. So he invested on it, suckling and licking, carefully biting it and suckling again. Her eyes were fluttering and her entire form was shaking, so he held her in place with a hand on her hips, both of her legs falling on his back, he brought a finger to her beautiful puffy lips.

As he sucked on her, he entered her with a finger. Lyanna almost growled, he thought she had never looked more beautiful. He touched her insides, caressing her fluttering walls. He worked on her slowly, driving her insane as he entered her with another finger, to which she gasped.

He worked her with his fingers, as his tongue tortured her. It wasn’t before long that he felt her walls close down on his fingers, and her scream was the prettiest song he had ever heard, because she screamed his name, and he loved the sight of her grabbing the sheets to hold on, eyes shut, head back as her entire body trembled and she came right on his mouth.

He licked her clean all throughout her peak, and to his surprise, she tugged on his arm, as if demanding his attention. She had it, his attention was forever hers, didn’t she know?

“I… I…”, she tried speaking without success.

“You. You.” He japed and she slapped his chest very slowly.

“I’m ready.” She said, and he understood her words.

“You sure?” He asked her, caressing her face.

“As I will ever be.” She said and she came forward to kiss him, he smiled against her.

She was always so brave, Lyanna. He sent a prayer to all Seven Gods for granting him her, no one else would do but her. 

* * *

She had reached levels of pleasure she had never felt possible. Lyanna thought briefly that she understood why Brandon kept running to Wintertown’s brothels — even though she could not imagine herself sharing a bed with anyone but Rhaegar, she understood one’s needs to have this every day of their lives.

She flushed after realizing what she had just told herself.

“Are you okay?” He mistook her random thought for fear and she shook her head.

“Yes.” More than she had ever been, she wanted to say, but she would rather not.

Rhaegar got up and she thought he would deny it to her, instead, he filled two glasses with wine, giving her one and taking one himself. He was comfortable with his nudity, and she could only admire his body, he was lean yet strong. So strong. His shape was perfect, she wondered if the gods had drawn him their selves.

“Like what you see?” He asked amused and she flushed and shook her head, still shy. Something amused him further and he smiled.

“To us.” He rose his glass and she rose hers.

“Us.” She said before drinking the sweet Arbor Gold.

A couple of gulps after, he returned to her side. She sat on the bed, and crawled until she reached the headboard sculpted with dragons and volcanos. He approached her slowly and she smiled nervously at him.

“This will hurt at first, I am sorry for this. There’s nothing I can do to stop it from hurting, but I can make you forget about the pain.” He said and she smiled wickedly.

“Well, it won’t hurt more than getting hurt in a joust, will it?” She asked amused and he chuckled.

“Something around that.” He said and she widened her eyes scared.

“Except that it goes away quickly, then it gets better.” He assured her and she nodded.

He kissed her lips in a slow, passionate kiss. Lyanna did not know how long they kissed when she felt his finger reach her middle, he caressed that one spot that drove her insane, as he rubbed his member against her center.

She braced herself on him when he started to enter her, her arms holding herself to his body, not kissing, only panting against each other’s open mouth. They both felt it when he reached her barrier and the moment he returned their passionate kiss, he entered her making her scream, this time in pain. She felt as though she was being torn up inside, her walls not used to the intrusion, it burned and she felt the tears well up in her eyes.

He massaged her spot in a way that reminded her how much pleasure she could feel, and he stood still sheathed inside her, so she could get used to him. She remembered thinking he would not fit, if it hurt this bad, did he, after all?

Rhaegar broke their kiss, eyes meeting under the moonlight.

“Are you okay?” He asked worried. She moved in discomfort, which caused him to whimper and her to feel an odd sensation, it was not necessarily pain.

“It hurts.” She said, and he kissed her lips thrice.

“I’m sorry.” He asked and she shook her head, somehow she knew he had done his best to make this as comfortable to her as possible.

She could feel a pulse inside of her, and she realized that it was his member pulsing inside her. There he stood still, waiting for her to feel comfortable, when he was probably very uncomfortable himself, Lyanna thought.

So she did it, she brought her hips up to his, which only made him slide deeper insider, then almost out when she laid herself back again, taken by the good sensation taking over her body.

“Lyanna.” He moaned, she finally smiled.

Before she could realize it herself, they were both moving together, growing their pace, rubbing one into another, she could feel that previous warmth involving her.

“Does it always feel this good?” She asked in his ear and he chuckled.

“It will feel better with practice.” He whispered to her.

“I was always a bit of a perfectionist.” She said and he felt his cock twitch inside her.

“Then we shall practice, my lady wife.” He said it for the first time, a different kind of warmth rose in her chest. 

* * *

He was dying. He knew he would not last long inside her, she was too hot, too wet. He felt his cock reach deep inside her, but he refused to go too fast, this was her first time.

He felt her nails dig deep into his back and Rhaegar wondered if she realized she was doing it. Lyanna moaned loudly to his slow pace, and his hands massaged her beautiful breasts, that bounced to him.

He pumped a few more times before realizing he did not have it in him to last much longer, so he worked his fingers on the top of her cunt, and Lyanna screamed again. How he liked to hear her. He worked her and pumped in and out of her.

He felt her walls flutter around him and it tightened his cock so strongly, he peaked inside her. She bit his lip and he could taste the blood, but nothing else mattered. He flooded her with his seed and his eyes rolled up beyond his control.

It was as though the fourteen flames of Valyria took over his body, spreading through his limbs and brain. He felt himself spurt inside her and it gave him a most possessive pleasure, now, more than ever, she was his as he was hers.

He fell on top of her, but she did not seem to complain, still lost in her high. He kissed her body with the little energy he had been left with. He felt himself leave her body rolling to her side and she whimpered. He would chuckle hadn’t he been that spent.

She kissed his chest and curled beside him, her head on his chest, their bodies entangled one to another. 

* * *

Sat in his chambers, Robert Baratheon looked at the waves breaking against the shore. He remembered the tales about this castle, about the gods trying to end his ancestors rule for the daughter that chose Durran over their seas and wind.

Orys Baratheon took his bride under his protection. All men of their line got the women they wanted. How could they not? Built, good looking, and strong.

Lyanna was meant to be his, her virtue was supposed to have been taken by him. Instead, she was fucking the dragon now, and Robert could not accept that.

His best friend had abandoned him because the dragon cunt had offered him some Dornish whore. To the Seven hells with him!

He was deep in his cups but he had enough wits in him to go over his plans again. It would work, he would cloak her under his protection soon. 

* * *

“Elia! Oh, my dear friend.” Ashara hugged her friend, and she noticed her friend’s health seemed to have improved, the thought brought a smile to her face.

“Ashara! I have missed you, dear.” She said and both women smiled at one another.

“Now you are a married woman, Ash. Introduce us your husband.” Oberyn teased her and she smiled.

“Ned, these are my friends, Princess Elia and Prince Oberyn. I was fostered with them.” She said with a smile and her husband shook Oberyn’s hand, and kissed Elia’s hand.

“Elia Hightower now, love.” She said with a happy smile.

“I’m glad to see you have found love.” She said and from Elia’s blush she could tell Elia remembered their last conversation back at Harrenhal.

“Yes, life has the tendency of changing our plans and surprising us with even better presents.” She said and Ashara nodded, taking Ned’s hand in his. Nothing had surprised her more than he had, now she could not imagine herself without him.

“To have only one person in my bed for the rest of my days? Now that sounds like an insult to all life has to offer.” Oberyn said, drinking his wine.

“Are you not married, Prince Oberyn?” Ned asked and the man laughed, shaking his head in amusement.

“No, my lord. I believe I shall not wed. My brother has already wed and provided our house with heirs, leave the adventurous and diverse life to me.” He said and Ned frowned. Ashara could only imagine how the concept would sound odd to his ears.

From afar, Ashara could see Cersei Lannister, drinking with the other ladies, her eyes on her. She knew what she was thinking, Ashara knew she had to tell Ned the truth, even if he did not want to hear it. She would not let any woman come between her and him, especially not because of a past long gone.

She held on tighter to his hand, as they all continued to talk and enjoy the wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo?  
> Have their wedding and bedding pleased you guys? I can't wait to hear it, I was so nervous to write this hahaha  
> Since it took us all 23 chapters to get here, I wanted this chapter to be mostly about them, so I hope I didn't disappoint, but next chapter we'll be back to Aerys, Rhaegar, Lyanna, Nedshara (sorry, haters! they're here to stay!), conspiracies, betrayals and so much more!  
> I can't wait to hear your thoughts about this chapter.  
> Thanks for all the love and support, it means the world to me! You guys have no idea! Again, thanks! I love you all!!!  
> As I said, my arm's been bothering me a lot so I don't know when my next update will come but hopefully soon!  
> Kudos and comments feed the muse, guys. Keep the muse feed to write! LOL


	24. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happiness does not comes easy for those who live in the Red Keep, although some are willing to dare defy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii, everyone.  
> I'm sorry for the long wait, my arm's gotten worse lately and it has been hard to create through such pain and also even with dictating, brain must be relaxed or at least not so occupied to produce something LOL But it finally did so here I am, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, we have skipped some time after their wedding and let's just say there's a certain calm before the storm.  
> Rhaegar and Lyanna are very much in love but they haven't said it to one another even if they know the strong feelings they share. 
> 
> Thanks for LustOnMyFingers for beta'ing this chapter for me, my Stark babe is not just a beta but an incredible writer, go and read her stuff, guys. She's awesome, also a bit shoutout to my handsome star, Shawn for always helping me through my bad times, and Fairytalelovr that makes me a better writer with her beautiful talent, patience and support. What a girl! <3
> 
> Mean and harmful comments WILL BE DELETED. No space for haters' pettiness here, so beat it.

Lyanna was bored.

Ashara was in bed, which left her alone to the giggles and gossip of Alys Velaryon, Jocelyn Blackwood, Lynesse Hightower and Jeyne Marbrand.

She wanted to go outside and ride a horse, she missed the feel of the wind against her face as she rode through fields of snow.

_You are a Targaryen princess, you belong in the south now, s_ he thought to herself in annoyance. Truthfully, she would always be a Stark, winter ran through her veins and no marriage bond would ever change that, but she was married to Rhaegar now, she had responsibilities she never imagined she would have.

She had to entertain Lords and Ladies, act like the polite royal the she wasn’t and nod her head left and right. It was more than annoying, it was unbearable, if it wasn’t for the man beside her.

Her husband had a soothing presence, his voice calmed her, his hands awoke her senses, his skin kept her warm at night. Lyanna Stark was no defenseless princess, although Rhaegar made her quite weak in the knees.

She thought back to their evening that night before, the things he did with his tongue, the way his fingers teased her nipples and every last inch of her skin.

“Is our princess day dreaming about her prince?” Jocelyn giggled and Lyanna actually flushed, she was usually quite good at pretending to be interested, but she actually lost track of time then.

“I was actually thinking I should go see my good sister later, and I must see the Queen as well.” She smiled politely, thinking of the sweet and clever queen, who always offered her kindness.

“You missed Court this morning, my princess.” Alys said with a touch of fear in her voice.

“What does it have to do with the queen?” Lyanna asked, getting up from her chair, pouring herself tea instead of asking the maids as most ladies seemed to do.

“The King burned his Hand, and also his master at arms.” Cersei said, entering Lyanna’s chambers with her high posture and malicious eyes, rather displeasing the Stark woman.

“Lady Cersei.” Lyanna complimented the woman, who barely curtsied, unlike when Rhaegar was around, the woman seemed keen in kissing his boots.

“My Princess.” She said, and continued. “The King enjoys his burnings, later finding the Queen to seek his pleasure.” She said boldly, Ser Jaime awaited outside her chambers, which probably made the woman feel safe enough to throw her poison without any fear of being called on her words as any other Kingsguard was meant to do.

“We should not be speaking of such matters.” Jocelyn Blackwood said scared.

“I don’t think Rhaegar would leave his mother to suffer without his protection.” Lyanna hated the thought of Queen Rhaella suffering, and she also loathed the idea that Rhaegar would just sit by and do nothing about it.

“Aerys is King, Rhaegar does not have any power over his father’s actions.” Cersei said, sitting across from Lyanna, eyeing her with her Lannister cat eyes. What made Ser Jaime look bold and handsome, seemed to only add to Lady Cersei’s daring and mean demeanor.

“Prince Rhaegar, you mean.” Lyanna corrected her, she did not want such a woman having any sort of intimacy with her husband, even if it was just his name.

“Surely, my princess. Prince Rhaegar.” Cersei corrected herself, not an ounce of shame showing.

“I feel rather indisposed, if you would excuse me, I want to be alone.” Lyanna stated, refusing to lose the staring contest Cersei seemed to maintain.

“Of course, my princess.” Lady Alys got up and left alongside Ladies Jocelyn and Lynesse, both curtsying. Lady Jeyne waited for Cersei.

“The Prince has a lot on his mind, my Princess. He is not just a son, he is the next King, and if his plans are well developed, he will have even more responsibilities on his future.” Lady Cersei said as she curtsied and left, leaving Lyanna to her indignation.

How was it that she knew more of Rhaegar’s responsibilities and plans than his wife did? Lyanna was highly annoyed, waiting until the ladies were far enough away so she would leave her own chambers, looking for answers. 

* * *

“I’m telling you, Rhaegar. We can’t trust him, Robert is still mad about the whole deal, he refused to answer my wedding invitation and Jon Arryn says he has been bitter about all that has happened.” Ned insisted, Rhaegar needed more allies across the kingdom but Ned hardly thought the Stormlands would ever become one as long as his friend resented losing Lyanna.

“How long can he resent it, Lyanna told me they barely met and that the times they did, she barely spoke to him.” Rhaegar frowned.

“A woman as highborn, beautiful and unique as Lyanna easily awakens passions, my prince. Half of the North has been in love with her throughout our childhood to this day.” Ned said.

Rhaegar actually chuckled, a rare sight, Jon Connington thought. The Princess seemed to have that effect on him, he thought bitterly.

“Lyanna is one of a kind, I cannot fault Robert for resenting House Targaryen.” The Prince said and he seemed far away for a moment, returning once Arthur spoke.

“Ashara will not go, will she, Ned? She will be heavy with child by then.” Arthur asked.

“She really wants to go but I’m trying to convince her not to.” Ned answered.

“Good luck with that, good brother.” Arthur chuckled.

“Lord Varys is another one we should not trust, he’s been whispering tales in my father’s ears, of a treasonous son and much more. He and his little birds seem to be everywhere; we have to be careful with our correspondence.” Jon’s face darkened.

“Or not.” Ser Arthur said.

“Whatever do you mean?” Jon asked.

“I hardly think we will be able to move so many armies around King’s Landing without my father learning the truth.” Rhaegar said.

“So what do you think we should do?” Ned Stark asked.

“I have been corresponding with Lord Whent and I think House Whent should rebel against the throne.”

“Excuse me?” Jon asked.

“Lord Whent has agreed to send my father a letter, threatening the King, at the same time Ser Oswell will leave for Harrenhal where we will later meet with the Targaryen, Arryn, Lannister, Whent, Tyrell, Tully and Blackwood armies. A battle shall not happen, but it will be said it was through ravens and messengers, with word of our crushing victory. Later, we shall march our armies back to the capital, in celebration of our victory, and that will be when we’ll get my father, bring him to the dungeons of Dragonstone and take the throne.” Rhaegar finished, all stares on him. “All of this directly after Brandon’s wedding.”

“So?” Rhaegar asked after a moment of silence.

“It is actually a good plan.” Jon said, impressed.

“Your surprise offends me, my friend.” He joked and the man snorted.

“I think marriage suits you.” Ser Oswell said and Ned smiled.

“It is a brilliant plan, my prince. But we must play this right.” Ser Arthur said, “We need to spread word to the right birds and no word of this can be said aloud. Varys is smart and resourceful.

“But so are we.” Rhaegar said, trying to sound as confident as he wished he could, he was actually very uncertain and hopeful it would all work out, his mother’s life depended on it, and so many others.

“My Prince, the Princess wishes to see you.” Ser Jaime knocked then entered, announcing Lyanna.

“Lyanna.” He smiled at the sight of her, instantly noticing her grimace.

“My lords, will you leave me alone with my husband for a moment?” Lyanna asked, looking only at him.

She touched Ned’s hand when he passed, although her eyes stayed on him.

Ned knew that look, Ned tried hard not to deserve it, the wolf’s blood howling through a single look.

His Grace, Prince Rhaegar was fucked. 

* * *

“What is it, Lya?” He approached her lovingly, touching her face until she turned her back on him, walking through his solar.

“Why is it that Lady Cersei is so acquainted with your secrets?” Lyanna’s voice filled with jealousy, it endeared him.

“Pardon me?” He was half humored, half worried with what Lady Cersei had shared, the walls had ears and eyes and Lord Varys paid his _little birds_ well enough to receive all sorts of information.

“Why do I have to hear from one of my ladies that my husband has secrets?” She had her hands on her waist. Being past the pleasure he felt over her jealousy, it almost offended him that she would doubt his loyalty. “What sort of secrets was she referring to, Rhaegar?”

“Lyanna…” He began before she interrupted him.

“What aren’t you telling me, Rhaegar? You whispered here and there with my father, he actually spent more time around you than me when he was here, I know you are up to something and you will not tell me what. What is it? Am I not trustworthy? Do you think I would not keep your secrets?” Her voice was both low as it was angry.

“There are things that you best not know yet, Lyanna. I would not want to bring you problems by telling you things that would only harm you to learn.” He approached her but she turned the other way.

“So you are being thoughtful to share your mysteries with another besides your wife?” It was half the howl of a fierce she-wolf.

“Lady Cersei only knows what her father knows, she is the bridge between us so I will not have to send Lord Tywin messages that would interest our enemies to look into.” His voice was quiet, but not satisfying to his Stark bride.

“We have been married for over two moon turns, you know me, I know you. You know bloody well I can defend myself, and in any case, I have Ser Jaime to defend me.” Something about her words did not please him. She had him to defend her. “There is nothing you can tell me that I cannot defend myself from.” Now she sounded offended.

“Trust me, Lyanna, there is.” He said.

“Ugh.” She pushed him away and left his chambers, her gait and mind heavy.

“I want to tell you, Lya.” He whispered to himself, cursing his position and duty. 

* * *

“Oh Seven, they are so in love it will be a first for them to fight. I bet they will make up then and there right after.” Ashara giggled and Ned frowned.

“Ashara, that is my little sister.” He sounded disgusted and she laughed.

“How is it that I found myself a prude Northerner? You and your people should learn a little more from the Dornish, sex is a part of life, my love. There is nothing ugly or nasty about it.” She said, shrugging.

“I do not need thoughts of my sister and her husband, no matter how natural it sounds to you, Ash.” He said and she laughed again.

“Oh.” She sat on their bed, eyes wide open.

“Ash? What is it, love?” He asked her, his wife was not a woman of silence.

“I think he’s moving.” Her belly was not too big, however big enough for their child to start moving, bringing her to tears, which her husband shared.

She took his hand and brought it to the side of her stomach, where their little baby kicked softly.

“Does it hurt?” He asked her.

“No, it tickles.” She laughed and he brought her to his arms and lap, kissing her as they both touched her belly, feeling their future grow. Not worrying about the threats of a lioness, they were strong enough to handle anything together. 

* * *

Lyanna went to the patio, where her little brother trained against Ser Barristan Selmy, where she could always find him whenever he was not near.

Elbert Arryn watched their sparring, so she joined him, forgetting about her anger as Benjen seemed to learn from the talented knight.

After a while, she grew jealous of Ben, so she excused herself and ran after Ser Barristan the moment their sparring session ended.

“Can I go next, Ser Barristan?”

“My Princess, I do not know if I should.”

“Why, because I am a woman? My husband’s House started ruling Westeros not just because of a man, but because of his sisters and their swords, Ser.” She said, and the knight smiled.

“You are right, my Princess.”

“Then let me change out of this silly dress.” Lyanna almost ran to her chambers, dressing herself in a pair of her old breeches and Bran’s white and loose shirt. 

* * *

Her ladies arrived a moment after she had fallen for the second time under Ser Barristan’s sword, she only laughed, enjoying the exercise, not noticing the stares she got from the stands.

“I bet the King would not like his wife’s son being hurt and who knows? Even becoming barren.” Cersei approached Jaime, who watched Lyanna with admiration.

“Lady Lyanna has learned many things her entire life, I would not be surprised if she beat Ser Barristan in a few moon turns.” Jaime said, enjoying teasing his sister. Ser Barristan Selmy defeated the Smiling Knight, Lyanna was good, but not that good.

“She can beat Ser Arthur Dayne for all I care, whatever it takes for her to become barren.” A wicked smile on her full luscious lips.

“Dear sister, desperation oozes from you.” Jaime joked.

“In a few months you will not be able to speak to me like this, I will be your queen.” She said smiling.

“You sound way too confident.” He said, a brow raised.

“I am.”

“You are not the one guarding their door at night, I would not be this confident if I were you.” Jaime said, recalling the screams and groans he could hear a good portion of the night whenever he guarded the Prince and his wife.

“Well, you are familiar with my talents, Jaime. I hardly think hers are better than mine.” She said, licking the tip of her fingers, making him hard instantly.

“From the sounds I hear, dear sister, I would not doubt it.” He enjoyed the anger in her eyes. An angry lioness was a sexy one.

“Then you should not bother coming to my chambers tonight.” She straightened her posture and started walking.

“I would not want to leave you unguarded.” He said with a wicked smile, so similar to hers, following her.

“How thoughtful of you.” She rolled her eyes.

“I am a knight.” He said.

“Oh, that shall be interesting.” Cersei left Jaime’s side, sitting near Lyanna’s ladies, watching as the King approached Lyanna between Ser Gerold Hightower and Prince Lewyn. 

* * *

“What sort of treason is this?” Aerys appeared behind her, startling Lyanna, Ser Barristan and all of those who watched.

“My King?” Lyanna asked, surprised.

“Is my Kingsguard interested in causing the Princess enough distress to lose an heir?” The King ignored her, speaking directly to his Kingsguard.

“I was not aware the Princess was with child, my King. I am sorry, Your Grace.” Ser Barristan was red in shame and worry.

“I am not!” Lyanna was startled by the commotion, she was neither with child nor distressed.

“Then you are the treasonous one.” Aerys yelled.

“Your Grace, I am not— “

“Shut your mouth, you insolent girl. I am the King, and you are nothing. I can arrange for my son to get a new wife in the blink of an eye.” King Aerys shouted at her.

“Aerys, Lyanna has her moon blood, she is not with child yet.” Queen Rhaella had been quiet and restless behind him, finally spoke up. Her beautiful face covered in bruises, Lyanna felt her stomach turn.

“Why, then? She should be able to procreate by now. It is her only purpose here and she will not do the only thing she is supposed to.” Aerys was not in the mood for peace, he enjoyed humiliating her. Maybe he seeks someone else to burn.

_Ice burns just as badly_ , Lyanna thought, with the sight of Rhaella’s injuries before her, knowing who caused it. Probably why as well.

“She might be useless, but treasonous she is not, my love.” The Queen’s words were harmful, but Lyanna knew the reason behind them.

“I am not your love, I am your king, you better remember that, woman.” He spat at her.

“Yes, my king.” Rhaella nodded, flushing.

“Next time I see you with a sword in hand, you will lose that hand, girl.” Aerys sneered at Lyanna.

“Yes, Your Grace.” Lyanna was shaking, but it was not in fear, it was in anger of the shadow of a man in front of her.

Rhaegar arrived the moment his father left, Lyanna could hear screams and slaps from a distance and she ran towards them.

“You fuck her and you fuck her well, or I will. Since you seem unable to put a child in her, I will.” Aerys’ shout was heard from all of those around her. “Did you hear me, boy?” He shouted once again.

“Yes, my king.” Rhaegar answered, his voice heavy in anger.

The moment the King was out of sight and earshot, Rhaegar rushed towards her, grabbing her arms looking up and down her form.

“Are you all right?” He seemed deeply worried.

“I am fine; he did not injure me. Neither with his words or actions.” Lyanna assured him, forgetting their previous discussion.

“What were you thinking, Lyanna?” After worry was out of his semblance, anger was all she could see.

“Excuse me?” Lyanna could not believe his words.

“Come with me.” He took her hand in his and she followed his fast pace towards their chambers. Sers Jaime, Arthur and Oswell followed. 

* * *

“What in the seven hells were you thinking?” Rhaegar slapped the door to their chambers in anger, both voices raised as was the temperature between them.

“What? What did I do that was so nasty?” She approached him angry, he still walked from left to right, too nervous to stay still.

“Lyanna, you know better.” He finally answered, approaching her.

“THAN WHAT? BEING MYSELF?” She shouted at him. She was so tired of this place, no one said what they meant or thought what they said, it was exhausting and she had enough of it. She felt like she was losing her mind sometimes.

“You know better than to speak against my father, against his orders. You know he is dangerous. You know how lethal his will can be.” How could she put herself at such risk?

“THEN WHY DON’T YOU DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT?” What would it take for Rhaegar to go forth and take action?

“WHO SAYS I AM NOT?” He shouted back.

“So that is what your golden girl knows of?” Lyanna’s mind worked fast and she hated that that bitch knew of it before she had.

“She’s not my lady, you are.” Rhaegar tried touching her face, but she slapped his hand away. 

“I am your bed decoration, nothing else.” She said, her back turn to him.

“Stop being childish, Lyanna. You know there is nothing between myself and Lady Cersei.” It was hard for Rhaegar to keep it a secret, he valued her mind and sometimes he wished she knew so he could ask her opinion on things, but it was even harder for him to understand how Lyanna could think he would ever betray her. He love…in less than a year the she-wolf had become his world, could she not see it?

“Then why don’t you stop being an idiot and tell me what it is that she is allowed to know and I am not?” She asked angrily, he only stared at her with nothing to say.

He wanted to, but he could not let his father’s threats go unconsidered, if anyone ever found out, she would be his greatest weakness, they would go to her straight away.

“You told me of prophecies, fate and so much else, why is it that I cannot be trusted now? Because I am a woman? I thought you were better than that.” She added after a long silence.

He was tired of fighting, so he just let it all out.

“Because if someone finds out what I am doing and asks you about it, you would not have to lie to avoid death and torture.” He almost whispered.

“Trust me, Rhaegar.” She approached him, taking his hands in hers. “Let me be your companion, I told you this before and I will tell you again, I am not someone’s property, then don’t turn me into that, don’t try to turn me into your blushing princess waiting in a tower.” Lyanna looked deep into his eyes, her grey orbs sparkling with unshed tears.

“I am not.” He whispered. “I am taking my father as a prisoner and taking his throne.”

She took it in silence, her face a mask of calmness, when in fact she had a thousand scenarios in her head.

After a long while, she broke her silence.

“What can I do to help you?” She pulled him to bed, sitting on his lap, eyeing him lovingly. His burden was a heavy one to bear, and she wanted to help him carry it.

“I do not know yet.” He said, hugging her form, hiding his face on her neck.

“Trust me.” She said quietly.

“I want you away from the Red Keep when I invade, I want you safe.” He said and she nodded, seemingly accepting it far too easily. “I’m sending you to Dragonstone with your ladies, if my father lets me, I will send Mother and Vis with you.”

“Now, start from the beginning.” She said nodding, the moment he raised his head and their eyes met. “The beginning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo?  
> What did you guys think? A good 'come back' chapter?  
> Also, we'll be seeing stuff throughout the realm next chapter, I swear, I just wanted to focus on KL at this one. It is the capital and all that happens there echoes throughout the 7 kingdoms and beyond.  
> I can't wait to hear your thoughts and comments on this one.  
> Kudos and comments feed the muse, you guys have no idea how it makes us want to write more and more and more.  
> Please, be nice. <3

**Author's Note:**

> So? How was it?  
> I hope to make the chapters longer, this was my first, I just wanted to see if you guys liked the direction I gave...  
> thanks for reading, guys <3


End file.
